The Mixtured Joy (a Crossover Fanfic)
by oichidan
Summary: The story plots the point of view of two students, who finds their world being merged by an unknown force by Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) with the Anime world. They need to win a war against Monokuma, getting support from Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Tantei Inaba characters in order to do so. At the same time, they need to figure out what is happening to their worlds. Daily update
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 0 - Prologue**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

_N.B. Since the system only allows me to enter two animes and input maximum amount of 4 characters, I didn't input Cuticle Tantei Inaba and all of the characters in the three anime being crossed here. Forgive me ._._

_Willing to illustrate the story? I'd love to credit! Send me a PM !_

**So let's begin the... um... what?  
CAUTION! Quite strong language inside. Proceed with caution.**

Hi!

The name's Aldian (pronounce the 'a' as in 'asynchronous' and the 'di' as in 'dilemma'). I was a second-year high-school student in Bandung, Jawa Barat, Indonesia. My school was one of the schools which were favored by junior high school students. But, yeah, I entered this school not because I'm smart, but because _a stroke of luck_. Social Science was the program I had chosen.

My Hobby? _Nah_. Unclear. I could do anything. I joined a lot of clubs. Although, the clubs I was mostly active are the Taekwondo and Japanese club (NK = _Nihongo Kurabu_, Japanese Club). Oh, and I liked Sociology.

My class didn't consist of a lot of students, just 16. I was close to a student named Naila (pronounce the 'a' as in 'asynchronous' and 'ai' as in 'Maizono'). She was an anime-addict (though not that much) and loved to read literatures like novel. She wore a veil. Her body was not too tall and brown-skinned. She was also a member of Paskibra. (Paskibra: unit formed to do flag ceremonies)

Aside of Naila, I was also close to a female named Tagsya. Her hair was quite long. She was also not really tall, but not as tall as Naila. She was funny, sociable, and quite the lazy person. She was also close to Maira who has a good voice. She often skipped classes because of toothache.

_Maira, you..._

Better than blabbering a lot about my class, let's just advance. You guys can know my class more as the story goes by.

That Monday felt like just a normal day. The classes we should attend were Geography, Sociology, Indonesian, History and Civics. To be quite frank, I dislike Geography. I can't even get a grip on it, really.

So then, let's just skip the Geography class.

The time for Sociology class! Yeah! Things would go really well as usual. My teacher entered the class on time. The name's Mrs. Ida. Actually she wasn't a Sociology teacher, she was a Civics teacher. That's why, in other classes, she was known to teach Civics. In our class, she taught Sociology. How she delivers the material was fun, and it made me understand the whole lesson thing. (Although, to be quite frank, I never passed her exam. Screw me up, dude :D)

Mrs. Ida was going to hold a remedial examination for the previous exam. Optimist, I asked her, "Ma'am, I didn't pass the test, did I?"

She smiled at me. "How would you usually be, Aldian?"

My style was to ask the teacher when would be the remedial test every time I do an exam. (What the hell am I doing?) That day was different, though. "But, Aldian, you passed the previous exam." She said as she looks on the score sheet.

What the... I DID pass the test!? Was that a dream or her mistake?!

"Really, ma'am?!" I was really happy. "_Alhamdulillah..._" (What a Muslim would say)

She smiled. "For those who don't do the remedial test, please read the next chapter on your textbook about _Social Group Interaction in Multicultural Society_."

Really, I mean, this is quite a rarely thing for me. Mrs. Ida's item tests were known for its damn difficulty, quite impossible to be passed, and I passed it! :D Was this a stroke of luck, or because the book I used to study the day before?

...

In the meantime, rain showers the earth. The rain didn't come alone; it brought heavy wind to accompany. The windows were closed to prevent water entering the room. Luckily, the lamps were still on. It wasn't really dark. Things didn't go creepy...

Storms were heard outside. Lightning sounds really loud that it makes me close my ears. Did I mention about the lamps still on? Not anymore. It suddenly shuts down, turning the whole room dark. This definitely made things go creepier than before...

Mrs. Ida asked Hana and Agnes to buy candles from the store. Hana was one of the Batak students in class. Batak was known for their straight, emotional speaking and their discipline. That made Hana the vice class president. Agnes was our class treasurer (she keeps class moneys and handles money things). Contrary to Hana, Agnes was calm and open-minded. The two were close friends.

They went to buy candles.

Wait, why don't the boys go? They _would _come back a long time after getting out of the room. Then why don't me? Because Mrs. Ida asked Hana and Agnes. You got it? OK.

Not long after, they returned with some candlesticks and lighter. The class was resumed with candle light as the source of lightning. In the middle of that dark atmosphere, storms outside keep knocking my ears like...ah. Really turning things creepier. Of course the class was quite scared because of that. Things even go creepier when Tagsya started blabbering about ghost stories.

"Tagsya shut your mouth up..." I grumbled to myself.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Mrs. Ida asked Naila to open the door, because Naila sat next to it. She immediately did what Mrs. Ida asked her to.

As soon as the door opens, a man was standing outside the class. He was tall, with athletic body, spiky black hair, red eyes and large eyebrows. He was wearing a kind of uniform in white. He also wears knee-high black boots. His armband was in red, with some kind of writing I didn't understand. Preferably, it was in Japanese.

I keep staring at him, surprisedly. "He is..."

I was really shocked, so did Naila. We can't even say a word. We just, ah, kept staring at him like shocked. He was still standing there. Why didn't he make a move!? His head keeps staring at Naila. I could see from his face that he was also shocked. His eyes definitely told me that. His face looks like shocked and confused at the same time.

Suddenly, he bowed (_Ojigi_, kind of respecting people in Japan). "I am sorry for disturbing the class!" he said in a loud, intense manner of speech.

Mrs. Ida was also surprised.

"Who is that guy? Is he a new Japanese exchange student?" She asked to me.

In class, there were two people who were Japanese exchange students. One of them was Azmi. She was an Indonesian, but lived long in Japan. Her skin is bright. Her hair is long. She is quite the shy one. One more was Jun Shiratori (call him Jun). Contrary to Ami, Jun was confident. He was a Japanese student. He wore eyeglasses, and loved to play soccer and play music.

"Dude, what's wrong with _that_ face?" Tagsya asked to me. She seemed like, quite confused seeing me like that. "Later, Sya," I answered her, "This is not the right time to tell anything."

"Son, you better get inside. It is raining outside." Mrs. Ida asked the man to enter the class. So he entered. In the class there were no more empty seats, so I gave mine for him to sit. He sat in front of the class. Even his sit was roughly mannered.

He confusedly stared at the class. From the face, I can tell his feelings were mixed between confused, surprised and astonished.

Mrs. Ida suddenly received a message telling that the school session will end after her class because some of the school infrastructures were damaged by the storm. The good news made everyone happy and screamed like freedom. I could hear screams of happiness from other classrooms.

In nearly an instant, much of the class went home even in rain and storm! "You _homesick_..." I grudged at them. Left in class was Naila, Tagsya, Hana, Agnes, Mrs. Ida, Ligar, the man and I. Ligar was our class secretary. She wore eyeglasses and white veil. She liked western musical groups a lot, and One Direction (a British Boy band) was on top of her chart.

We sat in a half-round formation with the man in center. Mrs. Ida started to ask the mysterious man. "What is your name, son?" she asked.

The man stood up and bowed again. What a really formal guy!

"My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka!" he said.

BZZZ! A stroke of lightning had just passed through my brain. Is it really _HIM!?_

"I-Ishimaru!?" I was really surprised and shocked when I said that, "Are _YOU _really Ishimaru Kiyotaka from the High School of Hope!?"

"Yes, indeed!" he said again in an expressive manner of speech. His face still shows a stroke of mixed feelings, though.

"He is...not..." I tried to form words. What should I say? He _is not _from this world!

"Is not what?" Mrs. Ida asked me. "He is not...from this world!" I said. Damn it!

The class was surprised. "What!?" Tagsya was shocked, "Are you kidding, di!?"

The Ishimaru man was also staring at me like shocked. He sat again. "What's that mean!?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Ishimaru, can I ask you something?" Naila said calmly. "Indeed you can!" He answered with that manner of speech again. I mean, really, should he speak like that to every people he meet?

"Do you know, Monokuma?" Naila asked him suspiciously.

"Of course! He is my school principal!" He answered, "What's it to you, _female-san_?!" (Take a name of a person and suffix the name with –san in Japanese; you'll get a respectful word to address him)

What the... I keep questioning myself. My mind was really filled with chaos.

"Why is it, Aldian?" Mrs. Ida asked me, "Do you have something to tell to us?"

From her face, I can easily know she was also confused. Although, she was always really cool and calm in most situations, even in the most desperate situation. That's my Mrs. Ida...

Things that make me confused is that, _HE IS A CHARACTER FEATURED IN __**ANIME**__! (Japanese Cartoon)_ To prove my hypothesis, I encouraged myself to ask that Ishimaru guy a few questions. "Ishimaru, are you called _Super High School Level 'Moral Compass'_?"

From her face, I can easily know Mrs. Ida was also confused. Although, she was always really cool and calm in most situations, even in the most desperate situation. That's my Mrs. Ida...

_Trivia: Who is Ishimaru? What is Dangan Ronpa? (Taken from .com)_

_Dangan Ronpa is a Murder Mystery Visual Novel developed by Spike. Its Japanese name is Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. The script and story of the game were written by Kodaka Kazutaka and the illustrations were done by Komatsuzaki Rui. The series' title, Dangan Ronpa, was formed from the words Bullet (dangan) and Refutation (Ronpa)._

_The game was also adapted into an anime and light novel of the same name._

_The story is shown from the point of view of the protagonist, Makoto Naegi, who starts a new year at the elitist private school Hope's Peak Academy, which is renowned for educating students that are top of their expertise. These students were given the title of "Super High School Level ..." or "Ultimate ..." However, every year the school hosts a raffle where every average student nation-wide is entered and a random student is picked and enters the school as "Super High School Level Good Luck". Makoto Naegi is one of whom._

_The story revolves around 15 students who are trapped in the school (including Ishimaru) under the control of a sadistic bear named Monokuma (Monobear). To escape, the students must "graduate" from the school. To do this, one must murder a classmate. After a body has been discovered, the rest of the students must work together to discover the culprit. If the culprit successfully fools the rest of his classmates, then he alone can graduate from the school while the rest of his classmates were "punished". However, if the classmates successfully uncover the culprit, he will be "punished" with a gruesome execution while the others remain unharmed._

_While Monokuma releases motives to encourage students to commit a murder, the students also try to uncover the secrets of their school, including why they were trapped in the first place._

_**Ishimaru Kiyotaka **__himself is a character featured in this game with the title "Super High School level Moral Compass" obtained for his participation in the disciplinary committee in the Junior High School._

_Interested? Play the VN or watch the Anime :p_

Ishimaru looked at me suspiciously. "Indeed it is! What's the matter to you?"

"Aside of that," I tried to ask him, "To graduate from your school, you have to murder one of your classmates and not being found in the class trial, doesn't it?"

He stood up, surprised. "Who are you? Where did you know that?"

"The name's Aldian Hudaya. I'm the president of this class." I said to him. "Ishimaru, what brings you here?"

He didn't answer my question. He looked down, pale.

"Aldian, what's going on!?" Agnes was in panic. Hana said, "Why could you know a lot about him!? Explain it immediately!"

"But," Ligar cut Hana's speech, "Ishimaru looks like not from guys around here."

"Aldian, would you mind telling us what is going on?" Mrs. Ida asked to me politely as usual.

I took a long breath before continuing. Ishimaru didn't even answer my question as I start to tell everyone a long story. "Ishimaru wasn't from this world. He is a character featured in a Japanese Visual Novel and Anime, _Dangan Ronpa: High School of Hope and High School Students of Despair_."

As I opened my laptop and accessed through the anime, I asked them, "Please have a look on this."

Outside was still raining heavily. Storms still decorate the raining sound.

I showed them the first episode of the anime. Ishimaru looked even more confused. His face shows that his feelings were even more mixed.

"Alde, this is definitely irrational!" Hana protested at me. Agnes and Ligar agreed to her point of view.

"You guys think so? Me either." I answered them short.

Naila suddenly asked Ishimaru, "What did you do before you find yourself here?"

Still confused, Ishimaru answered her, "I was in the sports room. At that time, someone hit me with a big hammer. I didn't get a grip on myself. When I woke up, I was in front of this room."

Good. Now he speaks calmly.

Honestly I was still confused. How did he come here? Portal? Time Machine? Television Ghost? Irrational, it was!

Better to speak about the climate outside. The rain started to stop!

"Ishimaru, do you know where you are right now?" Naila asked him. He shook his head.

"Where do you live?" Hana encourages herself to ask him. "I didn't live at my house. I live in the school! Actually, what is currently going on?! What is happening?" He desperately answered.

"You are in a high school in Bandung, son. You are in the place you shouldn't be in." Mrs. Ida answered Ishimaru's desperate question calmly.

"Ma'am, why could he _be _here?" Hana asked her, "It is completely irrational for an anime character to be here!"

I tried to guess the answer. Without proper proof, I can't say anything.

"Let me say something. Ishimaru, because you are already here, let's study here!" I offered him. "Mrs. Ida, please let Ishimaru become an exchange student here while we try to uncover this riddle."

Why did I say that!?

I knew Ishimaru was a very proud, hard-working guy who strives to get good grades at school. He will definitely be missing a class for a long time. That's why. As he studies here, as I try to guess what is currently happening to him.

"You are kidding, di!" Hana protested to me. "Then from what school he will come?"

"No need to worry. I can handle things like this." Mrs. Ida cut Hana's speech. "Ishimaru, please come with me. I will introduce you to our principal."

"Yes, ma'am!" He answered intensely. The two went to meet the principal.

The class was left to discuss about his appearance here.

"Why could he _be _here, di!?" Hana asked me. "If only I _know _something I will tell you!" I answered her quite in panic.

"Seems like there's something going to be happening..." Naila said calmly. "I, too, don't understand. He is a character in anime!"

"Where he will live?" Ligar asked.

"Let he live with me. I will also try to ask him many questions as we pass things together." I said. "But, is it OK to go with him? Does people will look like, err, strange to him?" Agnes was worried.

"No need to worry about things." I answered Agnes' worries with a smile.

After awhile, Mrs. Ida and Ishimaru returned to class.

"We have met with the principal. After understanding many things, he let Ishimaru study here. Aldian, I ask you to accompany him and be his roommate. Ishimaru will live with you as long as he studies here."

Ishimaru looked at me. He bowed to me. "Aldian-san, please forgive me for the harsh words I spoke to you!"

"No need to be that formal! Call me Aldi, OK?" I asked him to stand up.

**Welcome to my home!**

"Please come inside. Don't be that shy!" We returned home.

My house was not that big, a two-story house with a water-refilling agent on the garage. Here lives my grandfather, my grandmother, my mother, my younger sister, and my grandmother's mother.

I introduced Ishimaru to the whole family, also explaining things happened a few minutes ago. As the family head, grandfather let Ishimaru live together with me as roommates.

Then, I brought Ishimaru to my room. "Welcome!" I said to him, welcoming him.

My room was not quite big. Two beds were on the floor. A study desk, printer, two mirrors and a large cabinet were inside. I relaxed on the bed. Ishimaru sat next to me.

"Let's buy some school-related things this afternoon, OK?" I said to him.

"_Brother_! You don't have to! Putri and I will buy things as we go to the store this afternoon!" My mom said outside. "All right, mom!" I said loudly.

Ishimaru looked at my school uniform. It was a white, sturdy uniform with a small emblem on one of the collars, a typical Indonesian high school uniform. The pants were in dark grey. "So this is the school uniform?" He asked to me. "Can I wear my uniform to school?"

"Actually, you can't. But since you're a special case, the school would probably permit it." I said. "Remember to put that emblem on your collar."

"Yes, I understand!" He said in that manner again, "How about the shoes?"

"It doesn't really matter, as long as it is black with white or black ties. Wear your socks exceed your ankles."

He understood it. "How about the school time regulations?"

"It's quite simple. We need to be at school before 06.30 AM. Class ends on 02.45 PM on Monday and Tuesday, 12.45 PM on Wednesday and Thursday and 11.20 AM on Friday. We don't have to go to school on Saturday."

He noted my explanation in a small note. Seriously, where did he get that note?

"Then?" he asked to me.

"Later, you will know it as time goes by."

"All right!" He answered in that manner of speech again. "Oh come on, don't be that formal!" I tried to persuade him not to be so formal to me.

"Indeed I have to. I have to keep my manners everywhere I am as a student."

Ah... this guy... Really formal. As in the Anime.

"Aldian-san, how about if we start a self-study session?"

"Self-study?" I was quite confused with that. What's that mean?

"Teach me what I will learn tomorrow. Let's study together, Aldian! You're a student, aren't you? Then let's start studying!" He looked so enthusiast. He searched through my books. "Actually, what will we learn tomorrow?" He asked me after.

**His first days on the school**

Well, I thought living with Ishimaru would be quite hard. This was a great opportunity for me to show him my adaptation skills, which I had been trying to develop for years. I knew his life was full of fixed, AI-like schedules. Things he read on books and he wrote using ink on papers were what he would do. So, after that self-study session, I asked him for his schedule.

As per giving his, he asked me about the regulations applied at home. Honestly I couldn't answer it. That's where grandpa came to act. He told Ishimaru everything he needs to know about the house regulations. People in the house seemed to like him at the very first glance. They looked like they respected him. I even respected him and treated him like my older brother.

Who doesn't like a guy like him anyway? Mannered and hard-working yet discipline.

Ishimaru would wake up at 3 AM, run about 2.5 miles, do 100 push-ups and sit-ups (seriously this guy is a freak of sports or what?), take a brief warm shower, drink one cup of coffee with exactly one teaspoon of sugar and consume two slices of toast before putting on his uniform, and leaving at exactly 5 AM (Thanks to _StarXrossed _in his _The Life and Times of Kiyotaka Ishimaru_ fanfic for detailing Ishimaru's personality and schedule, in which I modified it a bit).

Albeit this was my first experience of living together with a roommate, I shouldn't look like an amateur. "I'll do my best!" I said to myself.

...

The next day, I woke up at two (Yes, 2 AM). There were no showers in the house (seriously, a house in Indonesian village, which is not a big, rich house, has no showers or bathtubs in the bathroom), so I had to pick up water from the well and heat it up for him to take a bath. Yes, traditional means of taking a bath here was what he will face...

I hope he wasn't too surprised with that.

As expected, he woke up at three. He put on his sportswear (I borrowed him mine) then started running. This house was on the mountains, so I thought he would run through the hills. As he was running I prepared his coffee and toast. I needed to rush to the grocery store in the town to obtain the thing. It costs 20 minutes of time for me to do so.

Without him noticing, I served that coffee and toast in a desk in the living room (quite a rarely thing for normal Indonesian people who lived in a not-really big house to have a dining room). Then I took my breakfast and do every necessary preparation for today's schooling (including take a bath with cold water, since I was used to it).

It was around 4.15 AM. He had finished doing all of his workout sessions. Seriously, how could he manage to do that massive amount of push-ups and sit-ups in that short amount of time (compared to normal workouts)? No wonder he had such a built, slim body like that. I envy him.

(_No wonder Oowada would think he's quite a hot guy shirtless. Read the massive amount of Ishimaru X Oowada fan fiction for more details about their relationship. Thank god I'm not a fudan :D (Male who is interested in comics featuring male homosexualism)_)

Watching from the kitchen I could see him surprised to find a cup of coffee (with exactly one teaspoon of sugar next to the cup) and toast (Indonesian toast, guess why) already served for him. Not minding to eat them before bath, he went to the bathroom. To get there he would have to pass the kitchen.

He was _really _surprised when he looked at me preparing hot water. "Oh, Ishimaru! Good morning! How was the workout?"

"A-Aldian-san!? Good morning! Indeed it was a nice workout, albeit it's quite cold outside!"

"Of course, since this is on the mountains." I said. "Now, since there are no showers on a house like this I would have to prepare the hot water for you to take a bath."

I poured down the hot water to a bucket in the bathroom. "Please _adapt _to the culture here. We're not used to take a bath using shower. So, please do it manually."

...

After taking a bath, he took the coffee and toast. Then, he put on his uniform.

"He is definitely the straight, discipline man," I thought to myself.

As we went to the school using motorcycle (yes, to get to school means 20 km or more of travelling distance), Ishimaru stated to me that he admired the taste of coffee and toast I had prepared for him. He asked me why I did that much for him.

"Oh, because I need to show you how we run things in the house," I stated to him, "Then you could adapt yourself in your new society."

"T-that's very kind of you! I truly appreciate it, Aldian-san!" He said happily, "Thank you! I was really delighted."

"No need to mention it." I said, "Um... Ishimaru, you're driving me like...weird if you talk that formal to me. Just speak as how you usually would to a friend, OK?"

"Friend...?" His question drives me confused.

_StarXrossed _stated in his fanfic that Ishimaru is a jerk of adapting. So, I need to bring him slowly to adapting himself in this new society. Albeit, I forgot an important thing when he stated that poor adaptation quality of him...

...

That morning, I sat in the class, turning down my vision with pale face.

Ishimaru really pissed off the class members that disobey the school regulations. He yelled at those who came late, those who wear uniform not complying with the rules, and many things. My class was definitely a rule-breaker.

"You!" He yelled at Tagsya, "To come to class on time is important!"

Tagsya came late that day. The two went through a mouth-fight. Afterwards, she came to my desk and slammed her hands on it.

"How rude is he!" She said angrily, "What a jerk!"

I didn't answer her protest.

Almost everyone get mad at me for being yelled by Ishimaru. As a moral compass and hall monitor, he would strictly forbidden rule breaking. Contrast to my class, which were known as a rule-breaker class.

My head was really full of _shit_. "How to tell them that Ishimaru was a hall monitor and how to tell them not to mess with this guy because he would never give up at anything in such case..." Those thoughts keep running and spinning on my mind. In Indonesia, it is definitely not a strange thing for such hall monitors like Ishimaru being protested by the class. It is really hard to bring discipline to public schools around here.

In two weeks, there were many _annoying _things happened. Damn!

He had a fight with Bagas and Edo. The two were the most anti-rules students, also the most homesick because they often yell at teachers like babies wanting to go home. They look like the stereotype of those like Mondo Oowada, although the two were not as crazy as him. The thing happened on the Mathematics class. Ishimaru actively noted every single explanation about the material delivered by the teacher and actively responding to the teacher in class.

This drives the teacher to praise him _too much _and comparing him to the whole class, _stressing _her comparing blabbering to the boys. Bagas, drove angry by the teacher's too much praise, approached Ishimaru in that bad manner of bad guys. Together with Edo, they bullied the hall monitor.

"Don't be so proud!" Bagas angrily said to him, "We don't need a _fucking _hall monitor around here!"

"If you want such _fucking _discipline school then don't ever _fucking step your foot _here!" Edo continued Bagas' speech.

Damn. Ishimaru would definitely fight with the two. "Rules are made to be obeyed, and I'm here to make it surely done!"

The two were _irritated _by his words. "You _wanna_ be hurt, huh!?" he said as he grip Ishimaru on the chest. His hands were ready to deliver a straight strike to the face. "Just go on!" Edo said, trying to turn the situation even worse. Of course this made the whole class exit the room. They don't want to watch a fight. Naila and I constantly thought about how we would prevent the three from fighting. Though, we can do nothing.

Not only with the boys, but also with the girls Ishimaru fought with.

Hana, the vice-president, not wanting to lose in a debate type of female had ever fought with him. Although this wasn't a striking fight, this was just a mouth fight. She was buying food from the store, not in the break time. This definitely drove Ishimaru yelling at her.

As there were many fighting cases, Ishimaru were called by the counselor. As he was there, I was the target of the class' mad protests. Damn.

Though I tried to give them explanation about his personality, no one seemed to care.

**Just what **_**is **_**he?**

This was about one month after Ishimaru came here (this is March, he came on February). Countless acts of Bagas and Edo antagonizing him made Naila and I thought even harder to finish this stupid riddle.

One time, Ishimaru were featured by Mrs. Ida, the Sociology teacher who accepted him here. At that time, I smelled a plan of Bagas to have Ishimaru being persecuted after school. This was proven by the message Bagas mistakenly send, that I can read it. "Damn, things are getting even worse. Why does that _bastard _never understand things?" I protested to myself.

Actually I wanted to prevent that thing from happening. But, this was cancelled thanks to the Germany teacher, who forcibly took me to the teacher's room for a remedial test. I tried to persuade her, but the stubborn, _friendly_ teacher never listened to what I said anyway.

I rushed to class after finished dealing with that _remedial jerk_. Naila and Azmi were the two who stayed in class after school. "Where is Ishimaru?" I asked them rashly.

"Calm down," Naila said, "He said he was going to the toilet. But he doesn't return after a period of time."

"_God damn it! Fuck that bastard!_" I screamed.

"What's happening? Why are you so serious about this?" Naila tried to calm me down.

"Read this," I gave my cell phone to them, showing Bagas' plan to persecute the hall monitor after school. "He _is _in danger!"

Suddenly people rushed out to the schoolyard. "I'm not wondering _a shit_..." I thought to myself as Naila, Azmi and I followed them to the schoolyard. What I found was not surprising—a prosecution of the hall monitor done by the bad guys led by Bagas.

He was helpless. Two men hold him in the arms. Two other men hold him in the feet. Now, he was an easy target for everyone to strike on. Bagas definitely strike him in the chest, in the stomach. Ishimaru felt hurt, blood coming out from his nose. The bad guys keep striking, punching and kicking the hall monitor as he fell down to the ground.

"Damn!" I tried to proceed through the crowd. They _didn't _even let me pass! They thought I was just another prosecutor, or just a silly boy who wanted to see the fight even closer!

"_You bastards!_" I shouted hard as I tried to progress through the crowd, "Let me pass! I need to stop them!" One of the men in crowd answered my scream. "Shut up! Don't cheat on this! I'm enjoying this!"

Now I _could _barely see the hall monitor _black-and-blue _after being prosecuted that much. Those bastards didn't want to stop. They keep kicking him! He was surely going to die if somebody doesn't rescue him!

"Let me pass!" A female voice suddenly heard. "Don't cheat you jerk! I'm enjoying the-"

Slap!

Everyone turned their attention. Mrs. Ida! She wanted to pass. She just slapped a student.

"Who are you calling jerk, student!?" She shouted angrily to the student who called her that way, "Now you all get out from here! This is not a soap drama!"

The bad guys, knowing Mrs. Ida would pass them to the counselor, tried to escape. Their efforts were halted, though, and they were captured.

Naila and I rushed upon Ishimaru, carrying him on my back then rushed to the school's medical unit. He was nearly unconscious that time. Blood can be seen from the most part of his body. He was _battered_.

"Are you OK?" I asked him when he regained his consciousness. "You're battered, why didn't you fight them?"

"Aldian-san, Naila-san... Thank you for carrying me here."

...

The next morning I received a letter from the school, asking Naila, Ishimaru and I not to attend the school that day. This drove Ishimaru to confusion. "How could the school possibly ask us to do things like this?" He asked me in confusion after doing his entire daily morning schedule.

"I don't know either." I answered, "But I envy you. You did your workout even when you're not that well. You're pushing yourself too hard, though."

"I will start a self-study session!" He shouted as he entered my room and searched for books again. "Again?" I said to him, "In the morning? Come on, I was just about to ask you for a hang out."

"Hang out?" He asked, "What will it do for us? Is there anything beneficial doing that?"

"Err... actually I was just out of my mind. You're battered. How could I ask you to hang out in that condition of yours? Just forget it."

Why did I have the idea to ask him for a hang out? He was battered. He should have rest at home until his body were fit enough to do his usual workout.

After reading through a book, Ishimaru seemed to be confused. "All this is entirely new to me, and I haven't got a grip of this yet."

"What's the problem?" I asked him.

"Here, I couldn't understand this item." He pointed to a chapter in the Accounting book. As I am a Social Science student, I didn't learn Natural Science. "I never learned things like this at school before."

I examined the item. "Ah. _The basics of Accounting_."

"You understand it, Aldian-san?"

"I _thought _you would not call me that way again..." Actually, being called like that, I was...um...forget it.

I was still wondering what was happening at school that day after that prosecution case. I sent a message to Naila, asking whether she knew a thing about it. Though, she didn't know a thing too.

So we passed the day, learning all day from morning to the afternoon. Afterwards, he asked me to jog in the afternoon. Damn, even in that condition of his, he still asks me to accompany him jogging. Just what _is _he?

**Is this a dream?**

The next morning, Ishimaru and I were a bit too late to come to school. We usually would be at school at 6, but the stupid traffic jam in Bandung held us about 15 minutes late. Really, I mean, does every morning had to be like this in Bandung? I'm really going to demolize those _fucking _annoying cars.

Entering the class, the whole class was arrived on time. I was really surprised.

"Good morning!" Naila greeted me, "How's Ishimaru going?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Ishimaru answered Naila's question to me.

People were not usually come at times like this. This drove me into more confusion.

As Ishimaru took his seat behind mine, Hana approached him. "Ishimaru, please forgive my rudeness to you."

"A-ah... Hana-san! Delighted to see you!" Ishimaru were also surprised, "It doesn't really matter..."

Bagas and Edo also approached him. They patted on his shoulder. "Bro, sorry. My bad."

"Matter not, Bagas-san! Edo-san! Yesterday could have been probably a misunderstanding."

I sighted at Tagsya. "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing, really." Her short answer cut our conversation.

That morning, one by one class members begged Ishimaru for forgiveness. This made Naila and I confused. What happened the day before?

But yeah, as the class was in peace, I could study again peacefully. Ishimaru were also delighted to have the class accept him in his role. Hana and Ishimaru even yelled at their friends who disobey the rules. The two were quite good together as hall monitor pairs.

The first teacher to come that day was the Accounting teacher. Having the class already full with students, she was really surprised. The word spread throughout the teachers, and they were also surprised.

Since then, the class grew into a disciplinary class. Never again the member of that class came late to school. This drove the teachers in confusion and amazedness. Additionally, the class was so nice to Ishimaru, not like what happened before that prosecution incident.

Although, one thing that still troubled me was what happened to the class?

I tried to ask my closest friends for answer, but they didn't even want to tell a word. Naila and I grew into confusion. Luckily, Azmi would tell me in a message after school.

_The class was punished hard by all the teachers and the school's disciplinary commitee._

To be honest, to live together with Ishimaru as roommates, was just like a dream. I mean, really, how could a character I admired so much in the anime would be here, beside me, as roommates!?

I always hide my admiration of him. I don't want things go strange. I was just a fan of him when he showed up himself in Dangan Ronpa. I liked his personality. His image was what I always wanted to be: a discipline, mannered, mostly perfect person. The image I always wanting to be was then, in front of me.

Two months after he came here (This is April). I always wanted to talk to him, just a normal conversation. At home, where he was still studying, I turned the TV on.

"Ishimaru, you're really focusing on the lesson, eh?" I tried to start the conversation, "Let's talk about things like what's currently in the television."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. I need to study as a student." He answered politely.

"Oh, okay, but you're quite the serious guy. We rarely talked and shared about things like hobbies or whatever."

"My...Hobbies?"

"Yes, your personal hobby. Like, writing or swimming?"

"Oh, all right. We rarely talk like this. I think this is the right time to share our opinions, right?" He said as he close his book, putting a bookmark on the page he previously read.

"So, what's your hobby?" I tried to ask him. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I study. As a student, I studied all the day for the school the next day."

"Really? You're quite the diligent guy!"

"Thank you. How about you, Aldian?"

"I usually do nothing. Preferably, I sometimes watch the television."

"Watch it? I mean, what can you get by watching television?"

"Um..." I was quite confused when he asked me like that. "Yeah, we could get some news to share in class. Or maybe there's an interesting TV show that I could talk in class with my friends."

Strangely, he was quite surprised.

"O-oh, was I too rude? Sorry, I'm leaving now."

"No, no! You were not! I was just...um..."

"A-ah, okay... Is something the matter?"

"I always wanted to share things like this, but I don't know who I should talk to in this world. In my school, I could talk to Naegi or Mondo."

"You can talk to me! I'd love to help when you have a problem."

"Really?"

"Why not? I mean, you can have me to support you anytime."

"That's so kind of you. Thank you. I admire it."

"Admire?" Why is he admiring a guy like me anyway?

"Actually, I never talked to people. Every time I start a conversation, it always ends up less than three minutes!" His face now looks quite pale. "I studied hard and hard to get the best grade at school, and keep doing the proper conduct because I cannot live without any regulation. Since then, I can't even speak to people for just a normal chat!"

Oh, so that's his problem. I didn't answer him yet. I paid attention to his story even more.

"That's why I can't even manage to make friends in class. I was lonely. The only friend I have is Mondo. Although I really hated him at the first glance, something made us become friends. Oh, and also Naegi. Naegi was really kind and understanding. He is sociable that we studied together at my room in that school... I never brought anyone to my room, Naegi is the first."

"How could you befriend Mondo?" I asked him.

"We were clashed by personality. Naegi supervised us as we competed to prove who the best in a sauna competition. He eventually returned to his room because it was already late at night. Mondo and I shared our thoughts inside. He even cried for my sake."

"Hmm... That Mondo was really a kind guy, right?"

"Not that much. He was the gang leader of the Crazy Diamonds, a respected yet fearsome gang in the country. His dream and empathy drove me into friendship with him. I didn't expect a guy like him would understand my feelings. So we were close friends then, calling each other _brother_."

So he was talking about _that_ _Mondo_.

"What happened to Mondo? Is he fine?"

"No." Tears started to drop from his eyes. "He was executed for murdering Fujisaki-kun."

I remained silent for a while. The loss of a close friend was a reminiscence of my past memories. I could feel what he felt that time. Tears started to drop from my eyes, though I tried to clean it up using tissues. Ishimaru stared at me, surprised.

"You, you're crying?" He asked surprisedly, "Why?"

"O-oh, sorry. I'm sorry to hear that. Should be a great loss to you, Ishimaru."

"Why are you crying? You're crying for my sake?"

"..."

Both of us remained silent.

"I can feel what you feel. The loss of a best friend is really irritating."

"Did you ever experience the same tragedy as me?" He asked.

I didn't answer him. It may be a stupid thing if I explain my past. I'll try to change the conversation topic. "Don't mind it, it was nothing anyway. Actually, Ishimaru, you've talking with me for more than three minutes. See, you can make it!"

"Really?" He looked happy.

"Yes. The thing you need is a topic for talk."

"Topic? How about lessons and studies?"

"Not everyone would talk about that, so you need to choose the proper topic."

"Tell me an example, Aldian!"

"For instance, about a television show or an interesting book? You could have watched the television or played games... You can even do your hobby! Swimming or sport isn't that bad, right?"

"Y-yeah...but, I don't like to watch the television since I was a kid."

"I see. Well, you could have done many things. People would love to hear interesting talks, especially from an interesting person like you, Ishimaru."

"Did you say I'm interesting?"

"Yes, you are! Everyone has their stories, so do with you. You would eager to share your stories to everyone right? A funny story, a sad story, or even a stupid story like what I usually talk about!"

"Then what's your story, Aldian? I would love to hear that!"

"My story?" I asked him, "But I would love to hear you _first_!"

"Um... What should I tell you?"

"Like, why could you be such a hard worker? It's so hard for me to be like that!"

Ishimaru looked pale all of a sudden. Did I say something rude to him?

"Oh, sorry. Was I that rude? I often lost a grip of myself when I was excited like that."

"I-its OK, Aldian. I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Um... Is it OK to share my personal problem to you...?"

"Hey, come on! It's _definitely _all right."

"Um... You know, Ishimaru Toranosuke? He is my grandfather."

"Ishimaru...Toranosuke? So Ishimaru is your family name? Sorry, I would call you Ishimaru-kun from now on."

"No, no need to worry. Ishimaru is fine."

"All right. Was him the prime minister of Japan?"

He took a long breath. "Yes."

I paid attention to him. Seriously, he had told me two of his personal problems in a day.

"I believe he gained that title because of his natural genius, not from any hard work at all. After a few months in office, the public opinion about him changed from being supportive to antagonizing him due to a disastrous scandal, and he was forced to step down."

I didn't respond. I kept paying my attention to him.

"Since then, my grandfather's business collapsed. My family was left in huge debts which still have not been paid off, and continue to trouble my family to this day. My family was a middle-class... No, we are below even that..."

"I-Ishimaru..." I feel like, how if I were in his position?

"So then, my family shamed. My grandfather allegedly spent the last years of his life in shamed silence." He started to look even pale. Tears were dropping from his eyes again. It was just a few moments ago when he dropped that tears, and he was doing that again! I could feel his life was that hard, I didn't expect it...

"Upon hearing this story, I put a deep resentment to him and his _genius _label. I swore to restore the honor of my family by gaining success through hard work! Never again any natural talents bring me to any kind of success!" He shouted.

So I understand why he sacrificed all of his hobbies... Still, I could feel what he felt. I would surely do the same thing if I were him. He was surprised to see tears dropping from my eyes.

"W-why are you crying!?" He asked me, with tears still dropping from his eyes. "You're crying for me!?"

"Ishimaru, I..." I took a long, deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry to hear that. If I were you, I would do the same thing as what you do right now. Living in that kind of family is what I am currently doing right now. Albeit our stories are a bit different..."

"The same kind of...family?"

"Yes." I said. "Since I was a kid, my father divorced with my mother. This left my mother's family with huge debts from the doings of my father's family. Although we could manage to afford all the debts, this left I alone in a shock because my mother worked so hard and I couldn't live with her for years."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. Must be hard for you to live..."

"You too." I answered short. "Then, my mother married a man and gave birth to what my current sister is. Later, she was divorced again, and my sister's father left a really big amount of debt to my family again. Since my grandfather and grandmother had retired working, we were in really a crisis at that time. Mother started to work again, really hard."

Ishimaru paid attention to my story. He stared at me, surprised.

"I was quite worried when I knew that I couldn't even continue schooling. My sister was too. Thank god the family can still afford us to schooling, so we continue our study. You could imagine a school like mine isn't a cheap school. The school bills are really expensive. That I could study there was just a stroke of luck." I explained him, "So, I oath to continue studying and be a success person in order to finish this entire riddle, and prevent things like this to be happening to the others!"

"A-Aldian... You're..." He seemed to be confused, figuring out what should he said to me. "You're just the same as me!"

"Finally I'd known we're in the same position."

He patted on my shoulder. "Let's be friends!"

"F-Friends?!" I was quite shocked when he said things like that. He _really _wanted to be my friend? "Even more, let's be close friends!" He shouted to me excitedly.

He offered his hands for me to shake. I was really nervous. I mean, really, he did want to be my close friend? Perhaps he didn't know about _it_. What should I do? Close friend? Damn! I can't even think!

Nervously we shake hands. An oath of friendship, it looks like.

This is just like a dream...befriending the person I always admired in anime... I used to watch him behind my laptop monitor, and then he came across me. In two months we made things like this... This was really, like, a dream.

Please, wake me up from this insanity!

Or was I not dreaming? Was this real?

**Regaining Old Memories**

"Now that you've told me, Aldian, I wanted to try...to..." He looked nervous, "Watch the anime I was featured."

He probably wanted to know more about his problem. Nice, then. I opened my laptop and accessed through the anime. We watched it, episode by episode. He remembered the scene where Naegi appeared in the school hall and came late. He remembered where Monokuma appeared and commenced the mutual killing game.

He even cried when he saw himself and Oowada were competing in the sauna. "What a nice body you guys have there. Thank god you guys are not gays." I tried to joke him. "No, we aren't that kind of thing." He replied quickly with his face turning a little red. I can't help but to hold my laughter seeing this.

The scene in which Maizono were killed and Kuwata were executed, the scene where Fujisaki were killed and Mondo were executed... Mondo's execution made Ishimaru sad even more. The scene in which he turned out into Ishida when talking with Mondo via Alter Ego... Everything he memorized it.

"Could you turn back into Ishida? I loved that white hair. You look like super hero!" I admired him, trying to joke him a bit. "Yes, but let me see Oowada once more." He replied short, understanding that I was joking with him. The scene where he was shirtless and talking to all of his classmates really turned me laughing.

Then, he saw the scene of his corpse found beside Yamada's. He was quite shocked. "So I was supposed to be...killed?" He said in a really shocked manner. "Yes." I said. "If when Yamada hit you, you don't die, then there _must _be something wrong."

"Celestia...I didn't expect her to do things like that... She was mannered and really nice to people." Ishimaru looked really shocked knowing Celestia was the culprit of his murdery. "She was the queen of gambling and can lie with a straight face. Don't put your trust easily on a guy like her." I said.

We continued to watch the anime until the last episode. He was really shocked when he knew everyone had meet and studied there two years, and Enoshima Junko wiped their memories out away. "So we've been murdering our own beloved classmates!?" He asked loud. I didn't answer him that time.

He cried.

"If you want to, I could easily return your memory in no time!" My mom suddenly appeared behind us two. "MOM! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed, doing _tsukkomi _on her. (_Tsukkomi _is an act of comedy in Japan, in which the person who does this is also called a _tsukkomi_. In some cases of comedy, there will be two people. The one, who said stupid things is called the _boke_, the other who corrects him angrily and hit him with something is called _tsukkomi_. The _tsukkomi _itself doesn't go mad on the _boke_. The anger he expressed simply turns out things to be funny. In this fanfic, I will be pointing on some _tsukkomi _acts using the word 'doing _tsukkomi_').

"You could, mom?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She answered excitedly, "Using this brainwave, he would go back to normal and regain all of the memories lost by amnesia!"

"I would love to!" Ishimaru answered excitedly. He sat in a yoga-like manner and closed his eyes. Mom transferred the brainwave through my cell phone (it was coded in MP3). He listens to the brainwave, focusing. I thought it would be better to exit the room and left him alone.

"Mom, is he going to lose the memories here?" I asked him. "No need to worry. He will not lose anything. The brainwave I gave to him will just return his lost memories."

I was relieved. I thought he would forget anything he did on those two months. I mean, losing a friend just a few minutes after declaring friendship is really, really irritating.

As we wait, mom ordered me to run down to the store and buy some eggs. "You sure have some tactics to ask me to do something, mom, as usual." I said to her with a grin in my face. She gave me the money. I went to the store and bought some eggs as ordered. It was night, so it was quite cold.

As I returned, Ishimaru seemed like have been finished regaining his memories. "How was it?" I asked him.

"I remember everything now. Our good memories from the past two years... My relationship with Mondo..."

"Your _relationship_?"

"Yes, we were close friends before the tragedy. I was a roommate of him. Though I strongly disliked him at first, we two soon came to a closer understanding."

_Damn, is he mentioning that every Ishimaru X Oowada fanfic in the internet are true!? (If you browse the internet for Ishimaru x Oowada, you'd find a load of nicely written fan fiction about the relationship between the two)_

No need to mind a hell about his relationship, I can befriend anyone, gays or not. I'm not afraid of befriending such people.

"Aldian's mom, I thank you for your kind assistance." Ishimaru said to my mom as he bowed to her. She was quite shocked.

"What do you mean by _that_?" She addressed to Ishimaru emotionally. "U-um... I'm really sorry. I was..."

"You _are _also my boy! Come on, you can freely call me _mother _whenever you want!" She said excitedly. "Putri will also call you _brother_, just like what she does to Aldian!"

Ishimaru looked really surprised. Again, tears flowing from his eyes. Mom gave him a motherly hug. Now, I have an elder brother in my house. The family looks like quite more complete even more.

It was a nice opportunity to have a picture of me, Ishimaru, mom and sister as a family picture. (If you're willing to illustrate the family picture, I would greatly appreciate it. Send me a PM :))

**The Super High School level anything**

This was on the holidays, because the third-year students were fighting against their national exams. Holidays always meant to be free for me, but not for Ishimaru. He still studied even on holidays. The only difference is that he didn't wear that strange (but cool) outfit of his.

One time, I tried to chat with him again in my room.

"OK, Ishimaru. I wanted to ask you something," I said to him.

"Is something the matter, Aldian?" He replied.

"Why is this _Super High School _thing so important in your school?"

"We were accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as students with special talents. Therefore, the title _Super High School _is important to mark our talent, in which made us accepted to study there!"

"So like yours, _Super High School level Moral Compass_, is given by the school for your participation in that disciplinary committee?"

"Indeed it is!" He answered, "Aldian, I will give you a _Super High School_ title that perfectly befits you right now!"

"H-huh!?"

"From now on, you are the _Super High School level 'Kindness of Mankind'_!" He shouted excitedly. "For your kindness of accepting me here and your high willing of adaptation to other people, you deserve to get that great title, Aldian!"

"U-uh, yeah..." I wasn't really minding a point about this. In fact, I didn't understand what he means by this. Maybe he was just _homesick _and wanting to return back to his murder school. I accepted the title he gave to me. "Aldian, could you assist me a little?" He asked to me.

"What can I do?"

"Tell Naila, that I will call her _Super High School level 'Literary Woman'_ from now on!"

The hell is that...!

_Aldian, is Ishimaru really giving me that kind of title? I would love to appreciate it, but well, I also don't really mind a thing about it right now. We aren't the students of Hope's Peak Academy right? Maybe he was just homesick after all..._

She responded like that as soon as I give her this _good _news. Ishimaru laughed proudly.

"I would also love to give our beloved teacher, Mrs. Ida, a nice title." Ishimaru said proudly, "From now on, she is the _Super High School Teacher level 'Sociology'_!"

"You really give a title for her too!?" I was quite surprised. Is this a kind of joke? This fan fiction is definitely going worse... "Don't tell me you're going to title everyone you meet!"

And so, I've started a new life of school with this hall monitor guy. Though extremely happy for being capable of befriending the one I always admired of, I was also quite worried. As Naila said, there _must _be something behind his appearance. I need to figure it out. _We_ need to.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 1 – So this is the beginning?**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

_Willing to illustrate the story? I'd love to credit! Send me a PM!_

_-Sorry for not listing the three anime and characters involved in this fanfic, because of the limitation from the system :) alas, you still can read this, don't you?-_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

When I read the Dangan Ronpa Wikia ( ), I was quite surprised knowing Ishimaru would form a special bond to any male that shows his naked body together with his. I mean, was he a _gay _or something? Quite the contrary to his hall monitor status and his ultra-discipline personality.

That day, I asked Naila to be at school. Although this was vacation, I still need to discuss some things together with Naila. She may had found some clues regarding Ishimaru's appearance in our world. So, Ishimaru and I went to school.

We promised to meet at 12 PM. We arrived far too early, at 10 AM.

"Now, what should we do in this spare time?" I asked Ishimaru, "Not studying, because the third year students are having their exam, and we could have make some noise if we study."

"Are you sure we can be fine spending our spare time without studying?" He asked. Now he _mean _it. The moral compass seemed not to be really comfortable without a book to read in the spare time. I nodded my head, fixing my messy hair. "Definitely, you can't live without a book in spare time, can you, Ishimaru?" I commented on his statement.

Ishimaru went to use the toilet. Waiting him to come back, I watched some episodes of _Dangan Ronpa _and _Cuticle Tantei Inaba_. Really, watching the _Cuticle Tantei Inaba _thing drove me laughing hard, even the test was disturbed because of my laughter!

Still, I am wondering whether his _relationship _is _true_. I mean, if his relationship were _true_, then he can't be... Ah damn, forget it. Stupid things flow to my mind almost every second in my life. I was imagining Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada having... ah just forget it. Not to mention dirty things flowing through my mind.

He had finished using the toilet.

"Aldian, how about if we go swimming?" He asked. Swimming? Now what was on _his _mind? "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to say I don't want, but I don't bring any swimsuit and necessary thi-"

"No need to worry, I had packed everything in your backpack!" He showed me my backpack contents. "SO THIS IS WHY MY BACKPACK IS SO DAMN HEAVY?!" I *_tsukkomi_* Ishimaru, screaming at him.

"When did you packed everything? I didn't even see you pack anything..." I said to him with some _disappointment _tone of speech. "You didn't see me packing because you were outside the whole day." He answered briefly.

Oh yeah, damn it. I was outside. He was inside with the backpack open for trolling like that. The next time, pretty sure he wouldn't even touch my backpack anymore. Damn, his _trolling _like this could drive the readers to thinking I'm his _seme_. (_Seme_: Dominant part of a male homosexual relationship. The counterpart is _uke._)

Not wanting to disappoint him, I agreed to go swimming with him. There was a swimming pool near the school, about 10 minutes of walking to arrive. The swimming pool was a nice one, with a little warm water. The surprising thing was that there were a little amount of people swimming that time.

"How strange, usually so many people swim here every day, every time." I commented the situation. "What's currently happening?"

"No need to wait longer, let's jump on!" He had already shirtless with swim pants already put on. "WHEN DID YOU PREPARE!?" *_tsukkomi_* screamed at Ishimaru.

After about 90 minutes of swimming (and a swimming lesson hold by Ishimaru because I couldn't swim), my phone rang. "Naila probably has been at school." I said. "Now let's go back, she could have been waiting."

We get outside the swimming pool, to the boys' _chan_ging room.

"Aldian, do you know this?" Ishimaru asked to me as we entered the _chan_ging room.

"Know what?"

"When two males show each other's naked bodies, they will form a special bond!" He said excitedly. Now his eyes look like...a super-excited 5-years old kid. Quite unusual for a hall monitor like him go really excited.

"U-uh, you _do _believe that kind of thing, don't you?" I tried to object his statement.

"Indeed I do!" He said as he pat on my shoulders. "Let's have showers together!" He said with a big grin on his face.

_W-what!?_

I can't even answer to his offer. I was shocked, frozen for a few minutes. I can't speak a word. "_He is really what I thought about him. Damn, I need to escape, before things get worse. But I couldn't leave him alone here. He is a foreigner, really a foreigner. If I object to his offer, he would definitely go mad at me."_

_WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

"What's the matter, Aldian?" He asked me, "Is there something wrong?"

"N-nah! Nothing's the matter." I tried to hide my suspicion of him.

"Then let's go. Naila would wait a long time if we stand here and do nothing!"

_HE WAS REALLY SERIOUS!_

_SOMEBODY, HELP ME PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF THIS RIDICULOUS SITUATION!_

...

"Naila, forgive us to keep you waiting!" I greeted her from afar. "You've been waiting here for minutes, right? Please forgive us!"

She was really shocked. Ishimaru and I were embracing each other's shoulders all the way from the swimming pool to the school. I could see Naila's truly shocked face expression shown from the face of her. Not only embracing each other's shoulders, but we chatted all the way, laughing all the way back to school, even joking to each other.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!?" Naila was really upset *_tsukkomi_*.

"Nothing, we just go out for a few meters of walk." I said. "Not only walk, we _swim_!" Ishimaru added a sentence to my statement. "Oh yeah, we _swim_‼"

"Swim? You guys swam?" Naila was quite confused, "Since when you guys brought swimsuits?"

"Nah, that's not that important!" I show my big grin to her. Ishimaru did the same thing. "Look, Aldian and I could go along, like bros!"

Naila can't say a word hearing Ishimaru's statement. She had already known about Ishimaru's strange belief from the wikia. "Did you guys took shower together?" She asked to us.

"Oh, yeah we did!" Ishimaru answered excitedly. "It was a nice shower, right?"

"Yeah, indeed! Naila, you must have a look on his body. It was really built! Tagsya's type!" I said to her excitedly.

*SLAM*

"NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOOK AT SUCH!" Naila slammed a barrel at my head *_tsukkomi_*.

We sat down. Naila seemed to have something up her sleeve. Her face shows that she had found some clue. She explained that all of the anime collections in her laptop were suddenly corrupted. When I asked her why, she didn't even know why. "It was just...immediately...corrupted."

I looked at the timestamp of the anime files. It was a few minutes ago, when Ishimaru and I took a shower after swimming. "I'll try to check mine." I opened my laptop, just to find out all of the video and picture files were suddenly corrupted. Even a hex editor couldn't help me identify who was the culprit, or when the culprit accessed my data.

By all means, I was surprised to see the social media status of my friends. They were all protesting and blabbering about their anime collection being corrupted all of a sudden. The authorities were also complaining about their videos cannot be opened all of a sudden. Now things were going even worse.

"Maybe it was a virus? Or a network or electricity fail?" I tried to guess the culprit.

"No, if it was an electricity fail, it wouldn't affect _all _the video collections of many people at different times." Naila objected my opinion, "If this was a virus, you didn't turn on your laptop while swimming. Thus, virus cannot access your data while your computer is inactive, so it was definitely not a virus."

"Look, even Maira complained her collection of cartoon and movies cannot be played on her DVD player." I showed the two Maira's social media status. Now, to be quite frank, who the heck would do this and why? "Eh, wait, even Lathifah and Rasya were complaining about the online media streaming site, which is also corrupted!"

"W-What the!?" Naila and Ishimaru were surprised.

"I can't watch _porn _videos anymore..." I looked so sad.

*SLAM!*

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Naila *_tsukkomi_* hit me with another barrel. "I-I was just kidding..."

"Are there any reasonable explanation about all this?" Ishimaru looked like he's trying to solve the riddle. "For any reason, the culprit don't want us to watch online media anymore. Not only online, but also the offline ones. Just one question I wanted to ask: Why? And How?"

"THAT'S TWO QUESTIONS!" Naila *_tsukkomi_* again. "Naila, for the first time in my life, I watch you do _tsukkomi_ many times in a day." I commented. Quite unusual for the calm lady to do many _tsukkomi_ in a day. Has she _chan_ged?

Something fell down to the ground, hitting the ceilings of the room next to where we sat. The thing was quite big and hard, that it could break the strong ceiling and roof of this building. Filled with curiosity, Ishimaru, Naila and I examined the room, slamming the room door to forcibly open it.

O-Oh... I thought it was a _thing_. It was a _human_. "We need to rescue her quick!" I shouted as Ishimaru and I picked up her body and lay it down outside the room she fell in. Naila went to get some water for the lady to drink. I listened carefully through her heartbeats (from the hand).

"Is she still alive?" Ishimaru asked to me. "Yes, she is. She is very weak, though."

As her face was covered in dust, we couldn't examine who she was. I cleaned the dust from the body. The relatively tall, pretty girl with lavender hair down and with a braid on her side, tied with a black ribbon made Ishimaru and I surprised like..."WHAT!?"

She wore a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a short skirt and a heeled knee-high boots. Furthermore, she wore black gloves on her hands. "This can't...be..." I kept amazedly staring at her, so do Ishimaru.

"I'm back gu-" Naila's speech were cut immediately as soon as she saw the girl we rescued. "W-what..."

"Naila, you see?" I asked her, constantly thinking this is unbelievable. "It is _her_!"

"How could she came in here!?" Ishimaru were also surprised.

"_Kirigiri Kyouko_... How could she possibly be here?" Naila questioned everyone, resulting in no answer but Kirigiri's return of consciousness. "Mmh..."

_Trivia: Kirigiri Kyouko_

_She is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. An enigmatic girl whose talent was unknown from the beginning, she often helps the main protagonist of Dangan Ronpa, Makoto Naegi, to make a breakthrough during the investigations and trials. Later, it was revealed that she was actually an amnesiac. Her true identity was the daughter of Jin Kirigiri, the true headmaster of the academy. Her actual title is Super High School level "Detective"._

"W-where am I...?" The enigmatic girl questions herself, as she tried to regain consciousness. Ishimaru and I grabbed her body and had her sit to a wall. Naila gave her a bottle of water. After drinking the water, she seemed like have regained her whole consciousness. She talked clearly. "I-Ishimaru-_kun_?" She questioned the man in front of him.

"Why could you... Where am I?" Kirigiri was really confused. "Ishimaru-_kun_, was that really _you_, Ishimaru-_kun_?"

"Yes, it is me, Kirigiri-_san_. In what matters brings you here?" Ishimaru asked her politely.

"Actually, who are they?" Kirigiri asked Ishimaru about the two people behind him, who kept staring the two like, amazed and surprised. "Why they keep staring at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry. They are my new friends. This one is Aldian, he is the _Super High School level 'Kindness of Mankind'_. The young lady next to him is Naila, she is the _Super High School level 'Literary Woman_'." Ishimaru introduced Naila and I to Kirigiri. We approached the two.

"Pleased to meet you. The name's Kirigiri Kyouko." She introduced herself in such manners, calmly speaking like, nothing had happened. Seriously, even she were falling to the room and hit the ground hard, she behaves like nothing had happened on her!? She tried to stand up. "Oh, and thank you for rescuing me, and the nice water you gave me."

"It doesn't really...matter." I answered her gratitude. "What brings you here, Kirigiri-_san_?"

"What brings me...here?" She re-asked my question. "What does that mean? Where am I?"

"That's the main question, Kirigiri-_san_." Naila started to explain things. "What happened before you find yourself falling here?"

Kirigiri closed her eyes. She smiled a little. "I don't know exactly what happened before I came here. I remembered nothing but falling a distant deep until I feel my back hitting that roof."

Now things are getting more confusing than before. The first was Ishimaru, now Kirigiri!? Just how many Dangan Ronpa characters were coming to our world!?

"Ishimaru-_kun_, what brings you here?" Kirigiri asked him. Ishimaru nodded his head, "I was hit by Yamada on the head. I grew unconscious for a moment. The moment I could wake up, I found myself in front of Aldian's class."

"So I see." Kirigiri answered it shortly.

"What's currently happening in your school, Kirigiri-_san_?" I asked her.

She explained Naegi's false execution, and the current status of the remaining students. They were exploring around the school, looking for clues about what was really happened to the school. She rescued Naegi from the underground waste disposal, then persuaded Monokuma to hold a second retrial.

"What did you do with Naegi underground?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just brought him water and food for him to eat. He were asleep the time I came after him." Kirigiri explained.

Naila, though, seemed like having things different going on her mind...

"You seemed like not from people around. Could you explain where this is, Ishimaru-_kun_?" Kirigiri asked him. Ishimaru explained the strange series of events. He explained that Naila and Aldian were not from the same world as Kirigiri and him. Though, their meeting were surprising, because Kirigiri and he were just anime characters from Aldian's world.

At the same time, I could feel someone supervising our small reunion behind us. Slowly I turned my back upon the stalker...

...

...only to find the _thing _watching us from behind.

"Fufufu...Hihihihi~" He laughed a childish, mean laugh. The sound was really familiar to Naila and me. The stuffed toy, half-black and half-white, with a mean face on the black side of him, now was in front of us.

"What-what-what...just what..." I can't even form a nice sentence with my mind constantly being screwed up by the appearance of the three. Naila seemed like she was quite shocked. The four of us paid attention to that stuffed toy. We stand up against him.

"What...the...HELL!?" I screamed.

"Don't use that sort of language, Aldian. He is my headmaster!" Ishimaru warned me.

"In your school, Ishimaru. Here, we know no stuffed _bastard _hanging around, telling everyone he is the headmaster and commenced a mutual killing game among 15 students!" I objected to his warning.

The stuffed thing smiled at the four of us. "Seems like I could play even more games with even more students, in many world!" He shouted excitedly, "I can't wait, _kuma_, for the joy and excitement playing with them!"

Was he going to announce another game of mutual killing between us? I mean, what's the joy he will got in a four-man mutual killing game? I looked to Naila. She stared at Monokuma seriously. "He had something up his sleeve." Naila commented personally, turning my mood to a confusion.

"What are you going to do to us, you little perk!" I insulted him, "You have found your students. If you were to recruit new ones, don't even think we will apply!"

That stuffed toy were dancing happily, much like a man who enjoys happiness and excitement a lot in a moment. Naila seriously looked at him, while my patience starts to grow thin...

"Then, you are forced to apply, half-woman male!" Monokuma pointed at me. He lifted his hand up, and slammed it down. As he do that, my vision immediately became dark, and I couldn't even feel my body or my feelings...

...

...

**Academy of Murdering**

"_Wait, help!" A female voice screamed behind me. She would be buried by the debris! I rushed to her safety, carrying her and her little baby on my back. I rushed to find a safe place. The earthquake was definitely a big earthquake! After putting her and the baby on a safe place, I saw Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada were in danger! I rushed to their safety. But, a trap hole opened below me. I was falling down, and..._

"AH!" I screamed, waking up myself. "Oh, so everything was just a dream..." Finding myself in a nicely decorated room with steel plates on some parts, I got up from my bed and sit on it. The room was big. I was sleeping in a double bed. "Where is this...?"

Somebody entered the room. Obviously, it was Ishimaru. I could guess it just by looking on his outfit. "Aldian! You're finally awoken!"

"Ishimaru? Where am I?" I asked him.

He brought some bottles of water and food. He sat next to me. "This is in Hope's Peak Academy."

I was... really, shocked.

"Did you say, Hope's Peak Academy?" I was really...my mind were screwed up. "Naila is also here, too." Ishimaru said to me.

"Whose room is this?" I asked him. "This is my room." He answered briefly.

"It became obvious when you said so. How amazing your room is... I admire it." I admired the room and took a deep breath, feeling the different air I could feel in this room.

"So, what happened? Why am I here?" I asked Ishimaru.

He took a deep, long breath before continuing.

"Monokuma put your world in a total chaos, killing almost every living people there. He also summons earthquakes, endless stream of disasters. A total Armageddon..."

From the way he said so, I remembered my mother and my sister. "Ishimaru, Mom and Putri..."

His face looked pale. He looked down.

Mother... Sister...

Everyone...

I understand what Ishimaru would say to me. Everyone was _DEAD_, with the only exception being Naila and I. What was really wanted by that Monokuma _bastard_!?

Tears started to flow down from my eyes. I couldn't hold it anymore. I'd lost everyone in my life, with an exception being Naila. For a moment, I cried. Loud. Out loud.

Ishimaru patted on my shoulder. He was also crying.

"TELL ME, ISHIMARU!" I screamed, "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

He didn't respond. We cried together. "Ishimaru... Thank you..." I said to him as I pat on his shoulders, sobbing.

"Matter not, Aldian!" He said as he cried, "We're friends!"

That 10 minutes were spent to cry out loud. After then, I tried to encourage myself to stop crying, and continue the investigation. "Ishimaru, how could you bring me here?"

He was also trying to dry his tears using tissues. "I don't remember. The thing I remember is that when I woke up, you're unconscious on the school yard. Naegi and the others were surprised to find Kirigiri, Naila, you and I on the schoolyard. Hagakure and I brought you here."

I stood up. "Come on, we need to rendezvous with Naila as soon as possible."

"We're here." A female voice immediately answered my statement. It _was _Naila, together with Kirigiri, Naegi, Aoi, Hagakure, Togami and Fukawa. Everyone gathered in my room. "This is the Aldian you were talking about, Naila-_san_?" Naegi asked him.

"Yes, he is." Naila answered his question.

"Aldian-_san_, nice to meet you. My name is Naegi." Naegi introduced him formally. "Ah, don't be that formal, Naegi. The name's Aldian, pleased to meet you too." I replied.

Asahina, Hagakure, Togami and Fukawa introduced themselves after Naegi.

All of a sudden, the big television in this room turned on. It _was _Monokuma, laughing. We could barely see him laughing out loud inside. "Welcome, students of another world!" Monokuma addressed Naila and I, "How do you like the school?"

"How could we like a thing if we haven't explored anything yet, and these stupid steel plates were blocking the sunlight? You're preventing the sunlight to come in, how uncool of you!" I addressed Monokuma in my objection.

"Of course, how could I let sunlight in if I am to spread despair in this school?" He answered my objection briefly. "Now, I have a game for you, students of another world, to play!"

We paid a serious attention to his _game _explanation.

"Look at this." He shown us a video.

The video was the situation of _my _world. It was, really, in a total chaos. No sign of living thing were sighted there, even animals. Everything seemed to be black, destroyed, demolished, burned, and the world instantly turned into what a dead town would be without zombies.

"I will hold a game. In twelve months, you have to assembly as much army as possible and beat me in a war!" Monokuma shouted excitedly, "Yes, war! Where people could kill everyone easily! Fun, isn't it, _kuma_?"

He was _not _joking. When did Monokuma joke, anyway? His invitation to war led Naila and me, together with the students of Hope's Peak Academy to confusion. "And how about if we refuse?" I tried to object Monokuma.

"Surely you would not. I would restore your world to normal, as good as before, if you win." Monokuma said briefly with a big grin, "You can hold a bear's words."

Restore everything to normal... Was he really going to restore everything to normal, or just kidding? But, since Monokuma never lied, and we can trust nothing but him to restore our world's situation, we didn't have another choice...

"How could we gather a big army, if everyone from our world has died?" Naila asked him. Monokuma replied with a rather big grin. "I have merged the access to many worlds, in which you could visit and try to persuade people inside to join you in your army!" He said excitedly, "Things are going to be really fun, _kuma_!"

Then he laughed out loud.

"So, in another words, we should go and persuade everyone in the world we visit to join us fighting you one year later?" I said. "Where could we assemble everyone? How could we gain access to the worlds?"

"No worries, I'm a fair player." Monokuma lifted his hand up and slammed it to the ground, revealing two tablets from the ceiling of this room. Naila and I caught it. "That tablet could be used to gain access to the worlds, and do even more!"

Naila and I were surprised. "Even...more?" she asked.

"Yes. You have three wishes that will be granted, as long as you visit the world using the access available from that tablet!" Monokuma explained, "But beware. Any cheating wish you _chan_t will result in a class trial, judging whether the wish you asked are cheating or not!"

"Great, and I was just about to ask a million of armies using this device." I said to myself.

"Now, as your first effort of persuasion, I'll give you a task. If you could help the students of Hope's Peak Academy finish their problems and get them to help you, I'll build you a base in which you could gather your armies and live for one year!" Monokuma explained excitedly. "You could do many things in that base! Spying, scouting, everything _is _permitted!"

"No mutual killing game in the base, OK? Then I agree." I persuaded him.

"Don't worry, there will be no traps, hidden things, or mutual killing games in the base. Our game is the war! I'm getting tired of mutual killing games, in which the victims are never more than 10 people!" He said. "Don't you feel the tire of having to assembly and make a perfect plan all the time?"

"No." I answered shortly, cutting his speech.

"You! You half-woman man! I'll surely cut you in half later in war!" Monokuma were angry. "Oh yeah, _kuma_, just forget to mention, if you kill someone inside your base area, you will be executed! There are no killings permitted in your own base area, _kuma_!"

"Even if we kill the enemy, is also not permitted?" Naila asked him.

"Indeed!" The stuffed toy answered briefly.

"What if we don't join the war?" I tried to object him one more time.

"If you don't go to war, we all will kill the remaining of mankind in all of the worlds!" Monokuma said angrily, followed by an evil laugh. "Ah, so basic. Not really an abnormal threat. Why couldn't you make something creative? Like, turning people living to oozes or making everyone zombies? Or..." I criticized him, disappointing his basic evil dude motives.

*SLAM*

"SHUT UP! THIS IS NO JOKING TIME!" Naila *_tsukkomi_* hit me with a wooden pole. Everyone in the room, except Ishimaru and Kirigiri were surprised. This was true, in fact that Dangan Ronpa was not a comedy serial, so there were no _tsukkomi _acts.

He laughed for the last time. "Happy playing, _kuma_!" He said as the television shut down.

Now everyone was confused.

A moment after staring everyone in confusion, I politely asked Naegi. "Naegi, would you?"

"But... I can't even go to war. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"I will!" Ishimaru stated. "I will go and assist Aldian in his trouble!"

"Ishimaru..." I stared at him. My staring turned out into a smile. I nodded my head. "Thank you."

"We will assist you all in your trouble," Naila said, "and then, I have a great deal."

"A great deal?" Naegi asked wonderingly.

"I'll have Aldian revive all of your dead friends and relatives using his powers, in ex_chan_ge for your assistance helping us in our trouble." Naila explained in a way female would persuade.

This drove everyone confused, shocked, and surprised. Aoi Asahina even cried. "B-but... I really wanted to meet Sakura-_chan_ again..."

"I would be more than happy to help you meet her, Asahina-_san_," I said to her, "I'll do what Naila said. I'll help you guys out."

"What kind of support we can give?" Naegi asked, "We aren't tools made for war, we're just high school students!"

"Same here, Naegi-_san_." I replied. "Never had I had the mind to kill people in a way of war."

Asahina's hand form a fist. "By all means, I _will _do my best to assist you with any skills I would give!" She shouted as she tried to hold the tears dripping down her eyes. "Sakura-_chan_ and I will help you!"

"Then, I would help too. My strategic plans combined with my 30% luck will be helpful later on the warzone." Hagakure said as he showed us his crystal ball. "I feel like winning!"

"The Togami enterprise should offer an assistance, just in case you weaklings can't manage to assemble big armies." Togami said pompously, being proud of himself. Fukawa agreed to help just because Togami agreed to.

"I'll help." Kirigiri said. Naegi stared amazedly at her. "Kirigiri-_san_..."

"So, Naegi, how's the deal?" I asked him the final time.

"Well, there's a friend in need. We can't just leave them behind. I'll help you." He said.

So then, things have been settled. Naila and I would help them solve their riddle, then they would help us solve our riddle and win the war. Additionally, I would revive all of their dead friends and relatives as a form of agreement, after the final class trial.

A new life of high school for Naila and I had just begun. There's no turning back...


	3. Chapter 2

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 2 – Story in Hope's Peak Academy, Abnormal Day #12 of two guests**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

_Currently I'm open for story requests and submissions, being exchanged as art-trade with a picture. Just PM :)_

_-Sorry for not listing the three anime and characters involved in this fanfic, because of the limitation from the system :) alas, you still can read this, don't you?-_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**WARNING! Unmarked spoilers. Again, proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

"So, Naegi, you had already known about our riddle?" I asked him, as everyone was going out of Ishimaru's room. Naegi seemed to have known everything, preferably because Ishimaru, Naila and Kirigiri told him everything. I was unconscious, I couldn't even tell him a word.

We walked outside. Gathering ourselves in a room that looked like a cafeteria, Naila asked Kirigiri, "So, where are we going to now, Kirigiri-san?"

"Let's split up to find some clues." Naegi said. Everyone agreed to his recommendation. Naila definitely went with Kirigiri, while Ishimaru went with me. After Kirigiri and Naegi detailed the clues we should look for, where to look, and the problem to solve, everyone went to their area, searching for clues.

**Naila's new friend**

_This part of story was written by TheStoryHunter, translated and edited by oichidan._

Woah, it was unexpected that I could have the chance to contribute here. Hello, this is Naila, the _Super High School level "Literary Woman"_ narrating here. Actually, I hadn't that great in literary, though I really loved to read novel... and actually, I want to talk much about myself... Better not, then, for it could made the story too long. (_Oichidan: actually this is OK, you could talk a lot if you want to_)

That time, I was one team with Kirigiri-san. "So, where are we going to?" I asked to Kirigiri-san. Since I watched Dangan Ronpa, I felt like Kirigiri-san is one of a strong figure, a _leading character _figure. I really put my respect to her, as a figure titled _Super High School level "Detective"_.

"To the place which was just opened." Kirigiri said without any emotions, stressing or feeling at all. I looked at her face, which turned serious (eh, isn't she always serious? Yeah, this feels quite different, though...), feeling her professionalism. She didn't speak much all the time, not like Aldian or me who are _otaku _(Japanese Cartoon, Comic and Anime geek).

So we went to check the principal's room.

There we found Kirigiri-san's childhood pictures and the previous principal. She explained to me, that she was actually the _real _daughter of the _real _principal. We even found the bones of him. Kirigiri-san looked really calm, though she seemed like quite sad finding that bones. She had already predicted this, clearly. Then we also found a memory card.

As we tried to access the card's contents, Monokuma suddenly appeared at a point a girl was talking to a man, and "mistakenly" destroyed it. If Aldian were here, he would swear at Monokuma all the time with bad words.

We took our way back through a dark, despair-inducing hallway to the cafeteria room in the first floor. All the way I didn't talk much.

"Naila-kun"

I was gasped outfrom my reverie, additionally because I wasn't used to be called with the "-_Kun_" suffix. I turned my faceto Kirigiri-san. "Y-yes?" I responded.

"Is something bothered you? You looked quite sad."

I was surprised she could read my face. Not much who could read my face before. "I-I..." At first, I was quite unsure. Though eventually I told them a story. "I... remembered one empty room in my house..."

Kirigiri-san paid her attention to me.

I continued. "It was the room of my older _brother/sister_. As I heard the story about you and your father, Kirigiri-san, somehow I remembered it again. Kirigiri-san said that you came here to solve your problem with your father, but it eventually didn't became true. I too, has a problem my _brother/sister _and I hadn't finished yet."

"We were not really close when I was a child. I remembered, we often fought. As the time passed by, we rarely talked even more. I don't know why. Our relationship was really cold. I... had the idea on my mind to fix our relationship, slowly. But..."

I stopped for a while, realizing my eyes corner who blurred because of tears. This was my first time I told my feelings about this to the others... "My _brother/sister _died because of road accident. When the funeralprocess...it was really ironic. I found that, you could say like, my _brother/sister_'s friends knew _him/her _even more than _his/her _family." I snorted sarcastically. Suddenly I feel something touched my shoulder. I lifted my vision.

It was Kirigiri-san, on my right.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kirigiri-san replied. "We had the same tragedy. Albeit so, make sure, like how I still loved my father whose blood is still flowing on my body, you share the same blood with your _brother/sister _and you still loved _him/her_. That's the most important point."

"Kirigiri-san..." I didn't really, really expect Kirigiri-san would talk like this to me. She smiled.

"You don't have to call me that formal." She said after.

I laughed a little looking at her face, which tried to cheer me up. Somehow, I was cheered up. "Then, how about if I call you _giricchi_?"

Giricchi's cheeks were flushed. "All right, _Naicchi_."

We laughed. All of a sudden, Monokuma appeared again in front of us. We put our warning stance against him, though he just put a sheet of paper in front of us. Filled with curiosity, Giricchi and I picked up that paper. For some reason, Giricchi didn't want to see it.

"A trap." She said.

"Indeed."

I turned my faceto Giricchi, so do her to me. We smiled, as we continued our path to the cafeteria room...

**Admiration**

_Back to me, Aldian. Naila seemed like enjoying her part of the story, didn't she?_

I teamed up with Ishimaru, and examined several places in which there was corpses hanging around there. Because we couldn't manage to enter Naegi's room (in which Maizono Sayaka's corpse was found in) and Sakura Oogami's room (in which Sakura Oogami's corpse was found), we examined the place where Ishimaru and Yamada's corpse should be.

Strange, we didn't see the blood splatter from Ishimaru's head, from the place it should be.

"So you wasn't killed after all." I said to Ishimaru. He nodded his head, closing his eyes with a face looked like he was thinking about something. He put his hands to his chin, much like a professor.

We then proceed to the schoolyard. I supposed there were found a masked corpse with knife on the chest. Albeit that corpse was eventually a recycled body from the biology laboratory, I was still interested about whose corpse it was. No clue found there, though.

Believing we had finished looking around, I asked Ishimaru to return to his room. I wanted to feel the fresh, scent air on his room once more before we go to the class trial. He understood my intentions. So, we went there, passing through the dark, despair-inducing hallway with hard steel plates almost everywhere.

Ah, finally. The air... I wanted to feel!

I sat on Ishimaru's bed. Afterwards, I took a deep, long breath. Feeling the air on his room was an enjoyable thing to me. It reminded me of my home. Ishimaru seemed to understand. He also took a deep, long breath beside me.

I laid my body on his bed. Really, the bed was well-made and tidy. I was wondering, even in a mutual killing situation, Ishimaru could have done his daily schedule and made his bed. What a hall monitor would do. I admired him.

My vision suddenly turned to a camera, which was watching us. "Really, I mean, does that camera had to hang around there 24 hours in a day? Things could be great if it's gone. Are there no privacy or something around here?"

"No, Aldian. There are no such things here. We were supposed to protect ourselves from the despair outside. Now, we were put in a deep despair inside..." He said, as his tone of speech tuned down. He looked quite sad.

"That despair-inducing incident, is it?" I asked him, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes." He answered. "Our principal wasn't that Monokuma. It should be Jin Kirigiri, father of Kyouko Kirigiri..."

No wonder he would said things like that. His memories were restored. He remembered _everything _he had done with his friends, including his _relationship _with Mondo Oowada. I wondered if Oowada were back to live, would Ishimaru had continued his _relationship _with him?

Such a nice romance story, though I didn't really like the...thing.

"He were executed at the first place... I pity him." I said.

Ishimaru suddenly looked at me. "Aldian, can I tell you something? I always wanted to tell you this, but I don't know how to say this..."

Really, what was going on his mind? It was quite unusual of him to look like that. He was nervous. He looked like he couldn't form the right words to say to me. He bite his teeth in a nervous manner. "What's wrong, Ishimaru? You looked quite unusual. Is something wrong?" I asked him, trying to help him form anything he wanted to say to me.

Though, at that time, I was also quite scared and nervous. If he said _that _to me, I would commit suicide or escape as soon as possible. No, no, it could hurt him. Just, I wasn't like _that_. Damn, if he really said _that _to me, what should I do?

"I-I..." He said nervously.

Albeit, at the same time, I wanted to say a thing to him. Since his first appearance on the anime, I admired him. His personality...his appearance...his manners and way of speaking...was what I always wanted to be. I tried a lot of times to be like that, though every try of me always resulted in failure and total mess.

I still have to hide my admirations to him, though. He wanted to say some_thing_.

"I admired you." He said. "I always wanted to be a nice person to everyone, having many friends at school as I became a hall monitor. I always wanted to obey the rules and do things as a hall monitor, and befriend everyone."

_Fuh... I was relaxed. I was really afraid he would said __**that**__._

"Really? But I think you're cool." I tried to cheer him up. "You've befriended someone like me, Ishimaru, why else you couldn't befriend your friends?"

Ishimaru looked like he was surprised. "Uh, Aldian?" He said. "Sorry, I don't understand what you said to me. Could you explain it to me in detail?"

Oh, no. I hinted something I always hide from everyone. No, no, no telling him at that time. I changed the talking topic. "Err...I mean, I admired you, too."

"Uh... S-Sorry?" Ishimaru was really surprised. His eyes were wide open, surprisingly stared at me.

Oh, not again. Why I always said things hinting people to my personal problems? I didn't want them to know too much about me...there were things people shouldn't know about me. For my sake, this was a small thing, so I would reveal it eventually.

"I _admired _you. You were the inspiration of my life since your first appearance on the anime." I said to him, trying to hide my excitement of being able to befriend him that close. "Your personality, appearance and manners have inspired me to continue studying when I was down. Just by remembering you, I could get a grip again of myself and cheered myself up. Thus, I could continue studying."

I turned my visions down, not trying to look at Ishimaru's face. "You're such a hard worker, smart yet diligent, mannered, tidy student. A dream of every student what they wanted to be, including me. I-I..."

I felt something passing over my cheeks to the ground. "I'm sorry to express things like this... If you were hurt by everything I said, I don't mind to get out as soon as possi-"

"No!" Ishimaru replied, cutting my speech with a firm, expressive statement.

"H-Huh?"

"No, Aldian! You don't have to do that sort of action!"

"Why? You don't like being called a genius like that, right? I said bad things to you..."

"Yes you did call me a genius, and it was bad." Ishimaru said. "But..."

I paid my attention to Ishimaru. He was about to say something.

"It's all right. I _was _just an anime character to you, right? Before you meet me, you were watching me on a screen. Now that we've met and befriended each other, you certainly don't have to admire me more. Isn't that right, Aldian?"

I couldn't understand what he said. For a moment, I didn't reply to his statement. I kept staring to the floor, things flowing throughout my brain as it tries to mess up my mind.

Something touched my shoulders.

"Don't be sad like that." Ishimaru said to me, as he patted his hands on my shoulders. I turned my vision back to his face. He continued his talk, "Look, you cried."

"C-cried?" I tried to hide it. I _was _crying. "No! I did not!"

"Indeed you did." Ishimaru gave me a box of tissues. "Now this is just to help you clean that out."

"T-thanks... How kind of you, Ishimaru-kun." I wiped my face of tears.

As I did that, Ishimaru stared at me. He patted on my shoulders again. The hall monitor seemed to be quite surprised at that time. Though, he didn't even scream at me when I cried. Quite unusual, since he lives in code and honor. I thought he would scream at me because I often cried.

"Um... Ishimaru?" I tried to convince him. "You don't have to admire me, too."

"Why's the matter?"

"I mean, really. We admire each other. Why would we be fans of each other anyway?"

Ishimaru nodded his head. "I understand, Aldian. Still, you're the best roommate I had ever got to live with."

_Best roommate I had ever got to live with? _Is he pointing that he had ever lived with someone else? If that's true, then it should be Oowada. _StarXrossed_'s fanfic about his daily live, and many other fanfic about his _relationship _with Oowada may have been true. All of a sudden, I looked quite pale. I was wondering how I could live with him, knowing he had a _relationship _with Mondo Oowada.

Albeit, I _rarely_ feel an affection to both boys and girls.

"Who you had ever lived together with?" I asked him, trying to prove myself that those fan fictions I read were true.

"Hmm... Let me remember it for a while." Ishimaru thought about something. He put on that thinking pose again. "Oowada, Fujisaki... I thought only the two. Though I didn't live with Fujisaki a long time."

"Fujisaki?"

Damn. I was surprised. So _everything was true. _

Albeit I never feel any affection to both boys and girls, I love to look boys with nicely-shaped bodies or beautiful girls. Looking at them, I never felt anything but amazed at their nice appearance. So, I had no problems befriending _people who had a different type of liking another person, _as long as if it's a boy, he doesn't fall in love to me. Who would love me anyway?

Ishimaru seemed not to fall in love to me, so I thought things were entirely alright.

"Aldian, I..." Ishimaru seemed to be nervous again. I paid my attention to what he would say, still hoping he didn't say _that_. "I never expected to talk a lot with anyone. I rarely talked that much, even with Naegi or Mondo. To you, we often talk a lot about many things. You don't even mind to talk about school subjects together with me. You're a really kind-hearted man. I'm grateful to know you as a friend."

"Ishimaru, I'm also grateful to know you as a friend." I replied to him, smiling. "Without you as a friend, I wouldn't even clean up my room, wake up really early just to prepare you waters, talk a lot to anyone, and read books, and more. You have changed my entire life. _Entirely_. Thank you for being my friend."

Felt relaxed again, I smiled to him. He nodded his head, replying my cheerful smile with a smile. His smile was quite different, though. Like, a smile to a friend, trying to convince them with hopes. I meant, err, how could I explain this? Uh... Um... A best friend's smile.

Though Ishimaru looked at my smile when I said that, I felt like I was stupid to hide _that _from Ishimaru. A story of my past, which I didn't want to share to _anyone_. If he knew this, would he still befriend me?

Ah, I swept that worry out of my mind for a while. I patted on Ishimaru's shoulder, then asked him to go out back to the cafeteria room. "Actually, we haven't been too late yet, Aldian."

**The final class trial**

When Ishimaru and I came to the front of a big elevator, Naegi, Naila and Kirigiri were waiting for us. I apologized for coming late, but they stated that they just had come a few seconds ago before we came. Not long after us, Hagakure, Togami, Fukawa and Asahina came one by one, preparing for the class trial.

This was the last class trial. We hope this will solve everything and put an end to this riddle.

The elevator gates were opened slowly. We went inside after it was fully opened for us. Then, it elevated slowly underground. I was quite scared of going underground. Hagakure noted my strange behavior, easily noting I was scared.

Naila and Kirigiri seemed to be really close to each other. I wondered what they have done to be that close. Probably they shared their bodies? Oh no, Naila wouldn't definitely do that. Ah, never mind. Girls have their own matters. I would just go accepting Naila's new friendship like that.

I could see everyone's face was wondering something. Their feelings were so mixed up they couldn't tell, as shown by their faces. From what I saw, I could tell they were between scared, nervous, confused, and...Ah...a lot. So lot that I couldn't even tell more. Just go on.

The gate slowly opened after the elevator stopped, revealing a strange room with a round-shaped podium-like stands above a carpet in red. It looked like a roulette. Long carpets appearing from various points of the room. Much like an entrance, or a welcoming route. There were 16 stands for everyone to stand on. Albeit most of the stands were 'decorated' with pictures with a purple (or pink?) X-mark on it. It was implied that it was the pictures of their dead friends.

Ishimaru put away his x-marked picture, standing firmly on his place. Naila and I couldn't decide where to stand on. We don't want to mess up with the formation. I knew the pictures were made by Monokuma, just to make sure their friends _were also enjoying _the class trial. Damn that sadistic, recycled bear stuff!

The Monokuma bear suddenly popped out from his place. "Oh, so our guests will also join the class trial? I am so excited, _kuma_!" He said excitedly, kicking away Yamada Hifumi and Junko Enoshima's picture out of the sight. "Now you have a place to stand on. Please, don't mind to step and enjoy the class trial together with your new friends!"

Monokuma said to us like, he was treating a foreign student coming to the school. "Thank you, dear headmaster, for letting us stand on the place. I think the place would be a nice point to watch you die sadistically." I commented sarcastically, answering Monokuma's statement as Naila and I moved to the stand.

"Yamada, please forgive me." I said to myself as I moved Yamada's picture out, leaving an empty space to stand on. Naila seemed like no hesitation moving Junko's picture out of her sight. She _knew _it.

"So then, let's begin the class trial!" He announced the thing happily.

_*Class trial OST plays*_

_Eh wait, why is this one? Sorry._

_I'll stop the thing. Uh, where's the stop button?_

_*Naila hit my head with a baseball bat*_

_Oh, yeah, over there. Lol._

_*Final class trial OST plays*_

This was what a class trial feels like... Fighting for hope, fighting for lives...

I felt like, if I failed this, I would be a burden to everyone. I shouldn't trouble anyone _anymore_. I would put my best efforts on this!

_Warning, spoilers ahead. Proceed with caution._

Monokuma wanted to join the final class trial. Quite the contrary to his usual doings, where he would just observe and watch the trial like a soap drama to him.

Hagakure accused everyone was hiding the mastermind beside himself, as he showed the picture having everyone but himself in it. Asahina also accused the same thing. Same goes to Fukawa. At that time, Naila, Kirigiri, Naegi, Ishimaru and I didn't talk too much.

"My picture, too." Naegi showed his picture.

"Now, this is just a trap of Monokuma to turn us accusing each other." Kirigiri said calmly.

The group came to a conclusion, after various objections to Kirigiri's conclusion, that it _was _really a trap. Naila sometimes helped Kirigiri strengthen her conclusion. After convincing everyone, Naegi seemed like he was quite relaxed. Everyone felt sorry to Kirigiri.

But, Hagakure stated the pictures were fake. Naegi objected this, however.

"No, this wasn't fake pictures." Naegi said.

"What did you say, Naegi?! Are you out of your mind!?" Hagakure objected.

Naila stated that she found a memory card with Kirigiri in the principal's room. "When I played this, a video showing each student of your class being interviewed by the headmaster appeared on the monitor screen." Naila said.

"What did we say in the video?" Togami seemed like he was quite surprised.

"Everyone agreed to live in this school forever." Naila said calmly, much to her fashion.

This drove everyone (but Ishimaru, Naegi, Naila, Kirigiri and I) into confusion. Naegi and Kirigiri seemed to have another thing up their sleeve, however. "I-I never remembered such a thing! I never remembered taking those photos and that interview!" Hagakure stated in panic.

Ishimaru didn't speak much at that class trial, presumably because he had all of his memories returned. I too, didn't speak much. Naila looked at me, and joked about my all-talk, blabbering behavior on a normal class.

*Throws something to Naila's head as a _tsukkomi _act*

"Everyone, calm down!" Kirigiri tried to calm the situation, as Asahina and Fukawa was also in panic after Hagakure's objection.

"I just realized something..." Naegi said in a serious manner. "Everyone, we were..."

He paused his speech for a moment. I paid attention to him at that time, so do with the others.

"We were having amnesia!" Naegi said it loud, surprising Hagakure, Asahina and Fukawa.

"Ah, all right... I just also came up to a conclusion, HOW COULD THINGS LIKE THAT BE POSSIBLE!?" Hagakure objected Naegi's conclusion. "Yes, Hagakure! You're right!" Asahina seemed like agreeing his objection.

"Yes, it is..." Naegi said, "The pictures... the video... Everything shows our memories were stolen by the mastermind!"

"We have met before, and lived a happy school life for two years!" Naegi continued his statement, "But then, the mastermind wiped out all of our happy school life memories and conducted this mutual killing game!"

As Hagakure, Fukawa and Asahina was drove into confusion, Monokuma confirmed Naegi's statement. This drove the three surprised. Albeit, he wanted to focus on the talk of Ikusaba Mukuro's murder and the culprit.

"Now, Naegi! Do you have any clues of this murder?" Hagakure said.

"Wait, I've found something!" Naegi said, "The body on the morgue!"

"Is there a morgue in this school? How scary!" Asahina seemed to be surprised again.

"What's the matter, mentioning a body on the morgue?" Togami protested.

"Indeed, Togami said, _kuma_! You found ten body in the morgue, didn't you, _kuma_?" Monokuma asked Naegi with a grin.

"No!" Naegi objected. Somehow I felt like a bullet being shot from Naegi's eyes to Monokuma, turning the sadistic cute bear's face into surprise. "There were ten placeholders, but only nine of them had corpses on it!"

"In addition, Naegi. I've examined the wound, and found out it wasn't a real wound. The blood dried. If it was a real wound, the blood wouldn't be dried that fast. The wound was a fake." Kirigiri said calmly, supporting Naegi's hypothesis.

I asked Hagakure, Asahina, Fukawa, Togami, Kirigiri and Naegi to give their pictures to me. As expected, a girl's face was hidden in all of the pictures.

"You guys see, after examining these pictures, I've found another proof." I said. "I suppose the real culprit hide _her_self in all of these pictures, just to make sure she couldn't be found easily. If in one of the pictures the culprit was seen, then she could easily be determined. How poor is she, because her plans could be easily foiled by a guest."

"Aldian-san!" Naegi shouted my name. He looked at me, with an amazed face of his. "Thank you!"

"No mentioning it, Naegi. I just love to help people after all." I said to him smiling. "Oh, and don't call me like that again, ok? Aldian is just fine."

"Also, I realized something important." Naila said calmly, but loud. "Monokuma cut the video Kirigiri and I watched when it was Junko Enoshima's part."

Hagakure, Fukawa, Asahina, Togami and Naegi were surprised by this. "Definitely, it was all her _wrong_doings to hide everything from us. Too bad her efforts could easily be read by guests like Aldian and me." Naila said calmly, again.

"Naila-san!" Naegi shouted her name. He looked excited. "You've also delivered an important clue. Thank you very much!"

"Err..." Naila was nervous. "All right, but please don't call me like that. Naila is just fine."

"What's wrong with that two?" Hagakure asked, as he was quite strange to Naila and I not accepting to be called that formal.

"Quite unusual of my world if students call their friends in such a formal manner." I answered Hagakure's question in a cheerful tone.

Naegi convinced Monokuma, together with Kirigiri and Togami, to admit everything said. He stressed the clues, kept trying to corner Monokuma with those. Being cornered, Monokuma malfunctions. A screen of smoke appeared all of a sudden, revealing a tall girl standing behind Monokuma.

That was definitely... Junko Enoshima!


	4. Chapter 3

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 3 – Story in Hope's Peak Academy, The day #13 of departure**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

_Currently I'm open for story requests and submissions, being exchanged as art-trade with a picture. Just PM :)_

_-Sorry for not listing the three anime and characters involved in this fanfic, because of the limitation from the system :) alas, you still can read this, don't you?-_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**WARNING! Unmarked spoilers. Again, proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

"Enoshima Junko-chan!" She said loud, followed by a mean laugh with a _rocker_-like hand pose, crossed in front of her chest.

Everyone (except Ishimaru, Naila and I) was surprised of her appearance. They _thought _she was dead in the first place. To cheer the situation, I tried to joke her. "Oh, really, Junko-sama, you don't have to laugh like that. Your breath is also smelly. How long didn't you brush your own teeth?"

"Shut up, you!" She said angrily. "You should be the guest _he _was talking about!"

"He?" Naila asked interestingly.

"No, no! I did not say anything! Continue on with the trial!" Junko was in panic. She mentioned something interesting to Naila and me, hinting a clue.

Naila said, as she smiled at me. "Thanks, di! I knew your bad-mouthing skills will come in handy!"

"Aldian could badmouth people?" Ishimaru was quite interested, known by his tone of speech.

"Err... Actually, I do it sometimes to joke, or to convince them to said things like that." I confirmed Ishimaru's question, followed by a wide smile.

Junko Enoshima revealed that she had used Ikusaba Mukuro, her own twin sister, to take her place in front of her classmates. This surprised anyone, as they didn't even know about the twin sisters of despair. She also explained details about Ikusaba Mukuro, being the _Super High School level "Soldier" _and why she couldn't take place as the mastermind of this game.

Later on, she showed footages of the world outside, which had been in a complete chaos. Not believing what they said, Byakuya Togami convinced Touko Fukawa, to reveal her second personality. After sneezing, Fukawa turned into _Genocider Jill_, her own second personality, being titled _Super High School level "Serial Killer"_.

Genocider then confirmed the footages were true, as her memory and Fukawa's memory were separated.

"Actually, this is also what _he _did to Aldian-chan's world." Junko suddenly said that, surprising Naila and me. "Probably _he _would do that to many other worlds too."

"Aldian-chan!?" Naila was surprised, looking at me as she tried to block her laugh. "Are you sure you're going to call him with –chan!?"

"Back to the topic!" I said, emotionally trying to skip Naila's words. "He? So it wasn't you who made our world like this?"

Junko confirmed a negative answer. Before she said more about the _Despair Inducing Incident _which was happened to my world, she talked about the memories which were stolen from the students. It was later revealed, after some convincing talks and debates from the students, that the memories stolen were the memories of two whole years spent together in Hope's Peak Academy.

Ishimaru confirmed this, surprising the other students. He said that his memories were restored by the efforts of my mother. He remembered every peaceful and memorable moments he spent with his friends in this academy. "However, a year ago, when a terrible incident hit this world, this school was converted into shelter to protect us, students carrying hope on our shoulders." He said, ending his explanation.

"So, Ishimaru, you have your memories back. How amazing." Junko said sarcastically.

She then continued to explain about the killing game. It was confirmed that she killed the principal, erased the students' memories (excluding her) and began the mutual killing game. She did that because she _hated _hope. "Not strange, since she is the _Super High School level 'Despair'_" I said, commenting her explanation.

Furthermore, she explained why all of the students could live long in this school, mentioning an oxygen generator-like machine in the basement of the floor. If she died, then the machine will malfunction, causing no oxygen generated to the whole building. She also mentioned many other things to scare the students of getting out of the school.

"Now let's hold a final vote, between hope and despair." She said. "I have a special rule for the current voting."

"You guys are hope, while I am the despair. If all of you voted for hope, you all will go out of this place and I will be executed." She paused her explanation. "Should one of you choose despair, all of you will remain here _forever _and Makoto Naegi will be executed alone!"

The students (here, it means Naegi, Kirigiri, Hagakure, Asahina, Togami and Fukawa) were shocked. They looked down, much despair filled their hearts that I could easily know just by reading their facial expressions. Despite the situation, Naegi tried to convince them back to the hopes side.

Naila helped him. She tried to convince Kirigiri. "Giricchi, I know and feel everything you feel. But, should you choose to let despair rule your heart, then you've just wasted all of your efforts, right!? There is definitely a hope outside this building, even in the most destructed state of world. There's still hope, Kirigiri! Don't you want to see your father again!?"

At that time, Kirigiri were relieved. She _knew _I will revive her father, and trusted it. She moved later on behind Naegi. Ishimaru, Naila and I moved to Naegi's side at the very first place, causing Naegi to thank us big. Kirigiri gave Naegi a new title, _Super High School level "Hope", _for not losing hope in every murder case and eager to convince his friends with hope.

Having everyone to his side, Naegi convinced Junko, trying to corner her many times. When the voting time began, everyone voted for hope.

Junko will be executed. She lost her own game.

Albeit lost, Junko seemed to be really excited. After a moment of pause and shock, Junko suddenly laughed really excited. This drove everyone to confusion. "Well, the crazy old female finally reveals her true side—being a _yandere _girl." I said, trying to insult Junko in her excitement.

She was in a total excitement at that time, having all of her plans foiled and facing her own execution. Her heart was filled with despair, which was just as her likings. Before putting an effort to hit the red execution button, she hinted something to Naila and me. "You guests put a nice effort of passing the first trial. _He _will take care to build your base in the world."

Before we could even ask to her, she hit the execution button excitedly.

**Revival of a lost friend**

Shocked to see a real Dangan Ronpa execution with our own eyes, Naila and I didn't speak much as we returned to the sports hall. The other students prepare the corpses of their friends, including Kirigiri who brought her father's bones.

Having all of the corpses gathered, I stared at everyone there for a few minutes.

"A promise is a promise. I will try to revive all of them using the tablet powers."

Filled out with curiosity, I accessed my tablet. There was a label with "Wishes left: 3" written on it. With every sort of hope filling my heart, I pressed the corresponding "Use wish" button.

Lights surround me quickly after I pressed it. I looked to the left and right. I felt my body being ascended from the ground. All of a sudden, I heard a voice saying, "Welcome to the wishes application! This looks like your first time coming here. May I explain the details of this application?"

"Uh...Sure." I replied to the voice from nowhere.

"You have three wishes, in which you could use in the world of anime you came to using this tablet. There is an application to transform you and your friends to the world you chosen to visit. When you use the _Use Wish _button, I will ask you what kind of wish you want to be granted."

"When the wish indicates a cheat, you will be brought to a class trial, with everyone around you there being the participant and you in the middle. If you were voted of being cheating, you will be executed. If you were voted not being cheating, the person who accused you cheating will be executed in your place."

"Wait, so there is someone who will accuse us of cheating?" I asked.

"Yes! When your wish indicates cheating and someone accused you, the class trial will begin immediately!"

"Has everything clear?" The voice asked me. "If so, then please input your wish by saying it."

"All right. I want every corpse gathered in the sports hall to be revived with an exception being Ikusaba Mukuro and Junko Enoshima, and restore all the memories stolen from everyone in the sports hall."

"Thank you! You will be returned to the place you were be. Thanks for using the application!"

The lights surrounding me slowly faded away.

I was surprised. The wish was granted. Every dead body gathered in the sports hall were revived. Also, everyone was talking with each other like a reunion. I stood there alone, not knowing who I should talk to. Although, I was happy at that time, because everyone around me was happy.

I could see Ishimaru talking happily, Aoi Asahina were chatting, Naila and Kirigiri were also chatting happily, and many other things. Somehow, my loner instinct came to my heart, causing myself to move away from the crowd to the school yard.

It was a dark, beautiful night. Stars shining on the black sky, revealing itself with colors. I could see one blue-colored star in a crowd of yellow and white-colored star. Slowly, the blue-colored star moved away from the crowd, and stood itself in an empty place. One yellow-colored star and white-colored star approached the blue-colored star and stood themselves around it.

Somehow, it resembled something.

"Aldian!" That sound broke me from my reverie. I looked to my back. It was Ishimaru, who brought a tall, muscular yet mean-looked man with purple irises and light, pale brown pompadour hair at the front. He was wearing a long black coat with a white shirt underneath. He wore a loose pair of black pants with a bulky, silver belt buckle at the center. For the footwear, he wore a pair of white loafers.

Ishimaru and the mean-looking corn hair man approached me. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Mondo, this is Aldian, a new friend of mine I met in another world. Aldian, this is Mondo." Ishimaru introduced me to the Mondo man.

Oh yeah, this should be Mondo Oowada.

"Pleased to meet you. The name's Aldian."

"Mondo. Nice to _fuckin' meetcha_." He replied. He stared at me for a few moments with a mean face. I was smiling.

Mondo looked at Ishimaru. "How could you, Ishimaru, befriend such a girly weak man!?" He said in an angry tone of speech.

"What do you mean, Mondo?" Ishimaru was quite surprised hearing Mondo's response.

"I mean, look! How could you befriend a guy like him!? I _shoulda _kicked him right now. Oi, he's so weak!"

"Mondo, please don't insult him! He is a nice and kind man!"

"You weakling! Imbecile!" He addressed me. "What have you done to _my _Ishimaru!?" He grabbed my chest.

"Calm down, Mondo!" Ishimaru said, separating Mondo and I.

"Ishimaru, you shouldn't be close to a guy like this for too long!" Mondo said to Ishimaru. "Oi you, bastard! Don't ever get to _my_ Ishimaru around anymore! There should be broken bones if you try to approach him! Understand?" Mondo pointed at me as he left the place, forcing Ishimaru to come with him.

"Thank you for the kind understanding." I replied to him with a cheerful smile, as I continue my loneliness moment staring stars on the sky.

For a moment, I thought something on my mind. "The two male lovers continue their relationship. I shouldn't try to mess with the two if I value my life."

I stared the sky for a long time, preferably one hours or two. The wind blows, bringing cold air that rubbed my body and hair. Even though it was cold and late night, I didn't even think to come back to the school. I was just, comfortable to stand there for a long time.

"I have my own world problems to solve."

When I said that, someone patted on my shoulder. I was quite surprised when I knew Ishimaru was the one who did that. On my right was Naila and Kirigiri, standing in a horizontal line with me.

"Aldian, why don't you come in? It's too late and night." Naila said to me. "We have to depart to the base in our world tomorrow morning. You could wake up too late."

"Naila, that's quite unusual of you for being so kind to me. Thank you, but I prefer to stand here for a few more minutes." I replied her. Naila and Kirigiri seemed to enjoy standing here together with me. I didn't force her to return.

"Please forgive Mondo. He is sometimes too hot-headed." Ishimaru said to me.

"No worries. His words didn't hurt me after all. I thought of that as a first impression." I replied him, smiling. Ishimaru stared at me with that surprised facial expression.

Kirigiri and Naila stared at the sky. "Look, the blue star was surrounded with more yellow and white stars." Kirigiri said calmly.

Noticing another good moment, I continued to stare at the sky. "The blue star is ruining the harmonic view, isn't it?"

Naila objected it. "No. In fact, it colors the sky."

"Colors the sky, it is..." I replied Naila's comment.

The four of us continued to stare at the sky, elapsing the night chatting about the stars in the sky, and the next plan after we get to the base.

**Departure**

The next morning I woke up, finding myself not in Ishimaru's room. It was on a rather dark yet hot place near a steel fireplace. My body felt hurt, also, especially my back. Somebody should have moved me to this place and slammed my body here.

Actually I slept on Ishimaru's room last night by Ishimaru's request.

Trying to relieve the pain on my back, I sat next to the fireplace, to a wall. Someone was heard walking down the stairs not too far from the place I was sitting. No, not one person. Two or three, oh even four. Yes, it was four.

"Aldian! Are you all right?" That familiar voice shouted to me. I looked at him. It was Naegi, with Ishimaru, Maizono Sayaka and Aoi Asahina acoompanying him. The four approached me.

"Sorry, it was Mondo who brought you here." Ishimaru apologized for what Mondo had done to me. I replied him with a cheerful smile. "It's all right. The fireplace is also quite warm."

My happily said answer surprised Naegi, Asahina and Maizono.

Maizono Sayaka noticed ground cracks near the fireplace. "Were you slammed to the ground?" She asked me with a gentle tone of speech and worried face of hers. Asahina Aoi brought some bandages.

"No, no, don't be that kind. I didn't hurt after all." I tried to make them not too worried about my physical condition. Maizono Sayaka suddenly apologized for not introducing herself in the first place. She then introduced herself. I introduced myself as Ishimaru's friend from another world. She may have probably heard about the inter-world riddle, and she decided to help. I thanked her.

Suddenly, I coughed. The cold must had been so worse that even the fireplace didn't warm my body enough that night. Noticing this, Asahina revealed a dry towel and rubbed my body with it. I didn't know why, but all of the cold I felt on my body were away as Asahina rubbed my body with it.

"W-what are you doing, Asahina-san?" I asked her. "Don't trouble yourself. I'm fine."

"No, you are not." Asahina replied. "You're cold. Let my _kanpumasatsu _cure your health. It should take less than a minute."

"Kanpu...masatsu?" I asked her.

"It is a self-healing technique by rubbing dry towel to keep illness away. Although so, I tried this on you. Have you felt better?"

"Y-yeah... Thank you for your kind efforts. Sorry to trouble you, Asahina-san."

Asahina nodded her head and smiled. She stopped rubbing my body with her dry towel after my body was quite warm.

"Here, Aldian. Let me lend you a hand." Ishimaru offered me.

"N-no. Please don't." I prevented him to do so. "You don't have to trouble yourself, Ishimaru. That's very kind of you."

I tried to stand up, hiding the back pain I was feeling. Albeit so painful, I managed to stand myself up. I didn't want to risk Ishimaru's _relationship _with Mondo too much.

We returned to the sports hall. Everyone was gathering there. Seeing Ishimaru came with me, Mondo immediately land his fist on my face, sending me to the ground.

"You fucker!" He said angrily. "How should I tell you not to get near him!?"

"Stop it!" Ishimaru tried to prevent Oowada of getting closer to me. Naegi came to my aid, supporting my shoulders as we stood up. He offered some tissues to clean the blood that was dipping from my nose.

"It's quite a nice morning, right?" I said to everyone around me happily. This surprised most of them. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting like this, my fault for getting up late."

"I-It's all right!" Naegi answered my apology.

"Oowada-kun, what have you done to him!?" Maizono said to him angrily. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maizono-san, it's all right..." I said to her. "Please don't ruin a beautiful morning by fighting for such a small thing like me. We have a waiting task to do."

"Aldian-san!" Maizono shouted my name, as she turned her back and stared at me. Her face shows that she was surprised. I replied to her response by a smile.

"Please don't be that formal to me. Aldian is fine." I said to her.

Ishimaru stood up and re-explained the objectives and the situation. Naegi implied that he had explained everything with Naila the night before. Naila and I were surprised to know the base had been finished by Monokuma, and was ready to be lived in.

Everyone agreed to help us. Mondo even agreed to help. Naegi said that Ishimaru convinced him the night before. The two lovers...

Ishimaru then ordered Naila and me to bring everyone there to the base. As they all were ready, Naila and I nodded our heads together, as we used the tablet powers to return to the base. All of a sudden, lights appear surrounding the crowd.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 4 – Looking for weapons, part 1**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

_Currently I'm open for story requests and submissions, being exchanged as art-trade with a picture. Just PM :)_

_-Sorry for not listing the three anime and characters involved in this fanfic, because of the limitation from the system :) alas, you still can read this, don't you?-_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**Special Guest: Biohazard(tm) by CAPCOM(r). All rights reserved.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

I didn't know how to say it. I couldn't even form the right words to express that...I was amazed. The base Monokuma built for us was really a nice one. It was a tall, 30-story white building built in a nice, beautiful landscape.

There's nothing more on the ground other than the tall building. Filled with the curiosity, everyone (Naila, Me and all of the 'students' of Dangan Ronpa: High School of Hope and High School Students of Despair minus Junko Enoshima and Ikusaba Mukuro) entered it. The first floor was really nice, much like a hotel's entrance. The next floors consists mainly of 6-7 rooms that could be merged easily for bigger needs. In the topmost floor of the building, there was a beautiful park with a small pond, gazebo, bench to sit and many other things that made up a perfectly designed park.

We searched for all sorts of trap and many other that sort of things in the building. We were afraid Monokuma lied to us. Eventually, after hours of looking, we didn't find anything suspicious. Marked the base as safe, Naila and I were relaxed that we could return home.

Although, people we loved were...died.

I put hope that after finishing that spoiled toy, things would go back to normal.

**Lack of weapons**

I'd chosen to live in the 29th floor, because it was near to the park. The room in this building was big, much like a room we would have when sleeping over in a hot air sauna in Japan. A big double-bed, _kotatsu_ (kind of table used to warm self in front of TV), a kitchen, bathroom, cupboards... What would you get in a...five-starred condominium!

The others seemed to like to take the bottom floors: the second, third, fourth, and fifth floor. This was because, when an earthquake happened, escaping would be not too hard.

I searched the whole building for weapons that could be used for war. The search eventually returned nothing but disappointment to me, as there were really nothing but a building not made for war. No weapons, no bombs, no radars, no operation bases, nothing we could use to arm ourselves later on war.

Suddenly, I remembered something. The _Resident Evil _games made by Capcom! Albeit that was not actually an anime, but I could manage to visit the game thing. I knew where to find some weapons to start ourselves with. Better to start with something little than nothing at all, right?

Excitedly I dressed myself with a black shirt, black running pants and a black sport jacket with white stripes. I wore white running shoes. Furthermore, I took a kitchen knife from the kitchen. Just in case things go unexpected, I already had an instant tool to do instant things.

Good news was that Monokuma sent me a message to the tablet. "Sorry for not mentioning this before, but your wishes counter will reset each time you leave the world. Count that as a bonus for you, guests. Have a nice day, _kuma_!"

The plan was to use the tablet to go to Dangan Ronpa world, use the powers to open up the world of Resident Evil, prepare an emergency escape, and then go to the desired world.

Just when I was about to press the button to go, I remembered Ishimaru.

"He would definitely look for me. Anywhere I will go, he will insist to go together with me. No, he shouldn't do that this time. Oowada will kill me if he finds out Ishimaru hanging out with me. Plus, the world was definitely dangerous for him. I couldn't let him die." I said to myself. "I'm not going to invite him over."

So, I took a sheet of paper and wrote a note, in case anyone came to my room and found no one. I put the note on the door, being easily readable. After making sure things set, I used the tablet to go to the world of Dangan Ronpa, thus executing my plans.

Time to have fun in the world of the undead‼

**Not a nice welcome, eh?**

"OH FUCK ME! RUN LIKE HELL, RUN LIKE HELL!"

Zombies chasing me from behind! They looked really hungry!

No time to tell what was going on, just run!

I didn't know why but I ran to an alley and was cornered. Those crazy, hungry dudes walk slowly to me with their hands raised. Although still not too close, those homos would grab my shoulders and kiss my necks! "I don't want to die here!" I shouted to myself, before realizing I was standing above a closed manhole. Thinking of no other choice to live, I forcibly opened the manhole and descended the wall ladders. I shut the manhole just before those zombies step on it.

What happened, eh?

I found myself in the streets of _Raccoon City_. The Raccoon City is a city featured in Resident Evil games. The city was infected by a virus called the T-Virus, turning every infected living creatures into carnivore creatures like zombies, zombie dogs, crows and living plants.

After walking a few steps I found a dead police corpse with a gun near him and some ammos. 15 ammos could be reloaded to the gun. As I grab the gun and reload the ammo, the corpse suddenly stood up and tried to grab my shoulders from behind. I shot him on the head, putting him nicely to the streets. Without any hesitation I stomped the head, splatting blood came from it.

I was stupid, for lately realizing a swarm of zombies were hunting me from all sides! Finding out a gap for me to escape to the south, I shot several zombies to the ground, clearing the path for me to run like hell to the south. I was really in panic that I ran anywhere not filled with zombies!

And that's what happened before I found myself in the sewers. The hand gun was a close friend of mine, at that time and in the games. There were 5 ammos left. I wasted a lot when I tried to escape. "Let's be conservative with this thing at this time..." I said to myself, as I continue wandering the dark sewers.

10 minutes wandering the sewers I found a box full with handgun ammos and an abandoned side pack. "How nice! Thanks, anyone who was the previous owner!" I said loud as I put the side pack on. Then, I continued wandering.

A groan suddenly heard. Somebody approached me from my back!

Oh damn, that was a loner zombie! Again, I shot him on the head. After stomping the thing on the head, I examined his clothing, hoping to find ammos or things. What I found was quite unexpected, a scrap of paper with "1958" written on it.

"What's this mean?" I questioned to myself. Not minding much to solve the riddle at that time, I continued wandering.

Perhaps you noticed I stomped the zombies I killed right on the head. When I played Resident Evil on Nintendo GameCube, I learned that those infected with the T-Virus would revive and became crimson heads. Crimson heads are a faster version of zombies with sharp claws that's strong and hard to kill. To prevent the zombies to become crimson, you can, either decapitate the zombie or burn the corpse. Since I didn't bring a lighter, I need to stomp those dudes right on the head, decapitating him.

Although, it wasn't that easy to do it at the first time. My first stomp on the first zombie only resulted in a splat blood coming out from the head. My second stomp, though, successfully decapitated the zombie. I was about to vomit at that time.

Later on, I found a wall ladder. I was really scared to go up, before a familiar groan heard from two sides of my ears. "Damn it, those homos wouldn't give up just yet..." I grunted to myself. Better than being raped by those dudes, I hastily climbed up.

I found myself in the front of a big building. Memorizing the road, the situation and the building, I could easily identify this was the police station of the Raccoon City. Just the building I was looking for. Wandering in the sewers with my random instinct resulted in a nice result, with 1/10000 chances of winning.

How lucky I was.

Again, the familiar crowd were seen coming after me from the north and the east. The police station building was behind me, to the south. Seeing a nice chance to escape, I hastily ran like hell, slamming the police station front gate to the front yard. I slammed the door to the police station, then slamming it, closing the damn door for sure.

**I'm **_**in **_**the game!**

"Now, I'm _in _the game." I said to myself, as a big room with a statue in the middle greeted me. I explored the main hall of the office. It was a really big hall with a statue in the middle, and a counter behind the statue. I examined the computer on the counter before examining the whole counter. Finding some ammos to continue, I progressed my search to the door near my entrance. That's the door to the receptionist room.

From the messy, blue hallway, I entered the receptionist room. Greeted by mess everywhere, I progressed straight to the door on the other side of the room. Someone greeted me from behind...

The familiar groan.

The familiar face.

The familiar hand pose.

The familiar mouth.

The familiar teeth.

The familiar zombie thing.

The familiar surprised facial expression I showed to him.

The familiar shoot I gave to him.

The familiar stomp I gave to him as a final present.

Being relaxed by the familiar feel, someone approached me from the back. The familiar thing that kept trying to grab my shoulders then kiss my neck. Quite different, he applied lipstick on his mouth.

"FUCK YOU! YOU SCARE ME!" I chopped the zombie head *_Tsukkomi_*. "WHY ARE YOU APPLYING LIPSTICK ON YOUR MOUTH!?"

_Tsukkomi_ on a zombie!?

I shot the head. Surprisingly it popped out of the body, but the body was still standing there. Being annoyed by its presence, I finished the body with a back-kick.

I continued my path to the weapon storage room in this police station. Two zombies chased me all of a sudden from behind. No, not the familiar ones. THIS ONE WAS THE CRIMSON HEADS! Those red skins and claws remind me of that days I played Resident Evil on GameCube.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" I ran like hell. Finding a firm, unlocked door, I hastily entered it then slam the door from inside. Using a wooden bar, I locked the door from inside. At that time, I found myself on a room with a round table and a row of lockers.

Examining the lockers one by one, I found a bow gun with a tube of arrows. "How nice!" I said to myself, as I wear the tube of ammos. On my right hand was the bow gun, on my left hand was the hand gun.

I still hadn't investigated the rest of the room, which revealed two beds with a corpse on the ground and a piece of paper on the end table near the corpse, between the two beds. On the sheet of paper, the following was written.

_Remember, at any case you would need a passcode to the bomb box, you can use the following code:_

The rest of this paper was torn out. I remembered the scrap paper I found. As expected, joining the two papers would form a nice passage. "Remember, at any case you would need a passcode to the bomb box, you can use the following code: 1958".

"What kind of bomb box he is talking about?" I questioned myself, as I put the paper on my hands. From the door, I could hear someone trying to scratch the door. "Damn, the crimsons!" I gasped out of the room, just to find out the door was nearly destroyed.

In an immediate, I sighted something written from the back of that paper. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, all of the arrows in the tube are explosive arrows."

...

I smiled a big, evil grin, loading one arrow to my precious bow gun. Now the bow gun feels like a closer friend of mine to demolish dangerous enemies like the crimsons.

The crimson couple successfully destroy the door. Just a few steps after they came inside, I shouted, "DIE YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKERS!" As I shoot the arrow right to the forehead of one of them. It exploded, blowing the head. The friend of him were knocked back.

I was too scared to go outside and check. I stayed firmly in place, waiting for the friend to approach the door again if it was still living. I reloaded the bow gun with one more explosive arrows.

All of a sudden, the familiar groan was heard from my back. I turned my back in an instant, shooting the papa that was approaching me with the explosive arrows. The blood splatter successfully turn my clothes dirty and mucked up my face.

Near the door which was destroyed by the crimson couple, there were stairs leading to the basement floor. I was getting closer to my objective. I was greeted by a hallway which ended in a T-shaped detour. I remembered the zombie dogs who would attack me. They were not here.

As I took the right path (to the right), I found the door to the weapon storage. It was locked electronically. The control panel to the left of the door told me so. "I need to find that _red _card key..." I said to myself. "Oh yeah, that dead journalist may have something."

I knew someone named Ben Bertolucci, a journalist trying to file the case and gather information. He was later murdered by William Birkin, the main antagonist of Resident Evil 2. I hope Ben still had something on his corpse in the prisons.

Before I could enter the door to the parking lot (the path to prisons is via the parking lot), I heard footsteps. Those homos would never produce that kind of footsteps. There were two men approaching me. Before I could even sight them, I was filled with fear as I opened the door hastily, then slamming it to close the damn thing.

The big, underground parking lot has one door near a big vehicle. Thank god the big vehicle didn't get on my way that I could enter the blue door easily. Again, I was presented with another passage. This time I knew his cell was on another end of the passage.

Filled with curiosity, I continued my walk.

A zombie was lurking alone near the prison cell door. What was he doing, lonely like that? He definitely would never get food if he just stand there like stupid with his pose?

Oh, he noticed me. Filled with proud, I used my hand gun to knock this one. As usual, I stomped on the head, decapitating the thing. Then, I entered the prison cell door.

I was surprised. Ben's corpse, already cut in half, greeted me on the ground. "So, Birkin had already come here..." I said to myself. On Ben's hand, there was a red key card. Just the thing I was looking for. "Ben, I'll take this. Thanks for keeping this safe!" I said to Ben's corpse, as I left the room.

Now, I only had to return back to the-

"MONDO‼‼‼" Someone screamed from the parking lot.

Mondo!? Did that scream mean that _Mondo_!?

"Don't tell me..." I rushed myself back to the parking lot. I slammed the blue doors leading there, only to find two familiar faces were facing one another familiar big figure...


	6. Chapter 5

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 5 – Looking for weapons, part 2**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

_Currently I'm open for story requests and submissions, being exchanged as art-trade with a picture. Just PM :)_

_-Sorry for not listing the three anime and characters involved in this fanfic, because of the limitation from the system :) alas, you still can read this, don't you?-_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**Special Guest: Biohazard(tm) by CAPCOM(r). All rights reserved.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

I was shocked. It _was _Ishimaru and Mondo! What were the hall monitor and the corn hair guy doing there!? The thing that made me more surprised was a figure they were fighting against—a big, bald man with thick red outfit. The face reminds me of...

Mr. X!

It was surely Mr. X from Resident Evil 2! He was a man who was injected with the virus. He was programmed to kill every survivor in town he sighted.

Mondo was hit by him. He was stranded, helplessly laid on the ground as Mr. X approached him. Ishimaru tried to save him, only to find himself being pushed back. Mr. X was really powerful, no normal fists could even hit him.

"Ishimaru! Mondo!" I shouted from behind. The two looked at me, together with Mr. X. I immediately fired some of my bow gun explosive arrows to the head of that bald guy, causing him to change his target from Mondo to me.

He ran, approaching me quickly as he punched me, knocking me off the ground. Actually I wasn't in panic, because I knew how to face that bald guy. He was a jerk to fires, as shown when Claire in Resident Evil 2 pushed him down to a pool of lava, burning the guy. If not, I need to thrust something to his heart and head at the same time.

The thing I needed to find is any explosive-triggering object or a sharp thing to thrust him with.

He stood in front of me, lifting his hand up with his style of executing. He was about to kill me with a hammer strike to the ground. I smiled a grin on my face, as I fired my gun to his eyes. This knocked him back, cancelling his execution.

I stood up and ran. He didn't ran after me, surprisingly. Instead, he approached Ishimaru and Mondo, who was cornered.

"TAKE THIS!" Mondo attacked the Mr. X guy by throwing a car near him. Damn, he was really a strong guy. He lifted the car and threw him with it.

Mr. X was stronger at that time. Just by standing there motionlessly, the car was split up in two. This surprised Mondo and Ishimaru the same time. The Mr. X guy approached him. Mondo was in rage. As his fist was about to land in Mr. X's face, it was easily captured barely by Mr. X. He lifted Mondo to the air and threw him behind.

Mondo hit a car hard.

Ishimaru tried to attack Mr. X, but was knocked back by Mr. X's strong fist. He laid helplessly on the ground. I could barely see Mr. X approaching him slowly. I mean, really, did he have to do things dramatically like that?

In the middle of panic I sighted an oil barrel.

Thought of another plan, I encouraged myself to run to Ishimaru's safety. I fired my explosive arrows to Mr. X's head, making him change his target to me. I didn't know why, but every time he approached me he always ran fast.

Thankfully, my hand gun wasn't running out of ammos at the time. I ran across the oil barrel, causing the stupid monster to chase me. As I thought the position was perfectly fit, I tried to encourage myself.

"Now's the time." I said to myself. The monster was standing behind me with that hammer-hand posse. In almost an instant, when the posse hit the ground, I did a backflip jump, passing him from the top. I maneuvered in the air, trying to control my balance as my feet tried to land on his back.

It worked!

My feet land on his back. Actually it was just a stepping stone for me to jump further. I jumped across his position, maneuvered myself to fire my gun as I was in the air. I aimed my hand gun carefully to the oil barrel near him.

"Take this, you _bastard_."

Shot!

The oil barrel exploded! That Mr. X was burnt!

"Now jerk that fire, you stupid X-san!" I grunt to a burning Mr. X. The explosion caused triggered the automatic fire extinguisher from the ceilings. Water was showering the whole area, extinguishing the fire. I could see Mr. X was laid on the ground.

When I turned my back, Mondo was staring at me with that surprised facial expression of his. I approached him. "You OK?" I asked him, as I offered my hand for him to stand up.

"Y-yeah..." Quite unusual of him not to answer me angrily. He took my hand and stood up. We approached a surprised Ishimaru. Mondo supported him to stand up by his shoulders.

Ishimaru stared at me. He looked surprised. I replied him with a smile, as I asked him. "Is there something wrong? You guys look surprised."

"N-nothing." Mondo replied shortly. I nodded my head. "Why are you guys here anyway? It's too dangerous to wander here around. Zombies are everywhere, unidentified monsters are lurking by the shadows. You could be killed!"

"I can't have you alone doing missions like this, Aldian!" Ishimaru answered my question. "Mission?" I asked Ishimaru. "What are you talking about?"

Ishimaru showed me a tablet. "Fujisaki cloned Naila's tablet for me. I can locate you using the map system of this tablet. Knowing you're in the world of Resident Evil, I asked Yamada what kind of world it is."

"He explained that the world is a dead world. I was..." Ishimaru looked down. "I was worried."

"Worried?" I was quite surprised at that time. "You're worried about me?"

For the first time of my life, a friend was worried of my safety. Quite unusual. Human from my world was definitely individualist. They didn't even care a _shit _about their friends, except when they needed something from them. I was quite surprised a person like Ishimaru was worried about me. Mondo even agreed to come with him.

"A friend never leave their friend alone." Ishimaru said. "I can't have you dead here. We should work together!"

"Oi, you, what's the name?" Mondo addressed me. "Aldian." I answered him shortly.

"What brings you here, kid?" He asked. I nodded my head. "I knew a place of nice weapons around here, so I decided to come and took all of the weapons there to our base. We need some weapons to arm ourselves at first, before mass-producing it for the war."

Ishimaru nodded his head. "Then, let's work together! Have you found anything?" He asked. "I've found the card key to the weapon storage room. The room itself is behind that door." I pointed the entrance to the underground parking lot via basement. "We just have to use the card key to open the door. Then, use the emergency escape system I made in this tablet to bring everything there back home."

I sensed something approaching behind me. Without even turning my back, I fired backwards, causing a zombie to fall down to the ground. Then, I stomped the head, causing the dead body to decapitate. Again, Mondo and Ishimaru stared at me with their surprised facial expression. "What's wrong?" I asked them. "Oh, sorry. My clothes is dirty. A zombie attacked me recently." I said as I swept the dirt from my clothing.

"Aldian, did you..." Ishimaru asked me nervously. "Did you kill him?"

"Yes, I did." I answered him. "I need to decapitate the guy to prevent him to revive."

"The fuck did you-"Mondo cut his speech. "Psychopath!"

I smiled at Mondo. "Here, take this." I gave my bow gun and a tube of explosive arrows to Ishimaru, and my bow gun with explosive arrows to Ishimaru. "You'll need this." I said to the two. Mondo replied angrily. "Are you fucking out of your mind!?"

"Aldian... I-I can't..." Ishimaru said. "I haven't got a license to fire a gun!"

"The law in this world is simple: kill or be killed." I said to Ishimaru. "The laws are different by region, right? In your civics lesson you learned about the difference of laws, didn't you? Well, in this world, there are no restrictions to fire a gun for your own safety." Ishimaru nodded his head eventually, accepting my gun. Then, I looked at Mondo, who still looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "I have a knife."

"You're going to attack them with that puny shit!?" Mondo said angrily. I smiled at him. I approached a police park, broke the window using my fist, then opened the damn door from inside. I took a gun from inside the police car, along with some ammos.

"Now I have a gun." I said to Mondo. He was surprised. "You fucking broke it!? Just what the fuck are you!? A gangster? Serial fucking killer?"

"A kind-hearted man, as Ishimaru said of me." I answered Mondo's angry words along with a smile.

"Stop fucking smile at me!" Mondo said angrily. "I'm not a homo!"

Actually, there's some objection flowing in my mind. Better not to say it now, though. "You liar. You're a bi." I said in my mind, answering Mondo's objection.

Ishimaru immediately pointed to what's behind me. "Aldian! Behind you!"

I looked back, to see a transformed Mr. X with exposed heart and sharp claws trying to thrust me. His attack could be avoided, though. "What the fuck!?" Mondo was surprised.

"Aim to the exposed heart!" I commanded the two. "I'll lure him!"

Mondo and Ishimaru moved away from that place. I fired my gun to the head. Mr. X seemed like really angry at that time. He chased me.

Although I could easily avoid most of his attacks and fired my gun at him together with Mondo, eventually I received a special, painful gift from that guy: one sharp attack from his claw. The scratch caused my back to bleed. It was so painful that I couldn't even manage myself to stand up. I was lying on the ground when Mr. X prepared his claws to thrust me.

"No!" Ishimaru forcibly fired his explosive bow gun to Mr. X. The explosion distracted his attention, turning his back against Ishimaru. As soon as the claws were about to thrust his slim body, Ishimaru avoided it, making the claw stuck on the wall near him. Mondo sees this a good chance to wreck the guy. He lifted a car and slammed it on Mr. X.

Although, what he did was quite useless. Mr. X did nothing but the car was split up in two, again. Albeit there's something different this time. A C4 bomb was seen from the car wreckage. There, I found an idea, to plant the bomb on Mr. X's exposed heart. This would definitely kill that diehard bald dude.

I ran to pick up the C4 bomb. Mr. X's claws were still stuck on the wall. I set the bomb timer then plant the bomb on his exposed heart. At this time, we have only a little time left to escape. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I screamed, as Mondo and Ishimaru ran away from the monster.

The monster had finished dealing with the wall. His claws were free to stab again. Watching the three of us escaping, he ran really fast and scratched Ishimaru with his claws, knocking him off ground. Ishimaru were then grabbed by the neck by that monster, as his other hand wasn't full with claws. The claw hand, though, was ready to stab Ishimaru to die.

The bomb timer counts down from 10! There were a little time left!

Damn, what should I do!? I was really in panic. Whatever I do should save Ishimaru!

Without any hesitation, I will do _it _in 7 seconds. I ran approaching the monster then shot the hand which was grabbing Ishimaru. Then, I kicked Ishimaru as he was falling down, sending his body to Mondo. Time wasn't really supporting if I lift Ishimaru and ran to Mondo.

The bomb timer seemed not to be quite friendly at that time...

Boom!

The bomb exploded. The Mr. X guy was no more but pieces of his former body. He was easily destructed by the bomb. Although, at the same time, I was also hurt by the bomb. I could feel my body thrown away and hit a wall. My body lied down on the ground.

I still could feel some parts of my body, though. Bloods and pain were decorating my body, as what I felt was mostly wet, pain, pain and pain. Would I die there? Using the remaining energy I had, I picked the card key from my side pack and put it on the ground. Feeling very little energy left to life as my breath was weakening, I closed my eyes, waiting for a peaceful death to pick me up.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 6 – Looking for weapons, final**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

_Currently I'm open for story requests and submissions, being exchanged as art-trade with a picture. Just PM :)_

_-Sorry for not listing the three anime and characters involved in this fanfic, because of the limitation from the system :) alas, you still can read this, don't you?-_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**Special Guest: Biohazard(tm) by CAPCOM(r). All rights reserved.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

Is this death?

But I didn't expect death to be so dark.

Why I still could hear things around me?

Why I still could feel my body?

Why I still could see, even my vision was slowly blurring?

Why I still could breathe, even it was weak?

I didn't understand. I expected a peaceful death to pick me up. I could hear footsteps approaching my body. One familiar voice said, "He's still breathing! Hurry up! We need to save him!"

"You're fucking serious, psychopath!" Another angry familiar voice was heard. I could feel my body was picked up on a human's back. It was quite wide, though. Then, I could feel his body was running.

I could hear a door was being opened, then closed. A familiar groan was heard from my left. "You shoot them!" I could hear the man who was picking me up said that.

"I...can't..." His friend answered. I could feel my body being switched, from the wide back, to a rather slim ones. Although, from his back, I could feel blood. He was probably hurt.

I could hear gunshots, and the familiar groaning stopped. Three gunshots. Then, a stomp was heard. The man who was bringing me on his slim body ran to a door. "I'll use the card key to open this door." His voice was heard. I could hear a voice of electronic lock being released, then a door was opened.

Feeling his slim and built body, I could easily identify this as Ishimaru. Then, the other ones should be Mondo. They rescued me. Why?

"S-sit..." I tried to form words. I could feel my back touching wall, and my feet touch the floor. Even in this situation, I could see, although mostly blurred. I tried to open my eyes, to found a blurry white figure was on my left. "Hold on!" He said to me.

Was that Ishimaru? I couldn't bear to see that blurry vision. I closed my eyes.

"Hang in there!" He grabbed my shoulders, shaking my body a little. "You're still there, don't you!?"

"Oi, this." Another sound was heard. I could feel something on my nose. Fresh air were touching my skin. I could took it with my nose. Slowly, my breath was returning to normal. As my energy of living slowly regains, I could feel the fresh air throughout some parts of my body, which had caused me pain all the way.

I had the enough energy to open my eyes. My vision was slowly becoming clear. I could also form words, I had enough power to do so. "Ishi...maru? Mondo?"

"You're all right!" Ishimaru looked so happy when I said his name again. "Mondo, thank you!"

"W-where am I?" I asked the two. "We're in our destination!" Ishimaru answered excitedly. Around me was a bulk load of weapons and many other war supplies. So, this is the weapon storage room. Quite different from the ones I saw in the games. This one is really big and clean.

Ishimaru took my tablet. He used the emergency escape system I made. Lights surround the whole room, suddenly turned out so bright that I closed my eyes again.

**Returning Home**

"Mmh..."

"Mmh...?"

"W-where..."

I woke up. I could feel a bed on my back. It seemed like...my...room? So I was in the base, then. I looked left and right to find no one was in the room. I tried to get up, but the pain killed my efforts. Surely, it was really pain-in-the-ah, forget it.

That I could see things clearly and feel normally, move some of my body parts normally although somewhat painful, proved me that someone was trying to cure my health. Who would do that? Asahina? Her _kanpumasatsu_ would only cure several basic illness. Oh, and I found myself bandaged.

Someone entered my vision. It was...Ishimaru. Although, shirtless...

"Aldian!" He shouted excitedly. "Welcome back!"

"Ishimaru?" I question him. "What happened?"

"Mondo and I brought you home here. The weapons you promised to be found on the weapon storage room was more than enough to supply the base." Ishimaru explained. "You were hurt and near death. Thanks to Mondo's nice efforts, we could save your life."

"How could you guys..."

"With a First Aid Spray." Someone immediately entered my vision. He was shirtless, also.

"Mondo?" I was quite surprised watching him like that. The only thing Ishimaru and Mondo was wearing at that time was a towel that covers their lower part of body. It was implied that they took a bath together.

"You guys took a bath together?" I asked them. Ishimaru threw away his face from my vision. I could see his cheeks were turning somewhat red, so do with Mondo.

"DISGUSTING, YOU TWO!" *_tsukkomi_* yelled at Ishimaru and Mondo.

The two approached me. They sat on my bed, facing to me like a three-person chat.

"The first aid spray really worked, Mondo." Ishimaru said to him.

"Yeah, it was." Mondo replied shortly.

"Mondo, I thank you for saving my life." I said to him. "You still have to kill me, though, as you found Ishimaru was near-"

"Forget it, you bastard!" Mondo immediately cut my speech.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" I questioned him. What was really happened to him?

"I swore I would kill you." Mondo said. Quite unusual of him to speak with that tone of speech. "Later then, I saved you."

"Um... Excuse me, Mondo?" I questioned him. Just what happened when I was unconscious?

"You sacrificed your life to save Ishimaru." Mondo said to me. "Why the fuck you did that?"

I stared at Mondo, who seemed to have many things bother his mind. His facial expression showed me that he was stressed. "I couldn't see Ishimaru sad if you sacrifice your life to save him, as you would have done. In the same way, I couldn't have Ishimaru dead and you saddened because of it. I thought it would be better for me to die, as it wouldn't cause much problems for you two..."

"You..." Mondo was surprised. "You sacrificed your life for my sake!?"

"_Kinda_ that..." I answered nervously. Would he kill me there?

"Why!? You little fucker!?" Mondo said. He was in a rage. "You would hurt Ishimaru a lot! You're his friend, right!?"

"Mondo, if I died and Ishimaru was saddened because of my death, would you cheer him up?" I paused my answer. "If you were died in my place, I couldn't cheer Ishimaru up. The loss of a special person in life is really hurting, life and death."

After taking a deep breath, I continued. "You're so special to Ishimaru. I'm just his best friend, you're even more. So, I would have myself dead instead."

Mondo didn't respond. He looked like he was shocked, stressed and cried. "Mondo...you're crying?" I asked him, surprised of his action. "W-Why?"

"You...why..." Mondo grunted.

Ishimaru didn't even say a word to comment Mondo's grunt. Mondo suddenly grabbed my chest. "WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING KIND-HEARTED!? DON'T MIND A FUCK ABOUT MY SAKE!"

"I can't." I answered him briefly. "I can't have Ishimaru sad."

I took a deep, long breath before I say my final words. "Mondo, whatever you think about me, I'll keep in my mind that you're also my friend. Although I'm physically not as strong as you, Mondo, I should be strong enough to face even death when my friends' live are at risk."

He was surprised. He released his hand from my chest, laying my body again on the bed.

"I didn't mean to say you're weak. But, if you think I did, you're more than welcome to kill me. Any sort of method you like, Mondo."

"You...fucker...I'll kill you here and now!" Mondo was about to hit me in the face, before Ishimaru halted. "That's enough, Mondo!" He said at him.

I was surprised. "Ishimaru, don't halt him."

"Are you going to murder your brother one more time!?" Ishimaru emotionally said to Mondo, much to surprising him. "He's not weak as you think! He's eager enough to face even death!"

I could see Ishimaru dipping tears from his face. "A strong person isn't those who could beat the others, but those who could beat himself. Aldian proved it to me, that he had beaten his fear of anything even death! That's why I respected him even more!"

Mondo didn't respond. He was speechless. He cast down his head. I could feel his battle inside his mind-whether he is strong or not. "Mondo, you're strong."

He looked at me. "W-what's that mean!?" He grunted.

"You are strong enough to put aside your grudge of me, and aside of letting me die, you save me." I said. "Mondo, why did you save my life?"

He was still shocked. "Because...you saved Ishimaru. I swore I owe my debt to whoever saved his life."

"You've done your debt." I said. "And you're strong, Mondo. Just as I expected."

He looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"You..." Mondo said. "I-I..."

I paid my attention to what he will say.

"I'm...sorry..." He said nervously. "I was wrong."

He dipped tears again from his eyes. "You're not fucking weak as I thought. I saw everything."

"Mondo, you need not to apologize anything." I said to him. "What you have done was entirely fine, Mondo. I don't hold a grudge."

"Aldian, I would say you're strong! I didn't expect you to do those things at your own!" Ishimaru said to me.

He was shocked, really shocked. He then looked to Ishimaru. "_Kyoudai_, now I understand." Quite unusual of him to call Ishimaru with the word _Kyoudai _(brother) in front of me.

Mondo supported me to stand using his shoulders. Then, he patted to my shoulders. "From now on, you're my bro. The three of us will go together, like red-green-blue. Bro, thank you for what you taught to me."

Quite unusual of him to speak like that. He would usually insert the word 'fucking' in the middle of his sentences, stressing at some points and said it angrily. "Mondo, thank you for what you taught to me, and that you've taken me as your best friend together with Ishimaru. Now, please lay me on my bed." I said, as my body was really painful to stand up, even supported with shoulders.

Mondo placed me on the bed. The two were standing next to the bed, staring at me.

"Now, get dressed, you two." I asked Ishimondo (Ishimaru + Mondo), noticing that in the whole talk either Mondo or Ishimaru didn't wear a goddamn clothing but towel to cover the lower part of body. "Girls will think you guys are quite hot with that built body. But please, get dressed. No _Ishimondo-ing _in front of me, OK? Unless you guys want me to record or picture your...forget it."


	8. Chapter 7

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 7 – A meeting with the princess**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**Special Guest: Oichi and Nagamasa Azai from Warriors Orochi 3 by KOEI :)**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

It was one week since I returned from that undead world. Everyone seemed to take care of their new home really nice. Sakura Oogami built a _dojo _(school of martial arts) west to the base building. The Togami Enterprise brought by Byakuya Togami built a large garage east to the base, also filling the garage with various vehicles. Mondo had recently moved from his previous room to the garage, specifying that he could do many things with the vehicles (specifically: motorbikes).

Asahina built a swimming pool north to the base. Leon Kuwata built three fields to do sports in. Furthermore, Fujisaki Chihiro had recently done many things with her computers. It was said that he (Fujisaki was a male cross-dressing a female) could detect living things within a specified radius. By the help of Togami Enterprise, Fujisaki launched a satellite, in which he could detect living things from the whole world.

Fujisaki was no more super programmer, he was more than a super programmer.

Meanwhile, my wounds seemed to slowly relieve. I could stand and do several basic tasks at my own, without having to rely upon Ishimaru or Mondo for help. The whole week, Ishimaru, Mondo, Naegi, Maizono and Fujisaki really took care of me. Maizono was the one who bandaged my body, while Fujisaki analyzed my body condition using his computer things.

I didn't understand why everyone was so nice to me. I meant, I never used to have friends that was so nice. The human in my world would never do such a thing. They don't even want to visit their friends when they're sick! The human in my world was really egoist, individualist that I... just forget it already. I hinted something again.

It was two weeks and I seemed like to be fine again. I thanked everyone for being so nice and took care of me, as I apologized for troubling them too much. No one was on the room except me. When I was sick, Ishimaru would stay in my room the whole night studying with me accompanying him. Sometimes Naegi and Maizono accompanied us.

Ishimaru was really happy studying with me. It was probably because I was the one he could talk to about school subjects. He stated that no one could be talked to about Math, Science, or many things. Though I hated Science and Geography, when Ishimaru asked me to discuss, it was fun.

That afternoon, I was cooking for my dinner. Someone knocked the door.

"Please wait a moment." I said, pausing my work. I opened the door.

It was Ishimaru.

"Ishimaru!" I greeted him excitedly. He would probably ask me to accompany him studying again. "A nice afternoon to study, it is. You came here to study? Please don't hesitate to come in!"

"A-Aldian..." He said nervously. Quite unusual for him to bring his whole belongings when he visited my room. "I-I... Please accept me to be your roommate again!" He bowed to me.

I was quite surprised. It was really a nice chance of being roommates again with the person I admire. The good thing was, it wasn't me who asked him. He asked me to! I didn't know what words I should use to express my happiness.

"W-what's wrong, Aldian?" He asked me again.

"No-nothing!" I answered. I was astonished he asked all of a sudden, breaking my concentration. "I'm more than happy to accept you. Come in! Think of your own room!"

Since then, Ishimaru and I were roommates again. He unpacked his whole belongings and put it tidy in the cabinet. He sat on the turned off kotatsu, opening a book to read. "What are you preparing, Aldian?"

"Here, I'm cooking a dinner for the two of us." I answered, stirring the soup I was cooking.

"Cooking?" Ishimaru was quite amazed. "You can cook?"

"Indeed. In fact, I love to." I replied excitedly. "What book you're reading?"

"This is a book about social interaction." He answered. "I need to know why you could be a really kind-hearted man!"

I was amazed. He wanted to know it that much?

"Indeed I also wanted to know how to be a hard-worker like you." I replied. He was astonished. "Ishimaru, what are you interested in besides studying?" I asked him as I pour the soup into a big bowl. Preparing a nice dinner was what I could do for my own. Now, I wanted my roommate to try my cooking. Never a good chance came twice, so I do that one confidently.

"Hmm..." He was thinking. "Do you know the magnificent arts of _kendoka_?"

"You mean kendo?" I asked him. "My taekwondo practitioner was also a kendo and aikido practitioner, so I learned a bit about it. It is good and interesting, isn't it?"

"You like it too?" Ishimaru looked like he was quite excited. I answered him positively. "Then when this all was finished, I want you to go together with me to a _kendoka _dojo. It should be an excitement of doing this together!"

"I would love to!" I answered his request excitedly. I had finished cooking, and the day was starting to go night. It was 6 PM. "Here, I have finished cooking. Let's eat!"

**Paid a nice visit?**

That night, Fujisaki visited my room. He was quite surprised knowing Ishimaru was my roommate once again.

"P-please... h-have a look on w-w-what I...m-made..." He was quite the shy guy. She made a system to add and remove worlds from tablets. Actually when I was sick, Fujisaki borrowed my tablet. He said he would analyze it, and invent many things from it that could assist us in this game. Maybe this was one of his inventions. Ishimaru and I was really excited.

Besides, Fujisaki cloned my tablet for Ishimaru.

"F-Furthermore... I m-made this..." He showed us a picture of a time machine and a supercomputer. He gave me a paper before leaving the room bashfully. Ishimaru stated that Fujisaki was really shy, and rarely talked to new people around him.

In the paper, Fujisaki wrote a note. "I made a time machine and a supercomputer that could interact with all the game tablets. Now I could send messages from this computer and receive stress signals and execute an emergency escape wherever you are in another world."

**A melee weapon...**

Honestly I was needing a melee weapon to be used at the war, or on missions. I couldn't forever rely on Mondo's extreme physical strength or our firearms, since it has limited bullets. This drove me to visiting Fujisaki's room, asking her to add the world of Warriors Orochi 3 (a Hack-and-slash crossover game made by KOEI, featuring Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors) to my tablet.

As soon as I exited from the room, Ishimaru and Mondo were waiting in front of it. "I heard from Fujisaki you're going to go again, Aldian!" Ishimaru said to me. "Just what world you're going to?"

"The world of Warriors Orochi 3. I wanted to meet Oichi of the Oda family, and request her weapon for my using." I answered.

"L-Lady Oichi!?" Ishimaru looked quite surprised. "I'll go with you! It's not good to go out alone again! _Kyoudai_, are you coming?"

"I need to catch up and do some work below." Mondo answered. "Anytime ya need help just screech Fujisaki. I'll be there to help ya."

Ishimaru and I went to the world of Warriors Orochi 3, right to Oichi's position.

**The burning house**

"Mmh... W-where am I?" I tried to get up. I could feel the ground and small rocks. As soon as I got up, I found myself in the middle of a field. I found Ishimaru unconscious, trying to wake up. I approached him and supported him to stand up.

"Where is this?" I asked to myself. Ishimaru seemed not to know anything. We wandered around this field. There were blood splatters almost everywhere, creepy castles and debris decorate the field, including big rocks who emits lava lights. It was quite night, also.

Several meters of wandering, we found a burning house. Oddly enough, no one surrounds the house, or even to shut the fire down. Filled with curiosity, we approached it.

Ishimaru sighted a female was inside the house. "Ma'am! Please get out of there! It's too dangerous to stay inside!" Ishimaru yelled at her. The female seemed not to hear a thing, though. Albeit in panic, we rushed inside trying to save her. The female was crying above a man's body, who looked unconscious.

"Ma'am! Please get out soon!" Ishimaru tried to convince her. The female didn't hear a thing, though. She kept crying loud. As she looked like an adult, both Ishimaru and I didn't have the courage to force her out.

All of a sudden, the man took a little breath. The crying lady suddenly stopped crying as the man was regaining consciousness, feeling his hands on the lady's cheeks. Seeing this as a good chance, Ishimaru brought the man outside, while I brought the lady.

Both Ishimaru and I didn't sight their face too long. We were panic.

We successfully managed to escape that burning house. The man Ishimaru brought asked him to lay his body on the ground. I found a nice tree growing big near the burning house, so we put his body there, leaning it to the tree. I found a major burn throughout the man's body. So, I managed to pick up a bucket of water on a river behind the tree.

I was too focused to heal the wound of the man, that I didn't see his face or the lady's face detailed. The lady was talking to the man when I came back with a bucket of water. Ishimaru helped me to apply the cure and patch we made using his hints to the man.

"Thank you." The man said gently.

"You're welcome." I said. "At least we all managed to get out from that building." I kept applying the patch, gently pushing it to the wounds of the man.

"I-I'm sorry not to respond to your yell." The lady said gently. Ishimaru answered her. "It is entirely acceptable, honorable lady!"

"What's your name? Where did you come from?" The man asked both me and Ishimaru.

"My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Pleased to meet you!" Ishimaru introduced himself.

"I'm Aldian Hudaya. You can call me Aldian, if you don't mind. We are wanderers going north." I lied a little. Ishimaru looked at me, as I nodded my head noticing his suspicious view. "May I have the right to know your name?"

"I'm Nagamasa, from the Azai family. This is Oichi, my beloved wife."

**The honorable and kind-hearted defense**

WAS I DREAMING!? I REALLY MET THEM!

Surprised, I looked at the two's face. This was absolutely Nagamasa and Oichi, with their appearances on Warriors Orochi 3! I couldn't say a word as I was too amazed. I mean, the two were in front of my face!

"The Ishimaru family is a respected family." Nagamasa said to Ishimaru. "Why you wander to go north?"

As Ishimaru couldn't lie, I answered Nagamasa's question. "Sorry for being impolite that I answered your question to Ishimaru. I'm his bodyguard. Ishimaru is looking for some cure for the disease his father is suffering, and we need to go north."

"I understand." Nagamasa said gently. "Thank you for your kind aid."

"Lord Nagamasa, I think the two aren't bad people after all." Oichi said gently. I replied her with a smile. "Thank you, Lady Oichi. Your kind praise is much appreciated."

All of a sudden, a group of unknown people came after us. They were all shirtless, and looked like not an ordinary human. A snake painting could be seen throughout their gray body. They brought a sword with them. I could easily detect this as Orochi's soldiers.

"Not a good time to start a fight, I guess." I commented their appearance.

"What do you want!?" Oichi-san suddenly said to them angrily. They didn't answer anything. They stood there. They looked like preparing to attack in force to us. Ishimaru was puzzled. "Aldian, who are them!?"

"They are Orochi's minions. They are the main antagonist and should be eliminated, since we're not on their side." I answered him.

Nagamasa pointed his spear at them. It was big and shiny. "If you dare to touch Oichi, I'll show you no mercy!"

"Lord Nagamasa! Don't push yourself! The wound hasn't been going better!"

"For you, Oichi! Even a small wound like this doesn't halt my love!" Nagamasa tried to stand up. He screamed in pain as his wound wasn't going better yet. Oichi leaned his body back to the tree.

Ishimaru stood up. "Those who attacked a female are warriors with no honor!" He said. Nagamasa stared at him surprised. At the same time, I encouraged myself to stand up. "Ishimaru, how about we beat them all up?"

"Aldian-kun!" Oichi yelled at me. "No! It's too dangerous!"

"Mind no worries, Lady Oichi. I'll fight to protect your highness!"

"Lady Oichi, please don't worry about us!" Ishimaru convinced her. "Please bring Lord Nagamasa to a safer place!"

Even though I stood up and bravely faced the attackers, I felt...like...WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!? IT IS IMPOSSIBLE I FIGHT THEM ALL! I CAN'T EVEN SLASH A SWORD TO THEIR BODIES! WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!?

Ishimaru noticed I was worried. He patted on my shoulders. "We will face this together. Fear nothing, Aldian! The soul of a warrior is on your body, too!" Being supported like that, I smiled back at him. "Thank you, Ishimaru."

One of the attackers screamed as it ran to thrust Ishimaru with his sword. I didn't know why, but the scare I felt suddenly fade away that I easily pushed Ishimaru to avoid his attack and strike the attacker using my first. He was later knocked down to the ground unconsciously.

Nagamasa yelled from behind us. "Use this!" He threw a katana, in which Ishimaru picked it up. "This is for you, Aldian." He said as he tried to give it to me. Although, I rejected it. "No, you're more honorable to hold such a great sword on your hand."

Ever since Ishimaru and Mondo returned from the world of biohazard, they didn't even make use of the weapons I gave them. I brought Mondo's gun and my gun almost everywhere I go, together along with the side pack. I prepared the guns. "I'll use this to hold them back." I said as I aimed the gun to the attackers.

Shot!

One shot of my gun landed on the attacker's forehead, forcing the other attackers to scream and ran at us. Ishimaru prepared his sword, while I prepared my feet to jump. At almost an instant, Ishimaru slashed the attackers with the sword, avoiding any potential attacks they could make. He looked just like a real samurai at the time. I jumped high to the air, doing an air maneuver as I shot some of the attackers from above.

As soon as I landed on the ground, I shot an attacker, avoiding some other attacks as I kicked them. I learned Taekwondo, thus my feet were enough to pummel them. I could barely see one attacker was about to stab Ishimaru from the back. I shot him on the head, killing him in an instant.

I love headshots!

I saw one attacker was about to attack Oichi. Just before he managed to get close to her, I shot him on the feet. Again, I shot the knocked down guy on the head, killing him in an instant. Ishimaru slashed two attackers who was about to attack the weakened Nagamasa. Oichi saw one attacker was about to attack Ishimaru from behind. In nearly an instant, Oichi threw something sharp from her hula-hoop-like weapon with sharp things around it to behind Ishimaru, killing the attacker.

The two of us worked harmonically killing the attackers. One attacker slashed me with his sword, knocking me to the ground. As he was about to stab me to death, I shot him on the hand, and Ishimaru slashed him from behind, killing him in an instant. "Thanks!" I said to him excitedly. I noticed someone was about to attack him from behind. Even laid on the ground, I shot him on the head. Ishimaru looked back, to find the last attacker knocked to the ground with blood dripping from the head.

"Thank you very much, Aldian!" Ishimaru said to me, offering his hands for me to stand up. He supported me on the shoulders.

All of our actions took less than ten minutes to kill a bulk of attackers. This made Nagamasa and Oichi looked surprised. We approached them. "Is everything alive and well?" I said, asking them.

"Ishimaru...Aldian...You're such strong warriors!" Nagamasa praised us. "I've never seen such incredible amount of strength and harmony in battle before!"

"Thank you for the kind praise, Lord Nagamasa." I answered briefly. Ishimaru bowed at him. "Hereby I thank you for the praise you gave to us, Your Highness!" I bowed together with Ishimaru when he said that.

Seeing Nagamasa could stand up again, I gave him something. Before I came to Fujisaki's room to ask him to add this world, I recently asked Fujisaki to make a two-way communication device which could reach between worlds. I gave him one radio intercom.

"I didn't mean to be so rude, but it'd be nice if you accept my small gift." I said, giving the intercom to Oichi. "Whenever you're in trouble, shout to us using that intercom. We'll be there in less than a minute to rescue."

Oichi and Nagamasa examined the intercom I gave to them. "What's this?" Nagamasa asked.

"It's a communication device. We hold the other pair." I showed him my intercom. I spoke to the intercom, testing the capability. My voice was heard clearly on Nagamasa and Oichi's intercom. They were surprised.

Ishimaru returned Nagamasa's sword. "I thank you, my lord, for the sword you gave to me." Just after Ishimaru said that, Nagamasa rejected the sword. "No, you can hold it."

"W-why, your highness!?" Ishimaru was surprised.

"You're honorable and strong. That sword resembles honor, faith and justice. You were strong enough to put justice to the wrong!" Nagamasa praised him one more time. Again, Ishimaru bowed to Nagamasa, thanking the praise.

Oichi handed over an oversized wooden _kendama _(a cup-and-ball toy from Japan, try to lookup in google) with iron ball to me. "I couldn't give much more as a gift. But please, take this _kendama _with you. I used to fight with the _kendama_. Now I want you to fight with it." She said to me. "A strong, cheerful, gentle and kind-hearted warrior like you, Aldian, would be perfectly fit to use this." I bowed down, responding her praise to me. "It was a pleasant surprise, indeed. Thank you, your highness."

As our mission here was successful, Ishimaru and I bid a little farewell to the two. We ran hastily to the north. When nobody sees us, Ishimaru asked me. "Why did you lied to them, Aldian!? Lying is not a good behavior!"

"If we tell them we're from another world and asked them to help, they would not give their nice appreciation like that. In this world, they are attacked by unknown devil soldiers from another world. We should conduct a nice first impression for them, before requesting further help." I said. "Have you ever read the book about diplomacy? It is said that we shouldn't hastily conduct diplomacy to the nations we want to ask for help."

Ishimaru was surprised hearing my answer. "I-I didn't know that before. I'm so stupid!"

"At least don't scold me because I killed people and do violence, OK?" I said to Ishimaru, followed by a small laugh. "No, I'll not." Ishimaru answered briefly. "This is in war condition. In war, killing the enemy is permitted, so you didn't break any rules after all. Though, I haven't learned much about war and diplomacy..."

"Let's just study about that sort of things when we're home, OK?" I tried to cheer him up. Ishimaru nodded his head. He picked up my tablet and use the returning function to return us back home. Mission success!


	9. Chapter 8

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 8 – The first rescue mission**

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

_Currently I'm open for story requests and submissions, being exchanged as art-trade with a picture. Just PM :)_

_-Sorry for not listing the three anime and characters involved in this fanfic, because of the limitation from the system :) alas, you still can read this, don't you?-_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

**Save the Japanese Club!**

_This part of story was contributed by TheStoryHunter._

Woah, it was unexpected that I could get the right of one chapter to be your narrator! Who is this? Please continue reading. Enjoy! 3

**Come here meow... Pussy, Pussy... Meow?**

One day, I was on my room. My previous room before my world was "induced by the despair-inducing incident" and that room was quite equal. The bed almost rarely made up, high desk full of books, on the floor there was a carpet that has a short desk on it. It was on that desk my activities were usually done with my novels, laptop, or noting and drawing.

I was finishing a story. After this world was devastated, in this war base that looked like a small city, my chances of being a storywriter opened wider. So, if I was rarely appeared in this story, the question 'why' had already been answered. I paused for a moment and stared emptily to my unfinished work. I thought about the illustration. My drawing wasn't really good, but better than nothing at least for me to keep it for myself. Comparing to the past...

Somebody knocked my door's room. A voice was heard. "Nai, this is Aldian!"

I wore my veil hastily and opened the door. In front of my room, he was standing with a tablet on his hand. He looked worried. "What's the matter, Di?"

"Look." He gave me his tablet. A picture was on the screen that I quickly recognized as the environment which was my school, except the situation which looked like night. There was the school gate on Kalimantan Street, then a boarding house across it... Eh? I zoomed in. There was a fading out light shining from one of the adequate boarding house rooms! I lifted my vision up and stared unbelievingly at Aldian. He nodded with a wide grin. "There's somebody there! It could be our friend, Nai!"

"Then-"I paused myself for a moment, trying to yield this valuable, interesting information. "You wanted to go after them, right? Can I join?"

"Of course, that's why I came here." He answered excitedly. "Hurry up and prepare then rush to the Mondo garage. Ten minutes left before departure, as Ishimaru said!"

Without any hesitation I slammed the door shut. Ten minutes before departure means hastily dress myself up then rush down to the garage!

I didn't know how, but I managed to arrive there in ten minutes, add few seconds to it. I met Aldian, Ishimaru, Naegi and Sakura Oogami was waiting for the pick-up vehicle in front of the big, multi-story garage building. I approached them, exhausted. Not long after, a military truck approached us, with Mondo as the driver. Seems like he decided to become a driver recently. Either Ishimaru or Aldian didn't confirm this, though.

Inside the military truck, Aldian gave me a small hand gun. "Uh... Di, I'm... quite scared if I should bring a gun with me." I said to him.

"No worries. It's loaded with stun ammos." He said.

"Is that so?" I accepted his offering nervously.

"Don't be that nervous, Nai." Aldian tried to calm me down one more time as I examined the gun. Several weeks living here, but that was the first time I really hold a gun. As I lifted the gun on my hands, Aldian talked actively with Ishimaru, Naegi and Sakura. Ishimaru and him, observing their friendliness at the time, looked like gay couples.

…

I gasped. The truck's engine voice had stopped, and it needed a few seconds for me to remember where I was. It was hardly believable, I could sleep even with a dead world as my surroundings, and I was inside a military truck. Mondo parked the car in Belitung Street, because Kalimantan Street, in which the boarding house was located in, was so damaged that trucks like that couldn't pass.

One by one we stepped out. Mondo, Sakura and Naegi guarded the truck, in case something unexpected happens. Aldian, Ishimaru and I would check the boarding house wreckage.

We stepped on the ruins of Sumatera Street. Across the road, there was a building which was my school, and near the school building was a military building. I observed the mosque on the military building that suffered little damage. The power of Allah's home was superb. There were also a photocopy kiosk and a small shop that was only a remains of the wall, the ruins of an education business building named "Edulab", and...Beside the Edulab ruins, there was the boarding house.

The boarding house was enclosed by a pair of white steel gate, which was only one left remaining and almost loose from its hinge. There was a main house building whose roof and some walls had been destroyed, complete with a small parking field which was full of debris. There was also a car wreckage which... looked like after being smashed by a huge hand. Observing the car wreckage, the three of us shared each other's nervous gaze before progressing further.

Next to the main building, there was a path leading to behind the building. There were four rooms which was usually contested as a strategic boarding room. I, who had ever came here, led the way as Ishimaru and Aldian watched my back. We stepped slowly, as we observed our surroundings. This was the place who was filled with craps. There were used beds, cabinets, desks, and many more. The condition of them was much like the car wreckage we saw a few moments ago. This wasn't because of earthquake, but looked like some_thing_ destroyed it. I remembered the times I came here, when I was going to the room of-

A sound was heard from the pile of unused items.

We stopped, aiming our weapons. We waited for a few moments, then... our suspense was on its top when one small being immediately popped out from the pile of unused items. Then, we took our relaxed breath.

"What a cat!" Aldian exclaimed with relief, as Ishimaru stared the cat with a dazed gaze.

I nodded a little. "Quite unexpected there was still a cat in this wrecked world..." Then, as a cat lover, an idea passed my mind. "Let's bring it back home!" I turned my face to Aldian.

He laughed nervously a little. "Go ahead, you bring it."

Ishimaru stepped forward, approaching the cat. "How strange," he said. "How could a cat possibly survived here?"

"Perhaps the mice were surviving also." I answered him as I approached the cat. The cat looked quite on a siege looking at Ishimaru and me approaching, but it stood firmly in its place. Also, I found out that the cat's eyes were... reddish orange? When I was ducking to calm down that cat and stroke it, a gunshot immediately put me standing. The sound was heard from Belitung Street...

I looked at the two men who went with me. "Sounds like from the truck. You want to go?"

With a little anxious face, Ishimaru answered. "There's _kyoudai_, Naegi and Sakura. I think they can handle any problems there!"

"Indeed." Aldian added something to his statement. "Even if it's a big problem, they should have contacted us. Maybe it was a little- _What the hell!?" _Aldian cut his own words, and he pointed to what was behind me. "Err... I mean, the cat!"

Ishimaru was just about to scold him for swearing with bad words, before I poked his upper hand. "I-Ishimaru..." I said, couldn't even form what I would say next. As Aldian said to me before all of these incidents, Ishimaru's skin was sensitive. A touch on the skin could make his face quite red.

"What is it?" Ishimaru said and turned his face. He was just as flabbergasted as me.

In front of us, the small, cute little harmless cat was transforming. For some reason, the body size was incredibly larger than that car, and the face turned violent, whose mustache was about two meters in length per strand. The soft fur turned long and sharp. We couldn't say anything because we were shocked, and I was taken aback behind. It looked down, to us, like a cat which was looking to the prey. Then it meowed like, "MEOW‼‼" with a loud, mean tone whose volume was like a broken radio volume multiplied 100 times!

I never expected I could scream, though in reality I screamed looking at _that_.

A cat monster!?


	10. Chapter 9

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 9 – The first rescue mission, part 2**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

_This part of story was contributed by __TheStoryHunter__._

**Sensei! Oh, not. Cat tamer!**

After finished listening the cat's meow that spoilt our ears, that big, mean cat suddenly swung its claws to us. Aldian successfully avoided it, while Ishimaru had to pull me, saving me from that mean attack from those huge claws. This resulted him being fallen headlong to the ground full with debris and gravel, his head hit the wall debris, and the body was then plunged to the ground.

"Ishimaru! Hang in there!" Aldian shouted from afar. Between Ishimaru and me, there was that cat that approached me and Ishimaru with that pretty cat steps.

As soon as I regained my consciousness, I got up from Ishimaru's body. "Ishimaru!" I jiggled his body a little. He looked painful. On his hand there was a wide scratch, blood were dipping from it! "Ishimaru, are you all right!? I'm so sorry..."

"Ugh... N-Naila?" He responded. "I-It's all right... Argh! It hurts a little. But—the cat!"

I turned my head again to the cat, just when the cat meow was heard again, like something had hit him. Aldian shot the cat using a hand gun! The cat, tough, didn't feel any hurt. His attacks just moved the cat's attention from us to him, since Aldian didn't actually shot the bullets to the cat, just across the cat's skin to distract the attention.

"Ugh…"

I looked back to Ishimaru. The scratch wound on the hand was widening! In that condition of his, he looked really hard even to stand up. Then, I sighted to a gun on my hands.

I faced that cat, put on an aiming stance, thus aiming to that cat. My hands were on the trigger but, damn, I was so nervy to pull it! At that time, Aldian kept trying hard to distract the monster's attention with his hand gun. My hand started shivering.

"Come on, me!" I barked to myself. "This gun is safe! Just a stunning ammo, you crybaby!"

Gathering the courage to pull the trigger, I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes, staring at that gun again anxiously, then looked forward. Nothing had happened. I tried to pull the trigger again.

It was stuck!

"Argh!" I could scream frustrated, as Aldian seemed like being exhausted _playing _with the cat.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice was heard loud from a place. "Stop it!"

Everyone there, including the cat, turned our face to the voice source. From the boarding house whose wall had been destroyed, a person appeared. He looked at the same ages with me, and he approached us. As he was near, I couldn't trust what I saw. The cat became tame in his mean appearance when it saw him. The cat snored as it approached the man.

"Y-Yana!" I yelled, unbelieving myself, as with Aldian who finally realized who was coming: a fairly tall with short, curly hair man wearing eyeglasses, beige jacket and dark blue jeans. Ishimaru, despite his wounded state, was surprised. Aldian on the spur of the moment came to Ishimaru's aid, supporting him to stand up by his shoulders.

In spite of being happy to reunite with him, not even a person wanted to approach him. Not only because of astonishment, exhausted, but especially because the cat. Yana approached us, scratching the chin of that mean cat. "Yo!" He greeted us calmly, almost like every time Aldian and I met him at school. "You guys still live, then."

"You are, too!" Aldian responded. "How could?"

Yana could only point to that big cat, which after a few minutes, returned to a normal cat on Yana's lap. "Using a bodyguard." He said tranquilly as he pointed to the cat.

I lowered my gun, didn't know what to say. Yana approached me, then looked to Ishimaru who was being sat to a wall. Aldian was ducking beside him. He looked Ishimaru closely, but didn't say anything. He ducked to see him even closer.

"I thought I had ever seen you somewhere..." Yana mumbled, half muse as he continued to notice Ishimaru even more. Aldian introduced him to Yana. "Bud (sometimes, Yana is also called Budi), this is Ishimaru from Dangan Ronpa: High School of Hope and High School Students of Despair. Ishimaru, this is Yana, from the Japanese Club of my school."

Yana didn't believe what he had just heard. He bowed to Ishimaru, and spoke Japanese. "_Hajimemashite, Yanuardi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

"_Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _Ishimaru replied.

Budi, you... Just because you taught _benkyou_...

Yana then looked to us. "Di, Nai, let's bring Ishimaru to the military mosque and heal his wounds. I made _kinda_ hut there." He support Ishimaru to stand using his shoulders, so do Aldian who assisted his best friend.

"If that so," I said. "I'll go and check everyone who was waiting on the truck. I'll tell them to go to the mosque."

"Woah! There's also the others?" Yana asked, as we start to walk.

Aldian answered. "Affirmative. Moreover, we don't have to go to the TNI mosque first, Bud! There's a big base with living peoples there!"

"Even anime characters like Ishimaru also lived there." I added some words to support Aldian's statement. "So, will we return to the base or to the mosque?"

"Obviously, to the mosque we will go." Yana asked. "There were people also."

We was astounded to know this. "Who?" I asked.

"Micly, Desu, Ojil and Hana."

At nearly an instant, my face turned out bright. "Mas Han? Hana-kun? Hana-sensei? Hana-Kamisama?"

"Yes." Yana replied short.

After some minutes spent walking, we arrived on the military mosque, but another view surprised us. There were our friends who were supposed to guard the truck, looked quite astonished being surrounded by many cats. Mondo sighted us first and yelled. "There! Kyoudai! _Yer OK right?_"

"Kyoudai!" Mondo immediately alarmed looking Ishimaru with his scratch wound. He supported Ishimaru using his wide shoulders. "You OK? Who did a fuck!?"

We approached them, as we continued to walk to the mosque's terrace. As we were going to sit Ishimaru to a wall, somebody opened the mosque door. It was... Miclyra, a fairly tall female wearing a white veil, yellow jacket with black shirt on the inside and a black, long skirt. "Yana! What happened!?"

She sighted me. "Woah, there are also Naila and Aldian!" Then she returned her vision back to the mosque and yelled. "_Minna_, look! There's also living people here!" Following her yell, some people went out of the mosque. As Yana said, there were Miclyra, Desu, and Ojil and...

"MAS HAAAAN‼" I hastily progressed, almost hitting the tallest female between them.

"NAIII‼" Hana also greeted me, waved her hands, then we hugged warmly as what we usually would do. Several weeks without a warm hug at least had been paid off. I almost dipped my tears.

For some minutes the situation became warm and affective. We didn't expect to meet each other again. We, who came from the base, offered them to live in our base. The friends who lived on the mosque offered to took care of Ishimaru's wound before progressing further. Aldian and Mondo assisted them. They said that the wound would become fatal if it was not healed immediately.

Hana was the tallest man between Yana, Ojil and Desu. She wore a black-grey shirt with a long, dark skirt, a veil on her head and eyeglasses. Ojil was the fattest of the four. Desu was somewhat energetic, wearing a sporty jacket and jeans instead of skirt.

After that reunion and healing finished, the boarding house guys plus Yana (Yana wasn't a boarding house student) packed their belongings from the mosque and loaded it to the truck. As suggested by Yana and I, we brought the cats altogether. I thought that if the cats could guard them, they would be beneficial for the upcoming war.

Then, we returned back to the base, having the truck more loaded than when we left the base.

**In the base**...

"Welcome to the base!"

"Woah, is this really a base? It looked much to a hotel, _ya_' know."

"Haha, indeed it is. Or even a small city."

As we arrived on the base, I asked Hana to be my roommate. This was a thing I always wanted to do! I thought it would be fun if I could slept over on her room in the boarding house. Unfortunately, my parents didn't permit it...

Our first days together, after Mas Han finished unpacking her belongings and dressed herself, I asked her to hang out around the base. As we walked around, I told her everything had happened, up to why the world was like that. Mas Han was also astonished to see the Dangan Ronpa characters in front of her eyes, and I introduced them to Mas Han. In the end of that small tour, I asked her to have a dinner in the Hope's Peak Academy Cafeteria. There were Mondo, Aldian, Ishimaru, Miclyra and Desu. "Hi everyone! Mind if I join?" I asked them.

"Sure! Have a seat!" Aldian offered us a seat in the empty space of that long seat.

"How's your hand going, Ishimaru?" I asked him.

"This is definitely better than yesterday!" He showed me his bandaged hands. "It should be better soon!" As soon as I was about to apologize to him, he preceded my words. "It's OK, Nai! I didn't resent or regret at all because I had pulled you at that time!"

Hearing that response, I couldn't say anything but, "Thanks."

"By the way, what are you guys talking about, eh?" Hana asked.

"You know, Han, our survival story up to why we could stay in the mosque." Micly answered.

"Yes!" Desu continued. "I didn't even understand a bulk how Yana could gather those cats and make them guards! Sometimes there were strange monsters coming, or people in tuxedos wearing a damn weird bear-like mask, things like that."

"That's Monokuma's minions!" Aldian commented.

I asked them immediately. "So then, where's Yana?"

"He's taking care of our cats." Micly answered. "It is said that he asked help to Togami Enterprises to build a pet house for the cats. For some time, until it has been built, the cats are living in Yana's room." I shook my head and tut listening that, imagining how Yana's room would be with that bulk load of cats.

"Kyoudai." Aldian diverted the talking topic. "How could those cats surround you? We also heard some gunshots. Was you guys the source of that?"

"That's...I was guarding a shit when Naegi said he saw cats. I fucking denied that stupid statement, how could those puny cats live on a dead world!? Suddenly the damn cats surround our truck, about six or eight. They immediately turned fucking big! I attacked one, but the motherfucker didn't feel any shit! We were holding back against those damn cats from hell before they stopped. They fucking returned normal."

"Of course we were surprised! They went big and small again! Just what the fuck they want to do!? Anyway, those damn cats approached one position. We followed them to the place you all were going to and stood there like shit. You all came then." Mondo ended his story.

A few moments after Mondo's story, our food order came. Just before we ate them, the cafeteria door was opened all of a sudden. We looked at it, just to found Yana bringing three cats with him. One was on his lap, one was on his shoulders, and one more was stood on his jacket which has a kangaroo-like pouch.

Our dinner was suddenly became chaotic by the presence of those cats. Aldian hit Yana on his head when the cats approached him. He screeched loud like a female seeing mice. Mondo hit Aldian and Yana on the head, and Ishimaru yelled at the three not to ruin a dinner. Yes, and many other things happened at that time, ruining the peaceful dinner. Still, it was fun...

…

"Waah, thank god I could met Mas Han again." I stated my feelings as soon as Mas Han and I arrived back to our room. Kirigiri was joyfully eating noodles on kotatsu. We played an anime from my laptop, who suddenly returned back to normal, on the widescreen television.

"Sure, I also didn't expect to meet Naila again." She replied. "Nai, you still can write stories? Or you've become a weapon master since you live here?"

I was chuckled to hear that. "No, I don't used to weapons or martial arts, even though in this place there's a dojo and we're supposed to prepare for war. But here I could become a writer more easily. You can say I'm a few writers on this mini town, so yeah, just a few if we're talking about jobs."

"Hee." Hana seemed like amazed. We were silent for a moment.

"By the way, Hana-sensei!" (Sensei means teacher in Japanese. Sometimes it is also used to address a manga artist)

"Eh, don't use –sensei. 'Hana-kun' or 'Mas Han' would be better." She said calmly, much to her style of speaking.

"How about illustrating my stories?" I offered her. "Just like the old times. Let's art-trade again! I write the story, Mas Han draw it! Let's share the earnings, then."

"Hee, of course! I'd love to!" She excitedly responded my offer.

That night, we overslept talking about our new project excitedly. Kirigiri seemed to enjoy our talk, and suggested many things for the story I was about to write.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 10 – The mixture of the deadly tag duo, part 1**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

I felt sorry to Ishimaru, whose hands were wounded because she had to save Naila. I couldn't do a thing to heal or rescue him. Every time I saw his hands bandaged like that, I felt really regretful. I needed to find a cure to heal all of his wounds quickly.

Something passed on my mind. It was actually..._that _world.

I knew something about a new anime world—the Cuticle Tantei Inaba world. It was actually an anime telling the story of a werewolf who had special powers by biting a piece of hair. I knew he could cure any kind of wound using his powers, by biting the white hair. Although, I couldn't do things at my own.

Mondo was the perfect ones for me to call.

"I'll help ya!" Mondo replied. "Wait there. I'm comin'"

I asked Mondo to assist me going to that world. Furthermore, I had Fujisaki to add that world to my tablet and Ishimaru's tablet. One time, someone knocked the door. I opened it, to find Naila, Kirigiri and Mas Han were standing in front of it.

"O-oh, hi!" I greeted them. "Is something the matter?"

"Um... Di, we're just to check Ishimaru's wound, and suggest a quick healing alternative." Naila said. I let the three came in. They were all around Ishimaru.

"How's you going?" Mas Han asked. "The wound was really bad. I'm sorry for that."

"No need to apologize! It's just a small wound!" Ishimaru convinced her.

"Aldian, I had an idea." Naila said. "How about if we go to the world of Cuticle Tantei Inaba, and ask Inaba Hiroshi to cure the wound?"

"Naila!" I was surprised. She had the same idea as me! "I had the same idea!"

"Really?" She looked quite excited.

"Furthermore, I asked Mondo to come here. He will help us."

"Mondo's such a good guy, eh?" Mas Han commented. "He's really good taking care of Ishi."

Mondo came to my room, surprised to see Kirigiri, Naila and Mas Han was already there. After explaining what we will do, I asked Naila what we had in return for the hair fetish detective later on. She suggested everyone to work for him one case unpaid. After agreeing (and having Mondo swearing because he hadn't used to work with a police and Ishimaru tried to persuade everyone he was fine, albeit I rejected it and insisted to go), we all went up to the park.

Ishimaru, Naila, Mas Han, Kirigiri and I had tablets with us. Fujisaki suddenly came and gave one more. He said it was for Mondo. We all prepared ourselves as we go for a trip to that world.

**A glimpse of the genius**

I regained my consciousness. I found myself being slept on a sofa, with many people surrounding me. "Is he fine?" One of them asked. "Yes, he is. He was unconscious for about ten minutes." Another voice answered her voice.

"W-where am I?" I asked. Suddenly a voice followed mine. "Aldian!" He yelled. I woke up to find Ishimaru with no bandages on his hand. Mondo was sitting next to him with that biker style of his. Naila, Kirigiri and Mas Han were sitting in front of me, beside a red-haired man with dog collar on the neck. Behind the dog man, there was a young man with blue hoody jackets and messy, spiky hair and a female with short, yellow hair.

"So, as you said, you'd help me in one case, eh?" The red haired man asked Ishimaru. "Indeed, we will! We're people with words!"

"Sounds interesting." The red haired man said seriously. "I accept your offer, with one pre-requisite."

"What is it, Inaba-san?" Naila asked him. Inaba-san!? Inaba Hiroshi!? So the man behind him was Kei and Yuuta! I should change my addressing for Yuuta, as he was a male cross-dressing to a female. Hiroshi nodded his head. "I'll have some of your hairs. They're really sissy and beautiful!" He said excitedly.

That hair fetish...

Hiroshi had a youthful appearance. He had dark red, spiky hair, with a large strand of hair in the middle, with two locks of hair falling at the sides of his face, framing his face. The rest of his hair was loose. Note his fluffy, medium-sized wolf ears on top of his head. His eyes were brown, and he wore rectangle-shaped eyeglasses. He wore a black animal collar, with silver buckle. Wearing a grey shirt with white, rolled up cuffs and a collar of the same color that goes down in a buttoned V-neck, he stared at me. His pants were in plain blue jeans and his shoes are dark brown.

Kei Nozakki was the straight, cat-lover teenager had an average figure with average height who was Hiroshi's assistant for about 6 months. He had pale white skin, and long, thin arms and legs. His thin eyebrows were covered by some strands of his spiky black hair, which covered most of his forehead. He had big oval eyes with brown irises surrounding black pupils. His messy, spiky hair was kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He had a middle-round nose, thin lips and small ears. Kei was also staring at me. He wore a steel blue hoodie, reaching down to his waist, with a zipper that goes diagonally to the left. His hoodie covered most of his upper body, only leaving his chest and arms exposed, but with very little skin visible to the public eye. The edges were gifted with a dark color that circles the entire hoodie. His dark-grey jeans were covered at the top by his blue hoodie.

Behind the two was a female in yellow hair. Sasaki Yuuta, in which Kei would call her 'Yuuta-kun', addressing the possibility of her being a male cross-dressing to a female. Ok, what should I call her? Him or her? Him, I guess. Ok, he had rather short, blonde hair. His bangs in front covered his eyebrows while the back covers his neck. He had a hairpin on the right side of his hair. He had light blue eyes and rather cute and innocent face. His wearing consisted of a light pink shirt with a dark top under it, help up by straps that were tied around his neck. The pink shirt had a purple butterfly print on the left side of his waist. He also wore a white belt around his waist. He completed his outfit with a very short, blue skirt, beige, leg warmers and brown heels.

Ishimaru called her 'Yuuta-san', making his face turn red.

We talked all the time explaining what had happened. Hiroshi would eventually be surprised, along with Kei and Yuuta, as I explained about the inter-world incident and showed them pictures and videos. Naila continued the explanation with a request to assist us later on.

"It's ridiculous!" Kei objected. "There's no such things accepted logically!"

"Indeed I would have the same objection." I answered briefly.

"Kei, don't try to hold me back." Hiroshi answered. Kei stared at him. "What did you say, Inaba-san?"

"I couldn't imagine myself having a lot of unidentified cuticles from many other people from another world... Are there people with nice hair? Let me have some of them and I'll agree to help!" Hiroshi explained excitedly. Mas Han nodded her head. "We have it! In fact, the hair colors are more than 5 natural colors and it's still natural!" She probably addressed Kirigiri's natural, lavender hair and many other ones.

"You could get as much as you want." I convinced him. "In fact, I'll give you more than that. Our friend made a time machine, in which you could return back in time and took many hairs as you want!"

"Great! I'm going to help you out!" Hiroshi was really excited. "How about a cuticle dance to celebrate?!"

"Cuticle...dance?" Kirigiri said questioningly.

Hiroshi and Yuuta did the cuticle dance, in which I joined them in the middle, dancing cheerfully as the two. After a few moments, somebody knocked the door. I whispered to Hiroshi's ears. "Don't tell anyone about this riddle. We should cover it up, until the right moment to tell it. Alright?" Inaba san nodded his head, answering my request.

Coming to the room was a man with sharp face, narrow eyes and pronounced jawbones were standing in front of the door. "Yo." He greeted Kei with a deep, father-like sound. His black hair was especially spiky. He had several thin strands of hair hanging over his forehead; his remaining hair points to the back. Ogino Kuniharu, the top police inspector in the Cuticle Tantei Inaba saga, came inside Hiroshi's office. He wore his usual business outfit: dark grey vest, a white, buttoned shirt and a crimson necktie. His pants and shoes were also dark grey.

He sat on the sofa, watching people around him. "Hiroshi, who're they?" He asked.

"We're Hiroshi's volunteer assistants." I answered him. "Aldian. Pleased to meet you, Ogi-san." The others also introduced themselves. Ogi praised Hiroshi for _finally _having actually working assistants. He then explained the reason he came there—to chapture a female genius called Noah.

"I've filed the reports about someone working for the Valentino family in the background." Ogi started to explain. He gave us chocolates for us to eat. Yuuta prepared, again, _ochazuke_ (tea served in a rice cooker and drank like a cereal directly from the rice cooker) for Ogi. "The name's Noah."

"Noah?" Hiroshi asked curiously. Ogi replied with an explanation, "She is the head of the Valentino family medical department. She is a doctor of darkness. Although 14 years old in age, she is a very genius female." Kei and Yuuta seemed to enjoy the chocolate. Ishimaru, Mondo and I didn't take even one chocolate. Although, Kirigiri, Naila and Hana seemed to enjoy it. Personally I wanted to focus on Ogi's explanation.

"Her skills were mainly focusing on inventing new things. She is also known also as a magician and scientist. In the other words, she is the one who helped the Valentino family all in the background." Ogi paused his explanation when Hiroshi asked, "Those things the goat owned, were made by that Noah girl?"

Ogi nodded his head. "Yes. She is a young, horrific girl that can turn all of Valentino's wishes to be true. If they are up to taking over Japan, she would definitely be needed."

Yuuta throw a chocolate and ate it whole, while Kei and Hiroshi kept eating one chocolate as Ogi kept explaining. "Actually, if Noah wasn't there, the family's threat would be reduced up to 50%."

Ogi stated seriously with a manly voice. "They are just a goat-lover mafia group."

Hiroshi griped. "It's really a drastic amount of change! Should we said that to our arch enemy!?"

"You may think they are just goat-lovers but they're still that extreme! Ogi-san, are you dead on your feet?!" Kei also objected yelling at the police inspector.

The two eventually came back to sit. "So, do you know where this Noah girl is?"

Ogi nodded his head. "Indeed. When she invented something, she went there alone." He drank the Ochazuke Yuuta had prepared for him. After finished, he put it down to the table. "I wanted to capture her before she made the threat even worse."

He stood up. "Let's go, Hiroshi!"

Inaba-san stood up. "Alright!"

The two were walking together to the door, when Ogi was surprised. "What's the matter!?" Hiroshi asked him surprisedly.

"I thought you would reject me as usual." Ogi said.

"Inaba-san finally shows his real side of himself!" Kei said to him.

"Are you falling to him?" Yuuta-kun asked.

"Oh, so he often protested?" I asked.

"No! I'm definitely like this every day!" Inaba-san protested, "I don't mind too much about that goat. But when there's no other way to find Haruka, there's no other way."

Ogi smiled at him, "I'm glad you could cooperate, but your feelings must be mixed at this point."

Hiroshi smiled back at him. "You..."

He tied a chain to his animal collar. "Are you willing more to ask me with force, kicks and screams? You surely have a nice taste, Ogi! I'll hold it out just for you!" He said it like a female begging for chocolate to his boyfriend.

"I was just sympathizing your situation, but if that's what you want, I'll do my best." Ogi said as he tighten the rope.

"Inaba-san! Your neck could ache!" Kei warned him. "Inaba-san! No need to do that much!" Ishimaru warned him.

"This would look like we're babysitters for dealing with a 14 years old kid, but let's show her who the real Cuticle Detective she was messing with is!" Inaba-san declared the oath. He screamed slowly to burn his spirit even more.

"Ogi, may I ask you something?" Ishimaru stood up, followed by the volunteer assistants. "What's the matter, young working assistant?" Ogi turned his head to him.

"I want to ask you about Noah, where she could possibly be?"

"She was a dark doctor, so the place that befits her is..."

**The beginning?**

"...a hospital."

We were arrived night to an abandoned hospital. It looked quite creepy, though. Hiroshi hugged Kei, like, scared. "Hiroshi, show me your true self!" Ogi warned at him.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going inside! I could bother the patients!"

"No need to worry, this is an abandoned hospital!" Ogi said to him.

"It is even worse..."

"Don't worry, I bring light." Yuuta showed a spirit-like blue-fire hanging to a fishing pole.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK HELPFUL ARE NOT EVEN HELPING ANYTHING!" Hiroshi complained.

"If you're that scared, let me pat on your shoulder." Kei pat on Inaba-san's shoulder. "Kei...you're scared too, right?" Inaba-san asked. Kei nodded his head.

Ogi, Yuuta and the volunteer assistants entered the abandoned hospital. "We're going..." said Yuuta, leaving the two in fearful distress.

This is definitely an abandoned hospital in the night. Dark, creepy atmosphere greeted our visiting. Inaba-san and Kei walked like scared. A loud, all-of-a-sudden sound immediately put them to screaming.

"It's a trap to frighten anyone who dare to come here. Be warned." Ogi-san warned the two.

"W-wait... Don't go that..."

Ssshhh~ A smoke immediately showered them. "WAAAAAAH!"

"It is... it is... indeed it is..." Someone is singing. Inaba-san suddenly pointed to the sound source. "You, goat!" He yelled. In front of them was a small, standing goat bringing fruits. He looked happy. He wore a dark cape. "The wolf!?"

"Why do you appear when we're not looking for you?" Inaba-san annoyedly asked him.

"So this is that Valentino!? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Mondo seemed to be upset.

"I didn't expect the enemy to be...a goat!" Ishimaru seemed to be surprised.

"Actually, I am hungry." I said.

"Oh, Valentino semeed to be smaller than I had thought." Naila commented.

"I could draw him cutely!" Mas Han excitedly commented.

"That should be no ordinary goat." Kirigiri commented.

"Today we're looking for Noah." Kei was annoyed as he said it to him.

"If you can't read the situation, don't appear as your likings!" Yuuta addressed him.

"Should I arrest you?" Ogi-san prepared a handcuff.

"Shut up! I don't even care why you are here!" The goat named Valentino shrieked.

"Just get out from here already! This is Noah's private laboratory! You are not permitted to disturb her work already!" The goat said a 50-60 aged man voice.

Inaba-san and Mondo approached him. "So this is the private place of that genious girl? Things are going well, I don't see Lorenzo or the killing lady around here..." Hiroshi said in a killer voice with a large grin. "Oi, fucker... Now there's gonna be trouble..." Mondo followed Inaba-san's grin, with the hands already preparing to thump.

The goat was surprised. He ran away like hell, so fast.

"Catch the goat! Immediately!" Hiroshi ordered. Mondo and Ishimaru followed the two. "W-wait!" I tried to hold them back.

Someone kicked Hiroshi all of a sudden right in the face. He then fell to the ground. Kei and I approached him, Mondo and Ishimaru stopped to catch him by. The other volunteer assistants did too. "If that eyeglasses guy are here, then..." Hiroshi wore his eyeglasses again, as he stood up.

Hiroshi, Ogi, Ishimaru and Mondo chased the goat again. "Wait!" I tried to hold them back.

A big robot, dressed like a surgery officer, suddenly appeared in front of them.

"WHAT A SPINE-CHILLING GUARD ROBOT!" Kei and I screamed. We were surprised.

"There's an intruder! There's an intruder! Immediately bring to an immediate operation!" Hiroshi, Ishimaru and Mondo were captured. They were brought to a room we don't know where.

"Inaba-san!" Kei screamed.

"Ishimondo!" I screamed.

"Wait, Ishimondo?" Kei asked to me.

"To address the two in the same time, sometimes I use the word Ishimondo."

We tried to chase the captured three, but they were too fast. "There!" Ogi-san pointed to a room in the end of this corridor. Still quite far away from our place, though. We walked there, not rushing, scared of sudden traps. About two minutes after, I could hear someone screaming.

"PERVERT ROBOT! PERVERT ROBOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP YOU BASTARD‼"

"THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

Worried, I rushed to the door mentioned alone. "A-aldian-kun! Wait!" Kei screamed to hold me there. I had no much time left.

I burst through the closed door. "The hell!" I was _totally _surprised.

Hiroshi, Mondo and Ishimaru were all shirtless. A female was having fun to rub their abs one by one. By the time I come, she was rubbing Ishimaru's muscular body. A girl with blue hair and doctor outfit, looked like 14 years old girl. Ah, she should be Noah we were about to capture. But, watching them being rubbed like that, I was...annoyed. Damn, looking at Mondo and Ishimaru shirtless would definitely turn any fudan and yaoi to scream out loud like victory!

At that time, I froze. Not capable of saying anything until Noah leaves Ishimaru's body and begin to rub Hiroshi's body pervertly. Since I didn't have any clothes for the two to wear, I couldn't do a thing but to stand in front of the two as soon as they stood up.

"Look at this! Three muscular young bodies are great! I can rub each of them to my likings!" Noah said, spit started to appear from her mouth as he rubbed Inaba-san's body.

"What's happening with this pervert girl!?" Inaba-san protested.

I turned my head back, only to see Mondo and Ishimaru were throwing way their visions each other with their face turning red. "HOW DISGUSTING OF YOU TWO!" I *tsukkomi* bawled at the two. Bursting out with rage, I used the powers of my tablet's wish-granting capability to grant the two clothes as they would usually wear. Now with their clothes wore, their relationship shouldn't bother me for a while. Two hot men having such kind of relationship, do it in another place out of my sight (except if you want me to picture or video your actions -_-).

"Did I say something about not _Ishimondoing _in front of me!?" I *tsukkomi* yelled at the two.

At last, Ishimaru, Mondo and I stood in line to see Hiroshi being rubbed by Noah.

Suddenly someone burst through the door. "Noah! That red-haired man is a werewolf! Kill him immediately!" It was the goat, who was brought by a rather tall, eyeglasses-wearing thin man. I could identify him as Yataro, a friend of Hiroshi's brother.

"No." Noah said, throwing away her face. The goat was surprised. Noah hastily ran to him. "Werewolves are such a rare thing I want to observe, skin, and do many things to! Never I will kill him and waste my precious treasure!" As Noah was yelling at the goat, I could hear Hiroshi commented. "It's the first time for that goat's minions to object him."

Noah approached Hiroshi and examined his eyes. "Besides, the werewolf wasn't in a good condition. He overslept. This is not good." Then her cheeks turn red, with a face being like a female lover anime character imagining some_thing_. "He should be in a very good condition... The power to survive the ice age..." She said enthusiastically.

The bashed on the bed Hiroshi was sleeping on. "Of course I will not let him die! Why do you never understand me Valentino!?" She said that before the goat and she came to a debate. Hiroshi asked the tall guy with eyeglasses. "Oi, where's Haruka?"

The tall guy gently gave his clothing to cover Hiroshi's body. "T-thank you... Wait!"

"The weakling were dried because of dehydration. As he was being hospitalized here, I made the tall guy my assistant. He's a silent assistant with unexpected appearance and cannot be bothered." Noah explained. "Actually I'm here to visit him." The goat politely continued her explanation. "I-I'm so sorry my brother caused you much trouble..." Hiroshi said desolately.

"I thought of contacting you multiple times because you're his only family." The goat said. "Better than contacting me, return him to me now!" Hiroshi objected.

"Of course! I'll return him nice and new!" Noah said confidently. Hiroshi then begged her to cure his brother. "Please, doctor!" He begged.

"Hiroshi!" Someone slammed the door. Watching his detective was begging the enemy, I couldn't imagine what the inspector would do to him...


	12. Chapter 11

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 11 – The mixture of the deadly tag duo, part 2**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

"What are you doing...?" Ogi grabbed Hiroshi's head angrily. As he did that, Ishimaru begged and convinced him that he was still a dog of justice. Meanwhile, Noah amazedly stared at Ogi. Her face looked like she's _admiring _him. She praised his whole awesome appearance, before...

"I REALLY WANNA KILL HIM!" She immediately said in passion. "Woah! Noah's going passionately!" The goat commented.

"I REALLY WANNA HELP HER!" Yuuta immediately said passionately. "Damn! The passion also affect Yuuta!"

"I REALLY WANNA HELP THE TWO!" Mondo immediately said passionately. Naila and I *tsukkomi* hit him hard with a barrel. "You're a biker!" we yelled at him. "F-fuck it..." He groaned in pain.

"I REALLY WANNA HELP THE TWO!" Mas Han immediately said in the same passion. Bang! I hit her head with a broom. "Not you too!" I yelled at her. "S-sorry..." She groaned.

Yuuta and Noah fell in a girly talk about murdering Ogi. Kei warned Yuuta to come back to the right side. He responded Kei's warning with simply a hand motioning she didn't hear a thing. "You're not deaf! You listened me!"

Ogi suddenly showed a mean face. "I thought of capturing the genius girl today. But even more, I could also capture the assistant..." he said meanly. Kei scared at him. Noah suddenly fell to Yuuta's hands. "I-It's so amazing... watching him fell down to below 27 degrees make me... Uh..." She said. "This's hard." Ogi commented.

Not wanting to watch for the stupid scene too long, I rushed myself out of the room. "I need to use the toilet. I'll be back soon!" I said. Ishimaru and Mondo sensed my worry, so the two followed me out of the room. After a while running, I stopped near a wall. "What's wrong?" Mondo asked me. "You can't stand a horny view?"

"No." I objected. "I feel something strange from that point." I pointed to my right. It was a rather dark hospital hallway. Ishimaru and Mondo stared at me with their confused face. "What the fuck was—"

"Fufufufu...‼" A familiar childish laugh was heard. "So you're here also? How nice!"

"It's that... Monokuma!" Ishimaru stated. "What you're up to!?" Mondo yelled at him. "Ain't got the time for a fucking game!"

"Did I say about a strange feeling? That one isn't the real Monokuma, I guess." I stated. Ishimaru turned his head to see me. "W-what!?"

"Indeed what he said is true." That sadistic bear replied. "I'm here just to bring you messages."

We paid attention to what he will say.

"I need souls to run my bases in your world. I built 12 bases there, in which some of my valuable informations are stored in. Without proper souls, I can't run the bases. So, I thought of stealing the souls from various places, including here." He said. Ishimaru quickly objected to his statement. "What is the point you want to say?"

"Since I couldn't steal the souls from your people, I need to steal the souls from _other _people!" Monokuma answered excitedly. "The people from this world surely has a lot of souls for me to steal! Look at your surroundings! It becomes a dead world now, just like yours!"

I looked out to the window. Indeed what that sadistic recycled stuff was true. The whole world, which I saw what was fine, had recently became a dead world. Similar to my world, but this one looked even frightening. I was worried about Naila, Mas Han, Kirigiri and everyone inside. Monokuma laughed as he disappeared through the shadows.

"That fucking bear surely didn't let me have some fun in this world..." I commented. "Aldian! Did you say some bad words!?" Ishimaru yelled at me. "A-ah, I'm sorry." "Bro, did you say that?!" Mondo praised me for saying such bad words. "At last, we need to go back to Naila. Come on!" We hastily ran to where Naila was be.

We found no one inside but Yuuta, Naila, Mas Han and Kirigiri. Yuuta was really shocked that she couldn't even hold her tears. Naila and Mas Han was trying to calm him down, while Kirigiri turned her head to us. "What happened?" I said hurriedly.

"Monokuma." Kirigiri answered. "He took all the souls from this world."

"Why Yuuta-kun didn't be harmed by him?" Ishimaru questioned her.

"I don't know either."

I looked at Yuuta-kun, who looked very depressed. I wish I could know what she was feeling, but I assured I could guess. "Let's go to my world and find out where the hell sensei's soul and body were trapped in." Yuuta looked at me, he hugged me.

Everyone was surprised. "I beg your assistance!" Yuuta cried on me. I patted on his head. "Relax, things are going to be fine once again." I said, as I prepared my tablet to go. Somehow, Mondo halted me.

"Why don't you use that fucking thing to bring them all back?" Mondo objected. I refused his idea. "Not a good thing, though. That bastard would assure we cheated."

"Aldian! Did you violate the rules of saying bad words again!?" Ishimaru yelled at me. Mas Han and Naila suddenly poked his neck, turning the hall monitor's face to quite red. "Listen. Aldian's manner of speech depends on who he is talking to. When he's talking to a guy like Mondo, he would say that." Naila explained. Ishimaru stared at her for a few minutes.

"... I understand." Ishimaru nodded his head. Yuuta then looked to Ishimaru. Noticing something, he smashed the ground using his heads, causing somebody behind Ishimaru to knock itself off the ground. We all turned our back to see what was happened.

A Monokuma soldier was there to stab Ishimaru from the back. Albeit, it was unusual for a soldier to wear a purple tuxedo and a purple skirt. She (because she wore shirts) stood up and escaped immediately. Had no time to chase her, we ignored her by.

All of a sudden, Fujisaki contacted me through a video call. Although, the ones who was speaking wasn't him. It was Naegi that accompanied Fujisaki to speak through the call.

"Aldian! Emergency situation!" Naegi was panic. He explained that Monokuma had already taken most of the souls in the Cuticle Tantei Inaba world. Furthermore, Fujisaki had found the base where all of the souls were held in. That would be our next target after dealing in this world.

Although so, Naegi stated that there are two men left in the world. He gave me the coordinates, and ordered us to rescue him immediately. Seeing a bad chance of living, I asked Naila, Kirigiri and Mas Han to return to my world, in case something happened. The three agreed, and returned.

Now the ones who left in the world was Ishimaru, Mondo, Yuuta and I. I prepared my hand guns. "This is beating time." I said confidently. Ishimaru prepared his sword. Mondo, in the other hand, prepared his bare fists. "Get us quick!" He said passionately.

We ran, following the guide given by Naegi. The place where the last living person on this world wasn't too far from the place we stood...

...

"It was..." I was surprised to see _him _being cornered by a bulk load of Monokuma soldiers. A tall yet athletic man with long yellow man protecting a cute little girl who looked like a half-dog. "Yuzuki! Look there!" The girl suddenly yelled pointing at us. The athletic man looked at us.

We needed to rescue that man immediately!

Yuuta suddenly stood on my back. She hit me with a stroke of a one-finger repeated strikes to my back. I didn't feel any pain! Instead, I felt like having much power that I grew _something _on my back. Ishimaru, Yuuta and Mondo, together with all the people who stood there were surprised to see what was on my back.

A pair of wings. Much like white eagle's wings.

"A-Aldian...!" Ishimaru shouted my name. I still stepped on the ground at that time. "W-what is that!?" As he said that, Yuuta was amazed to look at me. "That wings was...the sealed Hamusenryuu target..."

"H-Hamusenryuu!?" Ishimaru was shocked. "You can do Hamusenryuu!?" Yuuta nodded his head, answering Ishimaru's surprise. She then stood on both Mondo and Ishimaru's back and do the same thing to the two.

"W-what's happening!?" Ishimaru screamed as power began to transform his body. The hair and eyebrows turned white. I identified this guy as Ishida, an Ishimaru who believed that his soul was fused with Mondo Oowada in Dangan Ronpa: High School of Hope and High School Students of Despair Chapter 3. This time, it was not an ordinary Ishida. A stronger version of Ishida was standing there. I would address him as Ishimaru as usual.

"K-kyoudai!" Mondo screamed. "I can feel shit on my body! I'm ragin'!" Mondo didn't transfer to a particular character. However, his muscles grew tighter and his body were full of powers. A contrast to both Ishimaru and I. Realizing he didn't transform, he hit Yuuta with a broom. "Why the fuck!? Transform me to a being now!" He yelled Yuuta *tsukkomi*.

I was dancing. I was excited to have a pair of wings on my back! "Yuuta! Thank you~" I said excitedly as I dance. Everyone looked at me. "What?" I said.

Ishimaru ran to the attackers of that athletic man, slashing most of them with his sword. Mondo didn't want to leave the action. He picked up a big car and strike most of them with it. I flew up to the sky, raining gunshots from above, killing many attackers in an instant.

However, the last thing I saw was a bazooka fired and hit me, before I could feel my body collapsed to the ground and...


	13. Chapter 12

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 12 – The fun was ruined, another fun was about to begin, though**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

Everything was dark.

I hadn't opened my eyes yet. Although, the last thing I remembered was being hit with a bazooka, I could move my entire body at that time. In fact, I wasn't hurt. I could feel a bed below my body. Somebody should have brought me to a hospital.

I was about to open my eyes, when I heard the sound of cuddling from two people. Committed not to see such things, I halted my eyes to open, and acted like an unconscious innocent. I could hear somebody was _doing it _near me. Because I didn't want to see such disgusting things, I closed my consciousness, sleeping until I knew that things had finished.

...

"_You... What are you? Why are you here?" I asked to a familiar lady in front of me. "An imbecile like you shouldn't be their leader! You have failed more than once! Why else you should lead those innocent people? You'll lead them to losing!" She yelled at me. For a moment, I fell silent._

"_You had failed leading people more than one time! In fact, you had lied to everyone around you! Why else your life is worth living for? You should have died long time ago, when you did that failure!" The familiar female with veil said to me again. "You're no more than a weak pig to my eyes! You'll lead them to failure! I assure you, you will lose everyone you beloved one more time if you insisted on living!"_

_I felt despair filling my heart. What she said, reminded me of something. With despair ruling my heart, I took my gun, aimed it to the sides of my head. Before pulling the trigger, I could feel a voice was calling my name. Despair ruling my heart said not to mind him, kept moving my fingers to pull the trigger slowly..._

"Ah!" I screamed, waking myself from my sleep. "Another strange dream..." I said to myself, breathing calmly. That place looked like no hospital. It was _my _room. "My...room?" I groaned, as I tried to wake up from my bed. "Where's everybody?"

I didn't know why, but that dream reminded me of something.

Though, the loneliness at that time encouraged me to open something I was hiding from anyone except myself. A journal. My journal. At times I was alone, I'd love to write everything I want to on the journal. Most of them were what my heart would said, though.

_How long should I keep this?_

_I can't decide how long I should live like this. I felt guilty for lying to everyone since that incident. I did it because I wanted to make friends... If they knew it, will they hate me?_

_I can't even eager to live if they knew it and hate me. I should have got myself killed somehow._

As I was writing, someone opened the door. I hided the thing in almost an instant. It was Ishimaru, who returned bringing a lot of books. Presumably he was from the Hope Peak's Academy Library. "Aldian! You've finally awaken!" He said excitedly.

I need to hide my worry from him. I showed him my cheerful smile. "Thank you!" I said. "How's everyone going?"

Ishimaru looked down. I could understand we all failed a mission. "Everyone's fine, including Yuuta." He said briefly, having a seat near my bed. "Monokuma suddenly appeared. Noticing another victim he stole the soul using an unknown device. We managed to rescue Yuuta and you, fortunately."

"Is that so..." I said. "Thanks for rescuing me, Ishimaru. Please also deliver my thanks to Mondo. Sorry I was troubling you at that time."

"It's of no problem, Aldian!" Ishimaru replied in a usual manner. "We're grateful everyone's all right." He said that as he began to study again. That hall monitor never stopped reading books and solve many kinds of lesson problems.

Although, my back was somewhat painful.

**Naila, Hana and the world of personified countries**

_This part was contributed by TheStoryHunter_

Time passed since Hana, Kirigiri and I were roommates. Since we returned from the world of Cuticle Tantei Inaba, although the mission was failed because Monokuma ruined everything, we managed to stay happy. My days were full of excitement of writing and _fangirling _since ever.

Do you want to know what we are _fangirling _of? Go on reading, and you'll soon know!

Hana and I were in my room. Kirigiri was out to do some investigation with Fujisaki. We were happily doing our skills, when a sound immediately distracted our attention. "Ping!" sound from my tablet. I looked at the tablet in a big desk full of books. I never actually minded that damned Monokuma gave to Aldian and me, and I rarely used it anyway. I stood up from my small desk and checked it.

"What happened?" Mas Han asked.

"Wait..." I checked the tablet. There was a new notification that reads "A new world can be accessed". I tapped on the notification for more information, and several screenshots of an anime was shown up. The parts on that screenshot made me jiggle, as they looked really familiar.

Hana, who was waiting for my answer, came up to me. "What's in that?" She asked as she peeked from behind my shoulders. After a while looking at the tablet, I could feel Hana was having the same astonishment. We stared on each other. Nervous, worried, enthusiast, and many other feelings could be seen from our faces.

…

I knocked Aldian's room door three times. Although, because I was really nervous, I didn't even wait for an answer and opened the door as I shouted, "Di, this is Nai, I'm coming in!" The next view killed my senses for a few minutes.

Aldian was sitting below his bed. Ishimaru was on his top, on the side of bed. Ishimaru, with the face quite polished in red, was opening Aldian's shirts from his back, but that movement stopped when he saw me. I could see blood dripping from Aldian's back. The two male stared at me standing near the door, astonished, as I froze myself.

"Sorry to bother." I said as I was about to close the door. The next second, Aldian rushed out of his room. "Wait, Nai! It was my back being hurt and blood were dripping from it! I asked Ishimaru to bandage it!" I stared curiously at him when he said that. Ishimaru approached the door and saw me from behind Aldian's back. "Ah, Naila! Is there any problem I could assist you with?" He asked me without even a chit-chat.

"Yeah." I tried to put aside my assumption, then showed my tablet to them.

They looked at it carefully. "Woah, Hetalia! There's no such world in mine!" He said. This adds more to my worries. "Hmm... So the one who could go is me, then... But there's stated I could bring one more person with me."

Aldian was observing that tablet again for a moment, then when he lifted his heads to see me again, he asked, "So you wanted me to come with you, is that it?"

"Actually, no. I planned to go with Mas Han."

"Then what's the point, Nai? Is there something wrong?"

"_Well,_ kind of consulting."

"Consulting?"

"Yes..." I tried to form the right words. "So here's the problem, di. I was a kind of... scared. Because we were going in two, right? Then... What are the things I should bring, then how should I gather armies...I—" I stopped for a while, nervous before saying further words. "Honestly, scared. Even though Hetalia is a world with _German_ in it."

Aldian was silenced a few moments listening to what I said. "Yeah, about what you should bring, I suggest you to bring some medicines and your self-defense weapon, Nai. I recently asked Mondo to fix things up for you. That biker surely has the skills of repairing, isn't he?"

"Indeed. He gave it to me a few moments ago."

"And then... about gathering the armies... You just have to negotiate them, like what you did on Ishimaru's room to Naegi and his friends Oh, also, Hetalia has surely a lot of soldiers you can obtain, right?"

I was silenced to hear Aldian's words. A despair face expression was clearly seen from my face. What he said was easy to said, but definitely harder to be done. When we were in Dangan Ronpa, it was just a stroke of luck I could negotiate them to help us. But this time, I didn't even feel confident, even with Mas Han beside me... What will we do? Furthermore, you could say I'm not a master of conducting diplomacy things...

Ishimaru stepped forward facing me and shouted. "Naila! Even though you loved to sleep in class, often came late at school, and do no beneficial studies on your room, but I trusted you! I assure you I know you're really smart!"

"Ah... Was that a praise or a satire?" I answered him a little scornful.

Ishimaru didn't even mind my scornful sentences, while Aldian mostly came up to his hard laugh. Then, the hall monitor continued. "What will you do, Nai, is for everyone altogether! That's why I'm so sure you will do the best! I know you're not... a people who would disappoint the hopes of the others!"

I snorted to hear that. It wasn't because I wasn't happy to hear that, but I thought that wasn't fully right. I knew, deep inside my heart, I was a..._coward_. Somehow Aldian looked to my desperate face. "Come on, Nai! No need to worry!" he tried to cheer me up. "If you're that scared, why don't you bring Yana's guardian cat? Preferably one of them, just in case things go wrong. Right, meow?"

I laughed a little to hear the last suggestion. "And I should get that cat inside my backpack, is that it? Of course not. It's poor of him and I can't also order it. Yana is the one."

"But you'll go, right?"

I was a little astonished to hear that. It was true that I was scared, but I knew I really wanted to go. Furthermore, I wasn't going there alone—there was Mas Han who idolized Japan and I who idolized Germany. Eventually, I could say, "How about... going tomorrow?"

"Indeed you can." The man of kendama answered my question.

…

"So, how was it, Nai?" Mas Han asked me when I entered my room.

"Yeah..." For a few moments I didn't know what to answer. I hadn't told my scared feelings to her. Then, my eyes slightly saw to the paper in front of her. "What's that?" I approached it immediately and pick up the paper, although (damn that queen of manga) she picked it back shyly.

Mas Han's excellent and magnificent drawing was drawn on the paper. Her style of drawing, smooth, thin pencil strokes really made up things in detail. And it was... My OC (Original Character) that I loved to draw, together with Germany and the OC of Mas Han with Japan. All of them wore casual clothes, as we were going to double-date. I was amazed to see that picture. German really looked very handsome! *blush!* More when you see the falling bangs of his hair, drawn detailed and much to her style.

She was really excited to go to the world of Hetalia...

"This afternoon, we'll prepare." I shouted.

"Eh?" she was quite astonished to hear my immediate response. "W-what's that mean?"

"We'll prepare everything needed for us there, then this afternoon, we'll depart." I explained. "How's it?"

Mas Han's face suddenly turned radiant. She responded like a Japanese, "Ouh!" (OK!)

…

About half past four, I had prepared my backpack. Inside was a tablet, hand phone, a little pack of snacks, writing tools, empty book, two novel books, medicine, stun gun and a machete, although I didn't know whether the last two will be useful for me. Mas Han, because she could only bring fewer for her backpack size was smaller, brought few things. Writing tools and a sketch book, also a few food packs and a knife, together with some clothing were enough for her.

Before departing, we went to Aldian and Ishimaru's room, asking them to have dinner together. Aside of preparing energy, at least I need to bid good-bye to the two. After finished eating, we stopped a moment on the park in the third floor of Hope's Peak Academy.

I used the tablet to go. Before the light picked Mas Han and me, I bid a farewell to the two.

"Alright," I took a breath before continuing, "I'm going!"

"Have fun there!" Aldian answered cheerfully. "Go for it!"

"Don't forget not to disappoint everyone!" Ishimaru said.

"I'm going too!" Mas Han

Just before the light took us to the new world, I sighted a glimpse of "Special Mission Available" written on the tablet. But I didn't have the enough time to observe it further. The tube-shaped ray immediately brought the two of us.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 13 – Uncovering, part 1**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

Naila and Mas Han (oh, sorry I forgot. Pronounce the 'a' like the 'u' in 'puff') went to the world of Hetalia. I prayed for their success.

That morning, when Ishimaru had finished taking a bath and I was cleaning the windows, Naegi came to our room. I greeted him, and allowed him to go inside. He was bringing a USB Pen Drive with him.

I prepared three cups of hot tea for us to drink.

"This is what Fujisaki asked me to give to you." Naegi said, handing over the pen to me. "There's a supercomputer on each base of Monokuma. He had built 12 bases in this world. Every time you plug this in, it will pick up as many information as it could have and report it immediately to Fujisaki."

I was amazed, picking up the cute little pen drive. "Thanks!" I said. "Fujisaki is sure to be more than a super programmer, right?"

"Y-yes, it is." Naegi answered.

"I saw a different soldier attacking us back then." I said. "Has Fujisaki got further information about this?"

"Oh yeah!" Naegi seemed to remember something. "In each base, there's five humans living there, aside of the Monokuma soldiers who was all robot."

"They're...robots?" I questioned him.

"Indeed they are. Monokuma put that human, controlling their minds. Some of them hadn't been to a deadly level of controlling. In other words, they could be healed."

"That stuffed bear..." I grudged. "He set a trap for ferocious killers coming to his base. When one of his minions die, the killer will be executed as soon as possible. Nice trap, though."

"One of the human minions led the base. He will wear different outfit."

I was surprised. "So, the dude attacked us back then, was one of their leaders?"

"Perhaps so." Naegi answered briefly. "Fujisaki had inputted the coordinates of every base. It's up to us where to attack first."

"Attack?" I questioned him.

"There are many valuable informations stored in each base. If we can collect all of them, it could be a great advantage for the war later on." Naegi explained.

"I understand. I suppose we should attack the base with Cuticle Tantei Inaba's souls inside. I had promised Yuuta I will save them all." I said, as I stood up from my seat. Naegi also did the same. "Where are you going?"

"To Yuuta's room."

"Yuuta is now a roommate of Fujisaki, you know it?" Naegi's statement surprised me even more. "The two became close friends, and Fujisaki wasn't shy anymore since Yuuta is around him."

Somebody opened the door. "Yo, brother! How's ya doin'!" It was Mondo. He approached us with that nice grin of his. "Where's ya goin', eh?"

"Yo brother!" I greeted Mondo. "To the base. I promised Yuuta I'll free the souls Monokuma had trapped."

"I'm goin' with ya!" Mondo said excitedly. "It's no fun to kick those butts alone!"

"Mondo!" I said excitedly. I nodded my head then. "Thanks, bro!"

"Where's kyoudai? Is he havin' a nice massage?" He asked. "Err... Quite." I tried to answer.

All of a sudden, a shout was heard. "I'm coming too, Aldian! I'm not going to be a coward and left my friend all alone!" Ishimaru had just finished taking a bath. Although... He wore nothing but a towel to cover up his lower part of body. I had a really bad feeling about this. His well-built, muscular with tight muscles clearly showing the abs on his slim body with that face of his should _trigger _Mondo.

And then, what I expected to happen, happened.

As his face turned slightly red, Mondo threw away his view from Ishimaru. At the same time, Ishimaru's face looked quite red, and he immediately rushed to the cabinet to dress himself. Naegi and I could only stare like stupid watching the two act like that.

"Ishimaru, you triggered him." I said, commenting Ishimaru's well-built appearance as soon as he wore pants and shirts. Quite strange, but Naegi didn't amazedly comment on Mondo's stupid behavior. I tried to _trigger _Naegi. "Did they do such things at school?"

"Um..." Naegi seemed like he was forming words. "Yeah, I think so. Monokuma revealed one things they do toge—" BANG! Mondo hit *tsukkomi* him with a long pole. "Shut the fuck, Naegs!" Mondo's face was quite ashamed at that time, simply implying he was hiding something.

So, another fanfic was proven to be true. Although NSFW, I had ever read one _definitely 'interesting' _fanfic about Ishimaru and Mondo's romance, which was later revealed by Monokuma to the entire students. Don't try to read this, if you couldn't. That fanfic is quite...rather...NSFW, not for kids' consumption.

**The departure**

Yuuta was chatting happily with Fujisaki when Naegi, Ishimaru, Mondo and I came to her room. Mondo was quite surprised, yet happy knowing Fujisaki wasn't shy anymore. We told them we were going to the base where the souls was kept. At an instant, Yuuta handed me a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"This is a quick guide to Power-up Hamusenryuu, in case you need some extra powers on this mission." Yuuta said. "I'll help Fujisaki-chan here with his computers. You all can go there."

"Thanks!" I answered excitedly. "Ishimaru, you could learn this quick!" I handed the paper to Ishimaru. He examined it for a moment, folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "I'll be sure to study this hard until I can!"

Yuuta looked at the four of us. "Please, bring sensei back..." he said as he dipped tears from his face. I pat on Yuuta's shoulders, ducking to him because he was sitting. "No need to worry. You can keep my words."

"Thanks!" Yuuta cried. "I...I..."

"I have no much time left." I said. "We'll be going."

As soon as things go fine again, Ishimaru, Mondo, Naegi and I went to the Togami Garage. Mondo prepared a car for the four of us to go. It was rather no ordinary car, though. It was an off-road jeep. "Come on!" He said, offering us to go inside.

Mondo drove the car like hell. He went really fast and without mercy to anything blocks the way. Thankfully, the jeep was rather a closed-type ones (the passenger's seat were not exposed directly), so everything he hit didn't hurt us. Even in that situation, Ishimaru managed to study the quick guide to Hamusenryuu really hard.

Although, there was something that kept bothering my mind all the way. When I saw the base we were attacking to on the picture, I noticed the leader was wearing a blue tuxedo. Suddenly, the strange dream I had ever dreamt, reminded me to the blue tuxedo. Was there a connection between the two?

Or, if that blue tuxedo told everyone too much... I'll kill him.

"Aldian, are you worried about something? You look pale." Naegi talked to me.

"O-oh! It was nothing after all. I was just worried about Naila. She didn't brought her veil when I see her bag, before Hana and she went to the world of Hetalia." I tried to bury up my worries and replied to Naegi. If he knew what I was worrying about, things would go not as expected.

Naegi seemed to understand.

Mondo didn't lose his way because the GPS system made by Fujisaki and the Togami Enterprise built into the jeep guided the way. Although, sometimes, Mondo took his own path. Sometimes it could be a shortcut, sometimes it just spun the way around.

All of a sudden, Fujisaki sent me a picture through the tablet. It was rather a picture of Ishimaru and Mondo cuddling. Surprised, yet disgusted, I was about to delete it when Fujisaki immediately prevented me to do so by sending a message. "Two of the human minions there is an addict of things like this. The picture could release him from Monokuma's control."

Furthermore, he sent me a voice note. "This voice could release the other human from the control. Make him listen to this and he'll soon be released. I'll continue to look things up and give further details about the human, so you don't miss-attack them. –Yuuta"

I put on a headset and listened carefully to the voice note.

Somehow, I was in a total surprise. The voice...the song... This reminds me of an old friend, which I thought she had died because of this tragedy. What's the connection of all this? Is she became Monokuma's minion? Or somebody ought to have something to do with this? Nah, not the time to solve stupid riddles.

Naegi saw me worried and confused. He tried to cheer me up and talked to me. We talked about obvious things then, hiding my worries in front of everyone there. Ishimaru and Mondo seemed to have a really nice chat right there. That male lovers... Somehow I envy them, for not having a girlfriend or somebody who loved me since years ago.

Ah... just forget about the lonely feelings and focus to preparing to hit the two lovers ahead.


	15. Chapter 14

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 14 – If the countries are personified, what are we standing on?**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

_This part was contributed by TheStoryHunter_

…

...

…

"_Fraulein_, are you all right?"

Eh? Who's there? I heard the sound of a man... which is rather deep and manly.

"_Bella! Bella, _if you sleep here you could catch a flu!"

Another man's voice was heard. It was younger, with an excited tone like a child. Then, I started to realize there was light, but my eyes feels like really hard to be opened...

"Tsk, what should we do now?" The manly voice was heard again. "Should we... we bring them?" As the manly voice stopped, the younger voice was heard, probably answering the manly voice. "Right! Let's bring her to your house, Ludwig!"

Ludwig…?

Then I felt hands lifting my body up. My eyes sighted a little, with an orange-blushed sky, the shadow of a person with wide shoulders. The hands who brought me also felt really muscular. Although... I couldn't hold my consciousness even more. My surroundings were dark again.

…

I regained my consciousness, realizing I was in a room. The room looked really tidy and bright, lights coming from the windows next to the bed. Somehow, my vision was blurred.

"Oh, you've awaken, _Bella_?"

I looked to where the sound was heard from. From the door, a man wearing blue-black uniform was standing there. I recognized, from the voice, he was a younger man from the ones before... He seemed to bring some dishes. He stepped in and approached the bed. "Ah, there, your eyeglasses is on the bedside."

Eyeglasses? I turned my face to the side of my bed, where the bedside was. That man approached the bedside, took something and handed it over to me. I took the thing he took nervously. Yes... My eyeglasses. So that's why my vision blurred.

I wore my eyeglasses. That time, my vision became clearer, and I lifted my head to see that man. That man was rather young, with a friendly face, cheerful and glazed eyes, making me didn't recognize what the eye color was. The chocolate hair, for some reason, had some parts of it longer and rolled up to the side. Even so, the hair still looked natural. "Here's the pasta!" He handed over the dish he brought. It looked delicious.

I ate dish. It was definitely delicious.

"My name's Feliciano!" the man introduced himself. "What's your name, _Bella_?"

I stopped eating and stared at him to answer. "I'm..." Eh? Me...Who?

Feliciano stared at me curiously watching my face turning from calm to be rather dark. He was waiting for my answer.

As I was busy digging up my head, footsteps were heard coming. Soon after, another man entered the room. This was probably the man who brought me on his back yesterday, with muscular body and wide shoulder. The eyes were blue sharp and his blonde hair were combed tidy to the back. I observed he was using a different uniform, compared to Feliciano. "Ah, you've awaken." He said as he sighted me. "Thankfully." He approached the bed.

"I-I... I d-didn't... remember my name..."

The face of that two men suddenly looked surprised.

"W-what the!?"

"Ve!?"

The muscular man approached me closer, and started to question me a lot. "You really don't know your name? Or where did you come from? Or how you could sprawl yourself in the streets yesterday? How about your age? Your relatives? Anybody?"

He made me a little surprised, but I answered him quietly. "N-No. I'm s-sorry..."

That man stepped back. With a precarious face (oichidan: yes! Finally I found the right word to explain it!) And hands on his forehead, he shook his head. "Oh my..." he sighed.

"Oh!" I remembered something. "I remember... I came here to do something. S-something important..."

"What's that?" The two man paid a serious attention to me.

"Unfortunately I don't also remember what that is."

The next situation is more like 'Fell down and disappointed and dung!' in anime movies.

The situation wasn't cool yet, but more footsteps were heard coming to the room. This one was preferably in a hurry. Another man in military outfit that was similar to the muscular man appeared. "Mr. Germany! And ah, Mr. Italy is also here." The man said when entering the room. "Please hurry, or else you could be late to the World Conference!"

I was confused. Who was that man talking about, whom he called using country names?

"Oh, not in a good time! I really forgot it!" The muscular man said. Then he looked at Feliciano. "Come on, Italy! We need to go!"

Feliciano, who was also called Italy, looked disappointed. He looked back at me and said regretfully. "Sorry, _Bella_, but we need to go."

Mr. Germany also looked at me a little clumsy. "Ah, sorry, but we will be back later. As you wait, please have a rest and try remember something."

Feliciano stood up from the bedside chair, then before he actually went out of the room he said, as he put his hands with two fingers above the eyebrows, "Ciao!" At that time, his eyes widened, and I could see the eyes were honey-gold colored.

Soon after, the three men left and the room was silent once again.

At any rates, I was confused, I couldn't do anything but finish eating the pasta Feliciano gave to me. After then, I got up from my bed. Aside from a bedside, there was a backpack under the bed. I thought... it was mine? I opened it and checked the contents. There was a tablet and a hand phone, both of them were dead and couldn't be turned on. Then, there was an empty notebook with writing tools, medicine, and also two novels. There was also several packs of snack. The thing that made me really surprised was, there was also a stun gun and a machete. I hurriedly put the last two deep to my backpack. Did Mr. Germany and Feliciano see what was on my backpack?

I looked around the room. At first, I went to the window and looked outside. From the view, a garden, the building I was in looked more like a mansion than a house. This, as I had expected, not the place or environment I knew. I looked to the outside, there were Mr. Germany and Feliciano wearing a tidy coat walking with wide steps. There was also one other black-haired man with one of the hairs standing also accompanying the two. All of them walked with wide steps (although, Mr. Germany's steps was the most wide) to a car already prepared in front of the mansion. They entered the car, then it went away.

After then, I looked around the room once again... Ah, there's a mirror on one side of the room. I approached it and looked at my reflection on the mirror. What I see, was a young lady with short, blonde hair and chocolate eyes. Why, for some reason, for some time, I felt like I didn't know myself? After a few seconds I could ensure myself that was my face.

About one minutes staring at my own face, a name appeared on the surface of my mind. Oh yes, _my _name.

**Meanwhile, in the world of Hetalia in the other place...**

In the middle of a lively city, Mas Han felt really exhausted and creased. She entered an alley between two buildings and leaned her body on the wall to have a few minutes of rest.

A day before, in the morning she found herself awaken in a park, she knew she had already arrived to the world of anime. Inside Hetalia! This thought made her enthusiast for a few moments, but she soon realized something. She wasn't together with her accompanying friend! Since then, she wandered around the city to find her friend. That time after, she had already exhausted. Ah, but she couldn't give up there yet. She went there to do a mission with her friend, and she knew she couldn't finish the mission at her own. Collecting her remaining energy, Mas Han stood up and continued wandering.

She chose to explore that alley. She felt a little uncomfortable with her surroundings, because she was clearly different from them. Looking at their appearance, she knew she had entered _Hetalia: The Beautiful World_, the fifth season of Hetalia anime whose pictures had "evolved" far better than its precedence. Then, after a while, she was arrived at the end of the alley.

That alley led her to a big street, in which traditional big Japanese-styled houses were built in rows. "Does Japan live here?" Mas Han asked herself in her mind. She decided to wander around the traditional houses because she didn't know where else to find her friend.

The houses there were good, but the housing itself was rather uncrowded. The wide street and hot sunshine started to make Mas Han feel dizzy. She had already no foods (because she had eaten the snacks she brought the night before), and she didn't have any money to buy foods. Moreover, the houses started to tilt in her vision. Her feet which had already been trembling and weak started to be not strong to hold her body.

Mas Han decided to pause her wandering. She sat in front of a house. Even her mind couldn't be focused anymore. Her stomach started rumbling. "_I'm huuuungryyyy..."_

Then she didn't remember anything anymore.


	16. Chapter 15

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 15 – The rules**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

I was sitting near a campfire.

Ishimaru was inside the tent. He was probably studying at that time. Mondo was sitting in front of me, in another end of the campfire. Naegi sat to the left of me. We were warming ourselves from the cold night. Mondo lighted up the campfire a few moments ago. That night, as we talked about the mission, I sensed something was spying our back.

Although, I didn't mind what my senses told me.

For a few moments, we talked. It was getting night lately, Mondo slept in Ishimaru's tent. I didn't sleep because I couldn't focus to sleeping. So, I went out of the tent and lighted the campfire back on. It was midnight.

A few minutes after, Naegi stood out of his tent. He was preferably having a hard time to sleep. I greeted him, much to his surprise. "I couldn't sleep. You seem to have the same difficulties there, Naegi, don't you?"

"W-Well... It's really cold here I couldn't have my nap." Naegi answered. He probably noticed I was lifting my gun up. I told him someone was probably spying us. So, in case things got worse, I prepared my gun for a self-defense. Naegi reminded me about the killing restriction, which I replied to him calmly. "No, I feel this spy is not a human."

"A-Aldian... I didn't see anything around here." Naegi said as he looked around. Although, I sensed something was looking at us. I closed my eyes, to focus on my feelings. "There." My mind told me to shoot backwards. It was a nice task for me to install a silencer on my handgun, thus not waking up Mondo and Ishimaru. Naegi was surprised to see me shooting backwards. My shot hit something.

We approached what I shot.

As expected, it was a Monokuma spy. Albeit, it was a robot. I could easily say that because I shot him on the head, revealing his circuits behind that Monokuma mask. Everything I could say about all Monokuma's minions was, they're all similar—wearing a black tuxedo, much like adults going to parties and a Monokuma mask on the head.

I examined the spy further. Naegi watched on my back. I found a crumbled note and a cross bow. Much unusual for a spy to bring such weapon, indeed. He also brought some arrows with him. Feeling for Naegi's safety, I gave him the crossbow and arrows. He was quite astonished to accept a weapon on his hands. I told him to relax, and taught him how to shoot correctly using that crossbow.

**After all, devil is overconfident**

_This part was contributed by TheStoryHunter_

I had eaten one of my snacks, and tried to read novel. Although, I couldn't focus reading it, even it looked like I hadn't read that novel before (usually, newly read novels made me excited). I kept thinking the mystery happened to me, without finding an exact answer. "At least I remembered my name." I thought. "That's just enough. But, I don't know how much time I have, because I am supposed to do an important thing..."

I saw the closed room door. It was true that it wasn't locked, but I was quite rejecting myself to go out of the room without any permission, in addition the house owner was going out. But, I was bored... After thinking about that for a few minutes, I had decided. I lowered my feet from the bed and walked to the door.

Just as I was about to touch the doorknob, knocks were heard, and all of a sudden the door was opened wide followed by an excited yell. "Good afternoon! Let the great me in, ok!"

I was surprised, being so grateful to took a few steps to the back as it happened. On the door stood another white-haired man with reddish eyes. He was quite surprised to have me in front of the door. "D-devil!?" I asked myself in the deep of my heart. Although, it wasn't out of my sight that I saw a small bird on his shoulder. "I-Is there any devil who pets a small bird?"

After a few moments staring at me from head to toe, the man smiled a wide grin. "Hey, you're good." He said. The voice was rather rude, and his gestures showed that he was hyperactive. "West finally found a nice girl to go with him." He said again. "Now, let me introduce myself! The awesome me is Gilbert. Gilbert Weilschmidt. This is Gilbird." He patted the small bird on his shoulders, then offered his hands to me.

I nervously accepted his offer. "My name is Ellyza." I said

"W-what? I heard you were amnesiac?" He sounded like he was surprised.

"That is the first item I remembered."

"Ah, so that's it." He nodded his head. "By the way, you should be bored staying in the room all the time. I, too, am bored as the others go to the World Conference. So, the prodigious me will give you the nobility to walk with me in the park! Let's go!"

Without waiting for my confirmation, he was lost from the door. I followed him out of the room, then caught up with him in the hallway. As I was on his side, he started talking. "Oh, Ellyza, did my brother had introduced himself to you? You know, that tall, muscular man who brought you here."

"Mr. Germany?" I successfully replied to his fast-said words.

"Bingo! Some called him like that, but he has another name too! So he hasn't introduced himself?" One more time, without waiting for my answer he kept talking. "Oh my, I sorry for my brother's rudeness. He sometimes looked fixed, but he's actually kind-hearted and some even think he's cool. Although, still, I'm unquestionably the coolest after all."

"My brother's name is Ludwig." He continued. "Ludwig Weilschmidt. I often call him 'West', because he's West Germany, while I'm the East Germany, known also as Prussia in the past. You can call me like that if you want to."

"U-Um..."

"Actually, it was just a stroke of luck I could be beaten. Until those Allied Forces who aren't as great as me could annihilate my nation. But, yeah, I'm still alive! Even though the other countries don't identify me again as a nation as they left me alone for the World Conference. The only problem is I'm too great for them, that's all!"

"Um..." I tried to say it louder. That time he eventually listened.

"Yes? You have a question for the splendid me?"

"Umm... That's not the point, though." _Oh, this man! How overconfident! _"I just wanted to ask... how you all could have many names. Furthermore, why you use country names?"

Gilbert laughed out loud to hear that question, like I had asked something needless to ask for. "Of course!" He said. "We're _a nation_!"

"Um... I couldn't sure I understand." I answered. "So you're _a nation_, not _a country_? Then where am I?"

"Yes, we're _a nation_!" He answered without minding a thing. "Let me explain. You're currently with _a nation_, which is ultimately splendid, and is _in a country_. How's it? If you don't understand, don't trouble yourself!"

"A-All right..."

As we (actually, Gilbert) kept talking, we had already down to the first floor of that mansion and got out from the back door. As he kept talking about himself, he brought me to a park. To be honest, my ears were exhausted to handle this guy. But, yeah, although he was really annoying and ultimately overconfident, I felt he's no bad person. In the park, he even offered (although, one more time, he didn't wait for my response) to sing a song. It sounded like a rock song about himself. Impersonating a rock star holding microphone and a guitar, he sang confidently by the fountain. At first I was quite ashamed by that behavior, as the people passing by kept watching us. Although eventually I enjoyed that Gilbert singing a song. I even clapped when it ended.

After about two hours playing around the park, we went home. As we arrived to the mansion, Gilbert had done successfully making me smiled and laughed. He was not only overconfident, he was also smart in cool posing and flirting, although the flirts were full of his overconfidence.

As soon as we entered the mansion, a screech greeted us.

"BIG BROTHER‼"

That's the manly, deep voice of Mr. Germany that was heard throughout the mansion. Afterwards, he approached us, really looked angry. Feliciano was also on his back, together with the one-standing-hair man.

"Oh my, I looked after her everywhere." Mr. Germany said, starting to be annoyed. "You were the one who asked her out of here. I was worried she went out all her own and got lost with her condition like that. She didn't even remember her own name!"

"Oi, West! No need to be so rash." Gilbert tried to calm his younger brother down. "This girl eventually remembered her name, also." He said, pointing at me.

Everyone paid their attention to me all of a sudden.

"Really, _Bella_?" Feliciano asked me with that cheerful, childish face of his.

I was quite shy to be seen like that. They clearly waited for me to say my name. "Sorry to make you worried." I said. "I remembered, my name is Ellyza."

"Ellyza... is that it?" Mr. Germany thought about my name. "Maybe an English?"

"Woaah, a beautiful name~!" Feliciano stepped forward and grabbed my hands. "Vee, I'm so grateful! This is a progress indeed!"

Gilbert approached Mr. Germany, then embraced his hands to the younger brother's shoulders. With a wide smile, he teased him. "Oi, West, if you're not fast enough that girl could be taken my Italia, ya' know! How could you lost to a guy like Feli!?"

"B-Big brother!" Mr. Germany's face turned slightly red. "This isn't the right time to mind it, right!? We still have to help Ellyza to restore her memories!"

"Ah, don't be like that!" Gilbert replied, poking his brother's cheeks. "How could you be not interested to girls at all!? You don't want to be told having a gay relationship with Italia, right!?"

Feliciano, hearing that tried to object. "A-Ah, our relationship isn't like that, really!"

"You looked like _that_!" Gilbert objected again. "So, west, say to me, are you still having a relationship with Feli or you're still _straight_?"

"Big brother! Stop it immediately! There's more important thing ahead!"

For some minutes I could only watch the three debated in a riot. Another sound immediately shut the three up, stopping the noise. "All of you, stop noising, you imbeciles!"

Everyone looked to the voice source. The man with one-hair-standing approached us. He seemed to left without them noticing, and had returned.

"A-Austria..."

Feliciano also creaked. "Mr. Austria."

That man, which eventually turned out to be Austria, fixed his eyeglasses then stared us with his blue-sapphire eyes. "I had baked cake and prepared tea." He said. "We could discuss further about this problem as we relax in the music room."

"S-Since when did you...!"

...

"So, is that all?" Mr. Germany asked me one more time. "Nothing more you remember?"

I answered negative. Mr. Germany took a breath.

We were in Mr. Austria's music room, accompanied by a cake and warm tea together with Mr. Austria's beautiful piano play. Feliciano looked so excited to have Mr. Austria's cake. All that time, he ate much of that cake and tend to listen more, while Mr. Germany kept asking me. At that time, Gilbert looked a little worried. He was clearly not the type to listen to the others and kept silenced for long. I saw him sometimes playing with Gilbird.

"Ah, how about your backpack?" Mr. Germany asked again. "Don't it remind you of something?"

"Um... Have you checked the contents?" I asked.

"No, we haven't."

I started to explain. "Inside, there are empty notebook, writing tools, a few food, gadget not capable of being turned on at all, a novel that I hadn't read yet, and..." I was a little troubled.

"And?"

"I also found a small stun gun and machete."

Mr. Germany stared to hear my last sentence. Feliciano and Gilbert even stared at me again.

"A-A gun!?" Gilbert was surprised.

"What's that mean?" Mr. Germany asked me. "So you bring a weapon? You sure it's yours?"

I was silenced for a moment, then nodded my head. "Of course, there's no guarantee that it's my bag, but I was quite sure. You found that backpack together with me, didn't you? But I was quite unsure about the weapons... I assure you I haven't used or touch any weapon before."

For a moment everyone was silenced. What was heard was only piano music play.

Mr. Germany stood up all of a sudden. "All right, if that's so," he said, "may I check your belongings?"

"Y-Yes, you may." I answered.

**The crumbled note's contents**

_Back to Aldian!_

"What's on it?" Naegi asked to me. We returned to the campfire and sat next to each other as I opened the crumbled paper. "Hmm..." I said before reading the note's content further.

_When the enemy comes to the base, tell them that every base visited has his own rules. Those who disobeys the rules will be punished hard. Fortunately for them, that they could make the rules for those 'visiting' their base. After then, your mission is done._

I was quite disordered to read that. Rules?

"So, there's a rule when we arrive to a base, then." I commented.

"I didn't catch up anything with this." Naegi replied. "What should we do with the rules?"

"As Ishimaru always said, obey the rules." I looked at him, smiled. Naegi nodded his head.

We continued with the lesson to shoot the cross bow. For the training session, I sharpen some twigs using my knife. Naegi used it as the arrow for practicing. As crossbow was quite easier to fire than a normal long bow, Naegi didn't find it too hard to master using the crossbow in a night.

Time goes by without even noticing. We could see the sun arose.

Mondo came out of his tent. He stretched his arms, just like one would do when waking up. "Yo, brother!" He greeted us excitedly after seeing us, thus approached us.

"Yo!" I greeted him back. "A nice day to continue, eh?"

"Indeed!" Mondo replied. "Let's get goin'!"

Although, I smelled something unpleasant from Mondo's body. The unpleasant smell came from his body, preferably the abs. I asked him the permission to ask him something, before continuing the trip.

"Sure! Anything ya' want to!" He said.

"I smelled something unpleasant coming out from your body. Has something gone wrong?"


	17. Chapter 16

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 16 – A warm welcome**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**Notice: The use of Japanese in this chapter and further. Please correct anything's wrong here :)**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

Finally, after hours of travelling, we spotted a building far apart from the place we stayed on. Wandering through the forests, through the dead world, we found a military-barracks like building beneath a small cliff. Ishimaru used a binoculars to observe the building closer.

"There's many Monokuma minions there in siege." He said.

The building itself looked like a garrison with one big building in the center. Outside the building were many outposts with soldiers in siege there. Moreover, the garrison was fenced with tight, tall stone wall with a big gate on the center. Someone was standing on the outpost above the gates, probably giving the permissions to enter the base or not.

It was definitely impossible for the four of us to infiltrate the building directly. We had nothing to break out that total defense of theirs. So we planned something to attack smoothly.

"We'll need helicopters." I said. "Or jet fighters that drop bombs."

"Can we ask Fujisaki to send them?" Naegi asked.

"Unfortunately, we have no such things at the moment." Ishimaru replied.

"So how could we get in? Digging the ground below us?" Naegi's question was followed by a loud explosion heard from the base. It's an explosion coming from beneath the ground around their garrison. Someone tried to infiltrate the base from underground, and triggered some underground mines.

"Uh... Not a good idea." I commented. "The air attack would definitely be good to dispatch those mines and get rid of the guards."

"Yeah, but we have fuckin' no flying shit or boom-boom tits!" Mondo replied.

"We could trigger the sensitive mines only by touching it. Total explosion is guaranteed, so I can assure you we have no need of explosives." Ishimaru explained. "Naegi, could you please see whether they have anti-aircraft installations or not there?"

Naegi nodded his head and observed the garrison with binoculars. We stared at him curiously. After a few minutes of observing, Naegi told us there were no installations like that around the garrison. This turned Ishimaru's face bright. He seemed to have an idea.

"Good! Now, we actually have a flying object here, and many mine triggers." Ishimaru pointed to the small rocks around the forest. We was jumbled to hear his statement. Furthermore, he repeated his sentence, stressing at the word 'flying object' as he stared at me with a grin on his face. Naegi and Mondo was curious to see what Ishimaru would do.

In the other hand, I was surprised. "W-What?" I said curiously, as Ishimaru went to my back...

**The home of a Samurai**

_This part was contributed by TheStoryHunter_

Mas Han opened her eyes and got up all of a sudden. She had been in a room she didn't know. She was confused for a moment, then quickly remembered what had happened. All of a sudden, a voice was heard from beside her. "Ah, fortunately, you've regained your consciousness."

She looked to her left. A man with tidy black hair and dark eyes who looked calm, critical-minded and smart. His motions was full with friendliness and manners. Mas Han had almost not believed to what she was seeing beside her at the time.

"I found you passed out in front of my house, so I brought you inside." The man continued calmly. "Are you feeling better now? Oh, Lady, are you all right?" He asked as he looked Mas Han who started to tremble.

Some efforts was needed by her to answer. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." She nodded her head. "Um... May I ask you a question?"

"Eh? Oh, sure. What's the problem?"

"Are you... Um, Japan?"

Japan was a little surprised to hear Mas Han's statement. To him, it was quite unusual to have a foreigner like her knowing that he's a nation. "Indeed, it is true." He answered, starting to be a little cautious. "Are you... having something to do with me?"

Mas Han was dizzy all of a sudden, one more time. This time she was overexcited. Her face was really hot, and her head overloads. She passed out, returning to her unconsciousness.

…

When Mas Han regained her consciousness, the room was darker and empty. Was she dreaming? But...

The door's room was opened smoothly to the left, Japan came in. "Ah, you have been back." He said to Hana. "The dinner's all set up. I think if you was passed out on the streets like that, you should be hungry. Shall we?"

A little trembled, she was. Hana stood and shyly followed Japan. As they was going to the dinner room, he asked. "If I may know, your name please?"

"O-Oh!" Hana was still a little nervous to face her idol. She tried to answer it as good as possible. "私の名前はハナ・アティカです。ド・どうぞよろしく終え買いします！" (_Watashi no namae wa Hana Atika desu. Do-Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu! _Roughly translatable to "My name is Hana Atika. Pleased to meet you!") She bowed a little, as what she had learned in the Japanese club.

Japan was seemed to be impressed to Hana, who put her efforts to speak with his mother language. "菊本田です。よろしくお願いします。" (_Kiku Honda desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _Roughly translatable as "(The name's) Kiku Honda. Pleased to meet you.) He bowed also a little, then smiled, turning Hana's mind to a flying pleasure~

They were arrived in the dining room. The dinner had already been prepared in a low desk for two people. Japan let Hana to sit in the available place, as he sat across her place. (By the way, the dinner was _Nikujaga_.) After they finished eating, Japan asked Hana to drink tea together in front of his house, facing the yard. Hana was (more) excited to accept that offer. In that occasion Japan asked more about her.

Hana started to tell him a lot. "U-um... So... Uh, how should I say this? So it's...actually, I came here for a mission. I need a help to save my world..."

"World?" Nihon preceded her, feeling strange for the word Hana was using.

"Eh, uh, actually I came from another world." Hana tried to explain, although she was having no better words to say it. She acted nervously.

Nihon was surprised. "A-Another world!?"

"I came here with my friend. But... she was lost to nowhere. It seems like when we came here, we were separated." Hana finished her story.

"So that's it..." Nihon replied. "But... what was really happened to _your world_? And how could you possibly come to _our world_?"

Hana tried to re-explain the story she had heard, about how her world was plunged into chaos, and how Aldian and Naila were forced to 'play a game' about war that determines the fate of the entire humanity in the world, that eventually ended her up there to gather armies. She checked her hand phone. Fortunately it was OK. So, she showed Japan how was her world going, full of remains of a society.

Japan observed the picture, not believing to what he was seeing. Although so, eventually he said. "This is definitely horrible. I didn't know there was a world exist other than this world, but I'm sorry to hear what had happened to your world. Maybe I could manage some help for Japan to help your world and that war, or even also the other nations. But... you said that you lost your friend."

Hana nodded her head.

"At first, we need to look for her." Japan said. "I'll try to help. Please detail me the physical appearance." He prepared a small note and a pen to note down what Hana would say to him.

**The actual warm welcome**

_Returning to the...what?_

Ishimaru was definitely a cunning guy at that time (oichidan: FYI, I did a typo on the word 'guy' before I realized and laughed a lot then retyped the thing).

He asked Mondo to examine the jeep we used to come. There were six hand grenades. Mondo eventually came up holding four, while Ishimaru hold two of them. Ishimaru told me to fly, as he did a newly-learned _Hamusenryuu_ on my back, causing my pair of wings to appear. He gave me a pack of small stones. The plan was to trigger all of the ground mines by swarming the area with stones, then eventually assassinate the guards from above by using the gun. I would land on the outpost above the gate and open the gate for the three to pour in.

After a brief more explanation, we executed the plan.

I flied up outside the garrison wall happily, as I swarm the ground with rocks, causing ground mines to explode and explode. However, the explosion was big that it somehow disturbed my vision from above. I flew higher. A few minutes sparking the area with stones, I could guarantee that there were no more ground mines around the garrison walls.

The guards sighted me and tried to shoot. They were too slow for a ground soldier to shoot such a hawk-man like me! I could easily evade them all and shot them from above. Then, I landed on the outpost above the gate. One of the guards tried to attack me using his electric stick. I swept the floor, knocking the guard out of his feet, then slammed my foot to him. Two more guards approached me with those electric sticks. I picked out my _kendama_. It was really such an excitement to make use the weapon I was admiring all the time. I closed my eyes then, feeling the situation from both of my sides. I felt someone on the left was about to attack me at first, so I evaded by sweeping the floor, knocking him back to the ground. As I was lower from the ones on my right, I punched the nuts, before I realized something.

Robots have no nuts!

Though he was hurt because I hit him hard on the nuts. I could simply imply this one wasn't a robot. This was a human! Panicked, I stepped a few steps back, only to find myself knocked off ground and landed above the soldier I knocked a few moments ago. The human guard was surprised to see me, thus he ran away. What a coward.

I could see a control panel to release the door. Being confused by the numerous amount of switches, I pressed the big red button that attracted my notice randomly. As expected, I heard an opening sound from the gate below me. Time to contact Ishimaru and the gang to pour in.

"Thanks! We're on it!" Ishimaru replied my message.

A few moments of waiting was suddenly broken when some of other guards were seen to approach me from both sides. As I was panicked, I noticed a wire cable above me. I tied my _kendama_ balls to the wire, thus slid downwards safely. The guards behind me were like, "Fuck you!"

I noticed Ishimaru, Mondo and Naegi was running to a rather big building behind two row of tents. All of a sudden, a guard appeared from behind Ishimaru and tried to hit him with the electric stick. I picked up my _kendama_ ball, falling myself above the ambush guard.

The three were surprised. They looked back.

"Aldian!" Ishimaru was surprised. "Thank you!" He said when he looked down, finding a guard being stomped by my body. I nodded my head, replying to his statement.

The four of us advanced to the front of the big building. All of a sudden, all of the guards were gone. The whole garrison was suddenly silent. We noticed someone coming from the ground above us. He wore a blue tuxedo with Monokuma mask and a long skirt. Was she a female?

We watched her, surprised.

She laughed.

"Thank you for your nice visit!" She said. "Welcome to the purple base!"

We stood there in four, paying attention to what she will stay.

"To appreciate your kindness I have some rules for you guys when you wander around here. Aside of his rules of not killing before the time comes, I added one rule only on this base." She explained. "You could only progress to the next floor if you have eliminated all puzzles on that floor! This building is a 10-story building, so keep yourself flavored to solve the puzzles!"

"Flavored?" I commented. "Was that addressed to Ishimaru and Mondo?"

*SLAM!*

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mondo hit me with his fist. *_tsukkomi_*

"If you want to get out, be sure to solve the puzzle on the first or last floor. Once you come to a higher floor, you won't get a chance to go down." She was about to end her explanation. "Oh, just one more thing. A trespassing of this rule won't make you be executed. I'll just imprison you and have some fun with your body!" She laughed after saying that and disappeared quickly.

"*Sigh* If you want to have fun with bodies, why don't you consider to rub Ishimaru's nice, athletic yet cute and built bo—"

*PAN!*

"Aldian, it's rather impolite to comment someone's appearance!" Ishimaru hit me with a frying pan. "You finally did a _tsukkomi_... Since when did you get that frying pan?" Even Ishimaru's _tsukkomi_ was also mannered. What a hall monitor.

Just before we entered the first floor of that big building, Fujisaki sent me a message. "Aldian! I had just got another valuable information!" He said. I asked who was sending the message. "This is Fujisaki, Yuuta is beside me now."

"What can you tell me?" I asked.

"The room with souls of Yuuta's friends are on the fifth floor on that building. The room with supercomputers is on the ninth floor. On the tenth floor, there's an emergency escape route in a big, dark hive. If you manage to open the route, somehow, you'll end up outside the big garrison."

"And how could we open the escape route?" Ishimaru picked up my tablet and replied.

"I haven't find out that just yet. I'll continue on with my investigation. Until then, stay alert!" Fujisaki closed the conversation. Just before closing the chat room, I reported about the special ruling and the special rule applied to this base before actually ending the conversation. Ishimaru, Mondo, Naegi and I stared at the building for a few moments, before actually going inside.

So we had already known what floor we were going to. Alright, time to settle things up.


	18. Chapter 17

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 17 – Blushing all the way!**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**NOTE: Every time **_**TheStoryHunter**_** narrates the story, she will act as Naila. Every time **_**oichidan**_** narrates the story (or when the narrator isn't specified), he will act as Aldian.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

"Wait!" I halted Ishimaru, Mondo and Naegi just a few steps before the big building. The three responded by staring at me. "What happened?" Naegi asked. "You scared?" Mondo questioned me.

I had a bad feeling about this. It was just a few seconds, that I saw the female on my dreams. Was I daydreaming? Or there's some connection between my dreams and the sequence of events which was going to happen?

Oh, and why did I halted the three? How stupid was I. I made them worried. I needed to find words to eliminate their worries. And then...

"U-uh... Ishimaru's outfit buttons were slightly opened. It could be a shame to him." I said as I pointed to the topmost button of Ishimaru's outfit. He fixed it really quick and thanked me for reminding such a small thing to him. It was just a stroke of luck, but the button was really opened. I wondered what will happen if I didn't remind him. Would Mondo be triggered again?

Although, Ishimaru and Naegi looked at me quite strange at that time. Oh, I didn't want them to know what was annoying my mind at the time. Without further annoyance, we advanced inside.

**No clues, just sleep.**

_This part was contributed by TheStoryHunter_

I looked to the ceilings and sighed. Mr. Germany had tried to check my belongings, but the efforts didn't result much. He had never seen the gadget I brought, so do the stun gun. About the novels I read, it didn't also give us a clue at all. We had tried to look it up on the internet, but the books weren't published anywhere. About the language? We don't mind a thing about that, because we knew the languages around here were totally mixed up.

After the whole day looking without a result, we decided to continue the investigation the day after. Mr. Germany would contact England and ask for further assistance as my name was quite British. Who knew we could find a missing person announcement, or archive of the civilians. But yeah, I didn't know my last name, so the possibility to find the answer easier became smaller. Maybe it would take a long time until we found a valuable clue. So, for some days everyone decided to let me live in Mr. Germany's mansion.

That night, I slept with a really screwed up mind.

**Returning to the four**

_This is Aldian narrating again_

The building looked really like a garrison in the middle-ages, despite its modern appearance sighted from the outside. It was a really vast building, just like dungeons in many RPG games. The first floor looked really different from what we had expected. It looked like a forest, although we didn't see any trees from the outside.

As soon as we had entered the entrance, it suddenly shuts itself without any warning.

"We're locked!" Naegi shouted. Mondo tried to punch the door, although his efforts meant nothing at all but a release of grunt. Ishimaru looked like he was thinking. I examined around the room that suddenly looked really like a wide forest with big, tall trees growing and less sunlight coming.

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Welcome, guests!" It said. "In this first floor, you need to find a diamond and touch it altogether to advance to the next floor!"

So that room was actually a visualization of a forest. Now the purple boss really made it like an RPG game. Was she addicted to gaming before actually working for that recycled stuff? (_TheStoryHunter_: _This quite reminds me of Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)

"You bitch! Just quit this already and tell us where the fucking shit is!" Mondo said angrily. Ishimaru tried to hold his emotions back. When he approached and embraced Mondo's shoulders, holding him to release further emotions, I smelled _a hidden intention _behind his motions (^^v). Suddenly the sound responded again from nowhere. "Find it yourself, you spoiled children!"

Mondo screamed angrily. The sound didn't respond anything since then.

"So, we need to find a diamond. It'll be quite easy, since it shines and the forest is quite dark." I commented, as I prepare both of my guns on my hands. "Still, we need not to lower our defenses."

Ishimaru stared at me with an astonished face of his. "Aldian, you're really excited for this?"

Shot!

I shot to Ishimaru's behind. As he turned his face, he saw a dead Monokuma soldier, who was actually a robot. "That's somebody behind you." I said to Ishimaru, smiled then. "We should find the diamond quickly. Let's split up in two."

"I go with Naegi." Mondo said surely. I smelled some _hidden intention _behind his words. "I suppose I will go with brother." Ishimaru said, patting my shoulders. Naegi looked quite nervous at the time.

"All right then, we'll go." I said, before actually parted our ways and went south, while Naegi and Mondo went north.

**A bad dream, it was**

_Hi! This is TheStoryHunter again._

...

_I was in the middle of a building that looked like school. Strangely, the school was really silent even though I was with some people at that time. All of a sudden..._

…

I woke up to find my face sweating cold. What did I dream? I couldn't remember much. I just remembered that I was on a school, then something happened. Like a...disaster. Something about that school looked so strange...

I checked the clock. It was half past four. I thought to sleep again, but I couldn't possibly do it. So I went down my bed and dressed myself up. Maybe I would go to the park with Gilbert.

Stepping down the stairs, I stopped myself when I saw the shadow of a person. He also sighted me, and after a few moments I recognized him. "Ellyza?" He asked with that manly voice.

"M-Mr. Germany."

"You have already awoken this early." He said as he approached me. He had been wearing military outfit to practice.

"Um... Yah, I... woke up early this morning." I said, avoiding what the real reason was. "Mr. Germany... are you going to jog this morning?"

"Yes." He answered. "I will jog a little, as I go to Italy's house. That man," he sighed, "If I don't wake him up, he should wake up too late. After then, we will do our daily practice. About contacting England, you can calm yourself down. I'll do it this afternoon."

"Thank you very much." That was what I could say at all.

It fell silence for a moment.

"Then... what will you do now?" Mr. Germany asked.

"I... thought to go to the park."

Mr. Germany observed me carefully for a few minutes from head to toe, just as what Gilbert did yesterday. Although, he really examined my thin hands and feet. "It seems like you need some practice." He said after watching me like that.

"Eh?"

Mr. Germany yelled. "Alright! You'll come with me!"

"W-What!?"

"Don't object!" Mr. Germany's behavior turned all of a sudden like a military base captain. "Be prepared, dress yourself in five minutes, then come back here! We'll go for a morning jog!"

"E-Eh!? I-I don't even have a necessary outfit." I tried to object.

"No reasons!" He said again angrily. "If you're late, there's going to be punishment! Where's your response, soldier!?"

To hear that, I responded. "Y-yes, sir!"

_Oh my god..._

…

About six o'clock, Mr. Germany and I arrived to the front of Feliciano's house. I was almost passed out, running out of breath as we stood in front of that house. My body was also really sweating under the oversized shirt Gilbert borrowed me (because, if I borrowed Mr. Germany's shirt it would be more oversized).

Mr. Germany's practices were really hard. My body was weak, then, and I need a rest every 15 minutes of morning jog. I wasn't allowed to take even a single rest! He said it would make me more exhausted, but I felt at that time like impossible of being more exhausted.

"Italy!" Mr. Germany screamed calling him and knocked the door. There was no answer, though. He opened the door without permission, and I was surprised knowing the house wasn't locked. We stepped inside. As I was sitting in the living room, Mr. Germany entered a hallway. After a few minutes, his sound was heard throughout the whole building.

"ITALIA! YOU'RE TOO LATE AGAIN!?"

Silence for a moment, followed by the obscure talk of him.

All of a sudden Feliciano's surprised voice was heard. "Uwaah! I'm awake, I'm awake!"

About ten minutes after, Feliciano appeared in the living room wearing a sailor-like uniform. His face turned bright when he saw me standing in front of him. "_Vee_, so Ellyza also joined! No wonder Ludwig's more excited this morning!" He approached me, grabbing my hands like the day before, and said excitedly, "let's work hard together!'

Staring at his smooth face, I couldn't not smile. "Y-Yes." I answered.

Yeah, it was so easy for me to answer positively at that time. The next five hours, we spent the day with a practice routine that was really like hell. Push-ups, sit-ups, squat jumps, bending stance, running... In short, a circuit training packet plus-plus-PLUS! At the final training session, the target practice session, I wanted myself not to join.

Time stroke almost at twelve at that session. We were on a target-practice field. When coming to that place, I sighted the wooden target on the center of the field. There were a number of soldiers practicing there also, so it was really noisy with shooting sounds that decorates the air. Mr. Germany brought us to the weapon storage. There, he took a rifle for himself, then for Feli. Quite unexpected, he handed over one to me.

"Umm... Should I really join the target practice?" I asked, not immediately taking his offer.

Mr. Germany was astonished. "Why not?" He replied short.

I stared at the rifle with a grain of salt. "A-Actually... I'm quite... scared to weapons." I argued, defending myself from touching that...offering.

"WHAT!?"

I jumped all of a sudden. I didn't expect him to be that angry because I rejected the rifle.

"LISTEN!" he said harshly. "As a soldier you need not only good physical health, but also skills with tools! How could you possibly go down to the battlefield if you don't master any!?"

"B-But, I'm a female!" I replied, quite a scared expression and tone of speech I said. "Who said I will...go to the battlefield?"

Mr. Germany screamed again in front of my face. "NO REASON, SOLDIER!"

The few minutes after, I saw Feliciano tried to persuade Mr. Germany. Such painful times... Eventually he would tolerate me, I didn't go to the target practice.

As a result, for the whole hour I observed Mr. Germany, Feliciano and the other soldiers doing their target practice. Based on my observation, Mr. Germany's shots never miss a millimeter. The target they were using usually has a mark right on the center after Mr. Germany used it. Contrary to him, Feliciano's shots always missed. Having his shot hit the edge of the target was considered really amazing. Even one of his shorts missed so bad that it would hit another person. That way, he was griped all the few minutes by Mr. Germany.

Finally the target practice finished, time to have lunch. Mr. Germany and Feliciano approached me on the edge of the field. He said to me and Feli. "Now, the practice has finished. You can go home and have lunch. I'll train a little more with the others, and then try to contact England. Dismiss!"

"Yes, captain!" Feli replied him with a shout and salutation. I hurriedly follow his example, but all of a sudden he approached Mr. Germany and gave him a...hug. "Here's the farewell hug, Captain!"

I was dumbfounded.

Mr. Germany seemed to be used to Feli's behavior like that, so he just said like, "Yes, alright." As he tried to hold his shameful feelings to be shown on his face.

After Feli released him from the hug, he spoke. "Oh, right! I also had brought your lunch! When you're really busy at the time, don't forget to have your lunch." He handed over a lunchbox which had been packed so neatly, somewhere it came from, then gave it to Mr. Germany.

"A-Ah, thanks." Mr. Germany accepted it awkwardly.

"Then, we'll go!" Feli waved his hands to Mr. Germany as a form of saying good-bye, as he brought me away from the target practice field.

...

After Feliciano and I was away from Mr. Germany's vision, he checked the lunchbox Feli gave to him. Inside was quite like a bento (food from Japan) designed so well with rice as the main course. At the time, the foods were arranged so cute and funny resembling the three dogs owned by him.

Mr. Germany put his hand on the brow and moved his head from side to side. "He...once more time..." he was furious, then he took a long breath.

**Thank you for the kind understanding, brother**

_Aldian's back_

"RUN! RUN! RUN!"

Ishimaru and I ran like hell. Several backwoodsmen wearing strange masks, shirtless with strange wearing made of dried leaves on the bottom, armed with sharp spears and wooden shields, were chasing us ferociously! Since we couldn't identify whether they were robots or humans, we couldn't bear to kill one of them. We ran, ran, ran like, "GET THE FUCK OF ME OUT OF HERE ASAP‼‼"

All of a sudden, Ishimaru detoured his way to the left and grabbed my hands, pulling me to get with him. We hid behind a big tree. Those fools looked like they didn't notice us hiding, thus kept running the way they were running to.

We were totally exhausted. I leaned my back to the tree, sitting beside Ishimaru who eventually went down sitting. We kept gasping and gasping. At that time, I saw something was approaching us. I aimed my gun to the right of Ishimaru, being aware of what would approach us.

"A-Are you a human!?" I said, trying to encourage myself.

Ishimaru was surprised. He didn't move. He knew I'd seen something. I showed him the strained facial expression of mine, which kept his attention up and running. After a few minutes, nothing went out from the dark. Relaxed, I turned my gun down.

After a few minutes of gasping and resting, we continued wandering for the diamond. It was quite ridiculous that we came in and locked inside, because the _boss _said we still had a chance to exit on the first floor. As we walked, I could see Ishimaru was quite on guard. His right hand kept holding to the sword Nagamasa gave to him. He looked much like a samurai!

I put my gun back to the side packs. A combat knife was on my right belt, put neatly. On my left belt, there was a _kendama_ Oichi gave to me. I knew the _kendama_ was a closer melee weapon to me. Using the _kendama_ and knife together, I felt like I was having a right weapon for using.

Walking through the dark forest was no easy thing to do. Unidentified creepy sounds kept scaring my nerves a little. I could see, from his face, that Ishimaru was quite scared too. I patted his shoulder. "Should you be scared of any time, pat my shoulders. That'd turn out things fine, brother." I said to him.

Ishimaru turned his head to me, staring at me for a few seconds with his quite-a-little amazed facial expression of his. He patted on my shoulders. "T-that's so kind of you. Thanks, brother!" He said, trying to show me a smile from his scared face of his. I replied him with a bright smile, trying to convince him things were fine.

After a few moments of wandering randomly, all of a sudden a picture fell down to my head. I took the picture. Ishimaru and I examined the picture. It was a picture of a lively five years old-like boy sitting on a terrace, with his friends playing behind him without him joining. He looked distressed, his face shows a low-spirited facial expression. Ishimaru sympathized the young boy.

Although, I couldn't say a word after examining the boy's face closer, and the house he was sitting in front of. "T-This picture..." I mumbled on my mind. "Why's this picture here?" I kept questioning myself. Who got this picture? I mean, this picture resembles some...ah forget it. No spoiling.

Ishimaru patted my shoulders all of a sudden. "What's wrong, brother? You look troubled. Is there something wrong with the picture?" He asked.

"N-No, nothing at all." I answered, trying to cover up my worries with a smile.

He looked at my face. "You look troubled all the way. Has something bothered you, brother?"

Did he know I was quite troubled with all of these strange events? Ah, no, I didn't want to trouble him more by telling my problems. I was devoted to help the others, not to ask the help from the others. I didn't want to trouble anyone, even Ishimaru. Friends shouldn't be troubled by my presence or attitude!

"No, no, no. I was thinking about your relationship with Mondo..." I said, lying to myself and him. "What do you think about your own relationship?"

Ishimaru was saucer-eyed. "W-what do you mean by that, brother?" He asked nervously.

"Err... I was about to say, I think you guys are fine." I answered. "As with my mom, we have the same principle of not questioning much about love."

"S-so that's it." He answered, still looked so nervous. "Do you think we're fine? Don't you think it's s-shameful?"

"No." I answered. "In fact, you looked so suitable."

Ishimaru looked at my face seriously. He was saucer-eyed one more time.

"W-what's with that look?" I asked, quite nervous of me being seen like that. "Is something wrong with my dressing?"

"No, there's nothing wrong!"

I was quite relaxed at the time. "Eh, brother. Don't mind to share me your problems with him. I'd love to listen anything you want to talk to even about him." I said kindly with a gentle tone of speech.

He was surprised again, thus nodding his head. "A-alright! Thank you for the kind understanding, brother!" He said in an extensive manner of speech.

We continued wandering. I had successfully covered up my worries about that picture, which I put safely in my side pack. I wanted to dispose it as soon as possible, but sometimes things like that could be a valuable clue, so I kept it.

**Actually, what's your relationship like?**

_TheStoryHunter here!_

On our way home, Feli asked me all of a sudden. "Ellyza, what do you think about Ludwig?"

"Eh? Mr. Germany?" I was surprised to be asked like that, especially after I saw their relationship which was...really close. I thought a little before answering. "I think," I started, "he's strong, although was quite forcing. But I know he's a kind man, sometimes being rigid. And... He seems like could be dependable on problem solving."

"Hmm..." Feli only mumbled to hear me said that.

After a few moments, I asked him. "Feli, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Actually... what are your relationships like?" Yesterday Gilbert also said something about you two..."

Feliciano's face suddenly turned reddish. "U-uh, we're close, but not like that!" He was quite panicked. "We're really close friends. He's very strong, I was often protected and helped by him. He also often tied my shoes up. But... because I'm weak, I couldn't help him much on battles. So I tried my best to do something for him, even if it's just to make lunch for him!"

After then, he was quiet for a moment. "Actually... he reminds me to my first love." He suddenly started talking shyly. "When I was a kid, I was a maid in Mr. Austria's home. He used to have his own house. There was a boy whose country name, Holy Roman Empire, was the only name I knew of him. But, one day he went to war and never returned. I often thought Ludwig resembles much of him, but how many times I think about it, Ludwig doesn't show any signs of him being the country who was called the Holy Roman Empire..."

Feli's story quieted me awhile. _Is he...really a...gay? _That was on my mind for a while. Although, I tolerated him then. When Feli was a kid, he probably hadn't understand the concept of opposite gender. Furthermore, they are nations, countries. Was gender could be the obstacle for them to love?

He suddenly returned to his cheerful manner and said to me. "Ellyza, let's have lunch on my house!"

**The diamond was found!**

_Aldian's narrating here, oichidan's sleeping._

Ishimaru leaned my body to a tree. I was really hurt on the _chest_. Somebody tried to shoot Ishimaru on the heart. That I quickly realized an ambush attack, I shoved Ishimaru's body to him falling to the ground. The shot hit me on the chest, and it was really painful. Blood kept dripping from my chest, in which I tried to cover by my left hand.

It was just a stroke of luck Ishimaru spotted the culprit and chased him, thus assassinated him. The robot soldier wasn't much of a threat to close-range battle, as Ishimaru said to me.

"Hang in there!" Ishimaru said, as he gripped my shoulders. "I should find a cure!"

"Ishimaru. Ask Yuuta how you could use the _Hamusenryuu_ to cure." I said, recommending an idea to him since _Hamusenryuu_ could be used both to heal and to kill. That one-fingered strikes from the legendary mountain of wisdom was surely mastered by Yuuta, proving he was proficient in martial arts. Ishimaru was a quite-a-quick-learner but hard worker, that he could master _Hamusenryuu_ in a little time compared to Yuuta's.

"A great idea, indeed!" Ishimaru looked so excited that he took his tablet and chatted Fujisaki.

...

"Aldian was hurt? –Yuuta" He replied. "Now do the following instructions to heal him."

Yuuta detailed the instructions to heal someone using _Hamusenryuu_. Ishimaru quickly understood the detailed instructions, thus turning my body so that he could stand behind me. "Alright, time to put my study into practice!" He said energetically, as he started to strike my back with his fingers.

I didn't know why, but a ray of light shined on my wounds, instantly healing it. I didn't cause me any hurt anymore. That I was alright made Ishimaru excited. I could understand why. His studies about _Hamusenryuu_ finally came to a success. I appreciated his nice efforts of studying, praised his hard work.

All of a sudden, Ishimaru sighted something under me. "What's that?" he said, pointing to what's below me at that time. A shining stone was all of a sudden appeared there. Excitedly, Ishimaru and I picked up the stone, thus commanded Mondo and Naegi to come to our place. It was _the _diamond!

The diamond was not too big, albeit not too small either. It was colored in white, looked so luxurious that it could be sold really expensive. Although so, I didn't like luxurious things. Ishimaru picked up the body, holding it in front of his eyes then kept admiring the diamond's appearance, blabbering much about the theories he learnt in the history class about legendary diamonds from earth.

If Mondo was here, he would really run away until Ishimaru stopped blabbering like that. I loved to hear him lecture me like that, though.

While we waited, suddenly a group of people came to us, forming a circle of 10 people to surround us. "We're surrounded..." I said, before leaning my back to Ishimaru's. They all brought a kind of steel melee weapon with them. Decided to attack them with melee attacks to avoid unexpected killing of human, Ishimaru prepared his sword without releasing the blade. I prepared my _kendama_, though Ishimaru was quite surprised.

"What could you do with that toy, brother!?" He asked in panic. "Indeed this is no playing time!"

"Watch and learn." I said, replying to him with a short, sharp answer and a smile.

We looked seriously at the enemies in front of us. They were all on guard and could attack us at any time. We waited for them to attack, as attacking first in a defensive situation had never been a good idea at any means.

Suddenly, one of them attacked. Ishimaru avoided the attack, hitting the attacker's head with his sword. So then, the fight began.

I avoided one another attack from one attacker, swinging my _kendama_ after avoiding and hit his head hard. The iron ball was really working that time. Eight more to be defeated, then. Ishimaru, in the other side, was quite astonished. We really worked together harmonically to kill that group of attackers in a short time. My cheerful attacks, mainly consisted of spinning, hitting, slamming the ball and dancing caused Ishimaru to be surprised after the attack. "I-I... I didn't expect a toy could be that mean!" He said in amazement to my attacks. "You're so good with the _kendama_, Aldian! A perfect weapon that suits you even more perfectly, it is!"

Praised like that, I was put into a cattish facial expression by him. "A-Ah! You don't have to praise me like that, brother!" I said. "T-thanks anyway. You're really good also with that sword." The two of us talked with many unconscious attackers below us. They stood up in an immediate, then hastily ran away. What a coward.

"_Kyoudai_!" Somebody called us a few moments later. It was Mondo, Naegi, and surprisingly, a Monokuma soldier. Although the body was quite smaller than the other soldiers. This put Ishimaru on guard, before Naegi tried to calm him down. He said that the soldier was unconscious due to Mondo's hard strike on the face. The mask was cracked, proving Mondo's fist was really a hard ones landed on the face.

The body looked like a junior high school student.

We leant his body to a tree, tying his body with a rope to a tree. The four of us stared at him suspiciously. "Why do you bring him here?" I asked. Mondo replied soon. "The fucker's not a robot. He's fucking human!"

Both Ishimaru and I was saucer eyed after hearing this. "Then, we could get him out of Monokuma's grip!" I said excitedly. "But, I need to know the face. This mask can be opened, right?"

"Not easy, it was made of a rather hard material." Naegi answered.

"Step aside." Mondo suddenly approached the unconscious man. "I'll fucking go on him again." His answered was quite ambiguous to me. _Go on him? Was that supposed to be said to Ishimaru? _Oh damn my teasing :p

Mondo prepared his fist. He blew a fist right to the face, causing the cracked mask to shatter, revealing a face. Looking at his face, I was really damn surprised that I took some tense steps behind. The face was rather an innocent-like children face with thin Hitler's mustache on it. A familiar face to me.

"G-Gagan!?" I shouted. "Why's he here!? He's on the enemy side!?"

"You know him?" Mondo asked. "He's my junior on the Junior High School." I answered.

"Why's that fucking kid here?!" Mondo looked quite upset. I moved my head to the left and right, answering his upset with, like, "I don't know a fuck!"

Ishimaru examined his head. "Can we cure him?" He asked, holding the cheeks. "We could cure the humans out of Monokuma's grip, right? We only need to find the right way to do so..."

Suddenly, I was just like,

_The right way to do so..._

_The right way to do so..._

_The right way to do so..._

My head was just like, _Bingo! I got an idea!_

"Brother!" I said excitedly. Something passed on my brain, a bright idea. "Yuuta told me that he could be cured by showing a picture!"

"A...picture?" Naegi asked. "A picture of what?"

Err... I was stupid to excitedly say things like that. "You guys can see together with Gagan. Now, Ishimaru, please wake him up using _Hamusenryuu_."

"Roger!" He said, as he strike Gagan's body with his one-fingered strikes, caused him to awake.

The four of us stared him again suspiciously. Ishimaru even gripped his sword. Gagan's eyes were different, it was bright red. His eyes were supposed to be black, so I could easily identify Monokuma's grip over his body. He struggled to get loose of the rope tying him, although his efforts were useless. I approached Gagan and ducked down, who was yelling at the four of us being his enemy.

When he looked carefully at my eyes, he suddenly fell silent. This surprised Ishimaru, Mondo and Naegi. Afterwards, with Gagan staring at me motionlessly, I showed Yuuta's picture to him. He saw it. After a few minutes of staring, he suddenly fell down unconscious.

Ishimaru, Mondo and Naegi kept staring at me. After seeing things went fine, I stood up, covering the picture to later show to them as surprise. "Now, I'll show you the picture Yuuta sent to me." I said, covering my hands to show the picture. "TADAA‼‼"

*BANG!*

"WHAT'S THAT PICTURE MEANT!?" *_tsukkomi_* Ishimaru attacked my head with a frying pan. "Yuuta sent this, not me..." As I groaned, Mondo's face was quite reddish. He threw away his face like that, proving he was..._triggered_. Meanwhile, Naegi could only expressionlessly stare at the picture I showed to the three.

It was a picture of Ishimaru, being shirtless (although he was wearing pants). His (_oichidan_: again, I made a really lol typo on this word) muscles was on the perfect shape that his hands were so muscular, the chest and abs looked really in a perfect shape. He was posing in a rather manly pose, staring at the camera. It is implied that somebody drew it. Mondo would say the picture was so amazing and cute, I thought from seeing his face blushing.

Ishimaru, with a rather blushing face, tried to delete the picture from my tablet. Although, unfortunate for him, that Yuuta had pranked him and uploaded the picture to the group (an Instant Messaging group with everyone alive and on our side in it), and from 22 (Yuuta, Me, Naila, Mas Han, Miclyra, Yana, Ojil, Desu, Naegi, Maizono, Leon Kuwata, Ishimaru, Fujisaki, Mondo, Yamada, Hagakure, Celestia, Sakura, Aoi, Fukawa, Togami and Kirigiri) members, 16 had seen the picture. Furthermore, Yuuta commented the picture being "so cute and sexy", which caused many laugh-out-loud comments from the whole group.

All of a sudden, the situation turned into a friendly riot of Ishimaru chasing me all the way with the frying pan on his hands. In the middle of that happiness, I questioned myself a critical question.

"Why is that boy from that insolent organization could be here?"


	19. Chapter 18

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 18 – Covert words**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**NOTE: Every time **_**TheStoryHunter**_** narrates the story, she will act as Naila. Every time **_**oichidan**_** narrates the story (or when the narrator isn't specified), he will act as Aldian.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

**England, and his stupid pride**

_TheStoryHunter here!_

"I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the mansion door widely.

The one greeted me was Gilbert who was playing tennis excitedly with a...wall.

"Yo, Ellyza!" He greeted. "Where have you been!? The magnificent me was about to have you hang out with me again!"

"I've eaten pasta on Feli's." I answered cheerfully. "The pasta was really delicious..."

"So that's it." He laughed much to his style. "No wonder your face looked as stupid as him!"

"Eh? Eh?" I felt my face, nothing were wrong beside my cheerful mood. "D-did my face change?" I asked quite in panic.

"Yes, you better watch out hanging around with him." He continued. "Japan had ever gone a week of vacation with him. As he returned, the always serious Japan suddenly looked much like him, even sounding like, 'Vee, vee' too!"

"I-is that so..." I couldn't comment much. I tried to imagine, what kind of country Japan was. He's... 'Japan' right?

"But," Gilbert spoke again, "you should have done more than eating, right? West had already been home."

"Mr. Germany had been home?"

"Right!" He answered. "He's in the working room now, and refused to play tennis with me. That's why I'm so freakin' bored!"

…

In his working room, Mr. Germany was waiting for a phone call to be received. After finally having his phone call received, he heard talked through the nose on the other side. "Yes? England here."

"Ah, England!" Mr. Germany answered. "Germany here. I wanted to ask you for help."

"Woah!" A surprised sound was heard. He said then, unbelievingly. "Germany!? W-woah! Such a rare occasion! What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you... Could you check missing people reports or public registrar book on your country?"

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Yeah, I found an amnesiac girl, she said her name's Ellyza." Mr. Germany tried to explain. "Isn't that a name from your place? Who knows you could find an information about this girl..."

"Heh? Only a lost girl?" The man called England's sound was starting to be high-pitched. He started to talk like he was annoyed. "Germany, how much people are here named Ellyza? Don't you think!? It could be millions of people! Furthermore, why don't you give that kid to the police? No wasting my time, you!"

"B-but, this kid is—" the phone was closed by force. After taking a long breath, Mr. Germany put the phone back to where it was. "It's harder than I thought." He started to mumble. "Furthermore how could I explain this... there's something in this girl."

"Hm, Mr. Germany?"

"Woah!" He was jumped out from his fantasy and stared at me who was standing on the threshold. "W-when did you get back home!?"

"Eh, just now." I answered a little awkward.

Mr. Germany fell silent for a while. "You..." he started to be unsure. "You heard that?"

I nodded my head, with a sorry-begging face expression. When I was arrived in that working room, the door wasn't closed, and Mr. Germany was heard to be having a phone call, so I could only fell silent and listened to him from the back of the door.

"Yeah, how I should explain this..." Mr. Germany mumbled, his face was blushed. "I thought that because... you said you came here because of something important, didn't you?"

"Yes, it is."

"The faster you remember, the better things will be."

I was silenced for a few moments. "Um..." I tried to gather my courage to talk. "Thank you for all the trouble you went to help me."

He stared at me, waiting for my next words.

I tried to explain it further. "I meant, Mr. Germany went through all the trouble to help such a foreigner like me, rather than directly giving me to the police..."

"Y-Yes, y-you're welcome." He answered awkwardly. It seemed like he never get that kind of thanks before. All of a suddden, a whistle was heard, and Gilbert appeared on the door step, laughing hard.

Mr. Germany was jumped out of his chair. "Big brother! You're there too!?"

Gilbert laughed hard again, then he said. "Wish you luck in your first love, west!" Then he said to Ellyza, "Ellyza, please be gentle to my slow brother, OK!?"

Mr. Germany stood out of his desk and approached the door step with a roar. "BIG BROTHER‼"

Gilbert, in the other hand, had already fled away, running faster than an electrocuted mouse.

**Remains of a hidden past**

_Back to Aldian's story!_

Gagan was awaken. He returned to normal.

"H-huh?" He said, being flustered watching what was in front of him.

Ishimaru kept hitting me with a frying pan while Mondo kept staring at the cute picture of him with blushed cheeks. Naegi noticed Gagan was awaken, and scold at the three to stop acting stupid. When he told Gagan had awaken, I approached him and released him out of the rope.

"Aldian? Is that really...Aldian?" He asked. It seemed like he was still innocent about what had already happened to his body.

"Indeed I'm here." I said. "Glad to see you're fine again." I picked him up and supported him to stand using my shoulders. Then, I turned my head to Ishimaru and the party. "This is Gagan, my friend from my junior high school. Gan, this is Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Oowada Mondo and Makoto Naegi, from Dangan Ronpa: High School of Hope and High School Students of Despair."

"Da-Dangan Ronpa!?" Gagan was totally disoriented. To his surprise, there were three people whom he used to watch behind the laptop screen. To clear things up, I told everything happened to him. He was no longer in control of Monokuma, so there was no need to worry about anything. After a few minutes of storytelling, he seemed to understand, although he still looked quite stupid.

I asked him what had happened before he forgot anything and met me.

"I was walking around the school for Wi-Fi, before there was suddenly a big earthquake. Suddenly, everything was dark. When I woke up I was on this place, and I didn't remember anything after somebody showed up in front of me." He explained. Naegi implied that Gagan didn't die in the first place, but rather be saved like Aldian and Naila. Instead of being played by Monokuma, he was put under his control.

Then, I tried to conclude. "So, everyone who was alive after the incident were put under that stuffed toy's control, is that it?" Still, nobody could answer my question. Save that question for later.

Although, I was quite worried he was still around here. Why was Gagan being used by Monokuma and was put here by him, plus that picture fallen above my head... I meant, really, who did give that picture to Monokuma? He had nothing to do with the picture after all! Had that sadistic bear changed profession, from a despair-inducing antagonist into a stalker?

"Brother, you look worried again. Is something troubled you?" Ishimaru patted on my shoulders. "Yeah bro! You shoulda looked at that face! Now tell us, the fuck's troubling ya'!" Mondo continued him. Gagan was surprised to hear the two men called me brother. I laughed him a little. "N-no, I was just... Um... daydreaming." I said, followed by a big, cheerful grin from my face.

"Aldian." Gagan called me. I stared at him. "Yo?"

"You should know, everyone in the organization still wants you to be back." He said innocently.

I was...dumbfounded.

Why the fuck did he say that!? This is no right time to talk about such things!

"What's the matter? We still have missions to face ahead." I said, trying to protect myself from the words. Ishimaru and Naegi seemed to be interested. "What kind of organization, brother?" Ishimaru asked me.

Oh, fuck that little kid...

"Organization? Oh, yeah! He said a thing about it right? Heh-heh..." I laughed a little as a grin on my face showed up again. "I'll tell you guys later. We still have to hurry, or things could go worse if we stay here and do nothing but useless lectures from me. All of us had much time to listen to me later on."

We all stood up, and faced the diamond Ishimaru was holding on his hands. We gazed at the diamond for a few minutes, before actually deciding whether to go up or out. "We should go up!" Ishimaru said excitedly. "There shall be more valuable information and hostages we could save!"

"Yeah!" Mondo answered. "I ain't a coward!"

"U-uh..." Naegi looked awkward. "Are you sure about this?"

"Indeed we are!" Ishimaru answered assertively.

"Fine, then. I'll go up." I answered. "Gagan, you're coming with us?"

"Because I had no more to go, I'll follow you." He answered.

Although I said words like that, I was quite worried. Thankfully the other four didn't know a thing about what's behind the picture and Gagan. Because of that little fucker, Ishimaru and Naegi was interested about the organization... No, I didn't want them to find out a crap about that. I have to keep them distracted until...forever perhaps?

Ishimaru patted on my shoulders again, asking me whether I was troubled or not. I answered it with a short, smiling answer and pointed to his clothes that suddenly unbuttoned out of nowhere. He quickly fixed it as Mondo was blushed again, inviting me to *tsukkomi* hit him with Ishimaru's frying pans.

As the five have decided, we rubbed the diamond altogether. Suddenly a stroke of light burst out from the diamond. As the light was too bright, I closed my eyes, defending myself from the sudden flash. I felt my body not touching the ground, after then...

**That England paid a visit**

_This is TheStoryHunter narrating as! :)_

Several days after, England paid Japan a visit.

"I-I go here because I accidentally had spare time!" He argued to defend himself when Japan opened the door for him. "Then I passed around here, so I came." Even so, Japan observed that he brought a box of cake on his hands, presumably 'by accident'.

"Ah, so that's it..." Nihon answered shortly. He let England to come in. "Please don't mind." He said. "I'll also introduce you to someone."

Mas Han, when she had a look on the guest Japan was bringing, instantly recognized him. The blonde hair, green eyes, super-bold eyebrows... No mistakes, it was England! The most known Hetalia character on the web, probably for the ships by the fans (including her), about his relationship with America. She was amazed to see that _tsundere_ (Normally being cold but at some prompt suddenly becoming love-struck, hot-cold personality type) directly in front of her eyes.

"England, this is Atika Hana-kun." Japan introduced. "She will stay here for a while, because she had a very important mission with her."

"Go-Good afternoon." Hana said to England nervously.

"Good afternoon." England replied, with an anxious face to show to her.

The three sat to a lower table, accompanied by the green tea prepared by Japan, in a room that was opened to the yard. "So, Hana-kun," England started the talk. "What kind of mission that took you here?"

Japan answered that question for Hana. "Actually, Hana-kun came from another world, in which she wanted to ask us for help for her world's sake."

England was dumbfounded. "A-Another world!? What kind of spell that was used to bring you here?!" Hana should answer that question. "Eeetto, actually I still haven't known yet whether it's a spell or not, but it was because of a magical tablet that my friend possesses."

Japan continued. "In which her friend is now lot. We have tried to find a girl with her physical characteristics around here, but she seemed like not in Japan. We can conclude that, she could have arrived somewhere else in our world far apart from Hana-kun, maybe in another country."

England was nearly to spurt the tea he was drinking when he knew this. He suddenly remembered a phone call from Germany several days ago about a missing person. Was there a connection between this? If that so, then he would have to tell Germany as soon as possible. But... he had already rejected to help him. How he could tell him? Ah, but... the two cases could have no connection at all. So he asked to Japan and Hana that was staring at him for his all-of-a-sudden facial expression change. "Um... How's the characteristics?"

Hana explained. "Uhm... She wears a veil, just like me. The tall...I don't know exactly, but she isn't taller than me. The skin was rather puce, and she brought a backpack with her..."

"The...the name please?" England asked her.

"Naila Salsabila. She's quite an Indonesian."

"Could you have known something, Mr. England?" Japan asked him.

"A-ah, no." He answered. "Sorry, but I can't help a thing about that." Yeah, he didn't have to feel guilty because he had rejected Germany's asking for help and had known something. Japan and Hana's face showed a bit disappointment. "Oh, is that so?" Japan said.

_Yeah, there's no possibility the two cases are connected each other. _England sipped the tea. _Isn't it?_

…

As England went home from Japan's, disappointment was still shown on Mas Han's face. She thought they wouldn't be separated for long, but if the case was like that, she started to be worried. Japan, who read all of the feelings behind her face, tried to cheer her up. "No need to worry, Hana-un." He siad. "We had spread the characteristics. We just have to wait for a missing person report from those who sees her. If, for instance, after a week there's no reports at all, let's try exploring to other countries."

Hana could only nod her head to hear this. Yeah, she couldn't have to be too worried. Everyone was also working for their world's safety, as that sadistic bear put the worlds at risk. They all worked together, as what she did at that time. But could it be possible for them to stay there forever?


	20. Chapter 19

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 19 – A repetition**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**NOTE: Every time **_**TheStoryHunter**_** narrates the story, she will act as Naila. Every time **_**oichidan**_** narrates the story (or when the narrator isn't specified), he will act as Aldian.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

**This chapter is special to TheStoryHunter! She narrates all of the stories here! :)**

**All hail hetalia! '-')9**

**Again, a bad dream**

_It was cold. The fresh, chilly air of the mountain feet was so familiar to me. Although, the scenery I was watching was odd yet familiar. "Was this place...?" I mumbled, watching those scattered corpses... I just had enough of it. My body fell down to the ground, I covered my mouth protectively with my hands. My stomach felt like it was turbulent. A passive hand tried to cheer me up, although it was useless entirely._

_How about the others? Were they saved? It's impossible for all of them..._

...

Hastily opening my eyes, I woke up with cold sweating on my face. Hastily sitting on the bed, I wiped my face with a gentle cloth. About one week I lived here, and that was the third time I dreamed like that.

Without wasting my time more, I get out of the bed, wore my eyeglasses and took my backpack. I took the notebook and writing tools, then went straight to the writing desk. I had been writing my daily activities here on that empty notebook. Those dreams were not excluded. I had to write it quickly before I forgot... "... _Although, that dream didn't only make me sweating cold. I realized that I dipped tears from my eyes..." _After writing this sentence, I closed my notebook, then put it back into the backpack.

I looked at the clock. It was five o'clock, time for a morning jog! About ten minutes after I stepped down the stairs wearing my own practicing uniform (Mr. Germany and the others gave me some outfits, so I had my own). On the bottommost step I met Mr. Germany.

"Ah, Ellyza." He said when he saw me. "I was just about to wake you up, but you wake up early in the morning again."

I smiled. Yes, while I lived here, being waken up military-styled by him was also becoming my part of daily activities. I said to him, in Germany (he taught me). "_Guten Morgen, Hauptmann!_"

He nodded in proud. "_Gutten Morgen!_" He replied. "Are you ready, soldier?"

"Indeed I am, sir!" I saluted him.

"Nice then. Let's begin!"

…

We had been arrived to Feliciano's. As usual, we entered. Mr. Germany went straight to Feli's room to wae him up. I waited in the living room, as usual. After a few moments, up to hearing Mr. Germany's roar waking up Feli. Quite unusual, although, that day I didn't hear Feli waking up. I went to catch up with the two, then.

In the room, Mr. Germany was kneeing next to the lied down, pale Feli. "What's happened?" I asked.

"Italy seems to be sick." He answered.

On his bed, lying down pale, Feli looked at me. "Ve... Sorry, Ludwig, Ellyza. I can't go practicing today..."

Mr. Germany sighed and complained Feli for a while. After then, he stood and said. "Alright, then. We'll go. You have a good rest, and get better soon!"

"R-Roger, Captain!" Feli answered.

"Please be better soon, Feli." I said to him before actually exiting the room.

…

I was really exhausted that I had to stop.

"Hey, no stopping!" Mr. Germany modeled in me far ahead.

"Can't... keep up..." I mumbled. Indeed, after one week of practicing, my body was better. That didn't simply imply I was strong!

Mr. Germany finally stopped ahead of me, and was silenced for a few moments. I could feel he was observing me from afar. "Alright." He said, approaching me. "We'll have a rest, but only for a few minutes."

I was astonished having him allowing me to take a rest. He would usually never give me such, although I was happy to be capable of resting. We sat by the street. I keep gasping until my breath returned back to normal. Although, I was alarmed that Mr. Germany kept watching me from my side. All of a sudden, he said. "Is something bothering you?"

"E-Eh?"

"I see you practicing not with a normal concentration." He explained. "Was it because of Italia's sickness?"

"Y-Yes." I answered. Essentially it wasn't fully right. My minds about those dreams were what was bothering me the most. Although... I couldn't be sure I could tell this. Should I tell this? A little much I thought that those dreams were connected to my memories... If I kept this information, while Mr. Germany had went all through the trouble to help me... I took a long breath, and encouraged myself to talk. "Actually, there's another thing that's bothering me."

"Mm?"

"I... had a bad dream this morning. Not for the first time. Those dreams were strange, too."

"You mean, this could have some connection with your memories?"

I nodded.

Trying to remember, I was silenced for a moment. "In the first dream, I was on a school with a group of people when something was happened. In the second, the continuation of the first, the school was collapsed because of a series of disasters, genocide and terrorism acts done by things I don't know. In the third dream... I was standing near debris, preferably it was a housing area. There, I found a corpse... then I woke up cried."

Mr. Germany wasn't responding to my story. It seemed like that last sentence was what made him silence. He asked then. "Are you sure it's your memories?"

"Probably, it is." I answered. "Because there's no other explanation..."

"If that's so, then this information would be useful to solving this amnesiac mystery.

"Right." I answered. Although, my face came to my legs and hide itself there. I didn't know why... remembering the last dream made me felt strange.

A hand touched my shoulders, lifting my face up was what happened after realizing. "Mr. Germany?"

"Let's continue. It's been five minutes."

"Y-yes, sir!" I stood up immediately.

"Before then, do a 50-times bending!"

"W-what!?"

**A love triangle**

Japan entered the center room of his house, with towel on his shoulders, seeing Hana-kun that was staring at her tea emptily. "There's no news, again, isn't it?" She said faintly, more like a statement she didn't want to believe rather than a question.

"Yes, and it's been one week." Japan answered.

"Can we start to look to another place now?" Hana asked him with full hopes.

Japan nodded his head. "As what I said a few days ago." He said as he approached her, putting one of his hands on her shoulder. "I'll prepare everything necessary for this search. Now, have a bath, as the water's still warm. I'm sure bathing will make you a little relaxed, Hana-kun." He smiled a little to cheer her up.

She replied to that little smile. "Alright." She answered, standing up and going to the room.

…

Weekends, no daily practicing. I decided to spend my time in the kitchen, observing how Mr. Austria cook a cake (actually I went to the kitchen because I was hungry, then I met him, and he offered me a cake). At that time, I watched him creaming the whole tart's surface.

"Pleased to try, Ellyza?" He suddenly offered me.

"Eh? A-ah, alright." I nodded. "Thank you for the kind offering."

He gave me his cake knife. I tried my best to redo everything I had seen. Take the cream, spreading it slowly and evenly to the surface, not too thin also not too thick.

"Hm, your work is quite ordered for a beginner." He commented on my work. "Although, you're still slow. It'll change at its own after you're used to it."

I smiled to hear his praise. "Thank you." I said shyly.

After finishing to cover the tart with cream, we started to decorate. Mr. Austria had already prepared a tool specifically designed to extract the cream, and a few fresh strawberries. Although, as we were about to decorate, the bell rang. "I'll check the front door." Mr. Austria said. I sighted his blushing face at that time.

He hung his apron and went out of the kitchen. I decided to decorate it at my own, trying my best to make it beautiful. After a few moments, I heard footsteps to the kitchen. I turned my head to the door, and asked Mr. Austria, "Is this how it should be done?"

My words were stopped as I saw him coming with a beautiful lady with long, wavy brown hair. She had a friendly face with her, completed with clear, green eyes. "Ellyza," Mr. Austria said. "This is Hungary, also named Elizabeth."

"A-Ah... Good afternoon." I was awkward saying that to her.

Mrs. Hungary smiled and replied. "Good afternoon, Ellyza. Roderich had told much about you. You're beautiful, as he said." I was bashful to hear that, being called beautiful by a lady which was actually more beautiful than me. I didn't expect Hungary to be so beautiful.

"Ah, for a few moments, the cake will be finished, if you don't mind to wait..." Mr. Austria said to her.

"Then I'll prepare the cake!" Hungary cut his words.

...

Not long after, we were in the music room. As the girls were enjoying cake and tea, Mr. Austria played us his awesome piano music. Furthermore, as we were inside that room, I noticed some things.

First, I saw how Mrs. Hungary stared at Mr. Austria. If I have to describe, it was an amazed stare mixed up with calm, warm feelings. It could be even more. The same thing I found on Mr. Austria's stare to Mrs. Hungary. The second, his play was softer, who knows (or, I knew). So do with the expression of him as he played the piano. Usually he was calm and enjoying the music he plays, but the day's play was...different. Finally, I was feeling like a mosquito essence.

_Hmm... Should I get out, giving them the time to have their time? But it's awkward to step out of the room all of a sudden without permission. Should I say, 'I'm washing my hands"?_

Although, as I thought about that, the room's door was opened. Gilbert came in, bringing his 'storm' into the room. "Hey you, Roderich! You baked some cakes again, don't you?" He shouted.

Everyone inside was surprised, the piano play were cut. I sighted Mrs. Hungary's offended face, seemed like about to be really mad. Gilbert, in nearly an instant, flashed himself to the desk we were sitting and ate a slice of cake whole. I was astonished. It was the slice for Mr. Austria.

"Gilbert..." it sounded like thundering by my side, and I was surprised to know it was Mrs. Hungary. She hold a _frying pan _on her hands, who knows where it came from. Her attitude changed 180 degrees, releasing killer aura from herself. "IT IS NOT YOUR CAKE..." She was furious.

Gilbert didn't even be scared at all. He cut more slices with fork, from a big tart, and ate it nearly in an instant. It was not in a minute the big tart turned out to really small cuts. Gilbert laughed by his style and stood himself up. "Thanks for the cake!" he said, hastily running away from the room with a cheerful mood.

"GILBERT!" Mrs. Hungary roared, she burst herself out of the room, chasing Gilbert. Mr. Austria and I followed the two up to the porch, then we watched the two playing cat and mouse.

"Come over here, you!" Mrs. Hungary yelled really angry as her frying pan swing missed a bit.

Gilbert was really agile, avoiding the hard attacks delivered by Mrs. Hungary not even trying hard to do so. A little far from her, he stopped a while to laugh hard like a burglar and said proudly. "Come on, Elizabeth! You can catch me up inside that skirts, right?" He laughed again.

Mrs. Hungary lunged again to the front, Gilbert still escaped though. Beside me, Mr. Austria sighed. "Foolish Gilbert." He mumbled.

…

It was about thirty minutes of that cat and mouse game, before Mrs. Hungary returned, grabbing a lumped Gilbert on his hands. "Don't... bother him... again!" Mrs. Hungary screamed right to his ears, kicking Gilbert hard.

Leaning his body to a monument and stroking his heads, Gilbert complained. "Cish. You're just like, sitting like that? No fun."

"At least, no bothering anyone anymore, you!" Mrs. Hungary yelled him again.

"It's boring!" Gilbert replied quite loud. "Let's do soccer ball the next time, OK?"

Mrs. Hungary was quite astonished to heart that. "I'm a girl. How am I supposed to..." she replied, all of a sudden becoming calm. It seemed like there was something she was holding in herself...

A few minutes after, Mrs. Hungary and Mr. Austria returned to the music room, but I stayed there with Gilbert. I looked how Gilbert put on his 'almost-like a mannered grim' face when they went. I waited the two to be really gone, before ducking next to Gilbert. "You like Mrs. Hungary, don't you?"

At first, Gilbert was like, cornered to hear my question. He quickly regained control over himself. "How could it be!?" He objected. "This magnificent being will never fall in love. I'm a soloist, because I'm awesome!"

"But the magnificent being can be shy magnificently." I teased him. "Your face is also magnificently red."

"W-w-what are you talking about!?" He stood up immediately, and stepped afar with wide steps. "I'm out of here! This magnificent being will go around to find more interesting things!" He said loudly.

I laughed really hard to see him like that. I followed him and caught up with him. "How about going to the park?" I asked.

"Ah, better than the park, let's go to the karaoke!" He yelled as he punched upwards.

I mimicked his gesture and yelled. "Ouh!"


	21. Chapter 20

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 20 – Those tomato lovers and a sissy bandaging**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

**NOTE: Every time **_**TheStoryHunter**_** narrates the story, she will act as Naila. Every time **_**oichidan**_** narrates the story (or when the narrator isn't specified), he will act as Aldian.**

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

**Again and again, divert and divert**

_This is oichidan! :D_

Really, I couldn't hold it anymore. Everyone was really great, no wonder they were accepted to Hope's Peak Academy as Super High School students. Even Naegi, that implied himself as an 'average student', showed true skills on passing those challenges.

Our progress was rather quite... uh. In the second floor, there were a really difficult challenge: to fire a cannon to hit a building right on the target. It was even more difficult as we were pursued by Monokuma's soldiers, in which Naegi and I hold them back as Ishimaru tried to figure out the answer. By using theorems of Trigonometry and Physics, he managed to work together with Mondo and fired the cannon right to the building. At that time, I remembered reading a fanfic about Ishimaru taught Mondo trigonometry before Mondo paid him a first visit, in which the story will be... uh just read on the Ishimondo fanfic. Mondo seemed to understand the theorem, even a little, that he managed to work together with Ishimaru was a proof he understood it. Perhaps, after many times 'learning' in Ishimaru's room, Mondo had actually studied. That biker...

Also, in this floor, Gagan was imprisoned. He tried to cheat, going backwards to the first floor. I tried to save him, but there were no class trials or such. He was directly sent to the jails in nowhere. We needed to find that jail and release him as soon as possible. Although he was in the enemy side, I was worried to his safety. He was still a friend of mine, though, even he was siding in that... uh, insolent organi—

Ah! Why did I say that!? No spoiling!

Anyway, go on to the third floor. Here, we need to figure out the magic show that we watched. I didn't even expect that Monokuma would hold a magic show in that base. Anyway, whenever we failed to, one of us will be killed in an instant by the magician. Figuring out what the magic he performed was really hard, I couldn't even get a grip. Thanks to Naegi's cunning efforts (he contacted Celestia, the queen of liars and gambling, and tried to seek help from her), we figured out the magic trick. The magician gave us a picture before we were actually going to the fourth floor.

I examined the picture. An 11-years old kid was standing sadly in front of his class, with everyone around him was happy. He was the one who was really saddened. In that picture, also, he was holding a pen in his right hand, and a notebook in his left hand. This picture was really annoying that I kept it together with the previous picture in my side packs.

In the fourth floor, we were separated. A sound ordered us to regroup in a designated place, while having to avoid sudden attacks from the dark. A single touch of the ambush attack could kill us. I managed to get rid of those sudden attacks with my gun and _kendama_. Ishimaru saved my life when I didn't notice one final ambush. He slashed the attacker using his sword, wounding his back. The attacker revealed himself to be a robot. From his slashed back, Ishimaru picked up a picture.

It was a 15-years old boy who was standing in front of a greyish mosque, near an outdoor stairs. He looked so happy, without anyone around him. People behind him, though, looked really annoyed, preferably because of his presence around them. This picture really bothered me the third time. I kept it with the other two.

Ishimaru and Naegi noticed my troubled face, though I always hid my trouble from them by diverting the talking topic to another topic, such as Ishimaru's relationship, Naegi's family, or the experiences of having to kill each other in a despair-inducing game. Thankfully, they didn't realize my efforts were to divert the talk.

I was saved...

Right in the fifth floor, Mondo saved Ishimaru, Naegi and I from being swallowed whole by a huge whale. We were ordered to go to an island far apart from the island we were standing on. Because there was only a boat for four, we rode it. A few minutes later, a huge whale suddenly appeared. He looked so hungry, that he quickly opened his mouth, tried to swallow the four of us. Mondo aimed his self-assembled rifle to the whale's eyes and fired. Furthermore, as the whale was suffering from a shot in the eye, Mondo pulled out one sharp teeth from his mouth, then jumped high. He stabbed the teeth in the other eye, effectively hurting the whale even more. We was saved because the whale suddenly sink lower to the sea. Just a few moments later, we arrived to the desired island. Yet, Naegi found another picture.

It was a sixteen-old like boy who was talking in front of his friends. This picture, again, bothered me that I kept it with the other three. Why those pictures were kept appearing and bothering me!? _If that stupid stuffed shit was the culprit of all this, I'd happily and cheerfully cut his master's head off and make the head my room decoration..._

That time, Mondo noticed me being looking troubled. Again, I tried to divert the talking topic. The three wasn't changing the topic, I was quite cornered. _Don't trouble them... Don't trouble them... _I needed to find a quick way to change the topic. Hmm...

I told Ishimaru that his uniform was wet. He, then, spread it out in the sun to dry, revealing himself wearing a rather black shirt that showed his body shape. This triggered Mondo, of course. Seeing that as a nice opportunity to turn out the topic, I teased Mondo by commenting on Ishimaru's body appearance and reminding the two about their agreement (in a rather, uh, fanfic that I read, Ishimaru and Mondo agreed to do some_thing_ if Mondo parked his motorcycle neatly in front of Ishimaru's house), turning Mondo's attention to me. There were a friendly, funny riot then, as he chased me angrily holding a chainsaw (!?). Naegi could only stare without any expression but freaked at the chasing _tsukkomi _riot. In the other hand, Ishimaru chased the two of us, trying to stop the riot.

I was saved, once again...

**Mr. Germany!?**

_This is TheStoryHunter! :D_

_We were tracing a hallway of another school, albeit there were equally as destroyed as the previous school. Although our surroundings were completely destroyed, I didn't felt scared or such. Instead, I was comfortable. At least, what I felt was comfort and warmness from a hand that patted my shoulders..._

_..._

I woke up to understanding I had dreamed again. Quite contrary to the previous, that dream was different a little. I didn't sweat out cold, probably because that dream was rather in a different situation as before. And that's not all, the background was also felt different. Different from the previous ones from the previous dreams, or my surroundings at that time. The more I thought about it, the more I was confused...

Ah, save that for later. Now I had to write... Hmm? After writing, I just had realized something. Time hit 6 o'clock, even more. Why didn't Mr. Germany wake me up? Even so, I dressed myself with the practicing outfit then went downstairs. I didn't meet Mr. Germany. Looking to his working room, he wasn't there either.

When I peeked to the kitchen, I met with Mr. Austria instead. "Hmm, where did Ludwig go?" He said when I asked him. "Now that you said that, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning..."

I tried to go to the backyards, and met Gilbert in the dog house. "I'm also worried where that west go. Usually he fed the dog at five, but now these dogs are starving!" As he talked, he tried to put three starving dogs in order, as they saw Gilbert bringing a can of dog food. Even one of those dogs tried to maul Gilbird. Gilbert kicked the dog spryly. "Hey you! No raping time on Gilbird!" (_oichidan: that west looks really much to Ishimaru. Perhaps the two could be close friends, or even a practicing session together? Hopes Mondo isn't jealous if that comes true :p_)

Astonished, I returned inside. As I passed the main room, the mansion door was opened.

"Mr. Germa-..."

"Ludwig..."

It was Feliciano instead. "Ellyza, what's wrong? Ludwig didn't wake me up this morning, today's no practicing, vee?"

"So you don't know either where Mr. Germany went, Feli?"

He moved his head side to side, answering with a negative answer.

I folded my hands and thought. "Yeah, so today's no practicing, I suppose." I mumbled.

"Vee... If there's no practicing, let's hang out!" Feli said happily.

"E-eh?" I was a little startled to hear that. How could he wasn't worried after all?

Feli, who seemed like could be able to read my mind, then talked with wider eyes. I was a little amazed to see his no-guile eyes, especially because I rarely saw it. "I thought Ludwig was taking care of something." He said happily. "He's actually a busy man anyway. After all, Ludwig is strong and dependable! He can finish any problem that comes to him!"

To have Feli said that, I was a little relaxed. "Alright." I said. "Where we're going to? Should I change my dressing?"

He answered happily. "Now's the tomato harvesting time!"

**Melee attack**

_This is oichidan again!_

As we arrived in the sixth floor, there was two big podiums above a large field. We were standing on the southern podium. On the other side, there was someone waiting for our coming. He was a monokuma soldier. Different from the others, he was wearing a hooded jacket and jeans, much like a gangster. "Welcome!" He greeted us. "How do you like the games in this base? Was that entertaining?"

All of a sudden strange I recognized the voice. However, I wouldn't spoil anything to the three.

"Uh, alright. Those games are stupid and freaky. Why don't you make a game about motorcycle parking?"

BANG!

"Don't try to trigger him again!" _*tsukkomi* _Naegi yelled at me, hitting my head with Ishimaru's scabbard (!?). "A-Alright..."

"What's the point of all this!?" Ishimaru said to the opposite side.

"Yeah, you stupid bastard! Cut down all of this sissy shit right now!" Mondo said, too.

The man, standing in our opposite, was rather entertained. Surprisingly he pointed his hands at me. "I want you to go down and finish 100 soldiers in a melee battle!" He said, surprising the other three,

Although Ishimaru tried to offer himself instead, a trap door suddenly opened below me, falling me down to the grounds. I could barely watch the other three in my side, as with the enemy in the opposite side. Hearing footsteps marching to me from afar, I pulled out my _kendama_ and combat knife.

Ishimaru and Mondo yelled me from above, trying to offer themselves instead. But, the man in the opposite side didn't hear a thing from them at all. He insisted to continue on with the game. Whoever wins the battle, the rest of the living persons will be ascended to the next floor. The other three were helpless at that point.

I wasn't worried after all. Instead, I put on my cheerful, smiling face to the other three, signaling they shouldn't be worried at all. _This is a good chance of me to die. When I die, and they finally figure that out, I'd have a peaceful afterlife. This is really exciting! _I thought on my mind.

"May I ask you something?" I asked the enemy man. He turned his head, paying attention. The other three did the same thing.

"Is there any restrictions of killing in this battlefield?"

The enemy smiled. Even with the Monokuma mask on his face, I could sense his smile. "No."

His answer, again, surprised the other three. Although, I was quite relaxed. "Great!" I said excitedly. This surprised them even more.

"Are you crazy!?" Mondo yelled. "You're gonna be killed for a damn sure!"

"Aldian! Return right now! I'd substitute you for the—" I cut that Ishimaru's yelling with a smile and sharp answer. "No."

This surprised him.

"I'd never, ever, be too depending on the others for help. I'll try to do things on my own. Please watch me from there."

Ishimaru's face was saucer-eyed, as with the other three. Mondo kept yelling at me, while Naegi didn't say a thing to comment. He stared at me. I looked straight to his eyes, to signal him something. After a few moments, he nodded his head with an understanding smile. He eventually tried to convince the other two. Mondo was about to punch him in the face, before Ishimaru halted it. As the three went down to a small riot, I focused myself on the big battlefield, reloading my gun.

"The time was about to come!" The enemy said. "Let's enjoy this with a cup of tea!"

He slurped a cup of tea, when I could see a march coming after me from afar. Smiling happily and excited, I pointed my _kendama_ at them and said to myself. "WHERE DID HE GET THAT CHAIR AND TEA!?"

**Tomato Harvesting Time!**

_This is TheStoryHunter one more time!_

We arrived in a big farm. As far as I could see, every tomato planting on this field hanged several red, fat tomatoes. "This is my brothers' tomato field!" Feliciano announced happily.

All of a sudden I heard a yell. "¡Oh, Feli! ¿You're coming for tomatoes too?" It was rather young and excited voice, with a quite strange accent.

"Big brother Spain!" Feli shouted happily. A face appeared from the bushes of tomato plants. It was rather tanned, happy, adorned with stylish, dark chocolate hair and cheerful green eyes.

Coming after that man, another face appeared. This one was rather grim-visage, or even harsh, as his eyebrows furrowed. And... He looked much like Feli! The eyes and hair color was much similar, but darker. He even had that curvy hair too, but had a different direction from Feli's.

"Mm? Feliciano?" I heard him grumbling to himself as the two of them got out from tomato bushes. "You're coming here too, damn you. And who's that chick coming with you?"

"Big brother Spain, big brother, please introduce Ellyza!" Feli introduced me. "I met her several times ago, and she's really kind! Oh yes, aside of that, she lost her memories too."

"¿Hey, really?" The tanned man said. "It should be hard to you, Ellyza. ¡My name is Spain, you can call me Antonio, its fine! And this is Romano, you can call him Lovino too." He pointed to the Feli-like man.

"Don't be so kind, damn you!" Romano grudged when Antonio introduced himself.

"Big Brother is South Italy, while I'm the North Italy." Feli explained.

"Hoo... Is that so?" I mumbled.

"¡Nah, then!" Antonio shouted all of a sudden, "If you don't mind to."

He gave Feli and me gloves and plaited basket to each of us. Several minutes later, I had worked in that tomato field, harvesting tomatoes as Antonio taught me.

"Vee, this year's harvest looks good!" Feli commented as we worked. "We can make pizzas of them!"

"Hm, nice idea you have." His brother replied. "Ah, damn it! I'm hungry! Oi, Antonio! Make your work quick so I can eat‼"

"¡¿ He?! We just had started!" Antonio said. He pointed to me, and said to Romano, "¡Look, even Lady Ellyza worked more patiently than you!"

I was bashful all of a sudden being pointed like that. "U-um... I haven't had my breakfast actually, so I'm hungry too. Let's hasten our work together, right?" I tried to smile (even I was scared) to that rude Romano. He answered with a grudge. "Alright... Damn."

After working and also talking about this and that, Antonio asked me, "¿Ellyza, you like tomatoes?"

I shyly answered. "Umm... Not really, actually." Better than lying, right?

"¿What?"

"Veee?"

"What the-?!"

I was surprised to have the three reacted like that. All of them seemed to be tomato lovers. Antonio rushed to me, picking one nice, fresh tomato. "¡Try it! You should be liking it." He said, handing over that tomato to me.

"May I?" I said hesitantly.

"¡Sure!" He answered, as he nodded with a wide smile on his face.

Shyly I took that tomato from his hands and tasted. I was motionless for a moment as I felt it on my mouth. "It's great." I said, almost not believing what I just ate. "It's so fresh, even the mucous inside too... This is surely the better tomato than I had tried anywhere." I smiled to Antonio.

He replied with a smile too. With a grin on his face, he said. "Lovi actually planted that."

Lovi... oh, Romano? "Wonderful!" I said. "You're really planting a nice one, Romano!"

Out of my expectations, although he tried to look mean, he couldn't hide that he was embarrassed. He grunted. "S-Sure, thanks... piss that."

Deep in my heart, I laughed a little looking at him behave like that. He wasn't that mean after all.

"Oh, right!" Feli suddenly shouted. "Big brother Spain, can I bring more tomatoes? I want to give Ludwig some of them, too!"

Romano's face suddenly changed. "YOU'RE STILL COMING TO THAT POTATO EATER'S HOUSE, DAMN YOU!" He approached his brother and shake his body more and more.

"E-eh, but brother! He's a kind man, I'm sure!"

As the two was really that sensational, their curvy hairs were stuck to each other. I was amazed when the hairs formed something like, a heart! For a few moments I could only stare at it, before I was realized quickly and helped Antonio separate the two's hairs. (_Oichidan: if Inaba-san were here, Aldian would assure that he will have a nice collection for his hair collection :p damn that hair fetish)_

…

I returned to Mr. Germany's mansion with a satisfied mind and stomach. Oh, and a basket full of tomatoes, too! As we finished harvesting tomatoes that afternoon, we made a really big pizza. As usual, Feli's cooking was really delicious, but at the time I felt Romano's cooking was roughly equal! Or even more! When I praised him again he looked that embarrassed, again. So funny.

After the pizza and that embarrassment, we relaxed in Antonio's house terrace. We were just staring at that green field decorated by the wide, blue sky, completed with Antonio's small guitar play. Those Spanish music was really ringing my ears, making me wanted to dance (although, really, I wasn't a master of moving bodies). All of a sudden, Antonio pulled at my body and taught me how to dance! Romano continued the guitar play as Antonio did so. When he was a kid, as Feli worked in Mr. Austria's house, he worked in Antonio's house (although, after I heard the story, Antonio was the ones really troubled by Romano). That's why Romano could play Spanish music, even mastered the language! Even so, he played the music with that embarrassed manners... again, it was so funny.

**No ordinary toy, they saw**

_Final part brought to you by oichidan!_

I was wrong to say to myself I was scared.

All of the soldiers were Monokuma soldiers with their familiar costumes: their coat, tuxedo things, just different clothing but one same appearance: Monokuma mask. I was about to get sick of looking to that stuffed bear's face all the time.

100 soldiers!? Such a lie. I counted it, they were 200! Maybe more, maybe less. I lost my count.

As the soldiers came to me, one of them rushed at me, swinging his sword. I easily evaded the attack, kneeing the stomach. I bind my _kendama_ string to him, stab the shoulders with his own sword pointing outside, then I swung his body as the others marched to me. They were slashed. How funny it was.

Even a happily brought attack wasn't giving a second of them to counter.

I smashed the body I was playing on. I knew everyone that attacked me was robots, so I didn't have any mind to play them. Although, these robots were made roughly like humans. Blood splatters, meats, just more like human. Their head showed me they weren't humans, though.

For a few moments, I swung, danced, smashed, stabbed, attacked, play with those attackers up to their death. I could see, slightly, that both the enemy drinking tea and the other three of my friends were saucer-eyed. Deep in my heart, I laughed.

I smashed one of the attacker's head with my iron ball _kendama_, destroying it completely.

That time, I felt like I was in KOEI's Samurai Warriors games. Really. Like a...boss!

An attacker tried to attack me from behind. My gun took care of him. Most of the time I used the _kendama_, although the gun was a nice substitute for sudden attacks and unexpected slashes.

Although, things didn't go so well. One attacker successfully managed to slash my body. My concentration was disturbed for a moment, as I felt hurt. Oh... So that's how a sword would attack and hurt the others, and this was what's being felt by those attacked? That I knew it was a nice advantage to my studies.

I shot that clumsy attacker. He didn't manage to control himself with that sword, in which I took an advantage. He was shot in the legs. I approached him and decapitated him by thrusting my kick upwards from below. As the head was in the air, I jumped, doing a somersault on the head, hitting the other attackers. Kind of a Fatality technique I used to watch on Mortal Kombat games.

I didn't take more than 20 minutes for me to finish them all off. Albeit hurt, I managed to keep calm and cheerfully smile all the time I was murdering those soldiers off.

The tea-drinking man had just finished drinking his tea. He stood up, smiled with a wide, big grin on his mask and said, "Such a nice play from your friend. But, I didn't say you can catch me after the play, right?"

Ishimaru looked like, shocked. "W-what!?"

"I'd love to bid a good-bye! It was so entertaining, thank you!" The enemy drinking enemy suddenly disappeared within seconds. "Wait you fucker!" Mondo yelled at him, but he was late.

I put the _kendama_ and guns firmly on their place. The other three looked at me from above. "You guys alright? I'm surely to be OK here!" I said to them cheerfully. This surprised them. Some kind of unknown force brought me back. As soon as I landed on the podium, the three approached me. Ishimaru saw bloods dipping from my back.

"Your back is hurt!" Ishimaru said. "I'd better to cure them quick!"

I replied him with a smile on my face. "Thank you, although you don't have to went through all the—"

"Just cut down that sissy talk and let _kyoudai_ bandage your back." Mondo cut my words. Ishimaru then managed to bandage my body. Where did he get that bandage, anyway?

After then, I stood up, thanking Ishimaru for bandaging my back. Now it felt quite better, without blood dripping from it. The four of us was quite relaxed after then, although the other three was still...amazed.

"Aldian. I didn't expect that toy would be a menace..." Naegi said. He looked astonished.

"Yeah, brother! You better join up the Crazy Diamonds after this!" Mondo said.

"Actually, I was thinking about it. I still have something to do, though." I replied to Mondo. "But I thank you for the kind offer, brother."

Although, I was quite saddened not dying in that place. There should be one thing I could do to kill myself, before the others figured that out... Just go on with the games.

Just a few moments later, a tube of light suddenly surrounded us.

Just a game in each floor we needed to play.

Just three more floors to be played...


	22. Chapter 21

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 21 – A familiar voice, felt like returning home**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

Neither TheStoryHunter, I nor the other friends own Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and/or Cuticle Tantei Inaba. Again, credits to their respective original owners. This is a fan fiction...:'(

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

**Feels like returning to hometown...**

_This is TheStoryHunter! :D_

Mas Han was really excited to see her surroundings. It was Indonesia, in the world of Hetalia! Even Indonesia had its own official character, but that wasn't ever appeared in the anime (oichidan: _dear Hetalia animators, please consider to include this one official character. I beg you_). So that was how it should looked like... and that's how the people around looked like... Little much, the situation reminded her to her world before it was plunged into chaos. Was in Hetalia world, SMAN 3 Bandung also existed there?

At first, she was quite in doubt to hear Japan decided to go to Indonesia first. "E-etto... isn't it becoming hard to look there? Because they should have many similar physical appearances."

"Yeah, the main objective is not to look for her there." Japan explained. "But to ask help from Indonesia. I'm sure, that it was about one of her people, she wouldn't mind at all to help. But of course, to convince her to helping us, you need to tell her your background. Just as what you did to me earlier."

"Hooo..." Mas Han rounded her mouth. "Okay, then. よし！頑張るよ！" (_Yoshi! Ganbaruyo! _Roughly translated to _Alright! Let's work hard!_)

And now, they were walking in middle-house to lower-class housing complex in the capital, to look for Indonesia's house. Japan often looked at his paper as he looked left to right. Mas Han, albeit she was a real Indonesian, couldn't help much to look for the right way. Eventually, she decided to ask people around there. "Oh," Mas Han said, as she suggested her decision. "There's a _pangkalan _(terminal, much used to refer to ojeg (public transportation in Indonesia, usually in motorbikes. You ask the driver to drive you to a place, and there you will go. Pay the money when you're done)) _ojeg _right over there! I'll go and ask, alright?"

"Okay then," Japan answered. "I'll leave this to you." He gave the address sheet to her. Mas Han approached the _pangkalan ojeg _(oh, I forgot. Pronounce it like an Indonesian...um...I'll consider to add IPA pronunciation if you want to), where the _ojeg _drivers quickly offered her their services, then she asked for address. Japan observed from afar how Mas Han did one of Indonesian habits like that. Not long after, she returned.

"He said, from this way go straight, several meters until we find an alley. Enter that, turn right in the first 4-junction, then keep going until the dead end. There she lives." Mas Han reported.

Nihon was seemed to be amazed. "So, in Indonesia, doing things like that is a habit?" He asked as the two went according to _ojeg_ driver's guidance given before.

"Hmm... I think so." Mas Han mumbled. "Especially in the villages. You can ask for anyone's house to anyone. I asked to _ojeg _driver before, it should be natural for them to memorize these area."

"Hmm..." Nihon listened to her thoroughly.

Ten minutes after, the two arrived in the mentioned house. Hana commented, for a country's house, Indonesia's house was really simple. Yeah, just by looking from the surroundings, you can imagine it, can't you? Japan stepped to the narrow terrace and knocked the door. "Please wait." Someone shouted from inside. Not long after, the door was opened by a young, adult-like lady. Her skin was tanned like most Indonesian people, with dark eyes and knotted hair. Her dressing was simple, just like how a relaxing person would use without planning to go outside, not the _kebaya _(traditional Indonesian female clothing wore in many areas of Indonesia) that Mas Han used to see in the official art.

"Japan!" She said friendly. "Oh, and you bring a friend too? Please come in!" She friendly let the two guests enter her house.

In the small, neat guest room, Indonesia (which was actually a female) served jasmine tea and a jar of shortcakes. Then she had her seat and started the talk. "How unusual of you coming around here, Japan." She said. "What's the matter?"

"First of all," Japan said, "this is Atika Hana. She's an Indonesian coming from another world, and she lost her friend. We would ask you the assistance to look for her."

Indonesia was astonished. "Eh, um, another world?"

"Eh, so..." Then, Hana started to tell her story. Some of her story were explained in Indonesian, in which Hana (Mas Han) needed to underline some points. Indonesia seemed to understand it, and she often translates the Indonesian story for Japan to understand. Hana explained her background, and the problem she was facing right at that time.

Indonesia listened to her story thoroughly...

**A familiar voice**

_Back to the old, clumsy oichidan :D_

The next floor was the seventh floor. There weren't any traps or booby things after a long search, just an empty space in the middle of a dark, wide forest. A sound was heard all of a sudden. It said that this floor was much like a checkpoint for us in the game.

"So that game's actually like a Super Mario game with a checkpoint..." I said to myself, commenting to the voice.

Then, better than having much more troubles, we decided to have a rest in that floor for one full day. This would get us better to facing the next challenges lying ahead. Ishimaru and Mondo built a camp with four tents (I bet one tent would be empty, you should have figured out why). Naegi and I looked for wood and twigs to make campfire.

The day passed out really quick. That was a dark night with Ishimaru and Mondo sleeping in the same tent, and Naegi in a different tent. I was in my tent, ducking on the ground as I was sleepless. My legs flipped so tidy that I could bury my face on it, with the annoying pictures on my hand for me to see. I kept staring at the pictures, with tears dipping out from my eyes.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I picked out a small journal from my side pack. Anyone, even Ishimaru or Mondo, didn't know I loved to write on journals in a sleepless night. At that time, I tried to encourage myself, holding a pen, and started writing.

_I can't hold a shit of this anymore!_

_That sissy Monokuma surely put every hopes of my lives away from me slowly! Now's not the time of a friendly game. He's driving me serious. If either one of them knows more about these pictures, and about Gagan... I can't help but to kill myself, or that bastard Monokuma first. He's driving me more serious than ever._

_I can't stand to lie to them anymore! In the other hand, I can't be honest to them all!_

_They'd betray me, just like what the other did in my past... I'd been living in lie for two whole years, and I got friends because of it. Now, I had a very valuable friend with me, in which they called me their 'best friends'... Who would be so kind to visit me in my sickness beside Ishimaru, Mondo, Naegi, Maizono, Aoi or Fujisaki? No damn bitch in my world would do that. Those individualist bastards surely never mind a shit about their friends, even in sick._

_But... can I live like this anymore? I can't live in lies more than this! They will all betray me, just like my other friends. I'm about to kill myself..._

I pulled out a gun from my side packs. Staring at the gun seriously, many things bothered my mind. I was helpless, no one would help me, and I would accept no helps either. For a few moments, I was just kept staring to that gun, keep thinking whether I should do it or not...

Although, it was really hard to say yes. I didn't know why.

_..._

_No. Not now. I should kill that Monokuma and all of his underlying bastards later on, when I have the chance. I think I can live like this a little longer..._

Suddenly, a sound was heard outside. It was Naegi, who awoke from his sleep. "Aldian?" He asked me. "You haven't had your sleep again? Is there something wrong?" He entered my tent, before I asked him to stay outside. I said to him I'll go to the campfire. After then, I closed my journal and went outside.

We sat together near the campfire, warming ourselves up.

"I can't sleep." I said to Naegi, starting the conversation.

"Why?"

"Uh... here's quite cold, and I have many things passing in my mind..."

Naegi stared at my face. "Indeed you have. You look so troubled all the time."

"Well, I was thinking about my mother and sister..."

"Your family?"

"Well, yes." I answered. "If those soldiers were humans kept alive, I was wondering whether my mother and sister was actually there, and they in the enemy side attacked us..."

Naegi didn't answer as I continue my explanation.

"I can't help but to kill myself if that eventually went out true and they can't be cured."

Again, he was quite surprised. His face was staring at me, with that saucer-eyed kind of facial expression of his. He looked quite serious. "W-why!?" He asked emotionally.

I took a deep, long breath before turning my head to Naegi. "Naegi, I can't kill them. Nor I can have anyone killed them... So I'd love not to have anyone kill them in front of me. If I die, I wouldn't have to wait long before mom and Putri came after me..." I looked down to the grounds, with legs flipped and my face buried in it. I folded my hands, joining the two wrists of them on my legs. Things minded me so much that I couldn't even stand my head still and looked forward. I looked down, really down.

After a few minutes of silence, Naegi patted my shoulders. I turned my head to see him. He was smiling with a convincing face of his being shown. "I'm sure it will never happen, Aldian. Trust the hope deep inside your heart."

"H-hope?" That word suddenly buried my heads down in my legs again. For a moment, I didn't respond anything but to listen what my heart said about it.

_Aldian, you hear him? There's still hope behind everything!_

_You mean, a hope behind those videos and pictures, and also people?_

_Indeed, you're right!_

_What kind of hope do I have? Hoping my friends will not betray me!? Nah, bullshits!_

_So you're losing hope again to your friends? Just what are you thinking there!?_

_You're my heart, but can't you feel anything I fell right now!?_

_You're surely going stubborn. Aren't you learning from what happened to you?_

_What... happened to... me?_

_Yes it is, you stupid! Now think, you can't trust no one no longer!_

What did he say to me... trust...?

"You look pale again, Aldian." Naegi said. "Is something bothering you?"

Realizing I was quite down, I looked my head back to him. "A-ah, no! I was...um...rather starting to be sleepy before, but I'm OK now."

Naegi nodded his head. He stared to the campfire, in which the fire was quite raging and warming us in that dark night. I, too, did the same thing. It was quite a stroke of luck that the campfire didn't turn off itself after a period of time.

A few minutes later, I sensed someone's coming. Naegi stood up and looked around. "You feel the same, too?" I asked Naegi. He answered by nodding his head.

"Well, then, better to act silently without waking up the two." I said, standing up from the campfire and pulling out my guns.

Naegi and I walked slowly to the darkness of the forest. Our steps was rather trembling, creepy sounds heard everywhere. I thought about meeting Jeff the Killer at that time, but not in a right moment if I met him with Naegi. Anyway, we proceeded forward.

**Naila! I'm going to show you all new things!**

_This is TheStoryHunter! :D_

"Ah... So that's it." Indonesia said after listening to Hana's story. "I'm sorry to hear..."

Japan continued. "So then, it's why we wanted to have your aid. As we try to look in other nations, could you look for her in your own country?"

"I'd love to!" Indonesia answered. "Moreover, I'll help you even more! Where are you going to look for after this?"

"We planned to start from Asia. Maybe to China first, Korea, Hong Kong, then its surroundings. Then we'll keep looking to the west, India, Russia... We shall keep looking, visiting one by one countries to the west from the east."

Indonesia nodded her head, understanding the answer. "If that's so, I'll try to look for her in Southeast Asia, of course after I looked for her around my country. Then we'll advance east." She explained. "I'll try to seek help from Australia and New Zealand. Our problem with Australia had recently been finished, so we need not to worry. Although..." She paused for a moment. "Maybe I'll have a slower search than you all. You know...yeah, how Indonesians are, like..." She said shamefully to herself and begged for forgiveness.

"It's OK." Hana, that understood Indonesians deep more since she was also an Indonesian, said to her. "We're so grateful that you want to help, Indonesia. A little is better than nothing, right?"

Indonesia showed her smiling face to Hana. She asked the two, later then. "Then where you guys are going to after this? Going outlands straight in a moment?"

"Actually we planned to sleep over in Indonesia for one or two days." Japan answered. "We'll join you in the beginning of the search."

"Have you booked in an inn?"

"A-ah... We haven't, though..."

Hana looked down. She knew Japan had not been prepared so well because of her insist to go abroad really quick, in order to do this search. Although, in the other hand, Indonesia said cheerfully. "Then, just sleep in here!"

"Eh?" Japan was astonished. "A-ah... That's so kind of you. But... Isn't it going to trouble you?"

"No, not even a snap! I'll be more than happy to accept you all here!"

...

Then, that night, Hana for the first time, after a week or more, ate Indonesian foods (_Nasi Goreng, _English: Fried Rice) in Indonesia's house. Because her house wasn't too big, Hana would sleep in Indonesia's room with her, while Japan would sleep in the guests' bedroom. She used this chance to dig over Hetalia's story from Indonesia, which was never been broadcasted in the anime. The two talked really fun, like two female teenagers that got a chance to talk the whole night.

One thing that passed in Hana's mind, before she went to sleep, was... _Just wait until I meet again with Nai. I have so many stories! Kyaa, an Exclusive Hetalia Story__‼_

**A side story, from a side nation**

In a naval base which was a house and mainland for Peter, he was spending his spare time in front of his laptop screen. As there wasn't any leakage that needs immediate repair, the kid fed his internet addiction.

"Alright, let's look what's new on the web." He said, singing cheerfully. "The first is... News! Is there any new inventions that I can inject myself into?" As he read the news site, his eyes was suddenly fixed to a "Missing Person" small column. He clicked the link, further reading the article. "It looks like an important person! It looks like... Asian? ... 'For those who find her, or sight her, please contact me as soon as possible by the following communication media...' woah! There's also a phone number, fax and e-mail address... kiku_honda _insert_domain_name_here_.com?"

Peter was wondering for a moment, wrinkling his eyebrows that was as thick as England's. "Isn't it... Japan's e-mail address?" He smiled and laughed sneaky. "If I find this girl, that can be a great chance for those other countries to acknowledge my existence!"

"Alright, time to search in my specialty zone: the oceans!" He closed his laptop and rushed to the deck excitedly, like a boy who was about to play cat and mouse. Not long after, that mini country started to move. Wandering through the sea, for a national mission.

**A familiar voice, but...**

_Back to oichidan!_

It was of no result. Wandering hours and hours for the mysterious person lurking here in the dark was exhausting. Naegi and I leaned our backs to a big tree and sat down. We were wandering too far from the camp. I was worried about Ishimaru and Mondo at that time. Naegi told me to calm down.

Although, both of us still senses his existence around us. Was it probably...

"No, no, no." I said to myself. "No ghost."

"Such things never exist, Aldian, isn't it?" Naegi said. He was quite being creepy.

"This is no Halloween... How could such things exi—"

A familiar voice cut my speech.

A person slowly emerged from the darkness. Naegi and I stood up slowly, preparing our weapons. As his body was shown from bottom to top slowly, I couldn't do anything but to aim at him. The black shoes, jeans, belt, blue hooded jacket, and then finally the face itself slowly showed.

It was him, who was our enemy in the sixth floor.

"You!" I rushed to him, tried to hit his mask with my fist. He evaded it easily, blocking my strike with his palm opened. He threw my body to the air. After maneuvering, I stepped my hands and do a back-flip before actually standing beside Naegi. The enemy laughed, then.

Although, the voice was quite familiar to me...

"Thank you for the entertaining play in the previous floor!" He said. "Now, let's see whether you can survive this one..." He slowly lifted his vision and right hand to the air, then slammed it down to the ground. All of a sudden, the forest was burned quickly. Fire heated up the forest, turning the climate to be quite hot. Moreover, as the forest was burning, bodies arose from beneath the ground, revealing themselves to be...

ZOMBIES!

Those freaks with ugly, skinned, messed-up bodies with wounds and bloods everywhere, without any eyeballs on the face, and their jaw opened was looked much like Resident Evil zombies. Their moans sounded so familiar to my ears...

"W-what the...!" I shot some of the zombies that approached us with my gun. Naegi was frozen, he couldn't move at all. His face showed me he was too shocked to move, as the opened jaw said. As he was staring emptily at the 10 zombies that approached us, I attacked all of them using my gun. Not even a snap to kill them all right away with headshots. Head decapitation was guaranteed to be given to those dead bodies.

Naegi took some steps to his back, leaning back his body to a big tree. At that time, zombies kept appearing from nowhere. Although I could kill them all, I should save my ammo for better use. The enemy didn't seem to move after all. Was he a dumb?

Zombie sounds heard from almost everywhere in the forest. Aside from the forest, I could barely see some of the zombies was burned too. This panicked the zombies. Seeing that was a good chance to capture the culprit, I chased the blue-hoodie-jacket enemy and captured him in an ambush attack.

He, too, was motionless.

Now what was happening right there!? He was the game maker, and he was motionless in his own game!?

I leaned his motionless body next to a tree. Just before I stand up, I could feel some big body behind me. Oh, no. That was the homo who tried to bite my neck and suck blood from it. I hadn't had the enough timing to pull out my gun at that time.

He was definitely going to rape me...

Shot!

I looked to my back.

Somebody shot the pervert. It was Mondo, with his self-assembled rifle. He was quite far from my position when he shot.

"Mondo!" I said, calling him and Ishimaru who was accompanying him at the time. They sighted us, and ran to us. Ishimaru sometimes shot the zombies coming after them in their way. As soon as they came, they stood up in front of Naegi and the leaning enemy.

"The fuck just happened!?" Mondo said shocked. "Those dudes suddenly came to us and tried to rape us out!"

Although, I was quite...speechless to look on Mondo's body. "Um... Mondo?"

"What?"

"Please clean out that first." I said, pointing to his wet abs with my hands trembling. Although so, I felt something shining to my eyes...

**Another annoying clue**

I didn't know why, but the two had finished dressing themselves up. The fire seemed to stop, and the zombies was also annihilated as the sun shines the forest. Zombies were jerk to sunlight. That was as far as I knew about them. I was just hoping they didn't evolve to monsters as in Resident Evil 6, because they were immune to sunlight...

Still, I ducked to see a motionless Naegi and Enemy leaning to a tree. Mondo and Ishimaru approached us, and ducked.

"Now what's we gonna do?" Mondo asked. "This shit's a human."

"We'll cure them, indeed we will!" Ishimaru answered him.

"Then, before you go... Mondo, please shatter the mask." After I said that, Mondo punched hard on the mask, shattering the hard item to reveal a rather unfamiliar face to me. He looked rather...err...quite mean. The eyes were sharp, and his hair covered one of his eyes, too. He wore his hood, and was rather quite cool with his blue western-style shirt.

Mondo even suggested the man should join The Crazy Diamonds.

Ishimaru then used the Hamusenryuu to wake up Naegi and the Enemy. I asked Yuuta how we could wake this one up. The same as before, though, to show him a rather...uh...picture. Eventually the two awoke, with Naegi gasping and the enemy stared at us emptily.

Not wanting further problems, as I looked to the man's eyes being red, I showed him the picture Yuuta meant. As with Gagan did previously, the man was unconscious all of a sudden after looking at the picture. This time, I was quite relaxed. It was not another pointer to what I was hiding from all of them. A different person, indeed.

"What was the picture you showed to him?" Ishimaru asked me. "Is it another...picture?"

I smiled, and showed the picture to him. The same picture as before, in a different posse. Ishimaru didn't get mad at the time, preferably because the picture wasn't uploaded and commented by the whole group. Thanks then, good for him. I wasn't ready for a tsukkomi riot at the moment...

The man was awoken slowly. His eyes opened slowly, he tried to regain his sight. His hands trembled a little, while the feet didn't show any suspicious movement at all. The body was trembling occasionally a little. As what happened to Gagan before, this man had his original eyes back: dark-brown eyes. He tried to form words from his mouth, as the jaw slowly opens... I tried to figure out what he said in that weak state of his.

"A-Aldian?"

I was surprised. Why did he know my name!?

"I-is that you...?"

"Yes, it is Aldian. Who are you?" I asked.

The man gasped, trying to regain his breath normally. He had finally regained his vision, as the eyes opened. He looked around, preferably to his surroundings. Most of the time, he was looking at Ishimaru, Mondo, Naegi and I. From his face, I could tell he's quite astonished.

"This is me!" He said. Seems like he had regained his consciousness again. He could speak normally again.

"You?" I asked. "I mean, who're you?"

"Cepi! Are you forgetting things about me!?"

...

I was about to be excited that I had saved another human. But now, that human I saved was quite, like... WHY IS IT!? IS IT REALLY CEPI!? I mean, really, he was just another clue to figuring out what I was hiding from all of them‼

Though I shouldn't show any suspicious movement or face to them.

"Cepi!" I said with a surprised tone, standing him up. "But you're different."

"Who's him?" Mondo asked me.

"This is Cepi, Gagan's friend." I said.

"You should be Ishimaru, Mondo and Naegi, right!?" Cepi said excitedly. "But why the anime characters are here!?"

"Why could he recognize us that fast?" Naegi asked suspiciously.

I explained that Cepi was also an otaku (Japanese anime, manga, and things like that, addict). Furthermore, as Cepi wouldn't have his memories whole, I explained the whole riddle to him. Ishimaru and Naegi often added something to my explanation.

Although, really. I didn't expect Cepi to be that tall and cool. He was always looked so funny, quite fan, and much like a comedian. That time he was so cool that I mistakenly recognized him to be another person.

Cepi apologized for what everything he had done. He was put under Monokuma's control, therefore he couldn't get a grip of himself.

What had happened to him?

Still in the seventh floor, in that small reunion, Cepi said to me. "Have you saved the others?"

"Just Gagan." I replied. "He was imprisoned, though."

Cepi nodded his head.

"So we'll be goin' to the next floor, right?" Mondo said.

A ray of tube light surrounded us suddenly, answering Mondo's question.

I nodded my head and smiled. Although, deep inside my heart, I was annoyed by his appearance. Why would Cepi come up so quickly? He was just another clue... I was really afraid the others could figure things out. Ishimaru noticed my troubled face, and I convinced him that everything was all right.

The tube of light transferred us to the next floor.

We didn't even know what we had done to advance to the next floor. Count this as a bonus.


	23. Chapter 22

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 22 – (Together) doing search and revival**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

Neither TheStoryHunter, I nor the other friends own Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and/or Cuticle Tantei Inaba. Again, credits to their respective original owners. This is a fan fiction...:'(

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

**(Together) Meeting Creepypasta stars**

The 8th floor looked much like a round hallway with many doors there. White, bright, clean and neat. The doors were also not regular doors—they're automatic doors that slides up and down whenever we get close to it. As there are about 10 doors in the area, we need to check it one by one.

Cepi stupidly rushed himself to the lower floor by the stairs, as we were arriving in the eighth floor. "Don't!" I tried to halt him, but he was running hastily, stating that he left something really important in the seventh floor. Eventually a trap door opened below him, and he fell down just like how Gagan did.

That fool...

Anyway, we proceeded forward. A female sound suddenly heard.

"Welcome! I'm happy that somebody is willing to play with me up to this point!"

Mondo looked so upset. "Just stop all these shits already, you bitch!"

The sound didn't respond to Mondo's anger. Instead, she detailed the rooms in the 8th floor and later. "From this floor on, there are no weird games as in the previous floors. In this floor, there is a soul chamber in which the souls you're looking for are kept in. Furthermore, in the ninth floor, there is nothing but a checkpoint. In the tenth floor, you'll get to the supercomputer you're looking for and the exit from this building."

I commented. "For an antagonist, you're quite stupid to detail it that much to us."

"Wait, she's maybe up to something. We should not let our guard down!" Ishimaru shouted.

"At least, there are no such dangerous things in this floor." Naegi said.

"Although, you'll have to search for the soul chamber in this floor. Between the 10 doors, 5 of them are death traps, 4 of them are jump scare traps, and one of them is the soul chamber you're looking for." The voice detailed the rooms. "I'll not tell you which one is the death trap etc. You'll have to look for it at your own!"

"Ah, such classical things of horror game." I commented. "And what are those death traps? You're duplicating the other's work! You're such doing a plagiarism! I've seen similar things on the movies, and it's better than this!

I sighed. "Better to have a look on Ishimaru's well-built body rather than having to—"

BANG!

"Teasing other's appearance is rude and against the normative rules!" _tsukkomi _Ishimaru hit my head with his scabbard. "A-alright..."

The four of us stood, looking to the speaker above us. There were no windows, source of light came from light bulbs around the ceilings. We paid a serious attention to the speaker, although I didn't mind much about what she said. Eventually, she said nothing more after bidding a farewell through the speaker.

"You're making things complicated for yourself." I commented, without any expression on my face after all. A straight facial expression. "I should consider to ask Hagakure to come here one time."

"Why Hagakure?" Naegi asked.

"Because he has 30% chance of being right, so he should lead the way."

"30% is not enough, Aldian! We need exact, 100% correct clues. Preferably a map!" Ishimaru objected, yelling in his style.

"Nah!" Mondo objected, walking forward and approaching a door nearby. "Ain't gonna need such sissies! Just do shit one by one!" He said, as the door was opened quite slowly. We didn't follow his lead at the time, because the door was near. He was still looking at us, before he turned his head to what's behind the door...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Mondo was taken aback from the place he stood with his eyes widely opened, his jaw hanging down and his body trembling, his hands kept pointing to what's behind the door, jumping out of the ordinary, and hit his back to a wall nearby. He was leaning to the wall, sitting, facing to the door. The door was closed again.

Ishimaru and Naegi looked so surprised that they approached the scared Mondo and ducked. I, in the other hand, examined what's behind the door one more time. As the door slowly opened, Ishimaru and Naegi were also that surprised as Mondo, even they leaned their backs to the wall and sit in a similar fashion to Mondo's.

"Wha-!?"

"What is...?"

I looked to the popup face that was staring right to me. White, round face with black hair, and a creepy grin, such familiar face to me. Instead of being scared, I waved my hand to him.

"Oh, it's you, Jeff." I said cheerfully. "Sorry, I didn't bring a glass of juice for you today. You haven't paid your mango juice bill anyway, so pay it or no juice and hugs for you! :( "

You know about Jeff the Killer? ( wiki/Jeff_The_Killer) He's famous for his face being a pop-up image. Furthermore, he'll come to your room tonight and stab you to death right in your sleep, as he said when you sight him "GO TO SLEEP".

Heh-heh... Just kidding. If he comes to your room tonight, just give him a glass of mango juice and tell him to pay his bills to me right at that moment :P

I turned my back. The door was closed. Ishimaru was pointing to me with his hands trembling.

"Aldian, you are..." "I'm used to seeing his cute face in the internet." I cut Ishimaru's words.

Ah, so that's the jump scare trap she was mentioning about. _What a sissy jump scare..._ I thought on my mind.

We stood up again. Although their body was quite still trembling and they still gasping in effect of being panic and surprised, we proceed onwards. From 10 doors, there were 9 doors remaining to be examined.

Our steps was rather slow and really on guard.

Did the voice said things about jump scares? Well, we opened all of the four jump scare doors all randomly when we examined this round hallway. We met , Slenderman, a Zalgofied Garfield and Jane the Killer. All the way, the three kept being surprised and shocked the hell out of them. Though I wasn't scared at all, preferably because I had read a lot and saw many pictures about them. Huh. Creepypastas are sometimes useful, right?

After round-examining the round-hallway, we returned to Jeff's door. Thankfully we didn't trigger any death traps at all.

I was rather curious to the door near Jeff's popup door. I stopped my steps and faced the door, causing it to open. The three stood on my right, quite in a distance. I could still see they were still not calm because of those creepypasta stars' popup faces.

"What's inside?" Naegi asked to me curiously.

"A chamber with big tubes with bodies inside. There are also small tubes accompanying in front of each big tube with bodies. The room label reads, 'The Soul Chambers'."

For a moment, everyone was motionless when I said things about room labels on the door.

**(Together) Mr. Germany!**

_This is TheStoryHunter! :D_

That night, instead of returning to my room as what I usually do, I spent my time in the music room. Inside I found a set of old cards consisting of four suits—Roses (heart), _Schellen_ (bell-like), _Eichel _(acorn-like) and _Blatt _or _Laub _(leaf)—each suit consists of eight cards. Gilbert told me that it was a Germany traditional card game, and it was usually used to play a game called Skat. Furthermore, he taught me how to play Skat that night, as he enjoyed glasses of beer, and a glass of chocolate I enjoyed with him. Actually, Skat is a game for three people, but Mr. Austria didn't seem to be interested joining the game after all. He read book in the music room, but eventually went away to his room because he thought Gilbert is too noisy.

Yeah, you can say I was spending my time here, but actually I had another reason. I was waiting for Mr. Germany. He didn't even be seen at all from yesterday morning, so I thought if he were actually working, he should be home tonight. Aside of that, I imagined how it would feel being waken up suddenly like military the next morning, without knowing Mr. Germany's homecoming after all. It seemed like Gilbert was accompanying me for the same reason.

The clock struck eleven o'clock PM (we were really enjoying the card game) when we heard the mansion door being opened. Almost in an instant we left the card game and rushed to the main hall of the mansion with its light turned down before. As we arrived, the light were turned on brightly, and we could barely see Mr. Germany was standing near the light switch. "Hm? Big brother, you haven't slept yet." As he saw me behind Gilbert, he said, quite surprised. "Ellyza? You too, why haven't you took your nap? You could be overslept for the practice next morning!"

"Oi, West, don't be that hard." Gilbert warned calmly. "This girl is waiting for you to be home, ya'know! And I also want to know where you have been the whole two days."

"Ah, sorry for not telling you before." Mr. Germany answered. "I went out to gather these." He lifted a big brown chocolate folder that looked so thick. He diverted his vision to me and explained. "I've been gathering data about several major earthquakes. Mostly I looked for the recent cases, although, just in case things go unexpected, I also gathered the older ones."

Gilbert was quite disordered to hear that explanation, but I was startled to the point standing still a moment. Mr. Germany... he really used my dream as a main data for search? I even still quite unsure about it...

"What for?" Gilbert asked.

"I'll explain it later to you, Big Brother." He answered. "Now Ellyza, you better go back to your bed. We'll check these tomorrow. It's too late night to do it now."

I just nodded my head, couldn't say even a word. Then, I was about to get back to my room as Mr. Germany and Gilbert was seemed to be going back to the music room. Before we parted our ways, I encouraged myself to speak. "Mm, Mr. Germany?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much." I said, with a little smile on my face.

Mr. Germany looked so ill-mannered, as usual when he receives things like this. "A-alright. You're welcome." He mumbled.

"Gute Nacht." I said before going upstairs.

"Gute Nacht." He replied. "Don't be late tomorrow."

"Roger, Sir!" I answered together with a salute, then went upstairs. Meanwhile, I heard Gilbert's big laugh that was teasing Mr. Germany out loud.

**(Together) Dealing with that bunch of buttons**

_Back to Oichidan!_

The room looks like a clean, bright white laboratory with four big tubes on it, behind a relatively big control panel with many weird switches that Mondo was grunting about, all the time he saw it. Inside the four tubes we could find five bodies: Nozakki Kei's body on the leftmost, Inaba Hiroshi's body to the right of him, Ogino Kuniharu's body, and finally, Ogata Yuzuki's body on the rightmost. Beside Ogata's tube, we can see a smaller tube containing Stella's body.

The four of us investigated the whole room for booby traps or jump scares. The search returned out nothing, so we proceeded to the control panel.

I couldn't get a grip on what's on the control panel. Many weird switches with foreign writings in my eyes were on it. Although, what took my attention was a big blue switch on the leftmost and a big red switch on the rightmost. Neither Ishimaru, Naegi, even Mondo didn't understand a grip about the weird labels.

"What if I push the blue switch?" I asked the other three.

"Are you sure it's not going to be harmful?" Naegi asked me with a questioning face of his. He looked so unsure which switch should we press at that time.

"Oi, you better press the red ones first." Mondo suggested. "Red comes first before blue, right?"

"Kyoudai, where did you get that idea?" Ishimaru asked, with quite the same facial expression as Naegi's. "We better find out an instruction manual or something around here."

"Like this?" I lifted up a bunch of papers with Japanese writings on it, in which I took it from below the control panel. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU-" the others yelled, cutting their own words.

Ishimaru picked up the bunch of papers and began to read page by page. He read things quite fast, that bunch of papers could be read not more than two minutes straight, without even a millisecond excessive time. Ishimaru put down the papers and started to explain.

"This is the control panel for the body mummification and soul tubes. The blue switch functions to drain the water inside the tubes, thus allowing us to open the tubes by using the following button sequences: five-three-seven-six beside the big blue switch. After we picked the body out, we place them inside the tube—there is a body-size drawer we can pull out. Then, we press the following button sequences before pressing the big red button: one-two-zero-nine. The big red button itself functions as a soul-returning device. It will return the souls captured from the bodies contained in the tube."

I commented. "Wow, you could memorize that amount of instruction in no time. And, eh did you say mummification? So scary!" With an amazed face of mine being shown to Ishimaru. Naegi also showed the same facial expression as mine. Although so, Mondo showed a rather confused face to all of us.

He said. "Which one we should press first? Those bunch of shits I can't understand!"

"The blue first." I answered him. Then I turned my head to Ishimaru. "Is there any additional informations about this device?"

"There is one additional information." Ishimaru answered. "After returning the souls to their respective bodies, the bodies will be back to life, but the power in this base will not last for long. As such, when the power eventually ran out, the self-destruction sequence will start."

Naegi moved my head to the left and right a few times. "Strange. A self-destruction sequence when the power runs out?"

"The document didn't file all the cause, though. It just says that the self-destruction sequence is done to save power." Ishimaru explained.

Suddenly I thought about something.

"Wait, there's something wrong." I said. The other three stared at me seriously.

"We need to obtain data from the supercomputer of this base, in which it is located in the tenth floor. Fujisaki said there are many valuable information we can gather from this base. But, if we don't manage to arrive on time and collect all of the data before the self-destruction sequence, we're just failing one of two missions."

Ishimaru nodded his head as a response. "Indeed you're right, brother. So we have to quickly finish obtaining data from the last floor after we revive these people."

"How long the time gap will be?" Naegi asked Ishimaru.

"120 minutes, with an excess time of emergency escape being 20 minutes."

As the three were talking (actually Mondo talked a lot, kept questioning the Hall Monitor and the Hopeful guy about those instructions), deep inside my heart, I asked myself a question. _Does the data contained in the supercomputer includes all of the data I wanted to hide from the other three? The problem is that Monokuma put my private business in form of pictures and people around here. It could be something, or everything that I..._

"Aldian, what's wrong? You looked so troubled again." Ishimaru said to me in sympathy tone of speech. Mondo patted my shoulders. "Yeah, bro! You're troubled, always. Come on, tell me!" The two broke me out of my immediate daydreaming again.

"A-ah!" I said, being astonished. "Um... I was just thinking about that control panel switch with weird numbers. It's driving me crazy to think what they are about." I answered, as I turned my head to the control panel. "The numbers are in Japanese, though, in the left side. But in the right side, it looks like...

"A Sundanese writing." (Sunda: a living major tribe in Indonesia residing mostly in the western Java islands. It is known for the traditional dance such as _Jaipongan_, the _Gamelan_—a traditional, pentatonic set of musical instruments—, also owning a language called _Basa Sunda_ (Sundanese), and many others. Look in Wikipedia.)

"Sundanese writing?" Ishimaru asked. "Like those we learned in the Sundanese class?"

"Indeed. The _Ngalagena_ (traditional Sundanese writings). I understand them, thankfully." I answered, as I approached the right part of the control panel.

Ishimaru and Naegi approached the left part of the control panel. As the instruction said, we need to push the blue switch first then enter 5-3-7-6 (if you're a PewDiePie bro, you should know what these numbers are about) for the water inside the tube to drain. Mondo stood in the middle of us. We all stared at the tubes.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. The other three nodded their head.

Ishimaru pushed the blue button. Suddenly the four tubes trembled a little, a sound was heard from the bottom of the tube. A sound was heard from the control panel screen, while the screen itself eventually revealed some writings. "Welcome to the revival procedure.

There was a pause for a moment or two.

"Procedure 1. Please insert the security code."

As prompted by the rather female voice, Naegi inputted the security code—being 5-3-7-6—to the input screen. "Thank you. Draining process started." Was shown and heard from the control panel. The water inside the four tubes started to drain slowly, and the bodies contained in it slowly fell down. "Draining in process" was all shown in the control panel screen, and it was blinking. After 20 seconds, the water was completely drained.

"Draining finished. Proceed to the next procedure. Open the tubes please." Was shown on the screen, as well as heard from the control panel.

"Which button we should take?" Mondo asked. Ishimaru pointed to a yellow button with "開く" (_Hiraku, to open_) written on it. Mondo pressed the button, and the tube glasses slide down. Naegi and Mondo rushed to pick up the five bodies, preventing them not to fall from the tubes. Ishimaru and I opened the mentioned drawers below their tubes, and the four of us put each body in the respective drawers. After closing the drawers, I returned to the right part of that control panel.

Damn, I forgot things about that code. "What's the second security code?" I asked to Ishimaru, after failing to try remembering the code. On the control panel screen, "Soul arrangement ready. Please confirm the second security code:" was shown. From the control panel, the same sentence was heard.

"1-2-0-9" as Ishimaru mentioned the numbers one by one, I pressed the respective button. Ishimaru, Naegi and Mondo returned to the control panel. With the three staring behind my back to the big red button, after taking a deep, long breath, I pushed it. All of a sudden, there was greyish smoke appearing and covering each tube.

For one whole minute, nothing had happened but smokes kept surrounding the tubes. We observed what will happen after this carefully as the smoke faded away...

**(Together) Conducting a Search**

_This is TheStoryHunter again :D_

The next afternoon, after the morning practice session, we checked the files about earthquake cases which was collected by Mr. Germany thoroughly. We did it in Mr. Germany's workspace, together with Gilbert and Feliciano (I'd told him about my dreams when we were practicing).

The first opened page by Mr. Germany, which he pulled out of the folder, was a brief table that notes large earthquakes in the whole world. There were only six earthquake cases noted there, the oldest being happened in 2004, and the newest was in 2012. The disaster reached a notable measurement being 9.1 Richter scale, the lowest being 8.5 Richter scale. I observed that four of six disaster places were in Sumatera, Indonesia. The remaining cases were in Chili and Japan.

"It's rather quite hard to look for European earthquake disasters." Mr. Germany said. "Most cases happened in Asia, which was susceptible to such disasters, the most notable place being Indonesia. Because, tectonic and volcanic earthquake could be happened there. Even if there's an earthquake in Europe or America, usually it isn't too big and caused only by volcanic activities."

He pulled another buck of chocolate folders from the main ones. It was in six, one folder for one earthquake case. "So, from that," Mr. Germany continued as he dispatched the folders, "I think it's not impossible that you're a European that went to Asia, Ellyza. If that eventually comes out true, we need to find out how you could be here. Moreover, we need also to find out your important mission."

In every 'case folder' we opened, there were many informations about the case. Some of them are cutoffs of news, article and statistical data concerning about the case, the others being pictures.

We examined thoroughly, one by one, all of the cases. Mr. Germany, albeit he should had learned all of them, he was still bending on those files. Gilbert, for some reason, looked so serious observing those disaster pictures. His vision was gazed as he was like, remembering something from the past. In the other hand, Feliciano stared at those pictures sadly, and I understood his feelings staring at those pictures. Because I tried to read the whole information as best as I could do, and examined thoroughly through the demolished civilization. Although those views really pained my heart, but I had to keep checking everything, looking for the signs of familiarity for me even in the smallest view I could see.

About one hours after we examined them, Mr. Germany asked me. "How was it? Did you remember something?"

I moved my head left and right slowly. "Up to this point, no." I said quietly, staring to the remaining 'case folders'. The remaining 'case folders' were those from Indonesia. _Is it possible I have been here? _I wondered. Then, I started to ask what Indonesia-san looked like...

Ah, no. I started to lose my focus.

It spent out all the day to night for us four to examine the whole cases. It was troublesome enough. I was even surprised to have Gilbert not stopping in the middle of the way. Although, all of our efforts resulted nothing but frustration look seen in everyone's faces. "Sorry..." I said quietly.

Feliciano was astonished, looking at me, he was. "He, why?"

"Yeah," I lifted my shoulders. "I didn't manage to remember anything."

"Ellyza..." He tried to smile to me. "You don't need to apologize. We all have tried hard, right?" Feli offered his hand to caress my shoulders smoothly, but that touch didn't help my feelings too much.

Mr. Germany took a long breath. "Maybe I haven't gathered enough data."

I was amazed to hear that. "N-No!" I tried to object. "I think... this is much enough..." _Yes_, I thought, _Mr. Germany had done through all the trouble this far. Isn't he should be the most exhausted?_

My words turned Mr. Germany's head to me, as the others did too. I looked down again.

For a few moments, it was entirely silence.

"Aaaaaarrrrgghh!"

Our sight turned out to Gilbert, who roared recently. He looked so frustrated, preferably because of all of these sorrow.

"Ah, forget it!" He yelled perfunctory. "If today's result is nothing, just try again tomorrow! What makes it so damn hard?" He laughed then. "Look! Your faces are all screwed up! How about we drink, then work again tomorrow?"

No one answered that offer. We just stared at it, but Gilbert hastily ran out of the room. Not long after, he came back with two bottles of beer and four glasses. He put them down in front of us, then fill the glasses one by one.

"B-but, Gilbert... I... I think I don't drink." I said.

"Oh, come on! Just because you're a girl it doesn't mean you can't drink!" He said with a snarl, offering a glass full of beer.

I rejected a few times more, but Gilbert kept cornering me. As he was about to drink it to me, Mr. Germany took the glass from him, scolded him all out, then drank the whole glass out.

It was about to be late night, those files were hauled all out from our minds. Eventually, Feliciano and I could only stare emptily at Gilbert and Mr. Germany contested who's the strongest in drinking (actually, Gilbert heated Mr. Germany up), as they blabbered as usual. Feli drank a little, while I managed to avoid even one drop of that alcohol to my tongue.

**(Together) Skipping the ninth floor**

_Back to oichidan, to close this session! :D_

The smoke faded away completely, revealing five persons standing in their respective opened tubes. It was Inaba-san, Kei, Ogino, Ogata and Stella-chan. They stepped down the tube placeholders and approached us.

"Thanks!" Inaba-san said to us. We were regrouping at that time. "Indeed that bear's a mean thing, right?"

Aside of Inaba-san, the other four looked so disorganized. They didn't know what had happened to them. Though, Ogi-san seemed to remain calm. "But what drives you here, volunteer assistants?" Ogi-san asked seriously.

"We need to release you all from his grip." I answered. "Furthermore, there's a supercomputer in the last floor of this building."

"We shall gather the valuable information contained in the computer for our advantage." Ishimaru continued. "This will be a great advantage for the war!"

"War?" Ogata-san asked. "What are you guys talking about?" Stella-chan looked so scared that she was hiding all the time behind Ogata-san's back with her small body trembling all the time, hiding his face from everyone's sight. It seems like she hadn't recognized those who had tried to help her when Ogata-san and her was surrounded.

Then, Ishimaru, Naegi, Mondo and I explained the whole riddle, formally introducing ourselves too. After ten minutes of storytelling, they finally came to an understanding nod. They agreed to help us out, especially Inaba-san, who was also looking for his brother's soul that was kept somewhere between the 12 bases. He was a special _Secret Doberman_ (watch Cuticle Tantei Inaba) that his form of soul didn't remain passive even when out from the body. Furthermore, he overheard many conversations of Monokuma and the boss of this base.

I took their picture and send it to Yuuta through Fujisaki.

"Now, we need to go to the—"

The lamp suddenly went out dark. After a few moment (and Stella-chan, Inaba-san and Kei's scream), emergency siren rang and rang, as well as red lamps started to shine from the ceilings. A female sound was heard throughout the room. "Warning, self-destruction sequence has been activated. All personnel evacuate immediately. Repeat, self-destruction sequence has been activated. All personnel evacuate immediately." Aside from the voice and lamp, every electronic device in the room was turned off.

This drove the whole party to a little panic. Naegi kept staring suspiciously at the red lamps, while Stella-chan kept hiding behind Ogata-san's back. Kei and Inaba-san kept whimpering in panic, while Ogi-san and Ishimaru looked like they were thinking.

Mondo punched the control panel. "Shit!" He shouted. "We have fucking little time to go!"

"Oh, I remember something!" Ishimaru, from his thinking stance, changed to a rather inspiring stance. "There are no trap doors activated during the self-destruction sequence!"

"And what's the advantage?" Ogi-san asked.

"We can skip the ninth floor and go straight to the tenth floor!" Ishimaru said. Ogi-san nodded his head, though Naegi was quite unsure of what Ishimaru had said.

"What can we use to go to the tenth floor?" Naegi turned his head to Ishimaru and asked.

"Use this." I said, opening my hands and smiled in front of a lift door like an attendant presenting his service. To look at me like this, and the lift behind me, the whole party fell to a silence with empty staring at me and the lift for a few moments.

At that time, we approached the lift and pressed the button to go upwards. One minute after, the lift door was opened. We entered inside, and pressed the button to go to the tenth floor.

Our objective was changed. We just have to collect the informations, then get the hell out of this base. Though, I didn't intend to get out of this base before meeting the boss and had a personal talk with her...

One annoying thing made me question myself.

_Why is that lift still functioning even the other electrical devices are turned off?_


	24. Chapter 23

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 23 – A hidden secret, part 1**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

Neither TheStoryHunter, I nor the other friends own Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and/or Cuticle Tantei Inaba. Again, credits to their respective original owners. This is a fan fiction...:'(

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

**A joyful little plan**

_This is TheStoryHunter :D_

After that first attempt, we still fought to try again, although the cases we check wasn't as much as before. This was especially because Mr. Germany, who struggled to look for the data, was busy with another businesses and practice sessions. Although so, I knew he was still looking for earthquake cases to be analyzed. After a few days, he gave us a bulk of that cases, in which after being analyzed it resulted in nothing.

This made me...a little...feeling guilty. I felt like I've been troubling them all... So, a day, after the morning practice I tried to talk to Mrs. Hungary, who accidentally visited the mansion that day.

"So you wanted to apologize for what troubles you have done?" Mrs. Hungary concluded my whole story.

I gave her a nod.

Mrs. Hungary was thinking for a few minutes, before she smiled. "I think, instead of apologizing, why don't you thank them?"

"Eh?"

"You know, they all did it without you asking, right? They do it ingenuously. Instead of apologizing, in which I think they will be offended, why don't you consider telling them a 'Thanks!'?

That explanation brightened me up a little. "You're right." I commented. "Then... what I can do for them? Especially for Mr. Germany and Gilbert... They had let me live here, and helped me regaining my memories too." A little much I remembered about Feli, about how he always wanted to be useful to Mr. Germany for protecting him often.

For a few moments we were silenced. We tried to look for an idea how to tell a nice thanks.

"How about..." Mrs. Hungary started. "Making a knitwear?"

"Knitting?" I repeated. "You mean, knitwear like a sweater or scarf?"

Mrs. Hungary gave a quick nod and a smile, "Hm!" she answered brightly. "Winter will come. The temperature begins to cool down, and cold-bringing winds starts to blow. That kind of knitting should be useful."

"But, I think they already have such things, right? Then, they won't need one anymore..."

"The feeling is what's important, isn't it?" Mrs. Hungary cut my words. "Alright, it may be a scarf, but deep inside the scarf is your gratitude for them. How could they reject it?"

I could only smile to her, understanding. Instead of giving a quick nod and an affirmative answer, I said to her. "Umm... I think I never knit a sweater or even a scarf..."

Her smile started to widen. "Then I'll teach you!"

A few moments after, Mrs. Hungary brought me out to shop for the necessary tools and materials we need for that knitting. Then, we spent the rest of the day in Mrs. Hungary's house trying hard to learn knitting.

**Here it is, the supercomputer**

_This is oichidan :D_

The whole party—Ishimaru, I, Mondo, Naegi, Inaba-san, Ogata-san, Ogi-san, Stella-chan and Kei—arrived in a white, bright and clean hallway which wasn't too long. At the end of the hallway there was a double door with windows on it, showing the darkness behind the door. Aside of that, in the middle of the hallway to the right, there's a single door with window too.

Aside from the silent, bright white hallway, the emergency siren kept sounding (although not too loud), as with the female sound that keeps warning us about the self-destruction sequence. Different from the previous floor, there wasn't any red lamps at all.

We traced the not-so-long hallway slowly up to the single door to the right. From the window, we could see there was many monitors and weird switches inside, much like a monitoring room. This reminds me of Junko Enoshima's monitoring room in the Hope's Peak Academy, albeit the current room was bright and clean.

One by one the party entered that room. I stood behind all of them, still outside. All of a sudden I sighted a ray of light shining from behind the dark room behind the double-doors end of this hallway. Curiosity got the best of me that I ran to the double doors.

Surprised, I was.

The floor hastily slid upwards, revealing itself to be a wall that separated me and the party. It slammed itself to the ceilings, completely preventing my way back to the party. I tried to smash it down, but it was no ordinary wall. I wasn't even touching the double doors when that happens.

"Oh..." I mumbled. "Damn."

From behind the wall I could hear Ishimaru shouting. "Aldian! Are you alright!?"

"Fine here." I answered calmly. "I'll go and look for a way back."

"What happened?"

"A sudden trap, I guess. Just go on with the investigation inside. I'll start searching."

"Make it quick and regroup as soon as possible!" He ordered.

"Alright."

Since I couldn't return back to the party, the only choice left was to enter the dark room. After taking a long breath, I walked calmly, passing the double doors.

This room was quite big and I guessed it was cube-shaped, much like an auditorium. Although, the whole room was quite so dark, only several ray of lights that shines the room. Aside of the ray of light I saw straight from the entrance, I could see another ray of light to its left. Curious, I approached the other ray of light.

It was an unlocked door. From the window I could see stairs that go down.

"Oh, so I think this is the emergency escape mentioned by that jerk." I mumbled, turning my head to the previous ray of light.

As I approached it closer, it revealed itself to be a big computer with many weird boxes and monitors. There was a little step of stairs I need to pass in order to get to that computer.

Several keyboards were on the table below that monitor. This reminds me of Fujisaki's computer, albeit the current was bright white. I saw a keyboard with USB slot on it. Again, I remembered Fujisaki's wish to plug a USB Pen Drive into the supercomputer to retrieve as much information as possible from inside.

Putting the pen drive out of my side pack, I plugged it in to the slot.

A few seconds after, one of the monitors showed a blue screen with writings on it.

_Data transfer in progress... 0%_

_Estimated time__ remaining__: 80 minutes_

_Thanks for plugging it in, Aldian!_

_-__Fujisaki-chan __:)_

80 minutes!? That wasn't a short time at all. I remembered something about time gaps. After the siren started to put my ears sick with that noise, we have 120 minutes to escape. Subtract it with the time spent for lift and many others, we have about 30 minutes to escape. Add the excess time of 20 minutes, we have about 50 minutes. The problem was, how I was supposed to wait for 80 minutes!?

I tried to explore the whole room for a hidden door or something, but there wasn't seem to be any of such anyway. More problem came when I found myself locked inside. The entrance was locked electronically. This was probably because Fujisaki's pen drive or some system error inside the base.

Eventually I stood near the supercomputer with my back facing the entrance. I put my tablet near the keyboard, and every electronic things that I brought with my side pack too.

I was wondering why Fujisaki told me that the soul chamber was on the fifth floor. Her information was wrong as soon as we found the chambers was on the eighth floor instead. Furthermore, I remembered Monokuma's words in the Hope's Peak Academy, telling us not to kill people in our respective bases. Why didn't we kill anyone in the other bases? As far as we progressed up to this point, we hadn't killed anyone but robots.

I didn't mind at all to kill those lowdown kids if I should.

"How smart of you to get this far." A familiar female voiced behind me.

I wasn't surprised at all. Instead, I put a smile on my face.

"Humph. How smart of you for trapping me like this." I said scornfully, taking the guns from my side packs. I sensed the presence of more than one person behind me. Probably it was two, add the female 'boss' and there were three.

I put my legs to a ready-to-jump stance.

One of them shot something to me. Swiftly I jumped high above them, maneuvering myself in the air as I shot them with my H&K VP70. (Trivia: it's the weapon Leon Scott Kennedy, the protagonist of Resident Evil 2, uses in the whole game.) From above, I could see one of them were wearing ice-like gloves, much like Sub-Zero's icy gloves. The thing shot to me was an icy projectile. (Trivia again: Sub-Zero is a character features in Midway's _Mortal Kombat_ games.)

They could evade it easily, though.

I landed myself near the entrance, ducking with my back facing at them. Remembering the entrance was locked, I stood up facing the entrance. "So I'm locked here, I suppose."

I turned my back to face my enemies. They didn't wear a normal Monokuma soldiers' outfit. Aside of the Monokuma's mask they wore on their heads, the female 'boss' wore purple dressings instead of the blue tuxedo we saw when she greeted us before. The dressings was much like a religious activist's outfit. I remembered that this base was the purple base, no wonder she wore that outfit. One of her 'partners'—in which I would call him 'the black'—wore black, leather outfit and black denims. One other—in which I would call her 'the ice'—wore the similar dressings as her 'boss', but bluish.

"Seems like this will be one against three." The boss said. "Why don't you give up?"

"Give up? HA!" I objected scornfully. "What for?"

"We're in position to cancel your data transferring. We're on the winning side right now."

"Hmm... You're right." I said calmly. "But I could guarantee your head will have a bleeding hole when people find you out, in case you dare to touch that computer."

The boss laughed.

"You dare to do that? We're humans! You may have already known it. If you dare to kill us, you'll soon be executed!"

"I don't care. Unless I'm facing a coward, you'll have to kill me first!"

She gave me a nod. "Fine then. Attack him!" She ordered to her 'partners'.

The black loomed to me swiftly, much like a ninja that was about to attack. He appeared behind me all of a sudden, striking my body with his punch._ Damn, it hurts. _I was thrown a few meters, before regaining my balance with my hands. The Ice made a slippery path on the floor and slid swiftly on it, approaching me. I tried to evade, but she was damn swift. A single touch of her made my body frozen.

_Damn, it's so damn cold here._

The black swiftly appeared behind me and do that uppercut again, smashing the ice and flies my body away for a few meters. I landed roughly on the floor, dragging my body for a few meters before actually stopping. Scratch wounds appeared on my hands, and _it was damn painful_.

I stood up painfully and prepared my kendama on my right hand.

Gasping, I stared to my enemies sharply. "Look for a right tactic..." I mumbled in my heart.

_Who will attack first? The Ice? The Black? I guess it's the black, because he's swift. _

I found the boss wasn't on her place before—she disappeared. _Who cares_? I remembered Naruto Anime, in which the enemy and the protagonist will show their techniques and skills to each other and analyzed it thoroughly. But, the two opponents in front of me were such like those ninjas, while I was nothing but a student with no hesitation to kill.

_Damn it. My death is guaranteed._

When their legs shifted a little, I picked out my kendama ball with my thumb. I kept staring at them and wondering who will attack first, although I was pretty sure it would be the black.

From my observation, the Ice formed an ice wall when I shoot them from above. Gun would be useless at that time because the one was fast and the other was icy. The Ice could froze anything she touches, that turned my knife and feet completely useless. Aside from the touch, she could make a slippery path on the ground and slide really quick on it. My kendama attacks weren't that swift, turning it quite useless at the time.

_What should I do?_

I guessed that there were still many techniques that they will show to me. If I was strong enough to endure that all without suffering many damages, I could have the right strategy to defeat them. I still need to analyze their attacks, though. For that, I put on my jumping stance, furrowing my eyebrows and sharpened my eyesight.

The Ice shot me a big ice cube projectile. I evaded by jumping to my right. The black, again, suddenly emerged behind me and hit me hard with his thrust punch, effectively throwing my body swiftly with pain everywhere to a wall. My back kissed the wall, causing a load of pain in my body and a moan from me being sounded loudly. "Aaargh!"

_Damn, I'm facing two ninjas at the same time._

I looked again to the ice. Her height wasn't too tall, about the same as my chest. The black, though, was tall, much to Ishimaru's height. The two were standing afar from me. I sat on the floor with my back leaning to a wall.

_Wait, the height was about as tall as my chest..._

_As tall as my chest..._

_As tall as my chest..._

_As tall as my..._

I got an idea.

**A renewed relationship, a clue emerges out**

_This is TheStoryHunter :D_

Japan and Mas Han got their way to China. One more time, as China was so wide, they couldn't do the search all on their own. They need to ask help from China.

"Whoa, Kiku!" China greeted them as soon as they came to her house. That country swiftly brought the two to the guests' room and served a lot of foods for them. "Please, please, don't mind to take any! Quite rarely of you to visit here, _aru_. What's the matter?" (Trivia: Watch Hetalia and you'll see China talking with _aru _all the time)

"Yao, we're here to ask you for your assistance." Nihon replied.

One more time, Mas Han (Hana) explained the whole riddle to China, as she explained to Taiwan, Hong Kong and Korea. She had received a variety of reactions from the previous country, but most of them were that kind of _believing to not believing_ facial expression. Much like a wondering-whether-its-true-or-not kind of face. After her story finished, Japan completed it with a cooperation appeal.

As they were on their way to the hotel, in which they would sleep that night, Japan asked to Hana. "Actually, there's one thing I still haven't understand, Hana-kun."

"What is it?" Hana looked so interested.

"Assuming that you came from a different world, how do you know me? Has your world already known the other worlds and that was the cause of you to know us? Is in your world, going inter-world is a normal activity to be done?"

Mas Han was a little startled to hear this. Carefully, she tried to explain. "No, no, it's not like that. Actually, going inter-world was a new thing to be done, and it cannot be done by everyone that easy. I was lucky to be able to come here.

"Then, the reason I know Japan is..." Hana stopped for a moment. She was a little nervous.

Japan waited her answer anxiously.

"Actually, in my world, this world is called Anime."

"Anime!?" Japan, for the first time in Hana's eyes, shouted surprised. This was an answer that's out of his expectations!

Hana gave him a nod. "Yes, and in my world, the name of this anime is 'Hetalia'. It's already so popular to the world... eh, I mean, my world, and has really lot fans. And actually..." Hana's voice went a little quiet.

"You're my idol, from Hetalia."

One more time, her explanation surprised Japan. The thought that his world was actually an anime... He also liked Anime and Manga a lot. And his world is so popular! Not only that, one of his fans was in front of him! After all, he has fans!

For a few moments, Nihon didn't say anything.

"Etto, Japan?"

He was surprised out of his minds. "This... This is a really surprising truth, and it's awesome! This really amazes me, Hana-kun..."

Hana was startled again. She didn't expect Japan would think so...

_Oh, right! Kiku is actually an otaku!_

Quickly she understood how Nihon could accept that truth really good.

He continued to talk, this time with a smile on his face. "And... I'm touched. Thanks for idolizing me, Hana-kun. I'm happy." He said gently.

One more time, her idol made Hana fly away like stars being blown by hard winds~ _kyaaaaaa_ "Y-you're welcome..." Hana mumbled the answer.

They walked as Hana explained much about Hetalia to Japan. Then, a restaurant caught Japan's attention. It was old-fashioned, and Hana saw how Nihon stared at it with nostalgic staring. "Ano... Do you mind if we eat there?"

Hana gave a nod. "Of course I don't mind!"

In the restaurant, in their seat, something passed on Hana's mind.

"Japan... you're close to China, aren't you?"

"Actually... he took care of me long time ago. Although now I'm an autonomous country, we sometimes meet, also with the other Asian countries too." Japan explained with a gaze, imagining what joyful moments they shared together as Asian countries. "Hana-kun, do you know it from the history books, or the Anime showed you about it?"

"I knew some from the Anime." She answered. "You call each other with your human names. Although, in the anime, you called each other with your country names... If you call each other with human names, it means you're close, right?"

"Yeah, it's quite like that." Japan passed for a moment. "You can also call me 'Kiku' if you want to, Hana-kun."

"M-may I?"

"Sure." He smiled and gave her a nod.

Hana smiled a wide grin. "Alright... Kiku."

That night, in the hotel room, Japan finally knew what Hana was always working on in her sketchbook. (Actually, it was a coincidence. Hana had always been a modest person. She never showed any of her pictures by showing it off.)

"Impressive! Much Impressive!" Kiku praised Hana's drawings. This praise felt different to Hana, preferably because it was voiced by her idol.

"Etto, it isn't perfect yet, actually..." She answered timidly.

"Still, you really have high talents, Hana-kun!" Kiku praised her again. He was still amazed by the magnificent, super magnificent drawings from a goddess of drawing like Hana. "Are you drawing comics too?"

"Yeah, I haven't..." She answered. "But I practiced a little, then I asked stories from my friends to be made a comic."

Kiku opened page by page of her sketchbook. "These are magnificent!" He praised. Quite strange, it was, after more than a week Hana was together with Kiku, that time they could be together as an _otaku_. Then, Kiku found out a page with her Hetalia fan art.

"Is this my picture?" He was more amazed. "Then this is... your OC (Original Character), right, Hana-kun? Then who's this beautiful lady that's together with Germany-san?"

"Oh, that is Naila's OC! She idolized Germany, just for Kiku to know."

"You're drawing the other's OC?"

"Yes, it's usual for AT. Although, this one wasn't for AT, actually..." (AT: Art-Trade)

"So your friend is also good on drawing?"

"Yes. Actually, if I trade my art with her, she will give me a story then I'll give her my drawings. Actually her drawings are also good too for trading, but she insisted on writing stories instead."

_(Naila: Trust me, the last sentence is true. Mas Han's drawings, ah no, Hana-sensei's drawings are in a level far above mine...)_

_(Aldian: Thank you, my lord, for letting me know Mas Han in my whole life, that my stories is also acceptable by her for trading.)_

_(Miclyra: If Hana-sensei is real and living in your world, dear reader, you should see her drawings!)_

_(Ishimaru: I have seen it when I was studying in Aldian's school, and it is so magnificent!)_

_(Feliciano: Really? Vee, I should have my time to see her drawings, too!)_

_(Kei: PLEASE STOP COMMENTING AND GO ON WITH THE STORY!)_

Kiku stared at the picture a little longer. He was thinking. "Is it possible," he started, "that she's in German at this moment?"

Hana drew herself up to hear that. "Eh, you mean, Naila?"

"Yes." He continued. "It's not a coincidence, I think, that Hana-kun is in Japan when you arrive to this world. Maybe it's because, you're really wanted to go to Japan to meet me. If that's how it works, Naila-kun is supposed to be in Germany at this moment..."

Hana was silenced.

How she couldn't think about this?

"So," Hana said, "we're going to Germany instead of India or Russia?"

Kiku didn't answer. Instead, he was also silenced again, seems like he was back to thinking every possibilities available in his head.

**A forbidden play's beginning**

_This is oichidan :D_

"Hyah!" I shouted, avoiding the ice cube projectile. As I thought, in the whole battle, the black and the ice didn't show any new techniques other than those they always do to me. Although my body was really painful, I had enough power to stand up and tried to attack them, just to know what they would do.

I needed to find the perfect place and timing to execute my plans. My kendama attacks were always foiled by the black by whatever means he did. My bullets were always being frozen by the ice. My physical attacks weren't that good, as my physical condition wasn't as great as Ishimaru's.

The two opponents of mine didn't seem to be exhausted or gasping after all. In the other hand, aside of being so painful, I was totally exhausted and gasping as I landed on the floor after avoiding that ice cube projectile. On the process of ducking to standing, I stared to my opponents again, who was standing with their back facing the supercomputer and my back facing the entrance, with a sharp sight and furrowing eyebrows.

"Damn... it's so hard..." I mumbled in my heart. "I need to eliminate one of them. To eliminate both was more than impossible, even with my calm and cheerful attacks. Although, before knowing what kind of face that is behind their masks, I can't kill them. Damn, I'm puzzled!"

I remembered Mondo. He shattered the hard masks, then I could cure them from 'brainwashing'. _Maybe, if I use one of them—preferably the black—to shatter one other's mask, they'll be screwed up!_ I thought on my mind.

...

_Bingo! _An Idea passed on my mind. That ice girl wasn't too fast. She only slid swiftly if she made a slippery, icy path on the floor. Most of the time she stood on the floor, doing her attacks from one place.

In the other hand, that black guy was swift. He often, and always, attacked me from behind. As I had observed, that ice girl wasn't as tall as me. If that black guy uppercut my back again, and the attack hit the ice instead, it would go straight to the head and shatter the mask! That amount of force and power should do the task!

Furthermore, whoever touched the Ice's body would be frozen. This was proven with a coincidence. When my kendama attacked her, it hit her but the ball was frozen for a few moments. Although, the ice melted quickly. In that time gap, I would use it to cure the ice.

Now that the plan had been organized, time to play!

I put my legs to a stance. My body was so painful, and bloods coming out almost everywhere and wounds could be barely seen, but I didn't care. My nose bleeds a little, again I didn't care. I jumped swiftly to the ice using my remaining energy and aimed my kendama strikes at her.

As I had expected, she didn't manage to avoid. I intentionally missed the attack. Instead, I emerged behind her.

As I had expected again, the black emerged behind me with his hands ready for an uppercut. Swiftly, using the little momentum I got, I stepped my hands on the shoulders of that ice girl and leaping over her like a frog. I landed on the floor, rolling myself one time before standing up and regain balance.

Damn, my hands froze.

As I had expected the third time, the ice girl was hit hard. The black was swift that every attack of him couldn't be undone. She was thrown away, dragging herself a few distance on the floor. Moreover, the mask shattered!

_Now taste it, you jerks!_

My back was laying on the floor. I couldn't manage myself to stand up because my hands were frozen, so do with my nerves for a moment. Though, I managed to turn my head to see who's behind that mask.

The black, instead, stomped his feet on my chest, effectively put my breathing to risk. I couldn't do anything to release his feet. Damn. I moaned, trying to release him with the only means left I could do. His hands were barely seen ready to thrust my head so hard.

Just as his right hand were on the way to killing me...

"Kaal!"

_Wait, that nickname... Only one person calls me like that!_

In the narrow momentum, a big ice cube projectile fired so fast it hit the black hard, freezing him on the wall. Freed of his stomp, and having my hands not frozen anymore, I tried to stand up and turned my head around.

I was damn surprised, out of my nerves.

Not too tall, the body height was. Has bright eyes and that face of hers...

"S-Suci!?" I shouted, still surprised and saucer eyed.

I approached her. That Junior High School female student in the last year was my friend since I was in the last year of JHS. She's kind, emotional, and quickly understand how her surroundings feel. Her good empathy made her and me being friends quick.

"ARGH! STOP!"

She screamed in pain. She moaned, gripping his head and go down to her knees. Monokuma's brainwashing thing slowly faded away from her minds, although her eyes still looked red. As the black was still frozen, I rushed to the computer and took my tablet. I remembered what Yuuta sent to me. It was a voice note of Suci singing her favorite song in front of a mirror.

Often, every time Suci went so blue, she sang in front of a mirror and always sang that song, no other else. She ever sent me one voice note of her singing. Her voice was beautiful, no wonder she was chosen for the school's vocal group.

One thing that bothered me was, where did she get that icy powers? Furthermore, where did she get that icy gloves?

As soon as I arrived to her safety, I leaned her back to a wall, grabbing her wrist out of the head and played the music in a maximum volume level.

_Bawa daku bersamamu capai bintang-bintang temani sepiku_

_Wahai putriku dalam cerminan hiburlah hatiku walau dalam lamunan_

English:

_Bring me with you, reaching the stars, be with me lonely_

_Oh my princess in mirrors, brighten my heart even in my fantasy_

It is Sherina Munaf's song titled "Putri dalam Cermin" (Princess in the mirror). (Trivia: Sherina Munaf is a well-known Indonesian artist and singer.)

As she heard it, she was immobilized. Her eyes wide open staring emptily to her forward. As soon as the record finished playing, she fell down unconsciously. I caught her on my lap and laid her body to the ground.

I turned my head around, standing up. The black was still frozen. Suci's shot wasn't a normal ice cube projectile shot, it seemed. In front of the supercomputer stairs, there was the boss standing firmly with her head fixed seeing to me.

"What do you want!?" I shouted to her. "I've taken one of your valuable 'partners' just now! Tell that stuffed _bastard _he had done something really wrong!"

She kept staring at me. "I don't have to." She said. "That girl's just a snake in the grass."

_The fuck did she say?_

_A snake in the grass!?_

_Is she..._

"The hell do you mean!?" I started to be puzzled again, actually who was this girl!?

"She is, a snake in the grass." She said firmly the second time.

I was shocked.

"Who the hell are you and what's your point?!" I said to her in a harsh manner. "What do you mean by those pictures all of the way!? And why those imbeciles kept appearing in front of me!?"

"Who're you calling imbeciles!?" She yelled at me.

_Oh my, don't tell me she is..._

"Answer me, you spoiled girl!" I yelled.

"It seems like you haven't realized it. Have you looked at the pictures?"

"Of course I did! You gave my childhood pictures up to my high school. What's the point!?"

"Have your friends knew it?"

"Of course not! Why the heck should I tell them?"

"Because you're keeping a secret from them."

I was really, really shocked. Who was she, really!? _I'll cut down her throat and tear down all of her organs with my knife, then make a soup from it!_

"Shut up, you insolent bitch!" I said to her harshly. "I don't understand a heck of what are you talking about right now!"

"Don't lie to me..."

"Who's lying!?"

"Alright, then. Better than keeping the story for yourself..."

"Kaal!" Suci's voice was heard all of a sudden.

Both the boss and I looked to Suci. "Stop!" I said. "Don't come any closer, it's dangerous!"

All of a sudden, the room revealed itself to be a chamber of tubes. All the lights were turned on, revealing Ishimaru, Mondo, Naegi, Inaba-san, Kei, Ogi-san, Ogata-san, Stella, Gagan and Cepi being locked in tubes. Suci was caught by a kind of robot's hand and was put in one empty tube, effectively locking her inside.

I see Ishimaru and Mondo trying to punch the glass tube, although it resulted nothing. I stared at all them in panic, figuring out how to release them all. Eventually finding myself couldn't do anything, I turned my head to the boss.

"Now you're really going to die!" I said, lifting my knife up. "Release them, now!" I pointed my knife to her head.

"Well, I'm going to release them later. For now, I want you all to watch a video I made on my own. I'm about to be kind-hearted to the Super High School of 'Benevolent' and release some of the burden he is always keeping inside his head." As soon as she finished voicing, she lift her hands up. The room suddenly showed a blank, white surface.

There was seen a countdown from 10.

Staring at the video she wanted to show, I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at it seriously. What the heck she was about to show?

Oh, the countdown had been started.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...

3...

2...

1


	25. Chapter 24

**The Mixture Joy (English Version)  
Chapter 24 – A hidden secret, part 2**

_Welcome back to the mixture joy!_

_This is a fan fiction about mainly three anime: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and Cuticle Detective Inaba (crossover fan fiction, credits to their respective original owners). The story is quite long, so happy reading :)_

**CAUTION! Strong Language (not really much). Proceed with caution.**

Neither TheStoryHunter, I nor the other friends own Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia and/or Cuticle Tantei Inaba. They are owned, and copyrights of their respective owners.

**So let's continue the... um... what?**

**The video**

_Oichidan here! :D_

_A kid was standing in front of his terrace. His face looked down, much like he's seeking for something beneath him. He heard, the sounds of cheerfully playing kids around him. He approached them, and asked them whether he could play with them or not. They simply laughed at him, thus rejecting his not-so-bad offer madly that the fat, not-so-good kid could only reply with a smile. He walked away from the crowd and enjoyed his lonely world of himself one more time._

"She's really serious into this..." I mumbled.

I could hear sounds of glass being blown from my back. I thought it was Ishimaru and Mondo trying to break their tubes from inside. Couldn't manage to do a thing, I resumed watching

_This time, a familiar kid was standing in front of a classroom that reads '5__th__ year, B class'. Again, he was staring at the cheerfully playing kids below his vision. It could be implied that his class was on the 2__nd__ floor. Again, he approached the cheerfully playing kids. Instead of being accepted into the play, he was mocked, insulted, and hurt. He walked back to the class, again with a smile. Although, his eyes were quite that glassy view. He wasn't crying, but he was about to._

_No one seemed to care about him. He was all lonely. His teacher didn't even mind any of his questions in class. In a group project, no one wanted to be in one group with him. Again, and again, those actions were the only things he felt all the year._

_It wasn't a year after that, the kid was standing again in front of another class. He looked quite cheerful, as one of his friends patted on his shoulders and asked him to go to the canteen together. He gave a quick, glassy-eyed nod before continuing. All the way, his eyes were glassy, but he showed a smile and happy grin throughout his face. Now he had friends, not more than one or two._

_The screen showed a black screen._

_A familiar kid's picture faded in. He was sitting all alone in a classroom. Everyone was outside. As he went outside, everyone went out of his sight. As he approached several children playing baseball, they went away. He could only show himself a smile in his face, followed by a small grin with teary eyes. He put his fist on his shoulders and started to walk away, with his head looking diagonally down to the ground._

"Just stop it!" I prompted.

This time, no blown sound was heard from behind.

_It seems like the kid had grown up. He was wearing white-grey uniform and was standing in front of a crowd. He was seen to be talking, although he didn't sound anything. His jaws kept looking like it's being used to speak. Again, he sounded nothing, and no one really seemed to mind a thing about it. Inside that room, he looked down again, as the announcer ordered him to return to his seat. He looked quite depressed._

"Alright! I'll tell you everything!" I slammed my feet to the floor. The video was suddenly paused. I was starting to be...cornered. Before she showed everyone further of the video, in which I could have thought what would come next. The boss stopped, and turned the video off. She let small holes appear on every tube, making it possible for those inside who was inside to hear everything I would say.

I took a deep, long breath before continuing. Staring emptily at the supercomputer, I started.

"If you think I'm that benevolent, actually you're doing things wrong."

This drove Ishimaru surprised. I could see his face showed me he was shocked.

"I'm not a good or a kind-hearted guy, as you all probably think about me. I'm a bad guy, stingy, all-talk, annoying, spoiled and arrogant. I always want myself being known and seen by people around, and I always want people around to admire me more and more each day!"

I looked down to depression. I couldn't help but to drop tears from my eyes, and grip myself desperately.

"Until that day I realized I have no one would even want to talk to me. I realized that I can't live all by myself. I need friends, I need partners, and I need to socialize!"

"Although, the lack of being socialized from since my childhood ages turned me blind to socialize. I failed and failed again to make friends year to year I'm schooling, and I eventually find out myself being lonely all the time!

"Everything went so bad until Ishimaru appeared in front of my class. He never knew everything about me since the beginning, so I put hope we would be close friends together. I never make friends, so I don't know how. I wanted to be a benevolent guy, as the books said so to me. Benevolent guys make friends fast and they are quite socializable—just what I want to be.

"Although, I can't stay like that forever. I have ever, ever, questioned myself, why am I living like this? I mean, I wanted a lot of friends, but if they know I'm not as benevolent and kind-hearted as they see about me, will they continue to be my friend?"

Everyone in the tube fell down to a silence. They were staring me emptily.

"So I kept my true self—of not wanting to be too benevolent and just be myself—hidden all the time I lived together with everyone here. I'm always afraid that, if you all know that my true self isn't that benevolent, you all will leave me alone again. I'm too afraid of being lonely anymore. I want to be socializable, and I want to befriend! I want to be benevolent as my heart said so!"

"I want to befriend everyone kind-heartedly, not being kind-hearted to befriend everyone!"

I could feel something was falling down from my eyes. It was wet. It slid down from my eyes to my cheeks, then dropped it down to the ground after eventually reaching my chin. But, that wasn't a normal tear I used to drop. It was rather different, and it smelled like some kind of metal. I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the wet thing from dipping even more.

A few minutes after, the boss didn't say anything but she admitted everything I said was true. I turned myself to face the tubes.

"But now you all know why I am benevolent and its reason, you all will soon leave me alone again! You all have known who I am, really, from my past, of being alone and that bad guy I said! Who want to befriend a guy like me, huh!? No one, right!? Childhood, Junior High School, even High School of mine always been filled with no friends if I be my self!"

Then, I picked out my gun from my side packs, spinning around it.

"So I've made a final decision."

I turned my back, facing the boss once again.

"Since clues about my past kept appearing in this base—in the form of pictures and Gagan+Cepi—, I've decided." I said firmly.  
"I've decided to kill the culprit while I still can. I don't care about that stupid fucking execution thing or anything!"

I pointed the gun to the boss. To see her smiling behind that mask—I knew she were—was something I wanted to see. Sharply seeing her, I took a deep, long breath and smiled. "So I've found the culprit. Everyone knew about my past. No reason for me to live lonely like that anymore!" I couldn't speak, forming what should I say next. "For that, you deserve a slow, painful torturing up to death by the 'Benevolent' guy you've known this far, Senior Arufi!"

To mention the name, Gagan, Cepi and Suci were shocked. I could see their faces being saucer-eyed, but I couldn't hear a thing or two from them. They were just sticking their palms to the window and stared at me with those eyes. In the other hand, I could also see Ishimaru, who was also crying all of a sudden. He was down to his knees before putting his palm on the ground and looked down.

I didn't care much about everyone now. They would probably think I'm not their friend anymore. After knowing how the real me, they would never, ever probably even stare at me if I continue to live. At least, I could end my life peacefully by killing the mastermind.

"Heh-Heh... You've known my name?" That Arufi lady said to me. She folded her arms on her chest and slightly shifted her right leg to the right, forming a casual stand as her left hand was forming an angle that ends at the waist.

"Don't play kidding with me! It's not a piece of shit I figure it out!" I exclaimed.

"Good, then." She pulled away her mask, revealing a rather beautiful face wearing a long, purple veil that covered her body up to her chest from the head. His partner opened his mask, revealing a tanned kid with short, curly hair and bright eyes. Apparently he was freed, thus standing beside Arufi.

Arufi pulled out something from her inventory. A whip. She pointed it to me.

"We'll soon see who will be killed first." She said, lifting her hands up to me.

"Of course you will!" I shouted. "Death is nothing now but a shit!"

"Really? Well, you're always afraid of anything, since you're a coward."

"Who cares?" I said carelessly. "Now that I've lost all of my friends and best friends, there's no reason for me to live anymore. And more, I'm no coward as you used to know me before."

"You're really that stupid and sloppy, as you were."

"You're just saying things without thinking, as you were."

"And you're growing cruel, as I had expected."

I furrowed my eyebrows, staring at her with a sharp sight. I spun my gun on my fingers before putting it back firmly on my side packs. As I expected a slow torturing, my kendama and knife would do the task. I pointed her with the kendama instead.

"Are you really going to kill me?" She asked. "You'll soon be executed! Your death will never be known for generations, everyone will surely be hating you! You sacrificed your life for nothing! The hall monitor and the biker will surely leave you if you managed to stay alive after killing me!"

"You said you want to be known by many, but you let yourself drown in your own despair!" She kept yelling at me.

I didn't answer her. I looked down desperately. What she said, somewhat reminded me of something. "Are you stupid!?" She continued to force me to do something I didn't know.

I hushed, somewhat what she said was true. Although, I had no more reason to be known again. All in my mind was to kill, kill and kill. I didn't care about anything but her death. "Who cares?" I replied, turning my head to see her. "I have no one, and I'll never have any. Your death is just what I want to know, now and forever!"

She was surprised. "Aren't you scared of the afterlife you always being scared of?"

"Who cares? I'm no more a dog of religious cults!" I answered her. I put my ready-to-jump stance on my legs. The two enemies were staring at me firmly. Behind me, those who 'was my friends' were also watching me from inside. Mondo tried again and again to break the tube from inside, but what he did was mere useless. I didn't care about them, I'd just focus on killing two people in front of me.

I jumped above them, and slammed the kendama ball. They avoided it easily.

We fought.

**Here it is, the turning point of events**

_This is TheStoryHunter :D_

Ah, my eyes felt so heavy...

In Mr. Germany's working room, the phone rang when Mr. Germany, one more time, was checking earthquake case files.

"Hello, Germany here."

"Ah, good afternoon, Germany-san." A polite sound answered. Mr. Germany quickly recognized the sound as he continued. "This is me, Japan. There's a little topic I would like to talk with you. Am I bothering you if I phone you at the current moment?"

"No." Mr. Germany answered. "Actually I'm having a little spare time now. So, yes, if it's only a moment, no problems."

"I thank you for your kind assistance," Japan replied. "So, Germany-san, is there any report about a missing person, preferably a missing one around your place of living?"

Mr. Germany hushed. "How could you know it, Japan? Actually, it's true. We've found a girl a few times ago... she had lost her memories, and yes, you can say she's lost when we found her."

Japan's voice was sounded more exciting. "Really? But to lose her mind... At least, did she remember her name?"

"Ellyza. It's the only thing she remembers."

"Ellyza?" Japan's voice was calm again. Although, he seemed like hadn't lost his hopes yet. "Her appearance?"

"A girl, 16-17, short blonde hair with brown eyes and eyeglasses. Are you looking for someone, Japan?" This conversation had grown some hopes for Mr. Germany. Could he find a clue to this problem? Although, in the other hand, Japan started to be worried.

"Indeed I am." Japan explained. "Actually, it's a friend of my friend. I thought I can find her on your place of living, but from the physical appearance you said, it was definitely the different person."

Mr. Germany could hear Japan's explanation, and felt his disappointment. He felt the same, too. "Ah, so that's it. Sorry to hear. I hope I can find the clues about this girl..."

"Hmm..." Japan said, nearly ending the call. "Although so, hereby I'm asking for your help, Germany-san."

Japan explained the physical appearance of who Hana was looking for. He explained it detailedly. Mr. Germany noted, everything in his personal note. "I'll be there also, to help. Maybe for some days. We've been looking for her to many countries—with no results." Japan was ending the talk.

"Alright, I'll tell you if I find something." Mr. Germany responded. The phone call ended.

Following a sigh, Mr. Germany put the phone back. As he was staring to the files he found, he mumbled. "My, I'd been hoping. But..." He hushed. "This's strange."

Yes, it's strange. Japan also troubled himself for a missing person. Although Mr. Germany was dealing with missing memories, but basically the two were somewhat similar. Think about it more than once, you'd find out how hard it was to find something to interconnect the two cases. Or even worse—were the two cases not interconnected after all?

Mr. Germany sighed, sitting back in his chair. Maybe he'd talk to Japan when he came there.

"How was it?" Hana attacked Japan suddenly with that question, as soon as he put down the phone. All she could get, was a negative silent answer she quickly understood.

"We've asked him for assistance, though." Japan hushed. His sight was suddenly attracted to a picture Hana was drawing. Swiftly said, he took it. "This OC...In which Naila-kun owns..."

"What's wrong?" Hana was curious.

"Does she have a name?" Japan was hopeful. "Also, what's the color of her eyes and hair?"

She was anxious to have Japan asked her like that. He was definitely serious at that time.

"Blonde." She answered. "The eyes, um... Green or chocolate... I think it's chocolate. The name's..."

Nihon suddenly came to a surprisement face when she answered, "Elly...za?" He was like, being struck by a lightning. Of course, this confused her even more. Something didn't pass on her mind at the time, but a curious question already prepared for Japan.

"What's the matter?"

Japan hushed, then smiled confidently. "I think... this girl is who Germany-san found, with her memories wiped out already."

Now Hana was the one who was like, struck by a lightning. "H-huh!?" She was disbelieving. "How could!?"

"And I think he's on the way to solving her case..."

She was assimilating the information she got. _Naila's OC? Living in the world of Hetalia? How could? Where's the creator? Does my OC lives too? Ah wait, don't think about that yet—we have a serious problem here! Her memories lost? What happened to her? Will my OC meet her too? What would Naila say if she met her own OC? Oh, I want to meet my OC too! Monokuma surely made a world in which—_

Her thoughts were ruined as Japan patted on her shoulders. "Ah!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Japan quickly exclaimed. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright!" Hana cut his exclamation. "Kiku, I think we should..."

As Hana was finishing her sentence, Japan gave her a nod, and he continued her instead. "Indeed. Now we know where to go."

**Just add it one more: two turning events!**

_This is TheStoryHunter still narrating here! :)_

_I was in a room... It was a class trial, a kind of class trial. There was a place for people to stand in a round formation, and people seemed to be debating each other. They were talking about things. What they were debating about?_

_A tall person wearing white uniform smiled and asked them to give pictures. Somehow, the tall person reminded me of someone..._

_I turned my head to see who's leading the trial. It was... a stuffed monochrome, black-white colored bear!? He wasn't an ordinary bear. To hear his talk about that murder and despair... to hear his talk about the mutual killing game... He was damned!_

I woke up to surprising my own soul. My face withdrew. I was laying on the bed without any blanket and no sleeping outfit. Meanwhile, I found a red-yellow-black striped scarf knitting. I should have fell down when knitting that afternoon, and now... it was night.

Ah, the more important thing was that I dreamt again. Was the dream the same with those others? I got the same feelings, but... that one was definitely irrational! How could a stuffed bear lead the trial? I felt the same sensation as those left by other dreams. That time, I didn't know why, but that dream left a hating impression to me. Really, that was irrational! Again, I'd say to myself this is definitely irrational! This wasn't a mysterious dream, so... were the other dreams just ordinary dreams?

My mind kept assimilating this new thought, trying to analyze it further and compared it to other dreams. Suddenly, I felt cold.

So far, we'd done everything, assuming that those strange dreams were the clues about my lost past. If that was wrong, then all we'd done...

Everything... was done to no purpose.

I went down the stairs with slow steps. That new thought really attacked me. How could I tell this to everyone?

When I arrived to the dining room, Mr. Austria, Gilbert, Mr. Germany and Feliciano was sitting around a dished dining table.

"Oh, Ellyza~!" Feli was excited to see me. "Today I'm in for the dinner, so then, pastaaaa‼"

"I was just about to call you." Mr. Germany said.

I tried to smile and greeted all of them. For my own sake, I'd better kick these gloomy thoughts and start filling my stomach—it was striking my brain, asking for some supplies. But... I should tell them that thing, shouldn't I? These in-mind riddles resulted myself being not talked at all. I wasn't even paying any attention to the ongoing talk. Worse, I even forgot how Feli's amazing cooking delighted my tongue at that time—I felt nothing.

"I got a call from Japan." Mr. Germany started, in which I heard him with just one of my ears. What followed, though, firmed both of them.

"He's searching for a missing person, too."

"Vee? Does it have a connection with Ellyza?" Feli threw his sight to me, then he saw Mr. Germany back.

"It's too small." He replied. "The truth is, he wasn't looking for Ellyza after all. But I think, the _timing _is just too right."

Mr. Germany then told everything that Japan country said to him. I heard everything with doubts dancing around my mind—even together in my mind. At the end of his explanation, Mr. Germany said, "Anyhow I think about this, I suppose these cases aren't interconnected. But... still, I'm feeling strange. How about you, Ellyza?" He turned his head to me.

I stared at my plate, not knowing what to say.

"Ellyza?" Feli turned his head to me. He was a little worried. "You look quite pale. What's wrong?"

Now everyone stared at me. I could...I couldn't hold this any longer. "I-I..." I gathered every small piece of my bravery and tried to speak louder. "I... dreamt again."

"Really?" Mr. Germany reacted swiftly, drawing out a note from his personal pocket the same time. He wore his eyeglasses and hold a pen in his right hand, with the note already opened. "Tell us, what did you dream?"

"It was... I'm in a trial, a class trial." I started telling it, letting my voice floating without any stressing or intonation. I didn't bare to see any faces, my sight was fixed downwards. "Or a kind of class trial. As usual, it was blurry, so with the people on it—except for two. I didn't know who they were—even the two."

"What I know is, that the place looked so...unreal."

"What?" "What do you mean?" Those questions followed my 'unreal' statement, and kept circulating the dining table—so do the two of my ears.

I felt nothing but anxiety to bring this bad news, but I had told them. I'd finish soon. "I remembered nothing about what they were debating—since it was a kind of class trial—about... Something blurry said to me it was a murder case."

"Murder!?" Mr. Germany was curious, yet surprised.

"Ellyza, How creeeeepy..." Feli was frightened.

"Continue." Mr. Austria said firmly, to which I nodded my head upon.

"A man asked everyone there to give him pictures. Somehow, the man reminded me of someone, but I don't know who." I explained, much to the filling despair that was already ruling my mind. "Aside of the man, I found out the trial leader being..."

The three was curious in their own ways.

"... a bear."

"What?" The three were overwhelmed by my statement. I could feel Mr. Germany's cautious aura and Mr. Austria's disbelieving aura emerging out from both of their bodies. On the other side, Feli's aura was a shocked one.

"Yes, it's a stuffed bear." I continued. "The bear was no ordinary bear. Half of the body was white, the other being black. It was, like, two dolls—a cute and creepy ones—being cut in half, then re-sewed to form a new bear. How strange, my dream was..."

Now everyone was silenced, following the pause I gave.

"S-so..." I tried to continue with my throat being gripped by some unknown f orce. Gathering every remaining piece of courage inside myself, I lifted my head up and stared everyone.

"I'd express my best apologies, but...we'd better stop this."

Feli was so surprised. "Ve!?"

"What do you mean by that, Ellyza!?" Mr. Germany exclaimed as he stood and slammed the desk.

Gilbert also showed his frayed face. "O-oi! No kidding, right!?"

"So, you're wasting away every of our works?" Mr. Austria commented sharply. It hits my heart to the deepest piece of it, but I didn't mind anything about what he said to me. Something said to me to ignore what he said.

"It's because...it's to no purpose." I answered. "Those weird dreams... How could it be my memories? I mean, it should be just normal dreams, right? Dreams are meant to be impossible, so... The entire search, based on earthquake cases... I think it's wrong since the beginning."

"But... we don't know it for sure, right?" Feli replied.

"Right. Ellyza, it could be true." Mr. Germany objected. "We don't have any other clues, right?"

My vision started to blur, and my eyes were hot. "That's why it's irrational!" I exclaimed suddenly, far louder than I expected of myself. "If you really want to use it for clues, what then!? Looking for a stuffed damn bear in every court of this world, huh!?"

I looked down. My teeth were shut firmly and I was trembling. One more time, I mumbled a 'sorry' from my mouth and rushed out of the dining room using wide steps. I stepped back to my room, slammed the door then locked it from inside.

Now I really troubled all of them, at this moment, shamelessly. They would hate me, for a damn sure.

**The final decision**

_Oichidan here!_

I gasped, sighed.

Arufi was too strong. With her whip ready, plus with that black dude attacking swiftly, I was outmatched in no time. The entire body of mine felt nothing but scratches of pain that kept tickling my nerves. To no surprise, most part of my body was bleeding. The enemy, however, was like, unharmed. Anything did mean nothing to them.

I thought about several plans to kill them in an instant, but everything resulted in nothing but more and more pain throughout my body. The black's thrust punch, and Arufi's whip slam, almost wrecked my bones into pieces. Though I still had the enough energy to stand up, I still couldn't outmatch them.

What should I do?

The black and she stood quite far from me. I tried to stand up, ignoring the pain, lifting my kendama up again.

"See?" She exclaimed. "You're no match! Dying soon, you are!"

I sighed, turning my head to face her and gave her a sinister smile. "Who cares?"

Her emotion was triggered. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"You can't kill me?" I said. "You _coward_."

The word 'coward' shocked her. Her body was trembling for a few moments.

"As you were, in that insolent organization." I continued. "So I'm the antagonist right now, eh?"

"Watch your mouth!" She exclaimed angrily.

I put a grin. "Humph."

"You damn blabbermouth!" She was angry, so angry. "You're against God's soldiers! Aren't you scared!?"

"God?" I questioned innocently. "As far as I know, God has never taught anyone to make their same faction the enemy."

"What the..." She was astonished. "What you mean by that!?"

"No time for sissy explanations."

I put my stance, and jumped straight to them with my Kendama ready to attack. The black swiftly emerged behind me and kicked my body upwards, lifting it so hard to the air. "Argh!" I screamed in pain, though it did nothing to relieve. Arufi jumped high, lit my body with her whip, and then slammed it to the floor. That time, the slam was so hard that it cracked the floor. Again, an "ARGH!" was away from my body, as well as blood. The black kicked me far away to my body hitting the wall, causing cracks and bloods.

The passion ruled my mind. I still could stand up, although weak and trembling. I couldn't stand firmly as before. I gripped my right hand, blood coming out of it. I sighed and sighed, to relax myself. Everything I did mean nothing but failure. Though, in this damn situation, I'd prepared something for them.

_If they kill me, they'll be executed._

All of a sudden, lights were out. The super computer immediately turned off.

"What happened?" Arufi exclaimed. "You check the main electrical board immediately!" She commanded the black. He swiftly went away.

I smiled. "So this is what Fujisaki's Pen Drive would do. Hmm..." I mumbled.

Arufi stared at me suspiciously. "What the heck did you do!?" She exclaimed, pointing at me.

"The data collection process has been finished." I tried to say, although it was really a pain in the throat. I gasped, trying to lay my back to the wall then sat down. "You'll be here no longer."

"What's that mean!?" She said angrily, approaching the dead supercomputer. She tried to press those weird switches, but it did nothing.

"When I die, you and your stupid black dude will be executed." I stated firmly, much to her surprise. "I intentionally wanted to kill you with my hands, but after looking at you two being so strong, I decided to bait you slackers to attacking me."

"W-what?"

"Yes, you bastards are jerks to my tactics. Much like what you were."

I took a long breath. I could feel my kendama were no longer on my grip anymore. Gasping, I said to her.

"Now that I'm too weak to live, I'll die peacefully here."

_Warning! Self-destruction sequence restarted!_

_Final phase: 20 minutes before demolition!_

_All personnel, evacuate immediately!_

_Repeat! Self-destruction sequence restarted!_

_Final phase: 20 minutes before demolition!_

_All personnel, evacuate immediately!_

Sounds of emergency alarm were heard. Red lamps indicating emergency were also seen. Furthermore, all the doors were unlocked for the emergency. This includes the tubes that held my 'friends' captive. I turned my head to see the tubes opened slowly. Furthermore, I could barely see the Hall Monitor cried. I didn't expect him to be that much.

I aimed my gun at Arufi. "Now, to clear things up, I'd never let you escape easily."

As soon as I pulled the trigger, before the sound of a gunshot was heard, the black swiftly emerged and broke my hands, causing the gun to fall down to the floor. "ARGH!" A loud yell sounded from my very throat, following a cracking sound from my elbows.

Now I was motionless. My legs weren't that strong anymore after slamming and slamming to support my body anymore. Now I have no hands, I couldn't do anything more but watch my death coming. My head still functioned normally, though.

"Fuck you! Why did you do that! I hate you." I exclaimed.

The black jumped back to Arufi's side. Arufi rushed to pick up Fujisaki's Pen Drive. As she was about to take it, I could see Inaba-san electrocuted the two using his Cuticle Bolt ability. Furthermore, Naegi rushed to pick up the falling pen drive. Yuuta did the Hamusenryuu to hasten Naegi's movement.

"Inaba-san!" Kei exclaimed. "Hurry up and heal him!"

"Oh, right!" Inaba-san was about to approach me before everyone went to a surprised, shocked trembling silence.

I held my gun with both of my feet, pointing the end to my forehead from afar and my toes ready to pull the trigger. "Come closer, blood splatters." I said firmly, preventing any motions to be seen from them.

Arufi and the black escaped quickly from the about-to-be-destroyed building. I could hear she exclaimed, "I'll remember this!" before she actually went out somewhere.

The supercomputer was also turned on again.

"Why is—"

"No objection." I said firmly, halting any objections that would come from Ishimaru's mouth. I smiled. "This is what I want to be."

Everyone's body was trembling, they were surprised. "Why!?" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"You all will soon leave me alone behind. I hate it when everyone knew much about me, then they will leave me behind."

"No!" Ishimaru objected. "We'll never—"

"Sorry." I cut his words off, to his surprise. "I've heard such words, and they all were lies."

The gun was still pointing to my forehead. "I've had enough of fake friendship. You all befriend and know me for my kindness. It was just a simple hiding for me to make friends. I hide it, because I don't want you all to know who I really am."

"Just for you to know, I always failed in friendship because of myself." I stated. "Now that I've failed again, there's no reason for me to live. Even if I continue to live and put hopes to you all, soon you'll leave me behind alone, as what everyone did."

_15 minutes before demolition!_

The alarm kept sounding loud, the red lamp shined to turn the surroundings reddish. Annoyed, Mondo rushed to the turned on supercomputer and tried to turn off the system. He eventually came to an outrage, brawled the supercomputer to its broken state. Ishimaru tried to calm him down.

"You're letting despair rule your heart!" Naegi stated. "There's still hope in friendship if you trust your friends!"

"Hope?" I questioned. "What kind of hope for a failure like me?"

"I believe it!" Naegi exclaimed. "You don't have to do this! You're—"

"Stop it." I cut his words off. "I'm tired of trusting and hoping. You don't even feel what I feel."

"I feel it, Aldian! Everyone, too, should feel it!"

"No."

I put the gun down. My breath was weakening, so I knew death should be coming closer.

"I'm tired of lies." I stated. "Everyone always do what you said, Naegi, though everything will come up eventually as lies."

"No, brother! I trust you, and I never lied to anyone!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Now, you never. Soon, if I live with my true self known, you'll lie to me a lot." I objected to his statement.

After gasping and trying to regain a final breath, I said to them. "Now you all get away from my sight. Fujisaki and the others should be needing you. I'm useless. I'm just troubling, garbages, rubbishes, no worthy to live. You all have known what I really am. Friendship are lies, dirty lies."

Ishimaru was the one who was very surprised, beside the others. "No!" He suddenly gripped my shoulders and shook my body. "We'll get out of here together! I'm not leaving you alone—"

"Don't you listen?"

"B-brother!?" Ishimaru exclaimed. He cried, looking down. I turned my head to see his tears drooling out of his eyes.

"I have no more trust and belief to friendship. Soon, if I continue living, you all will leave me behind. Please, get away." I stated. "It'd be better to be left behind intentionally, rather than to live in a false friendship." I continued, before finally turning out. My breath was more and more weakening. My vision was starting to be blurry, so do with my listening. My eyes were starting to slowly shut. When it reached half to shutting completely, I said my final words.

"Brother."

"Thank you."

Then my final breath eventually went out from my lungs in a single ending blow.

I felt nothing. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I felt nothing was coming to my lungs. I minded nothing. Everything went dark, as black.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**_TheStoryHunter here :)_

"_I don't know, because I don't remember my past. But I have a phobia. I don't know the name exactly, but the fear is still there. I don't even know whether it's a real phobia or not, but I'm scared, to my most, and worried if people will hate me."_

"_And not, I'm quite sure they'll hate me. Furthermore... I sometimes hate myself that troubles people all the time. I'm scared... to see enemies everywhere. But I'm even more scared to see them as enemies. So, better to go, rather than keep troubling them even more."_

"_I'll go."_

"_Where?"_

"_Anywhere. I should find a place, in which I will never trouble people. A place where people don't have to be troubled because of me."_

I closed my notebook, stared for a few moments. What for? What was my purpose to write this? Don't know. I don't care how worse the content is, I'd found writing always make me calm.

And now, that I was more relieved, I'll go.

I put on my backpack and its whole contents already in it. Seeing the window that serves dark scenery from outside, the clock struck late night. Then, my sight fell to the bed, to the half-finished knitting and several rolls of yarn. I thought for a while, then put it all into my backpack.

Quite strange, it was, that my backpack didn't grow heavier with all this inside. This isn't the time to think about it, though.

Time to go.

Looooosssttttt‼

"WAKE UP, SOLDIER!"

"THE SUN'S ABOUT TO SHINE AND YOU'RE STILL RELAXING IN BED!?" Mr. Germany slammed the room door as his exclaiming, loud sound voiced.

He was motionless.

"W-what the..." He said, with a frayed face.

The four countries gathered in the music room. Not as usual, though, they were there not to relax. Their faces showed a variety of form—Mr. Germany was angered and frustrated, Feli was worried, Gilbert was still sleepy and Mr. Austria's melancholy completed it all.

Mr. Germany opened the conversation. "Ellyza... lost."

"Vee!?"

Gilbert's eyes suddenly widened, to his most. "Oi, West, what the heck's that mean?!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Austria started to be curious.

"You know, after that yesterday, I think it'd be better for her to practice as usual. After then, we can talk to her again. However, I found her not in her room, just the time I was about to wake her up." Mr. Germany explained.

"Hee... S-so, you mean, Ellyza..." Feli grew even more worried. Cold sweats began to run down his cute face.

"You mean, west... She... She'd gone!?"

Mr. Germany answered, in depression. "I think so. Her backpack wasn't in the room, so do some of her clothing."

"How foolish..." Mr. Austria mumbled, shaking his head left and right.

All of a sudden, the music room's door were slammed open. It was Mrs. Hungary, gasping. "I heard, Ellyza was lost!?" She asked immediately in a worried tone.

The four men in room nodded in depression.

The mansion bell was heard. The five countries rushed altogether to the main room, hoping relentlessly the appearance of a lady, or at least, the news about her. As soon as they opened the door, however, their hope was foiled, replaced with a new astonishment that filled them all.

"What the—It's you, Japan!" Gilbert exclaimed in disappointment.

Japan, to hear that as a greeting, suddenly became like, embarrassed. "E-eh? What... why? What had happened?" He observed the five countries opened the door for him, all in depression.

"Come in. We'll tell it later." Mr. Germany permitted him inside. Noticing a girl was with her, he suddenly pointed at her gently. "And that's... your friend you said in the phone call?"

"E-etto... Good afternoon." Hana bowed a little as she said, hoping that was enough for a greeting since she didn't know Germany Language more.

Japan answered the question. "Correct. This is Atika Hana-kun. She came here for an important mission, but she was separated from her friend."

"Alright, but you all just come in first."

It took a few minutes for the situation to calm down, and people started to think calmly too. In the music room, Mr. Germany told Japan about the noise before. Now, after Nihon and Hana told his story, everyone was surprised to their most.

"What do you mean by...another world!?" Mr. Germany's face showed everyone he was shocked.

"So, in this world, we are all anime." Japan explained. "A cartoon. After everything Hana told happened, they can go to the worlds of anime—including ours. I don't know exactly why and how, though."

"Hana-kun and her friend came here to ask for our assistance, to aid them in a...war."

"War..." That word, for a few moments, echoed in the whole room. They remembered how they were so loving to go battling, and they didn't want to do it anymore for good. Especially Mr. Germany, which was still ghosted by bad memories about Hetalia's World War II. But... what kind of war that was being talked about?

"Of course Hana-kun can't do this all on her own." Japan continued. "So we came here to look for her friend."

"A-ah, I got it, I got it!" Feli exclaimed cheerfully.

Everyone stared at him seriously. Mr. Germany even started to note what Feli will say.

"Wait, what's the matter with Ellyza?" He said innocently.

_BANG!_

"_You!" Gilbert hit his head with Mrs. Hungary's frying pan._

"_S-sorry..."_

"We're sure." Japan said firmly. He threw his vision to Hana. "Hana-kun."

"Roger." She replied. She searched her backpack, then pulled out her amazing sketchbook. Without wasting more time in another pictures, she swiftly showed everyone her fan-art. She put in on the desk, then spun it slowly for the others to see.

Mr. Germany picked up that picture.

"This is me in drawing? Wow... You're so great, Hana-kun!" Mr. Germany praised Hana, his face was shining and his jaw dropped in excitement. His eyes opened wide and glitters started to appear in front of it. "Can you draw me again? Umm...Japan could pose me! I'll wear those ninja outfits! Oh, oh, samurai outfit is better, right? Maybe I'll use—"

_BANG!_

"_This is not the time for admiration! We have serious matters here!" Mrs. Hungary hit him hard._

"_O-okay then..."_

"Wait, what does this mean?" Mr. Austria exclaimed. "You've already known Ellyza, Hana?"

She was quite nervous, to answer a question like that said by his likings. "So... Ellyza is the OC of my friend..."

"OC?"

"Original Character. This is called a fan-art, because I drew characters that is owned by someone else. There were my OC and Japan, because..." She was even more nervous to continue. "Because Kiku is my idol. Mr. Germany, is my friend's idol."

"S-so..." Mrs. Hungary's face showed everyone she was thinking so hard smokes kept appearing out of her head. "Actually... Ellyza came from the world same as you, Hana dear?"

"It's not like that, too." Hana answered. "Because... basically, she is a character made by my friend. I'm also astonished to know Ellyza is here..."

"Because of that, we're sure that her appearance should mean something to where Hana-kun's friend is." Japan continued. "But now, she's lost..."

The room suddenly silenced for a few moment. Confusion was shown from every person's face. Eventually, to save time, Japan threw his questioning face to Mr. Germany. "Germany-san, can you explain how you all could find Ellyza?"

A man of tulip, rabbit, and stingy... and his sister

I furrowed my eyebrows. The man I'm facing... tall, sharp green eyes and blonde upward hair. There's a scar on his right eyebrow, and he smokes from pipe. Even with that mean appearance, he brought a pot of tulips in one of his hands, and a rabbit doll on the other. Furthermore...

After going away from Mr. Germany's mansion, I walked all the night. I didn't expect myself can do that, but this was probably the result of my daily hard morning practices. But now, that I'd reached my limit, I sat in front of a house that looked neat and clean, under the window (I didn't remember what was on my mind when I sat there, but the sure thing was I'm tired.)

At the time, the day was quite dark. Instead of meeting the owner out of the house, he just returned home. So now, I was in his guestroom that was really, really tidy and clean, negotiating.

"No money's OK." He repeated what he said in the beginning. "If you have a nice goodie, I'll let you sleep here for a night."

Yes, because it wasn't that easy for me to let myself in but...

"Really? The gun's not enough?" I repeated my sentence, maybe the seventh time, or the eighth time? I didn't bring much money, and I knew inns should be so expensive. In the meantime, that also reasoned why I had to keep my belongings for good.

"No." he said firmly. "This is good, but there's only anesthetic ammo inside, a little. The trademark's not clear, also. This way, you can only get a room and two times bath."

Oh my, household wives couldn't even bargain to this guy, really.

"Um... You... can't you give me a...discount?" I tried to negotiate, with my glassy eyes. "I had a long trip, not bringing a lot of money. So... please..."

He replied immediately, firmly with a "No."

_Hiii__‼_Damn this little brat! I'd reached my limit to face this man and that innocent, straight expression. I suppose I should sleep under the sky for tonight. Although, one more thing that troubled me was... food.

"How about, I'm not sleeping here but exchange this with food. What can I get?"

"I have salted fish. How about... one sack?"

_HOW CAN I EAT A DAMN SACK OF SALTED FISH ON MY WAY!?_

Slowly I stood up from my chair. "I think... I canceled all of my offerings." I said. Weakly I turned and walked to the door. Just before I touch the doorknob, it suddenly opened, revealing a kind-looking, cheerful girl with chocolate hair wearing a silk, completed with green, fresh eyes.

"Oniii-chaaannn..." She excitedly went in. "I'm bringing waffles! Let's—oh, a guest?"

"No. Customer." That damn brat answered straightly.

"A-ah, excuse me. I'll go outside immediately." I mumbled.

That girl didn't move away from the door. Instead, she bubbled her cheeks to her 'big brother'. "Onii-chan, you're beating people's money again!? Ah, come on..."

"I didn't do that...!" He replied. "I bargained with a reasonable price."

"Ugh... Can't you even lower the price? A liiii~tle, can't you?"

"No, I can't. Everything's about money in this world."

"Uf... that stingy catchword again..." She turned to me and smiled. "Hey, you're needing a place to stay, right? How about in my place, free of any charge!"

"A-ah, that's so kind of you..." I tried to reject the offering without hurting her kind. "But thank you, I think I'm not going to take it for free. It's just..."

She was thinking for a moment. "If that's so, then..." she said excitedly. "How much price do you offer to Onii-chan?"

"This gun with little amount of anesthetic ammos inside." I showed my gun, to her surprise.

"A-alright..." She was quite surprised to accept that offering. "And what Onii-chan offered you for this gun?"

"A night of stay with two times going bath, no food." I answered bitterly.

"Onii-chan!" The girl bubbled her cheeks again, this time she looks quite angry with her hands on the hips. "You're just too stingy! This is a female traveler, and you're letting her stay with no food!?"

His brother didn't reply to her gripe. He just sat there, drinking coffee and smoking.

She turned to me again. "Alright, then! I'll accept this gun with a night of stay, three times of food plus the bathing facilities!"

I stared at the girl for a while, then smiled. "Alright, I'll take this." For a moment, I thought of something. "In addition... I don't mind to do several housework, too. If there's anything I can help there. Yeah, just to wait for dinner, better than doing nothing, right?"

"Deal!" The girl smiled to me. "Nah, now, if you want, the waffles!"

I was quite astonished to accept her offering. "Is this...the part of the deal?"

"No! Just count it as your bonus, alright?" She exclaimed happily, to which I accepted her offering.

Mr. Germany, Japan, Hana, Gilbert, Feli, Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary had been looking for Ellyza around the mansion. Everyone looked in groups. Mr. Germany with Feli and Gilbert searched around the place they usually practiced, also to the park Ellyza used to come with Gilbert. Nihon and Hana searched on the streets, questioning every possible knowing person they see. Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary went to the police station, also to the place Mrs. Hungary had ever asked Ellyza to come to buy balls of yawn. Everyone returned to the mansion with no results but gasping and exhausted.

"Has she gone really far?" Mr. Germany mumbled, almost to himself.

"But... why did she do such stupid act and ran away from here?" Mr. Austria's question turned Mrs. Hungary to wondering about something for a moment.

"Maybe she felt guilty for troubling you all."

Gilbert exclaimed, "Oh my! She's just more troubling if it's like this, right!?" He was gasping exhaustedly.

Feli didn't say anything, his face looked so in depression.

Every of that face suddenly turned out dark and gloomy.

Japan stood up. "Even so, we can't let her go as is. Her appearance could explain where Hana-kun's friend went as well as herself." He put on his determining face, full of strong will. "We can't stay still like this! Ellyza can't be gone that far, so if we do this swiftly, we should be able to find her!" He exclaimed, louder than before.

This erased the gloomy faces from everyone, one by one. He tried to inspire everyone and cheer them up, much like Naegi's fashion when he tried to cheer everyone up with hope in the last chapter of Dangan Ronpa. Now, strong will and determination was seen on their faces. Agreements were heard, and several nods accompanying them.

_Where is this?_

_In my blurry vision, I could see myself being in a dark, big room. Sounds of siren and warning sounds about this building in the self-destruction mode kept heard time to time. But that's not what I'm interested into—there's a group of people surrounding something!_

_Curious, I went closer._

_That's the... That's the man who asked for pictures in my previous dream! He's...dying! Yes, he's dying! Even blurry, I could see his corpse leaning to a wall with bloods and scratches all over his body. Everyone surrounding him were crying, some of them looked down in gloom._

_They were debating again about something... The tall, spiky hair man wearing white school uniform-like outfit debated with the corn-haired mean-looking man and the messy-haired man with hoodie jacket. But, soon, there's one thing that surprised them all._

_The bear. Again, it's that bear!_

I woke up to surprising my soul again. That bear... And the dying man... That man with white uniform... That corn-haired man... That man with messy hair and hoodie... Oh wait, there were more than that, in which I didn't recognize in my dream.

Jeez, why am I blabbering about my dream? It's just a dream. Although...

I found myself in a room, quite foreign to me. For a moment, I didn't realize where I was. Several minutes later, I remembered. Yes, I escaped. Then...

Staring at the knitting on my hand, I figured I overslept as I was working on it. Why am I still working on this? It's impossible for me to give this to them, right? Though, I put back the knitting into my backpack, and I knew, I'd be willing to work on it later on.

I made the room immediately, changed my dressing and made my stuffs. Then, I stepped down the stairs with backpack already put on.

"Good morning, Ellyza!" The kind-hearted girl that let me stay in her house that night greeted me in the dining room. She had prepared breakfast, preferably it was waffles again.

"Good morning." I greeted her back, taking a seat in the dining room.

"You're going again?" She asked. "At least, have a breakfast first."

"Sure. Thank you, um..." Ah, right. It's impolite, but I slept here without knowing the name of my host. "Ah, I apologize for being late, but may I know your name?"

She smiled. "I'm Belgium."

I startled. I didn't expect at all to meet another country in my wanderings. Then, I should immediately get myself out of this house. "A-ah... Mrs. Belgium, I thank you for letting me stay in your house for a night."

"Ah, it's alright! You've also helped doing the housework, too." She offered the waffle already prepared to me. "Now, let's eat."

We had a nice, warm waffle breakfast with chocolate syrup. Belgium's Waffle was the best, but I hurriedly ate them, wanting to continue my wandering. Mrs. Belgium seemed to realize my behavior. "No need to be hurried..." She told me.

"Ah, I apologize." I said with a lower voice.

"By the way, Ellyza, you're a wanderer, right? Where are you going to next?"

To hear that question, I startled. Actually, I did this wandering and didn't realize I put myself on risk. Because, I hadn't prepared where I should go next. "Um... maybe I'll look for the sea, then ride a ship." I paused for a moment. "I never ride a ship before." I was quite sure of that, and even if I had, I didn't remember how it felt.

"Hooo..." She replied. "Where do you came from?"

Now that was a hardening question. "I'm... I'm European, but I live in Asia."

"Hee, really?"

"S-sure." _Oh, damn, I should divert the talking topic right here and now! _"By the way, Mrs. Belgium, you're a country, aren't you? Then, the man yesterday, whom you call 'Onii-chan', should be..."

"My, Ellyza, you don't need to be that formal!" She cut off my words. "Yes, he's also a country. Onii-chan is the Netherlands, or you can also call him the Dutch."

Hoo, the Netherland.

She then continued to tell a story about her brother. She told how cool and strong her brother was, then how he could be like now. She told me quite a long story, so I just listened to her. My topic turning tactic was a correctly shot one.

Just when she talked about Antonio and Romano, I was quite worried.

Luckily, nothing unexpected happened.

We had finished our breakfast. I helped Mrs. Belgium to clean up for a moment, before bidding a farewell to her and continue my 'wandering'. She gave me several waffles. For my stock, she said.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
**_TheStoryHunter here :)_

**The Country of Love, and a Mysterious Pervert**

After spending a whole night under the sky, my clothing became quite dirty. Fortunately I brought some change, but I hadn't found a place to dress myself yet. Furthermore, I also wanted to take a bath. This morning my stomach went to a strike. Mrs. Belgium's waffles only survived for one day, so I had to shake my brain to find food. The thing was...

Where is this?

If I have to describe, I was in a glamour city. A city filled with many artistic ornaments, and people passing around the streets (that made me feel even clumsier). In a place, I found a free newspaper stand that also provides free map, tend for the tourists, it seemed. I took one. After examining the map...

France!? I'm in France!

Ah, who cares? Actually, knowing where I was now wouldn't help too much. The thing I should do is...look for a place for obtaining money and food.

I checked my bag. _What should I sell now to survive...? _I decided to sell my phone. That hand phone was turned off, and the trademark (as with my other belongings) weren't clear where it came from. People should wanting to pay this, I suppose...though. I found an electronic shop, and obtained some buck of _franc _after a lot negotiating. With that money, I went to the minimarket to buy the cheapest bread and a box of milk.

Alright, for this moment, I was saved. Now... I found a very beautiful park, and found a public toilet nearby.

Refreshed, I sat on the bench and re-examined my map. _Can I find my position and the dock from this?_

"Good Afternoon, young beautiful lady. You seem to be troubled."

I lifted my sight to see a man standing in front of me. The blonde hair tied with a ribbon, the blue eyes blinked perversely to me. On his chin, thin beard made me figure his age to be 30s. On the hand, he was holding a stalk of rose. "Is there anything I can do for the beauty?"

To see him, I could easily figure him as a _womanizer_. "Ah, thank you for the trouble, but no. I can do this on my own." I tried to reject to his offer as cultured as possible.

"But you seem to be having difficulties." He pointed to my backpack and the map I was holding. "Are you a tourist?"

"A-ah, yeah, a kind of."

His face grew radiant. "Then, how about a walk around the city? I know every tourist spot around here, and I'm obliged to be _your _guide." He bowed a little, then blinked again.

I tried to evade. "Ah, that's so kind of you. But no, I could be a trouble."

"Oh, there's no trouble for a magnificent, beautiful lady as yours." _Ugh, this sentence should make females go boom if told by the right person. _"Shall we?" He said again, pulling my hands and we went away.

I didn't have any other choice but to go with him. Alright, a little tour has nothing wrong... right?

First, he brought me to an art museum. As with the other part of this city, the museum was really glamour and artistic. Beautiful paintings were standing in rows on the wall and filled every hallway. There were also carvings and statues, that looked like the stone wasn't forming something, but something formed into stone. And you know what? One that caught my most admiration was, that pervert knew about most of the arts being displayed here. Ah, no, no, he knew _all _of them.

From the museum, he said he would brought me to a historical spot. As we walked there, he also told me about the places we passed. Sometimes he would point to a restaurant and recommended it to me, if we had spare time later, he said. Yeah, basically it _would _never happen, but I remain silent and enjoyed what my pervert tour guide told me about.

In the middle of the way, I slammed someone by accident. I call it _by accident_, because I didn't realize the presence of that man. You can say that I realized him after I slammed him. Stumbling back for a few moments, the pervert prevented my back from kissing the ground. The man I slammed, a blonde man with eyeglasses, fell down helplessly to the ground. "Ah, please forgive me!" I exclaimed.

He raised himself with a nervous smile and said with a little voice, "A-alright. I didn't go careful, so I'm sorry, too."

"Matthew!" The pervert exclaimed happily. "So you're here to admire the beauty of this city, too?"

"Oh, Francis-nii-san!" The slammed man was also happy to see the pervert. He relentlessly stood up. "Sure!" He said, then. "I decided to go on vacation, and I think a few times here aren't bad... and I can meet you, too."

"How nice of you, Matthew! And look, I'm guiding this beautiful lady". The pervert addressed me. "You want to join?"

"Sure."

Then the pervert talked to me again. "Ah, sorry, my lady." He said gently. "This is Matthew, my brother. Mine's Francis Bonnefoy. You don't mind we aren't going in two anymore, do you?"

"Of course not." I said with a small grin. _Actually I'm relaxed. _I realized this was my turn to introduce myself. "The name's Ellyza."

"Oh, Ellyza-cher!" He commented. "What a beautiful name you have there... You're from England?" He added, although...not as happy as before.

"I'm a European, but my family lives in Asia." I answered with my lie as I did before to Mrs. Belgium. To hear this, France returned to his initial state.

"So that's it..." He commented gently and perversely as before. "Then, if you don't mind, let us continue our magnificent tour!"

…

In that historical spot France showed to us, he lectured us a very long history lecture. He did it excitedly, and you can say, very detailed—even it felt like he was on that historical event. Actually it drove me a little weird, but Matthew didn't realize that oddity, it seemed.

Talking about that France's brother...

I was quite weird to see the two brothers. They admitted to be brothers, but it was clearly seen their personalities were very, very different. France, as I told you before, was a _womanizer_. He talked like rumble, full with romantic phrases and tempting motions. Matthew was quite the opposite. He was a calm, silent man, and when he talks he did it quietly that people sometimes didn't hear it. Sometimes, people sometimes didn't realize his presence.

One time I got the chance to ask this.

"Matthew." I said. "You say... you're brothers, but if you come here for a vacation, you're living separated, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, indeed." He was nervous to answer. "We're living... I-in a different country. B-but... Long t-time ago, we lived t-together."

France added. "Actually, we're not blood brothers. But, one thing made us pretend like brothers."

I nodded and 'oh'-ed shortly to answer. If I saw it, the womanizer France was quite different if Matthew was around him. I thought France was a common pervert that has many ways to attract girls. If I saw him with his brother, he was seen to be...more gentle. And fatherly? Yeah, he was seen to be a good brother.

If I think it again... My, how many pairs of brothers and sisters that I met in my journey... Hm... Aniki? (Big brother?)

…

The day was starting to be dark—time for us to separate. France asked me where did I stay, and offered to accompany me home (and it drove me a little eerie, afraid of his intention behind that offering). I rejected by saying I had checked out from my hotel and planned to go away from Paris. I asked them where the dock was, and the two delivered me there. They even helped me to order the ticket. When asked where I was going to, I thought for a moment before answering.

"England."

France was astonished to hear that. He great on me until his face was really close to mine. "You're really going to go there, Ellyza-cher? Why don't Spain? Or Italy?"

That drove me freaked. "A-ah, um... Yeah, I've planned it before." I answered it nervously.

To hear that, France only grumbled irk. I wanted to know what drove him really fed up on things related to England. "Listen, Ellyza-cher. When you're there, be careful to a blonde-haired man, green eyes, damn bold eyebrows and talks through the nose. If you meet someone like him, just slap the face, alright?"

"W-what's the...matter?"

"He's just annoying, that's all." He answered it short.

"A-alright..."

After then, I didn't ask anything more. France and Matthew accompanied me to wait until the ship carrying me arrived to the dock. I rode it, and as the ship started to slide on the sea, I great on the fence above the deck. It was much common, that I waved my hands to the two as a final bid of farewell. Matthew answered with his nervous smile, while France replied with a wave of white handkerchief like in the romance movies.

Yeah, although the two were really strange, I forced myself to smile cheerfully on that final farewell. At least, they accompanied me on a day tripping in France.

**The Search, Third Session**

Assuming Ellyza hadn't went too far, the seekers look for her around Germany. Dividing themselves in groups, as before, they went out. This time, Feliciano's group, with Mr. Germany and Gilbert, went to Spain as Feliciano suggested. First, they came to Antonio's.

"¿Ellyza's lost?" Antonio couldn't hide his surprise to hear that news.

Romano, which was in Antonio's, was surprised to hear that. "What do you mean by that, you whore!?" He exclaimed to his brother. "And why you must tell this with those two damn potato eaters, huh!?" He exclaimed pointing to Mr. Germany and Gilbert. Mr. Germany only sighed to accept Romano's common behavior for them, but Gilbert was quite turned up by that. Feli and Antonio, fortunately, managed to turn off the tension before a fight.

"¡If that's so, I'll help you to look for her!" Antonio then turned his head to Romano. "¿You're in, Lovi?"

"Crap, whatsoever." He replied. "I'm in, damn."

The five had searched thoroughly on the streets and tomato fields. They asked people about Ellyza's whereabouts. In the middle of that search, Feli whispered to Antonio without Romano knowing. "Spain-niichan." (Big Brother Spain) He said, watching Romano interrogated a pedestrian. "Do you think...Onii-chan's quite enthusiast?"

"So you realized it too, Feli." Antonio showed him his questionable grin. "I feel it, too. And you know, since Ellyza came here, he was more energetic to go to the tomato field. Unfortunately, you don't go here to help anymore."

"Hee, is that it?" Feli didn't believe it at first, until he smiled for some reason. "Is Onii-chan...?"

Antonio's grin widened. "It could be."

That search returned nothing, and the day was starting to go late afternoon. The other groups, too, didn't send them news—they resulted nothing too. Antonio suggested the team to seek help from other countries. At first, they visited Belgium and Netherland. The stingy country, however, wasn't too pleased to have Antonio visited him. "What's the business?"

The tomato country tried to form a smile. "Y-yeah, we want to ask you for help..."

It was cut as Netherland suddenly offered his hand to him. "The price?"

"¿Eeeeh?" Antonio exclaimed, not believing to what he saw.

Romano was heated on. "What do you mean by that, bastard!? You stingy fat-ass!"

"We're only asking for a small assistance." Antonio tried to negotiate.

"If you're not paying, I'll not give you anything." Netherland slammed the door in front of them. Re-knocking the door was useless after all, since Netherland wouldn't ever give any help without money.

They went to Belgium's. She greeted them far friendlier than her brother. After listening to their story—especially after Ellyza's appearance detailed—she was really surprised. "My!" She exclaimed. "I met that girl about two days ago, but she said she's a wanderer that came from Asia!"

"¿Although... the name and appearance was clearly a western?"

"She said she's a European that lived in Asia, and now's currently travelling in Europe." She continued. "I met her when she was bargaining with Onii-chan. She could only gave her gun, and for that, Onii-chan only offered one night stay and two times of bath."

Antonio and the others were speechless to hear that. "Ellyza… ¿bringing a gun?"

"We found that on her backpack." Mr. Germany explained. "And we found the backpack as she was lying unconscious on the roadside—with her memories lost. So we think it was hers. Strangely, we can't find where was the gun produced, so do with her other belongings.

Belgium gave them a nod. "That's why Onii-chan gave a little price for that gun, so I said to her I'll accept that gun with more value. She didn't want to sleep over for free..."

"Ellyza... she's still thinking about that." Feli mumbled, remembering what Mrs. Hungary told them.

"That girl..." Mr. Germany sighed. "Where's she going to?"

"I didn't ask, so I don't know..." Belgium looked down to apologize. "But I'll lend you a hand to look for her!"

The looks of those men was blooming to hear that. "¡Gracie!"

…

"So that's it? . . . Alright, I understand." Nihon closed the phone call and faced the curious faces to him—Hana, Mrs. Hungary and Mr. Austria.

"What's the news from Germany-san, Kiku?" Hana impatiently asked.

"He said, his group is advancing further." To hear this, the faces were quite shining with relieved looks. "Spain and Romano also joined the search. They seek for Netherland and Belgium's help, but Netherland rejected the question too early. Belgium gave them valuable information, and agreed to help."

A curious Mrs. Hungary preceded the statement. "And what's the information?"

He replied by telling Mr. Germany's story about Ellyza sleeping over in Belgium's. "Furthermore, Germayn-san also said to me to do something. According to his statement, we need to contact other countries to seek for their help. They will keep tracking Ellyza's whereabouts."

Mas Han was excited to hear this new clue. "Yoshi! Ganbaru-yo!" (Alright! Let's work hard!) Japan smiled to hear this excitement.


End file.
